Master
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Xemnas grants Luxord with a gift in the form of his brother. Will Saix break under Luxord's powerful arm or will he find something he can't live without? New content starts chapter 49!
1. Chapter 1

We're going through another rewrite-ish thing here. I was reading this to try and motivate myself into getting more chapters done and ugh the errors they were many! I guess I blew it my last rewrite. However this rewrite is only spelling and grammar errors and no big changes therefore you don't have to go back and read this from the beginning... though since it's been so long from the last update to now ya might just do a reread anyway. Whelp that's it for now other than once I get all the cleaned up chapters posted there will be new ones to come but you won't know that until I post the new chapter now will ya.

Hope you enjoy AGAIN; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Luxord sat on the high back oak chair, legs elegantly crossed, black gloved fingers tapping on the arm of the chair, as his silver blue eyes scrutinized the figure on his knees before him. Every time he made even the slightest of movements aside from the tapping of his fingers the man before him flinched and tried to move away.

"Please sir." The small man pleaded in a low quivering voice.

Luxord didn't respond just continued to stare down at the man. He moved his hand from the arm of the chair to his knee. A small smirk played on his lips when the man flinched and let off a small whimper. How he loved to see beings cower in fear before him he could practically taste the man's fear on his tongue.

Another thing he enjoyed was dragging out the silence until they were on the verge of madness. He could actually count down the seconds until the man was going to swallow his fear and do something just to get his over with.

The man looked over the being in the chair, his long black slacks perfectly straight over black boots. His white shirt although loose laid in such a way that the curves of his muscled chest could easily be seen. The top two buttons were undone leaving his collar to lay wide open. However, as nicely dressed as he was he knew this man was someone that was very dangerous. If his powerful presence didn't emit fear his eyes most certainly did. The way they looked blue but somehow seemed silver at the same time was enough to put the fear of all things dark and dreadful into one's soul and his platinum blonde hair only seemed to enhance his strangely colored eyes.

He was on the verge of madness with the silence and the piercing stare the man was giving him. He couldn't take it any longer and he just wanted the man to do something, anything, just so long as the deafening silence was broke. "If you're going to punish me then do it!" He bit out then widened his eyes fearfully as the large man dropped his head slightly and he realized he voiced his thoughts.

"I see." Luxord purred smoothly. "You seem rather eager to be punished," he looked at the man pointedly. "or to die perhaps?" Slowly with deliberate movements he rose from his chair and walked to the wall that held a single coat hook upon it. He looked over his shoulder at the cowering man as he raised his hand towards the hook that held the leather strap. Again a smirk played on his lips when he heard the man gasp in fear.

With leather strap in hand, he turned towards the man, slapping it against his thigh. "Tell me gutter rat how many strikes do you think you are deserving of?" Luxord questioned his silky smooth voice filling the room to over flowing. This was his favorite game ask how many they thought they deserved then add on what HE thought they deserved and times it by two.

The man looked down at his hands on his knees and whispered. "Three?"

Luxord arched a brow highly at him. "Three?" He walked over and stood directly in front of the kneeling man. "Very well, three you shall receive." He watched as the man tilted his head back to look up at him his eyes showing his relief.

He slapped the whip against his thigh causing the man to cut his eyes down to the leather strap then quickly back up to his face. "However," he smirked at telling the man exactly how many he was going to actually receive. "you will get the three you have requested plus the seven I believe you deserve making a total of twenty." He loved seeing the fear an dread as his prisoner's faces paled to a ghostly white.

"Twenty sir? But... but... seven and three only make ten." He stuttered as he shook his head.

"So it does." Luxord nodded as he walked past the man to the door. "However by my calculations it makes twenty." He opened the door and motioned for Axel and Lexaeus to enter the room. As the two men entered Luxord turned to face the man on the floor. "Put him against the wall." He ordered.

Axel and Lexaeus grabbed the man by the arms and hauled him over to the far wall that held a black chain hanging from the ceiling with wrist cuffs dangling on the end. Luxord watched as the man attempted to fight against the two larger men a futile struggle at best.

The sound of metal locking around wrists echoed throughout the mostly empty room. The only thing aside from the chair was a large Asian rug in the center that held an image of a dragon dismembering a warrior. It was placed so that the person who was on their knees begging for mercy was forced to either look at the deadly image or face the being sitting in the chair.

The man stared wide eyed over his shoulder as Luxord approached him his eerily colored eyes locked upon his frightened face.

"Remove his shirt." Luxord commanded coldly.

Lexaeus grabbed the collar of the ragged cotton shirt that was covered in sweat, dirt, and who knew what else, and ripped it from the man's body.

Luxord watched as the man turned his head in acceptance and placed his forehead against the wall. Walking up to him Luxord placed the handle of the whip under his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Please scream as loud as you like and if you must you may cry." He nodded curtly.

Releasing the man, he uncurled his fingers from around the whip, letting the remainder of the thin piece of leather fall and dangle next to his leg. Raising his arm he let the whip fly upon contact with the man's back a loud snapping echoed through the room. Again his arm rose and brought the whip down across the man's back.

The man whimpered against the administrations during the first two strikes but the third tore a painful scream from his throat.

"Very good." Luxord purred in sick pleasure. His muscles flexed beneath his shirt as he raised his arm and brought the whip down across his back all the while reveling in the screams of pain that he was eliciting from the man.

Red welts swelled up on the man's back as the whip struck again and again. Sweat began rolling down Luxord's back by the time his count reached ten at which point he stopped. When he saw the man's red puffy tear filled eyes look hopefully at him he smirked evilly. "Oh no need to worry, you will get your twenty." He said as he handed the whip to Axel. "Five from Axel and five from Lexaeus. I wish to watch you suffer."

He stepped back and gave Axel a nod to proceed. The screaming pleas coming from the man danced around Luxord's head as he watched his welted blood red back begin to bruise and even show signs of the skin beginning to break open.

When the last lash was administered Luxord moved up to the man grabbing his chin harshly between his fingers. "Perhaps next time you feel the need to break into my home you will remember this day and be glad that I didn't kill you." He walked over to the chair and pulled his long coat off the back draping it over his arm. "Send him to Anathema." He ordered as he left the room to the man's cries for mercy.

xx

"Sir." Lexaeus said with a curt nod as he entered the large office.

Luxord looked up from the papers on his desk at the brunette. Lexaeus was a large man and rather quiet however for all his lack of words he well made up for it with his strict obedience. Lexaeus was the perfect servant, never speaking out of place, never questioning orders, and doing what he was told, no matter what was said.

Unlike Axel who when he first came to be his servant he had to place him under the whip within the first hour of service. For the first three months Axel as his servant talked out of place and questioned every order given to him. He was almost certain that Axel deliberately did things just to anger him. Forcing him to whip the boy until he was bloody and on the verge of death which finally got Axel to give the proper respect to those who were well above him.

"What is it Lexaeus?" Luxord questioned as he went back to going over the contracts that were three days overdue.

"Sir," he began as he walked up to the desk. "master Xemnas has sent you a gift." He handed Luxord the envelope he held in his hand.

"Xemnas?" He took the envelope from him. "What? Is that bastard looking for favor from Valorous?" Using the dagger on the desk he sliced the envelope open and pulled out the letter. Luxord sat back in his chair when he finished reading the contents. "So, where is this gift?" He questioned as he looked up at his servant.

"In the receiving hall." Lexaeus answered with a glance at the floor as if he could see it through it to the floor below.

"Hmm... bring me a gin then you shall retrieve my gift."

"Yes sir." Lexaeus nodded then turned and left the room.

Luxord rose from his seat and stared out the window overlooking the city which was illuminated in the red glow of the setting sun. _"So Xemnas is trying to avoid the takeover of Halcyon Bay."_He thought to himself with an inward laugh. The man was an imbecile if he thought that he could save his precious little town by sending him a gift.

He turned when Lexaeus returned with a glass in his hand, taking the drink he took a sip, and stood there waiting for Lexaeus to return.

The door soon opened with Axel and Lexaeus dragging in a fighting, screaming, and completely vulgar blue haired male. Luxord watched as the man kicked, growled, and tried everything he could think of to break free of the men holding him. He arched a brow in amusement when the unruly male landed a knee to Axel's sacred jewels causing his servant to cry out in pain. However, as much as he enjoyed the scene playing out before him he soon grew tired of the man's foul mouth.

"That will be enough." He ordered in a tone that all feared. His voice was low enough and held just the right amount of menace that all who heard it halted in their tracks. He looked the male over and he looked as if he was just pulled out of the gutter. His clothes were covered in dirt, blood, and smelled as if he had been rolling around in the sewers. His blue hair flew around him wildly, his amber eyes blazed with anger, and the strange X like scar in his brow seemed to flare jaggedly from the strain of trying to break free. "I must say that this is the most inconsiderate way to present a gift to someone." He said as he walked towards the trio.

As he drew closer to him the boy again began to struggle to break free. He grabbed his chin between his fingers he tilted his face up so that he could get a good look at him. "Do you have a name?"

To say he was displeased with his response would have been an understatement he was furious. Never in all his life had someone ever spit in his face and for him to do it in front of his servants was an unforgivable act.

He walked over to the wooden cabinet in the corner of the room and got a small towel. He silently cleaned his face then turned towards his servants and the glowering male. "You will have him cleaned, dressed, and taken to the Sanctuary." He stared at the man coldly. "And prepare him."

"Yes sir." Axel and Lexaeus answered simultaneously then began dragging the man out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Saïx hung from the chains in the darkened room the only light was from a three light bamboo fixture hanging from the center of the ceiling. Looking over his shoulder he eyed the chair and the Oriental rug which was obviously a fake. Since the Great War most things from the past were relics that were placed in museums for show. Although China had managed to survive being decimated they closed their lands off to all outsiders and rarely if ever exported or traded goods with anyone.

He gave a few jerks on the chain in order to try to drop his arms to alleviate the pain in his shoulders. However he found that there was going to be no relief from the pressure that was building up in his back, neck, and shoulders. Perhaps spitting in the man's face wasn't one of his better ideas but damn he wasn't exactly thrilled about being here.

He thought he was only going on a day trip then that day turned to two. He didn't question the longer trip until his guards that he thought he knew, who were supposed to protect him, treated him like a common criminal. They threw things at him, dumped him in the sewers, and then practically threw him onto the door step of a large building.

The memories of how he became to be where he was ended when the door swung open revealing the man he had spit on. Suddenly cold fear settled in his chest when hard steely eyes locked onto him. He looked him up and down and for reasons he couldn't understand he found that the man was beautifully handsome. Yet the way in which he held himself and his eerie eyes screamed that this man when angered held a cruelty about him that would make even Lucifer proud.

As he walked towards him he attempted to jerk free in order to attack or run but remembered very quickly that the chains around his wrists keeping him right where he was. His amber eyes widened when he walked up to him and stared down at him so coldly that he thought for sure that the temperature in the room suddenly dropped several degrees.

He tapped into what little courage he had left and glowered at the blonde man. "Let me out of here!" He bit out with a hard jerk on the chain.

Luxord did nothing but stand there staring hard at the male before him. He was so furious that he was practically trembling with his rage. Even after several hard drinks in an attempt to calm himself he found no calming serenity coming. He had never been so insulted in his life.

"You fucking bastard!" Saïx growled in his face and was tempted to spit on him again but the look in the man's silver/blue eyes made him think better of it. His deep ambers narrowed as he watched the man walk over to the hook that held a coiled up thin leather strap then quickly snatch it off the hook.

Luxord turned towards him and normally he would drag out what was to come next. Yet he just couldn't wait he had to sate his fury and do so soon lest he lose the iron clad control he normally held over himself. Opening his fingers he let the whip uncoil so that the end of the piece of leather slid across the floor as he walked towards the male.

"Do not do it." Saïx growled deadly as the man came towards him with the whip and as he drew closer he began to growl low in his throat.

"You will be punished for your insulting behavior." Luxord hissed just above a deadly whisper causing him to silence his growls.

"You will pay for this." He bit out. "My brother will seek revenge for this." A sound argument yet very unconvincing.

Luxord grabbed his chin digging the tips of his fingers into his flesh harshly forcing a small cry of pain from his throat. "You now belong to me and as such I will do as I please with you."

Ice settled deep into his gut at the coldness in his voice and the menace behind his words made him wish he would just die on the spot saving him from what he was about to do. "Do not do this." He nearly pleaded as he dropped his eyes away from his face trying to ignore the pain he was causing him with his tight grip upon his chin.

He leaned down so that his lips were a hairsbreadth away from his pointed ear. "Your words mean nothing. However; you may beg for forgiveness between your screams if you wish and perhaps I will take them into consideration." He whispered deadly.

Saïx froze at the sound of his words whispered across his ear. They were so very cold and so threatening that he thought for sure that death was standing behind him waiting to take him into the dark abyss.

Luxord eye him over wearing nothing but a pair of his black silk sleeping pants, shirtless, and his bluish hair was wet from his cleansing. Him amber eyes showed his fear along with the immense hatred he held for him. At this point no matter what he said, how he looked at him or any words spoken from his lips would make no difference. As a matter of fact the male should be pleased that all he is going to get is whipped he could easily send him to Anathema or even kill him.

"I promise you," he started as he gave him his most deadly of looks. "this will hurt." He raised his arm and brought it down hard and fast with a loud crack as it made contact with the male's pale white flesh.

Saïx dropped his head back and growled deep in his throat in pain and before he was finished growling in agony from the first strike the whip kissed his skin twice more. His back quickly began to burn and sting and as each strike graced his back the stinging increased ten fold. Never in his entire existence had he ever felt so much pain nor did he ever want to feel such a thing again.

Ten agonizing strikes later which felt like a hundred he finally stopped. He placed his forehead against the wall and breathed deeply. However, his punishment was far from being over when he heard him speak to him although the pain in his body made it almost impossible to understand a word he was saying.

"Now for your attack upon Axel you shall receive five more." Luxord walked to the door and motioned for Axel to enter. "You may dish out your punishment for his attack upon you."

Axel looked at his master then moved his eyes to look over his shoulder to avoid his hard cold eyes. "Sir, I can not."

Luxord stared at his servant and narrowed his eyes deeply. "You can not?" He questioned coldly.

He shook his head and glanced over at the male chained to the wall. "No, I can't." He moved his eyes back to Luxord. "He's not to blame."

"Is that so?" Luxord answered far too calmly for Axel's tastes. "So tell me Axel who should receive the five lashes for his behavior towards you?"

Axel looked down at the floor as he mulled over exactly what Luxord was saying. It was simple really either he gives the male the five remaining lashes or he takes the lashes himself plus five for his disobedience. Truly there was only one option for him to take and as he looked at the male chained to the wall he easily made his decision. "I will take them." He said as he set his face into one of determined resolve and looked into the silver blue eyes of his lord.

"Very well." Luxord growled as he turned to look at the male. "It seems as though you will be saved from the five lashes at the hand of Axel." He turned back to his insubordinate servant and gave him a curt nod.

Axel slowly removed his white shirt dropping it to the floor then he walked over to the wall and placed his hands upon it.

Saïx turned his head and looked over at the young male and tried to smile his thanks to him. He returned his small smile with a curt nod then turned his face back to the wall. He watched as the blond haired man released the fury of the whip upon the boy's back and flinched each time the whip made contact. Yet, with each strike of the whip Axel only tensed up his muscles and gritted his teeth together not a single plea or cry passed his lips only the occasional grunt sounded from him.

Finally when it was all over and Luxord returned the whip to the hook on the wall. "Axel, you may leave and in the morning you will come to my study so that we can discuss your disobedience."

The boy gave a small nod, gathered his shirt, and left the room silently.

Luxord turned to the male and just stared at him for several long moments before he spoke. He smirked lightly when he flinched at the sudden sound of his voice. "Now, I am going to assume you have learned your lesson." He walked up to him and lightly grabbed his chin turning his hard, tensed, cold face up to him. "I do not take pleasure in punishing undeserving beings but will do so if provoked. The next time you feel it necessary to act out in such an insulting manner you would do well to remember this day and think twice about your actions. Understood?"

He felt his head give a slight nod and he smiled lightly at his easily broken defiance. He released the cuffs from around his wrists and caught him before he fell to the floor.

Saïx flinched in pain when his arms after being chained above his head for so long suddenly fell to his sides. His body was trembling and felt as if it was made of lead and he knew without a doubt that there was no way he would be able to stay on his feet. Then as he began to fall to the floor he felt the strong arms wrap around him and hold him up. When he picked him up he instinctively laid his head against his chest and sighed deeply.

Luxord looked down at the top of his head and a sudden clenching of his stomach made him cringe in disgust at himself. Trying to shake off his sudden surge of nausea he carried him out of the room heading for the guest room that was next to his study. Once in the room he set him down on the bed and ordered for Lexaeus through the intercom on the wall. "Lexaeus, you will call for Vexen and have him come with his healing supplies." Releasing the button without waiting for an answer he turned towards the male curled up into a ball on the bed.

Walking over to the bed he looked down at him. "Vexen will be here to cleanse your back and give you some medicine for the pain. In the morning I will call for you and you will come with no resistance lest you wish to feel the sting of the whip again." All he received out of him was a small nod and with that he turned and left the room.

As he passed Lexaeus in the hall, he let the man know with his eyes what was expected of him, and Lexaeus nodded his understanding as he passed by. Luxord walked down the hall, passing his study and heading for the library, his most favorite room in the whole house. Walking past the books on the wall, he went to the small bar in the corner and poured himself vodka straight and dumped it down his throat. He flinched slightly when the bitter liquid hit his tongue but felt his nerves begin to calm almost immediately when his middle began to burn from the hard liquor.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the first time he had ever placed a virtual innocent under his whip and he did not like it one bit. With each swing of his arm his stomach knotted and he felt as if he was going to hurl up his dinner. Even now when he thought about it he could feel his stomach protesting. Dumping another shot of the foul liquid down his throat, he poured himself a glass of wine, and moved to sit in the large chair by the window that over looked the courtyard of the apartment building. He bought the building because he loved the view of the city from the top floor on the North side, the courtyard on the South side, and the ocean on the East side. His favorite pastime was watching the sun rise in the morning, looking like a giant orange fireball coming straight out of the blue waters of the Eastern Sea.

As he looked over the darkened courtyard his mind wandered to Xemnas and his attempt to save his little town. Halcyon Bay wasn't all that great of an area it was just a small town sitting on the edge of the ocean but it wasn't the town he wanted. No, what he wanted was the bay just within the city limits. It was a perfect place for a large trading post and with the progress he was making with China he could definitely use the bay to make trade with the orient. Yet, Xemnas didn't want to part with his precious town, thinking he could keep it and charge Valorous for the use of his bay or even possibly make a deal on his own with China.

Luxord knew this would never happen mainly because the Chinese only spoke to those they knew and trusted and his connections with China went way back to his childhood days. For that matter his two times great grandmother was from China, giving him just enough of a link to the land to be able to pass their borders without trouble. Not to mention that his parents and sister still lived there. Granted since his great grandmother the Asian blood in his veins had thinned tremendously but he still held enough that they allowed him to call China his homeland if he so desired which technically it was he was born there after all.

What he didn't understand though was why did Xemnas send the male to him? What was the fool hoping to accomplish with such a strange offering? Then again Xemnas did things that made one question his sanity such as passing bizarre laws for his town. Like, no swimming in the bay on Mondays, or a curfew of 9 P.M. The fact that the citizens maintained their residency in the town astounded him. With the restrictions that Xemnas placed upon them it was more like he was running a sanitarium than a town.

It didn't matter however if the man didn't comply with his wishes by the end of the year he was just going to have to take the town by force. Which is just the way he wanted to do it anyway the only reason he had to wait so long is because of the Remission Law. Basically it stated that when the first request for an occupied territory is issued the owner of the requested territory has one year to respond to the request. Then upon the response to the request the purchaser of the territory can either make an offer and hope the owner accepts or issue a one year stay before taking the land by force.

He knew from the moment he made the request Xemnas would refuse to sell his town leaving him with no alternative but to forgo the offer and issue the stay besides that's how he came to own Valorous and make it the greatest city in all of Greece. He dominated town after town until he controlled all of Northern Greece formally known as Greece before the Great War. His goal was to control Greece which he was well on his way to doing so that he could emancipate the city and remove the laws Old England and the new king placed upon them. How he loathed paying homage to a king he didn't know all so the bastard could try to bring the world back to its old ways and place Old England as the one true power. So long as he was alive he would never allow Old England to be the one true power even if it was where he grew up.

Swallowing down the remainder of his wine he rose and made for his room with a quick stop the by the male's room to make sure that Vexen had arrived to heal him. As he approached the door he found Lexaeus standing by the door. "Has Vexen arrived?"

"Just a few moments ago." Lexaeus answered with a small nod of his head.

"Very good. Make sure Vexen gives him something to sleep through the night and secure the floor in case he tries to leave." He watched as Lexaeus nodded his head then turned and made for his own room. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to place his tired body into his bed.

xx

Saïx lay in his bed confused and miserably unhappy. How did his life come to this. One minute he's in his room reading a book and the very next he's chained to a wall being whipped. True he brought it on himself by spitting on the man but damn he had no idea where he was or what was going on. For all he knew this man was the cause of him being here in the first place.

All he knew was that his brother said that he was going on a trip and that was that not a word as to where he was going or why. He thought his brother loved him but apparently not. Oh how he wished his father was still alive he would have never let this happen.

He heard the door behind him open and didn't turn to see who it was that had entered until he heard the man's voice.

"Oh my goodness." The male gasped causing him to turn and look at the male.

Vexen ran over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to the blue haired male. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Saïx responded as he looked up into the emerald eyes of the man.

Vexen looked at his back and narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill him." He hissed as he placed his bag on the bed. "I can't believe," he started as he began jerking vials of liquid, bottles of pills, cotton balls, dressing aids and alcohol out of his bag. "that he is still whipping people!" He grabbed a small white bottle then shouted at the door. "Lexaeus fetch me some water!" He grabbed a jar and held it up in front of his eyes scrutinizing it in a threatening manner. Popping the lid he shook some of the clear jelly out into his hand. "This might sting a little." He said soothingly.

"What is it?" Saïx asked as he eyed the man wearily who seemed to be more on the womanly side. If his body didn't scream that he was a male he would have sworn he was a woman.

Vexen pushed a stray strand of his blond hair behind his ear and smiled comfortingly at him. "Aloe and vitamin E with a touch of mint to help relax your muscles. The mint is what makes it sting but not too bad." He lightly rubbed the clear jelly on his back. "When Lexaeus returns with some water I will give you a pain reliever with a sleeping additive to get you through the night."

"Thank you." Saïx whispered then bit his lip against the slight stinging sensation on his back.

"Oh, I'm Vexen."

"Saïx."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Vexen started as he continued to place the clear jelly upon his back. "So tell me what happened to cause you to end up in this state."

Saïx sighed deeply before he answered. "I believe I deserved his wrath as I would have acted the same had someone done the same to me." He gave a small snort and shifted slightly.

Vexen furrowed his brows. "What did you do?"

Saïx sighed again. "I spit in his face."

Blond brows shot up and emerald eyes widened. "You mean you spit in Luxord's face?"

"Is that his name? The man with the platinum hair?"

Vexen sighed in exasperation trying to curb the anger building up within him. "That'd be him." He shook his head. "I can't believe you spit in his face and this is all he punished you with."

Saïx turned and sat up so that he could look at the male face to face. "What do you mean; _'this is _all'? He damn near killed me." He bit out as he stared hard at the doctor amber eyes flashing angrily.

Vexen tilted his head back and laughed then locked his green eyes with the amber of his patient. "Dear believe me when I tell you this. Luxord La Vache is not one who takes insults lightly. I have seen Axel do less than that to him and come back on the brink of death." He looked at the door when Lexaeus entered carrying a glass of water. "Thank you Lexaeus."

The large man nodded then turned and left the room.

He handed the glass of water to Saïx, grabbed a white bottle, popped the lid, and handed him one of the blue pills. "Here take this it will ease the pain."

Saïx did as he was told then looked at the man. "What do you mean less than that?"

Vexen began packing his bag back up. "Luxord doesn't like disobedience. To him disobedience is chaos and if there's one thing in life Luxord hates it's complete disorder. Axel did everything in his power to prove to Luxord that he was his own man and could do as he pleased." He closed his bag and set it on the night stand next to the bed. "Luxord is actually an easy person to get along with so long as you do what he expects you to do. If you question him or talk back he takes this as a threat to his dominance and will waste no time in punishing a you for it. Similar to a dog now that I think about it." He shook his head in exasperation and continued. "Axel didn't learn this lesson the first time, or the second, or even the third. It took that boy eight times under the whip to learn who rules the house."

"Eight times?" Saïx questioned in shock.

Vexen nodded his head. "Yes eight. I spent many a nights here tending to him."

"Well you might want to go look at him he took ten for me." He suddenly felt very sick to his stomach when he thought about Axel taking ten lashes for him.

Vexen snorted. "That boy has been whipped so many times that I'm certain he's numb to it by now. However if he interfered with Luxord and his punishment I can't imagine that Luxord took it easy on him. I'll check on him before I leave." He nodded.

Saïx felt the pain killer beginning to kick in and slid down in the bed turning so that he was on his side. "He didn't cry or scream or anything just took the lashes silently then left the room as if nothing happened." He said as he pulled the satin comforter over tired sore body.

"I still better check on him Luxord doesn't exactly have a soft arm."

"Tell me about it." Saïx agreed then flinched when he shifted slightly causing his tender back to sting.

Vexen gave a small chuckle then rose from the bed. "I will see you in the morning and then you can tell me about how you came to be here."

"I'll be here." Saïx said answered blandly before he closed his eyes.

Vexen gave him a quick glance over his shoulder and left the room.

xx

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Still whipping people and innocent beings at that! Damn it Luxord why would you do something like that!" Vexen yelled as he barged into his room.

Luxord turned from the bedroom window and glared at the physician. "How many times do I have to tell you not to barge into my room." He growled icily. "Lest you wish to feel the sting of the whip upon your back as well."

Vexen narrowed his eyes at him. "Luxord La Vache do not attempt to threaten me." He hissed as he stormed up to face him. "Tell me what were you thinking? He could have died!" He yelled as he jabbed a finger into his bared shoulder.

He grabbed his wrist and squeezed it until he flinched painfully. "Vexen you are about to go too far."

He sighed deeply letting his anger go on the exhale. "Luxord this is so unlike you."

"My decision in how to deal with those under my roof are my concern and no others." He pointed out as he released his hand and turned back to the window staring out at the black waters of the Aegean Sea.

Vexen stared at him just standing there in nothing but his black silk sleeping pants causing his blond hair to seem nearly white. As a doctor he could easily see the tension in his shoulders. Dropping his own shoulders he walked to the bed, set his bag upon it, opened it and plucked out a bottle of muscle relaxers that he carried with him just for Luxord. Dumping one out into his hand he walked over and held it out to him. "Here take this it will ease the tension." He sighed and stared at him. "I'm sorry Luxord I just can't believe that you would sink so low as to whip a virtual innocent."

Luxord took the little pill from him and swallowed it down without a single drop of liquid to wash it down. He then looked at him from the corner of his eye. "He got what he deserved." He answered flatly.

"Really? Ten lashes for spitting in your face?" He held his hand up to halt his words for he already knew what he was going to say. "And do not tell me that he didn't take all that was meant for him I already know." He placed his hand on his bared shoulder and turned him to face him. "Luxord all I ask is that you take it easy on him I have a feeling that he doesn't know why he is here."

"He doesn't." He ran his fingers though his hair in agitation. "He's Xemnas' brother he sent him to me as a gift in hopes that I will forget that in three months his stay comes to an end."

Vexen widened his eyes. "That's right I forgot about that." He drew his brows deeply. "But why would he send you his brother?"

"I truly do not know." He answered as he turned back to the window.

"So what are you going to do with him then?"

That was the question that had been running through his head ever since he walked into his room. "I don't know yet."

Vexen turned and collected his bag from the bed and made for the door. When he placed his hand on the handle he turned and looked at him over his shoulder. "You know you could always send him back." With that he left the room

"Send him back." He whispered out loud. After he spoke with him in the morning he would decide his fate depending on his behavior of course. With that thought in his head he moved to his bed more than ready to call it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was under the impression that we had dealt with your insubordinate behavior but it's quite apparent based on your actions yesterday I have been mistaken." Luxord placed his elbows on his desk and locked his fingers together. "So tell me Axel; what do you suppose I should do to curb this free will of yours."

Axel stood there proudly and kept his eyes locked with the silver blue of his employer's. "Had it been anyone other than an innocent I would not have disobeyed your orders. Whatever punishment you deem necessary to deal me I will accept it with no apologies for my actions."

Luxord arched a brow highly at that. "Very eloquent." He nodded as he rose to his feet and walked around his desk to face his servant. "Since I may have been rash in my actions I will release you from any form of punishment this time." He moved to lean back against his desk crossing his arms over his chest. "However, do not think that because I am forgoing punishing you this time that I will do so again." He narrowed his eyes at his unruly servant.

"Yes sir." Axel gave a small bow of his head.

"Very good. Now return to your duties and have Lexaeus bring me our guest."

Axel bowed again. "Sir." He responded then exited the room.

Luxord continued to lean against his desk and slowly turned his head when the door opened and Lexaeus entered with a rather somber looking male. Once inside he gave Lexaeus a curt nod and watched as his servant left, leaving the male standing in the middle of the room. "Please have a seat." Luxord ordered with a wave of his hand towards the two chairs across from his desk.

Saïx slowly walked to the closest chair to him and sat down without leaning back. He kept his eyes on his lap not wanting to look at the man who had beat him like a common criminal.

Silver blue eyes watched the male intently as he sat in the chair keeping his eyes locked onto his lap. His fingers twitched slightly every now and again but other than that he sat completely still like a blue haired statue. He was dressed in a white shirt and deep navy silk pants which were both his and the clothing seemed to drown the man within. Looking at him now he seemed so damn small that he had to wonder how he didn't kill him.

"Let us try this again." He started and smirked when he jumped at the sound of his voice. "Do you wish to tell me your name?"

Saïx looked up at him meeting his eyes and noticed that they weren't the same cold hard eyes of the day before. "Saïx." He answered flatly like the name meant absolutely nothing to anyone.

"Saïx hmm?" He looked him over for several long seconds as if trying to determine something. "Do you know why you are here?" He watched as he shook his head slightly. "Interesting." He nodded as he pushed himself off his desk and walked up to stand in front of him. "Before we get into too much detail about you would you like something to eat?"

Saïx looked up at him and gave a small nod. He was starving and truly couldn't think about anything other than his empty stomach. His eyes followed the man as he walked over to the intercom on the wall and called for Lexaeus to fetch him some food then return to stand in front of him. Looking him over he suddenly had that strange thought again that he was the most handsome creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. His platinum blond hair, his blue eyes that looked silverish, his high cheek bones, lips that seemed just perfect for his face, not to full, not to thin.

He moved his eyes down from his face and stared at his chest, which seemed ready to burst through his cream colored button down shirt. Down his eyes went to his slender waist, his black pants that covered his long legs and down to the black boots he wore. As he trailed his eyes back up his body he realized that the man was a giant or seemed that way from where he was sitting.

Luxord watched him look him over with a slight smirk on his face. Most females upon their first meeting with him did the same thing this male did; look him up and down marveling over his looks. He knew men found him attractive as well but to him looks were only a state of being what truly mattered to him was the mind. If all a female or male could speak of were things of beauty and the frivolous nature of life then they weren't worth his time unless he was looking for a night of pleasure.

He turned his head towards the door when he heard two small taps followed by Lexaeus opening the door bringing in a tray of food. "Place it before our guest." He ordered with a nod then moved to sit behind his desk.

Saïx looked at the tray of food that was placed before him and his eyes widened in shock. Sure he was hungry but the lay out in front of him would feed three to four people easily. Eggs, toast, fruit, bacon, sausage, pancakes and every other breakfast item he could think of right down to the blueberry muffins. "I can't eat all of this." He pointed out as he looked up at Lexaeus. The large man said nothing and gave a barely noticeable nod of his head.

"You are not expected to eat it all just what you desire." Luxord answered as he flipped through the papers on his desk.

Saïx looked up at Lexaeus and gave a curt nod of thanks then watched as he turned and left the room. He turned to look at the man at the desk who was sorting through papers and suddenly felt as if he had forgotten he was even there. The man was staring intently at the papers before him like they were some unsolvable world problem. With a nearly silent snort he dug into the food on the tray.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Saïx looked up from his plate and noted that he still wasn't looking at him. "No." He answered with a mouth full of egg.

Luxord looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "You will not speak with your mouth full it is very disrespectful." He watched as he swallowed hard and answered him once again.

"No." He answered again eyes slightly narrowed as well at being chastised like a child. He shook off his shame in favor of filling his belly he took another bite of his eggs and deliberately chewed a few bites with his mouth open.

Luxord ignored his disrespectful behavior in order to get down to business. "I see." He looked at him for a moment then continued. "Your brother has sent you as a gift to me." Again he narrowed his eyes at him as his mouth fell open filled with chewed up food.

Saïx saw the look on his face and slowly closed his mouth. He finished chewing then swallowed. "My brother gifted me to you?" He asked with head tilted slightly to the side.

"Is that not what I just said?" Luxord asked with a deep edge to his voice. This man was beginning to show signs of having a simple mind which would explain his behavior from the day before.

"Why?" He demanded in an attempt to cover his hurt and his shock.

"It seems," he began as he watched him trying to keep his composure under check and failing. "that your brother thinks that by sending you to me I will forget his stay."

Saïx looked up at him. "His stay?" He furrowed his brows not fully understanding what he was talking about.

Luxord clenched his teeth causing the muscles in his jaw to flex against the force. He could not stand it when beings repeated back everything that was said to them it just showed how simple they truly were. "Boy you will cease repeating everything I say to you." He ordered in a deadly whisper. "Unless you are simple and if that is the case I already know what I will do with you."

Saïx glared hard at him. "I am not fucking simple!" He growled keeping his hard amber eyes locked onto his face.

Blinking slowly he gave him a pointed look. "It seems as if we are going to have to go over a few rules during your stay here however long that may be." He placed his elbows on his desk and locked his fingers together. "To start you will cease using such language a foul tongue is a foul mind. I do not tolerate insubordination and this will be your last warning." He narrowed his eyes at him just daring him to dispute him then continued. "Should you feel the need to disobey me I would seriously consider the consequences of your actions and remember what happened when you last angered me."

He tapped his fingers together and continued. "As a being within my house you will hold yourself in a respectable manner and behave as one who holds the highest status within all of Greece. You will speak, dress," he looked down at the tray of food then back up at his face. "and eat accordingly. There will be no speaking out of turn, no questioning of my orders, and no using of foul language. I do not like disorder within my home and that includes disorder from those who live under my roof. Do you understand?"

Saïx just stared at him in shock. He was basically saying that those who live in his house had to behave like prisoners unable to do anything unless he approved of it before hand. Without thinking about it he said the first thing that came to mind. "You have to be joking." He looked at his narrowed eyes and new that he did not approve of what he had just said. Suddenly that block of ice known as cold fear settled back into his chest when he saw his eyes narrow even further and his jaw clench tight.

Luxord had to work hard to bite down the anger that had crawled up in his throat. Reminding himself that he was new to his home and didn't fully understand how things worked even though he had just explained it to him. Though based on the fact that he was indeed simple as he had surmised he would explain it to him one more time. "You will behave as to the standards I will place before you." Then a sudden thought struck him and he had to wonder why he didn't ask him this sooner. Perhaps if he did he would not be behaving so uncouthly. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. All I know is you are a man who demands complete obedience and will beat those who don't give it." He bit out with a shake of the head.

He didn't altogether like his description of him but when it came right down to it he was right. He rose from his desk and walked around to the empty chair next to him, pushed the tray of food out of the way, and pulled up the chair so that he was sitting directly in front of him. Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees, locked his fingers together, and stared hard into his deep amber eyes.

Saïx leaned back in an attempt to place some distance between him and his hard eyes and as soon as his tender back made contact with the back of the chair he quickly sat up forced to make close eye contact with the man.

"To begin you are in Valorous. Do you know where that is?" He watched as he gave a very small nod. "And do you know who rules this city?"

Saïx's eyes suddenly went wide as he realized who this man was. Sure he heard Vexen speak of him the night before but he didn't make the connection especially since the last two days had been a whirlwind of misery. Luxord La Vache, ruler of Valorous, the cold, contemptible bastard who used pain, fear, and death to force beings to bend to his will. Oh yes, he knew quite well who he was.

Luxord sat back in his chair. "So you do know who I am therefore I will also assume that you now understand how precarious your position is." Again all he gave him was a small silent nod. "Very good. Now that that is understood, I will explain why you are here." He crossed his legs, placed one hand on his knee and began tapping the fingers of his other hand on the arm of the chair. "I seek to gain control of Halcyon Bay and in three moths time your brother's stay will expire allowing me to take the town by force. Apparently he seems to think that by sending you to me I will forget about the deadline and his precious town."

"But why do you want Halcyon Bay?"

"That is not your concern. What you should concern yourself with is what I am going to do with you." He again leaned forward placing his face right in front of his. "Do I keep you, send you back to your brother, or perhaps I should put you on the street and leave you to your own devices."

Saïx reached over to the tray of food, grabbed a grape, and popped it into his mouth. "I don't care what you do with me so long as I am not here with you."

"Is that so." He smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "I could always send you to Anathema."

"I'm sure Anathema would be preferable." He nodded curtly with a hard glare at him.

A blond brow arched at that as his smirked turned to something dark. "I wouldn't be so willing to choose Anathema if I were you." He reached out, grabbed his wrist, placed his thumb in the center, and pressed until he began trying to jerk his hand away from him. "Anathema," he started as he loosened the pressure upon his wrist. "is where the most lowliest of street scum are sent." He moved his eyes from his wrist up to his face eyeing the X shaped scar on his brow before locking stares with him. "Only the strongest of the strong survive in that place and you my dear boy would be a welcomed treat." He traced the red mark on his wrist with his thumb. "This little pain is nothing compared to what would happen if I sent you there. Your first hours would be spent being raped by every male that could get their hands on you. If you were lucky you might become a whore to one of the stronger men who would protect you. In return for sexual favors of course."

Saïx watched with slightly wide eyed fear as his fingers slid up his arm, across his shoulder, and up to the pulse point in his neck where he pressed his thumb against the point feeling his heart beat erratically.

"Or he would sell you out to gain what little goods he could from the other prisoners. Then again they could just use your body for their pleasures and dispose of you at will." He removed his hand from him neck and stared at him. "So knowing this do you still desire me to keep Anathema open as an option?"

He shook his head causing his cobalt hair to flutter over his shoulder. "No."

"I thought not." He answered with a smirk. Just as he opened his mouth to continue a light knock sounded on the door. "Enter." He ordered without taking his eyes off his guest.

"Sir." Axel started. "An urgent message has come for you."

Luxord looked over at his servant. "What is it Axel?"

Axel gave a quick glance at the male then looked back at his lord. "It concern's your father. It seems as if he is having some sort of an issue with the Emperor and your sister.

Luxord took the telegram from his servant and read it thoroughly. His teeth clench and he could feel his ire beginning to rise. How many times had he told his father to not anger Emperor Qing and apparently he failed to heed his words. "Thank you Axel." He said in dismissal. "Now boy, you will retire to your room and I will fetch for you later. Vexen will be here shortly with some clothing and to check on your injuries." He suddenly had the urge to beat him again at the boy's next words.

"Injuries I acquired no thanks to you." Saïx snorted sarcastically under his breath.

He was already on edge due to the message from his mother and now this boy deemed it necessary to speak when he should be silent and do as he ordered him to do. "I have warned you twice now." He growled causing his eyes to snap up to his face.

Saïx stared at him eyes wide as he realized that he had heard what he had said. The smart thing to do would be to apologize to him but somehow that thought never bothered to make an appearance within his mind. Instead he opted for fleeing from the room. However there was a problem with that plan and it was staring him straight in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

With that he left him standing in the hall mulling over his words. He turned, went into his room, pulled the clothes out of the bag, and began dressing. Once he was dressed he looked down at himself and noticed that his clothing still had the price tags on them. Ripping the tag off the black silk button down shirt he looked at it and his eyes widened hugely. "£40?" He questioned out loud in shock. Looking down at his pants he ripped the tag from those and suddenly his mouth went dry. He picked up the shoes and looked at the tag on those and thought for sure he was going to pass out cold. Vexen had spent £300.00 on him easily in clothes alone. Never in all his life had he had clothing of this quality.

He always thought that his clothing was rather decent for what they could afford but these clothes made his look like rags. Pure silk shirt, the light tan Saxxon wool slacks, and the black leather boots. It was too much he couldn't accept these clothes but then again he didn't have anything else to wear. Lexaeus had the ones he arrived in thrown away leaving him with nothing but the white shirt and black silk pajama bottoms he had been wearing after he was showered.

As he looked in the bag he also noticed that there was a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a brush, and comb. He didn't want to know the total bill for everything for he feared that he would definitely pass out cold where he stood. Reaching into the bag he plucked out the brush and began running it through his knotted cobalt hair. He was mid-stroke when the door opened and in entered Vexen.

"Good you received the clothes." He smiled as he looked him over. "They look good onl you."

Saïx smiled a barely there smiled and gave a curt nod. "Thank you but I can not keep these they are far too expensive."

Vexen shook his head and held up his hand. "Don't worry about it they're for you. I had to guess the sizes and it looks as if I guessed right." He said with a smile.

"At least let me pay you back for them." He then dropped his head slightly as he realized that he didn't have any money to give him. "I'll send it to you when I get home."

Vexen shook his head. "No, like I said they are yours and besides I don't think Luxord would be too pleased to know that he gave something to someone and they paid him back for his gift."

Saïx looked at him brows raised highly. "You mean he bought these for me?" He watched the man nod his head. "But why such expensive clothing and for me of all people in the world?"

"Well," he walked up to him and took the brush from him hand. "that's just how he is. He has high standards and expects all those around him to fall into those standards. Here sit down." He ordered as he pointed to the bed.

Saïx did as he was told and sat there silently for a moment as Vexen ran the brush through his hair. "How can he afford all this?" He waved his hand around the room at all the furnishings. All of it was dark oak with a high gloss shine to it, the tall dresser in the corner, the dressing table with a large mirror on the wall, framed with intricate molding of leaves and flowers. The four poster bed with cream silk sheets and matching satin comforter. Even the drapes and carpet looked to be of the highest of quality.

"Luxord comes from a wealthy family and as you know owns all of Valorous. Most of his money comes from the businesses he owns here and in the other towns he owns. Making him the richest man in all of Greece and if he gets Halcyon Bay, his wealth will increase ten fold." He stopped brushing suddenly. "Oh… I'm sorry. Halcyon Bay is your home isn't it?"

Saïx waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Don't worry about it. So all he's out to get is more money then?"

Vexen laughed. "No not at all. He wants to free Greece from Old England and use Halcyon Bay as port to open trade with China."

"Why does he want to do so much for Greece?" He asked as he turned to face the doctor.

Vexen dropped the brush back into the bag. "Luxord believes that the people of Greece should pay for their own land and not give their money to some King who is out for world conquest. He is trying to take control of all Greece so that he can give it back to the people and he's using the laws that King Stewart put in place to do so. Luxord is quite the thorn in the King's side." He chuckled. "But then again Luxord does have a way of crawling under someone's skin and irritating them to no end."

Saïx nodded his head in complete agreement. "I had no idea. I was always told that Luxord La Vache was a ruthless blood thirsty man who killed for nothing but pleasure."

"To those who don't know him I can see how they would think that." He grinned down at him.

Saïx went to the mirror and looked himself over and couldn't believe it was actually him he was looking at. The high quality clothes and his hair styled perfectly. Even when he dressed in his nicest clothing at home he never looked this good.

Vexen walked up to him and handed him the belt. "You look very nice. Now once you're done you are to meet Lexaeus downstairs so that he can escort you home."

Saïx spun to look at him. "Now? But I thought he said that I would be leaving this evening." He took the belt and began slipping it though the belt loops around his waist.

"He did but changed his mind. He may have to go to China and wants Lexaeus back here as soon as possible. So he's sending you home now and if he has to leave he'll leave as soon as Lexaeus returns."

He looked up at the doctor who he had every intention of keeping in touch with. "Can I at least thank him for this before I leave?" He asked with a wave of his hand down the front of his chest.

Vexen shook his head. "I'm sorry no. He has left to take care of some business and won't be back until later this afternoon."

"Hmm…" Saïx hummed in the back of his throat. "I suppose I could leave him a note of thanks."

"If you wish to write him a note I'll make sure he gets it." Vexen responded with a smile. "Come I'll take you to the library where you can write him a note and then I'll take you to Lexaeus."

Saïx looked around the room checking to make sure he had everything then remembered that he really had nothing when he arrived. He followed Vexen to the door and down the hall to the library.

As the two men walked down the hall Saïx looked at Vexen. "Axel said that Luxord pays back those he punishes with a gift."

Vexen looked at him and smiled. "He does."

Saïx tilted his head slightly and drew his brows. "So these clothes are my gift for his punishing me?"

Blond hair swept around his head as he lightly shook it and laughed. "No; the clothes are more of a statement than anything. Your gift is letting you return home." He said with a small nod and a smile.

"And what kind of statement is he trying to make with giving me clothes like these?" He stopped and stared at the man. "That he can afford anything he wants." He sneered.

Vexen looked at the male his face showing a slight scowl. "I understand that you are angry with him but I will not let you continue to insult him. Luxord is a good man and everything he does he does for a reason." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down his nose at him. "If you must know the clothes he has so graciously given you are not a statement on his behalf but yours."

Saïx dropped his head and stared at him feet. "I didn't mean to insult you or him. It's just that the sting of the whip still haunts my skin and it's hard for me to forgive him."

Vexen dropped his shoulders and sighed deeply. "I understand but don't think he doesn't feel bad about it. I know Luxord as well as I know myself and I know for a fact he beat himself up over it and probably still is." He placed his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Come Lexaeus is waiting for you."

Saïx followed the man down the hall silently and when they got to the library he looked at Vexen. "You said that the clothes were a statement on my behalf what did you mean by that?"

Smiling at him Vexen looked him up and down before answering. "That you are someone of high standards and that you deserve the very best."

Amber eyes widened. "He thinks I'm worthy of high standers? Even after all that has happened since I arrived here?"

Vexen chuckled. "If he didn't you would be going home in what you arrived in."

xx

Luxord jabbed his fingers through his hair in agitation as he paced his attorney's office.

Marluxia stared at the man growing quite annoyed with all the pacing and the occasional mumbling. He narrowed his deep sapphires when Luxord passed by his desk for what seemed the millionth time. "Would you knock that shit off already!" He bit out with the coldest glare he could muster.

Luxord glared at his attorney. "And what would you have me do?"

"Sign the damn papers and be done with it!" He pushed the file across the desk with a huff and threw a pen down atop the manila folder.

"He's right you know." Zexion added without looking up from the book lying in his lap. "If you want to keep the peace with China then you will just sign them." He finally looked up at the blond and locked his silver with his blue. "Otherwise all the work to open the borders for trade will be for nothing and you know it."

Luxord stared at the boy sitting in the chair eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

Zexion sighed. "What is more important? Your father's ego or freeing Greece?"

"This is not just my father we're talking about." He growled.

"Of course it's not. This has everything to do with your lovely sister." Marluxia huffed sarcastically.

Zexion looked at Marluxia and had to bite down his sinker at his comment.

Luxord glared at the pink haired male. "You will not speak ill of my sister!" If the bastard wasn't so good at his job and made problems disappear so well he would have killed him by now.

"Face it Luxy your sister IS and CAN be a serious bitch if she doesn't get her way." Marluxia nodded. "This isn't the first time we've had a problem with the emperor no thanks to her." He pointed out with a deep roll of his eyes. "I can't figure out why Qing continues to indulge her."

"It's because his son loves her." Zexion shrugged with a glance at the pink haired male sitting at the desk.

"The man must be mad in the head." Marluxia snorted. "She's about as charming as a cactus." He waved his hand through the air in a flippant manner.

"Be silent; both of you!" Luxord growled. "I will not hear one more slanderous word against her." _'Even if it is true.' _He sighed mentally.

"Fine." Marluxia bit out. "You either sign the papers and end this now or you waste a trip to China and sign them anyway."

"Think of it Luxy," Zexion started. "wouldn't it be better to deal with Larxene over the phone than in person? You know no bodily injury if you're here." He nodded.

Luxord sighed in defeat before he broke down and signed the contracts.

"You did the right thing." Marluxia nodded as he looked over the documents to make sure they were in proper order.

Luxord snorted derisively not really sure if he did indeed do the right thing.

"So how is the stay with Xemnas going?" Zexion questioned in an attempt to take Luxord's mind off his sister knowing that talking about Xemnas was sure to send Luxord into a fit.

"He sent me his brother as a gift." He grunted as he leaned back in the chair like he was exhausted beyond belief.

"What?" Zexion questioned with widened eyes. "Why would he send you his brother?"

Luxord ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "I do not know. I can only assume that he thought that I would forget about the stay."

"And did you?" Marluxia questioned as he continued to sort through the contracts.

"If I did we wouldn't be sitting here talking about it." He bit out.

Zexion got up, put his book away, and moved to lean against the desk in front of Luxord. "What did you do with him?" He questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at him.


	6. Chapter 6

With that he left him standing in the hall mulling over his words. He turned, went into his room, pulled the clothes out of the bag, and began dressing. Once he was dressed he looked down at himself and noticed that his clothing still had the price tags on them. Ripping the tag off the black silk button down shirt he looked at it and his eyes widened hugely. "£40?" He questioned out loud in shock. Looking down at his pants he ripped the tag from those and suddenly his mouth went dry. He picked up the shoes and looked at the tag on those and thought for sure he was going to pass out cold. Vexen had spent £300.00 on him easily in clothes alone. Never in all his life had he had clothing of this quality.

He always thought that his clothing was rather decent for what they could afford but these clothes made his look like rags. Pure silk shirt, the light tan Saxxon wool slacks, and the black leather boots. It was too much he couldn't accept these clothes but then again he didn't have anything else to wear. Lexaeus had the ones he arrived in thrown away leaving him with nothing but the white shirt and black silk pajama bottoms he had been wearing after he was showered.

As he looked in the bag he also noticed that there was a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a brush, and comb. He didn't want to know the total bill for everything for he feared that he would definitely pass out cold where he stood. Reaching into the bag he plucked out the brush and began running it through his knotted cobalt hair. He was mid-stroke when the door opened and in entered Vexen.

"Good you received the clothes." He smiled as he looked him over. "They look good onl you."

Saïx smiled a barely there smiled and gave a curt nod. "Thank you but I can not keep these they are far too expensive."

Vexen shook his head and held up his hand. "Don't worry about it they're for you. I had to guess the sizes and it looks as if I guessed right." He said with a smile.

"At least let me pay you back for them." He then dropped his head slightly as he realized that he didn't have any money to give him. "I'll send it to you when I get home."

Vexen shook his head. "No, like I said they are yours and besides I don't think Luxord would be too pleased to know that he gave something to someone and they paid him back for his gift."

Saïx looked at him brows raised highly. "You mean he bought these for me?" He watched the man nod his head. "But why such expensive clothing and for me of all people in the world?"

"Well," he walked up to him and took the brush from him hand. "that's just how he is. He has high standards and expects all those around him to fall into those standards. Here sit down." He ordered as he pointed to the bed.

Saïx did as he was told and sat there silently for a moment as Vexen ran the brush through his hair. "How can he afford all this?" He waved his hand around the room at all the furnishings. All of it was dark oak with a high gloss shine to it, the tall dresser in the corner, the dressing table with a large mirror on the wall, framed with intricate molding of leaves and flowers. The four poster bed with cream silk sheets and matching satin comforter. Even the drapes and carpet looked to be of the highest of quality.

"Luxord comes from a wealthy family and as you know owns all of Valorous. Most of his money comes from the businesses he owns here and in the other towns he owns. Making him the richest man in all of Greece and if he gets Halcyon Bay, his wealth will increase ten fold." He stopped brushing suddenly. "Oh… I'm sorry. Halcyon Bay is your home isn't it?"

Saïx waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Don't worry about it. So all he's out to get is more money then?"

Vexen laughed. "No not at all. He wants to free Greece from Old England and use Halcyon Bay as port to open trade with China."

"Why does he want to do so much for Greece?" He asked as he turned to face the doctor.

Vexen dropped the brush back into the bag. "Luxord believes that the people of Greece should pay for their own land and not give their money to some King who is out for world conquest. He is trying to take control of all Greece so that he can give it back to the people and he's using the laws that King Stewart put in place to do so. Luxord is quite the thorn in the King's side." He chuckled. "But then again Luxord does have a way of crawling under someone's skin and irritating them to no end."

Saïx nodded his head in complete agreement. "I had no idea. I was always told that Luxord La Vache was a ruthless blood thirsty man who killed for nothing but pleasure."

"To those who don't know him I can see how they would think that." He grinned down at him.

Saïx went to the mirror and looked himself over and couldn't believe it was actually him he was looking at. The high quality clothes and his hair styled perfectly. Even when he dressed in his nicest clothing at home he never looked this good.

Vexen walked up to him and handed him the belt. "You look very nice. Now once you're done you are to meet Lexaeus downstairs so that he can escort you home."

Saïx spun to look at him. "Now? But I thought he said that I would be leaving this evening." He took the belt and began slipping it though the belt loops around his waist.

"He did but changed his mind. He may have to go to China and wants Lexaeus back here as soon as possible. So he's sending you home now and if he has to leave he'll leave as soon as Lexaeus returns."

He looked up at the doctor who he had every intention of keeping in touch with. "Can I at least thank him for this before I leave?" He asked with a wave of his hand down the front of his chest.

Vexen shook his head. "I'm sorry no. He has left to take care of some business and won't be back until later this afternoon."

"Hmm…" Saïx hummed in the back of his throat. "I suppose I could leave him a note of thanks."

"If you wish to write him a note I'll make sure he gets it." Vexen responded with a smile. "Come I'll take you to the library where you can write him a note and then I'll take you to Lexaeus."

Saïx looked around the room checking to make sure he had everything then remembered that he really had nothing when he arrived. He followed Vexen to the door and down the hall to the library.

As the two men walked down the hall Saïx looked at Vexen. "Axel said that Luxord pays back those he punishes with a gift."

Vexen looked at him and smiled. "He does."

Saïx tilted his head slightly and drew his brows. "So these clothes are my gift for his punishing me?"

Blond hair swept around his head as he lightly shook it and laughed. "No; the clothes are more of a statement than anything. Your gift is letting you return home." He said with a small nod and a smile.

"And what kind of statement is he trying to make with giving me clothes like these?" He stopped and stared at the man. "That he can afford anything he wants." He sneered.

Vexen looked at the male his face showing a slight scowl. "I understand that you are angry with him but I will not let you continue to insult him. Luxord is a good man and everything he does he does for a reason." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down his nose at him. "If you must know the clothes he has so graciously given you are not a statement on his behalf but yours."

Saïx dropped his head and stared at him feet. "I didn't mean to insult you or him. It's just that the sting of the whip still haunts my skin and it's hard for me to forgive him."

Vexen dropped his shoulders and sighed deeply. "I understand but don't think he doesn't feel bad about it. I know Luxord as well as I know myself and I know for a fact he beat himself up over it and probably still is." He placed his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Come Lexaeus is waiting for you."

Saïx followed the man down the hall silently and when they got to the library he looked at Vexen. "You said that the clothes were a statement on my behalf what did you mean by that?"

Smiling at him Vexen looked him up and down before answering. "That you are someone of high standards and that you deserve the very best."

Amber eyes widened. "He thinks I'm worthy of high standers? Even after all that has happened since I arrived here?"

Vexen chuckled. "If he didn't you would be going home in what you arrived in."

xx

Luxord jabbed his fingers through his hair in agitation as he paced his attorney's office.

Marluxia stared at the man growing quite annoyed with all the pacing and the occasional mumbling. He narrowed his deep sapphires when Luxord passed by his desk for what seemed the millionth time. "Would you knock that shit off already!" He bit out with the coldest glare he could muster.

Luxord glared at his attorney. "And what would you have me do?"

"Sign the damn papers and be done with it!" He pushed the file across the desk with a huff and threw a pen down atop the manila folder.

"He's right you know." Zexion added without looking up from the book lying in his lap. "If you want to keep the peace with China then you will just sign them." He finally looked up at the blond and locked his silver with his blue. "Otherwise all the work to open the borders for trade will be for nothing and you know it."

Luxord stared at the boy sitting in the chair eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

Zexion sighed. "What is more important? Your father's ego or freeing Greece?"

"This is not just my father we're talking about." He growled.

"Of course it's not. This has everything to do with your lovely sister." Marluxia huffed sarcastically.

Zexion looked at Marluxia and had to bite down his sinker at his comment.

Luxord glared at the pink haired male. "You will not speak ill of my sister!" If the bastard wasn't so good at his job and made problems disappear so well he would have killed him by now.

"Face it Luxy your sister IS and CAN be a serious bitch if she doesn't get her way." Marluxia nodded. "This isn't the first time we've had a problem with the emperor no thanks to her." He pointed out with a deep roll of his eyes. "I can't figure out why Qing continues to indulge her."

"It's because his son loves her." Zexion shrugged with a glance at the pink haired male sitting at the desk.

"The man must be mad in the head." Marluxia snorted. "She's about as charming as a cactus." He waved his hand through the air in a flippant manner.

"Be silent; both of you!" Luxord growled. "I will not hear one more slanderous word against her." _'Even if it is true.' _He sighed mentally.

"Fine." Marluxia bit out. "You either sign the papers and end this now or you waste a trip to China and sign them anyway."

"Think of it Luxy," Zexion started. "wouldn't it be better to deal with Larxene over the phone than in person? You know no bodily injury if you're here." He nodded.

Luxord sighed in defeat before he broke down and signed the contracts.

"You did the right thing." Marluxia nodded as he looked over the documents to make sure they were in proper order.

Luxord snorted derisively not really sure if he did indeed do the right thing.

"So how is the stay with Xemnas going?" Zexion questioned in an attempt to take Luxord's mind off his sister knowing that talking about Xemnas was sure to send Luxord into a fit.

"He sent me his brother as a gift." He grunted as he leaned back in the chair like he was exhausted beyond belief.

"What?" Zexion questioned with widened eyes. "Why would he send you his brother?"

Luxord ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "I do not know. I can only assume that he thought that I would forget about the stay."

"And did you?" Marluxia questioned as he continued to sort through the contracts.

"If I did we wouldn't be sitting here talking about it." He bit out.

Zexion got up, put his book away, and moved to lean against the desk in front of Luxord. "What did you do with him?" He questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you getting at?" Luxord glared.

"I know you Luxord La Vache." Zexion nodded. "I'm more than certain you beat him for no justifiable reason." The blue haired boy watched as the blonde's eye twitched slightly. "You didn't." He gasped.

"He spit on me." Luxord defended with a small whine to his voice. Why did he always feel like a small child having to defend himself all the time in front of Zexion? The boy was hardly a threat to him yet he always felt so damn small and childish when those silver eyes would seemingly stare right through him.

Marluxia set the file aside, picked up another, and began flipping through it. "You should have lied. You know how he gets when it comes to you beating people." He pointed out without a single glance towards his employer and friend.

"Luxord how could you beat him?!" Zexion ground out. "It wasn't bad enough that his own brother sent him to you…" He trailed off as his eyes suddenly widened. "Did he know that he was being sent to you did he come willingly?"

"I think Xemnas betrayed him." Luxord answered with a small drop of his head the heavy feeling of shame creeping up his spine.

"You never know when to stay silent; do you?" Marluxia smirked with a shake of his head still not looking up from the papers in front of him.

"And you beat him?!" Zexion gasped. "It wasn't enough that he was betrayed by his own flesh and blood you had to beat him on top of that?!"

"He spit on me." He pointed out like that was reason enough to lay the whip upon him and he certainly didn't like how he sounded. Why the hell was he always so weak in front of the boy? Really it was shameful.

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "And why did he spit on you?"

Luxord shook his head. "I feel bad enough without you laying it on me." He defended. "I've made my reparations. He's currently being returned to his brother as we speak."

"Have you lost your mind!" Zexion bellowed. "What do you think Xemnas is going to do with him once he is returned?"

Luxord stared at the boy not seeing where the issue with returning Saïx was. More importantly why did nothing he ever do please the boy? Why in seven hells did he even care? Zexion was nothing but a mere boy who held no power over him and yet always he was trying to please him; why?

Zexion sighed deeply. "Think about it. If Xemnas is so cold that he sent you his brother; his brother who apparently means nothing to him, what is he going to do to him once he returns?"

Luxord opened his mouth to respond and snapped it shut when Zexion continued.

"I will tell you what he is going to do. He is going to punish or kill his own flesh and blood thinking that he failed him because you sent him back mocking him."

Luxord stared at the boy eyes widened slightly. "He wouldn't."

Marluxia snorted. "Luxord this is Xemnas we're talking about here. He is insane and there is no telling what the man might do."

"Yes I do hope you can live with an innocent's blood…" Zexion trailed off when Luxord suddenly left the room.

"He's going to kill you one of these days." Marluxia nodded.

Zexion turned and leaned over the desk. "You would never let that happen."

Marluxia looked at the boy. "Sometimes I wonder if I should." He smirked at the small pout on the boy's lips.

"You wouldn't would you?" Zexion continued to pout.

Marluxia reached across the desk, grabbed the boy by the arm, brought him around, and set him in his lap. He grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up so that they could lock stares. "Perhaps you can convince me that you are worth keeping around." He smirked.

Zexion returned the smirk with one of his own. "I believe I can do that."

Marluxia grinned as he leaned in close. "Let us see then."

Zexion tangled his fingers into the pink shaggy locks of the man whose lap he was occupying before he pressed their lips together.

xx

Luxord flipped his phone open as he stormed towards his car. "Lexaeus you will return home with the boy." He ordered when the man answered the phone.

"Yes sir."

He flipped his phone closed, got in his car, and headed back home as fast as he could go. "Damn that little bitch Zexion to hell!" He growled to himself as he turned sharply around the corner heading back to his flat so he could plan out what to do with Xemnas and this little game of his.

If the bastard thought he could pull one over on him by sending him his brother he had another thing coming. He obviously had no idea who he was dealing with however he was going to soon find out. Nobody made of fool of him and if they did they paid dearly for it.

Truly he would give anything to put Xemnas under his whip and beat him until there was only single breath of life in him then heal him and begin the process all over again. That would definitely make him a very happy man.

xx

Saïx looked at the large man in the driver's seat and drew his brows. "Where are we going?"

"Luxord has ordered you to return." Lexaeus answered and made no attempt to elaborate further.

"I thought he said I could go home." He growled. "Why would he suddenly want me brought back?"

Lexaeus didn't bother to look at his passenger as he answered. "He didn't say and I never question orders."

Saïx just stared at his driver waiting for him to continue but quickly determined that he wasn't going to get anything more out of him. "He told me I could go home and that is where you are to take me." He demanded.

"You hold no position to issue orders." Lexaeus responded still not casting a single glance at him.

Deep ambers narrowed to thin little slits. "I'm going home." He bit out.

Lexaeus latched onto his arm and held him in the seat when he opened the door to jump out. "That is not an option." He swerved the car sharply to the left effectively slamming the passenger's door closed.

"Let go of me." Saïx growled.

Lexaeus narrowed his deep brown eyes as he stared at the road ahead. "You will remain silent for the rest of the ride." He growled and kept his tight hold upon his arm.

Saïx stared at him trying to determine how to get free. The man was built like a boulder and nearly as big how was he supposed to out power him? He looked through the widow and easily spotted his chance to escape.

Before Lexaeus knew what was happening Saïx reached over, grabbed the steering wheel, and jerked it sharply to the right sending them careening into a thick tree on the corner.

Saïx climbed out of the passenger's window and took off running into the darkness of the night. He didn't even bother to look back at the man he left behind or to even see if he survived the wreck.

Lexaeus sat up and shook his head clear from its impact with the steering wheel before he slowly turned his head in the direction of his fleeing passenger. He snorted before he climbed out of the car like he had all the time in the world then went after him.

xx

Luxord sat at his desk sorting through papers gathering all the information he could get on Xemnas when there was a very distinct knock on his door. "Enter." He ordered then stared hard at his servant when he entered. "Lexaeus I called you over two hours ago." He growled.

"Sir." Lexaeus nodded then set the unconscious male draped over his shoulder down into one of the chairs in front of his lord's desk. "We had an accident and he attempted to run." He nodded.

Luxord looked from the large man to the male slumped in the chair before he turned back to his servant and spotted the large knot on his head. "Am I to assume that this accident is his fault?" His eyes narrowed when his servant shook his head lightly. "Do not attempt to lie to me Lexaeus."

"I am not sir." He nodded. "We were cut off by another car and I had to swerve to avoid hitting them and hit a tree instead.

Luxord stared at him not entirely sure if he was telling the truth or not but this was Lexaeus and Lexaeus never did anything to anger him. "Very well." He nodded. "Go see Vexen about that bump on your head."

"Sir." Lexaeus nodded then left the room.

xx

"You lied." Axel smirked.

Lexaeus walked down the hall towards his room. "I did."

Axel arched a brow as he followed behind the larger man. "I would never expect that out of you." He grinned.

"It was for his own good." Lexaeus nodded.

Axel grunted. "I know what ya mean man. That poor guy shipped away from his home, beaten by a man he doesn't know, told he could go home only to be brought back again. I would try to escape if I were him too."

Lexaeus gave a curt nod of agreement. "Perhaps this will save him from being beat again."

"Perhaps," Axel shrugged. "you never know. Luxord is a hard man to read."

Lexaeus didn't respond with anything other than a small nod of his head before he disappeared into his room to call for Vexen.

Axel chuckled as he continued down the hall. "Perhaps there's hope for you yet." He grinned.

xx

Luxord rose from his seat and moved to stand in front of the blue haired being slouched over in the chair. He grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to get a good look at his face and eyed the X scar on his brow. "How did you come by such an injury?" He questioned quietly to himself.

"Xemnas." Saïx whispered as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Silver blue eyes locked with glassy amber. "Your own flesh and blood injured you? Why?" He questioned with an arched brow.

Saïx tried to pull his face from the other man's grasp but found that he held tight so instead he broke their eye contact by glancing off to the right. "It's his mark." He whispered.

Luxord ground his teeth together. Xemnas' ego knew no bounds to go so far as to mark his brother as his property just proved the man was insane. "It is his initial." He said knowingly then narrowed his eyes even further when he felt the male give a small nod against his hold.

"He gave it to me two weeks ago." Saïx whispered still looking off to the side.

His quick mind quickly supplied what caused Xemnas to mark his own brother. Two weeks ago he had spoken to Xemnas and informed him that his stay was quickly coming to an end and offered him a way out but the bastard refused him. He can only assume he marred his brother that day with every intention of sending him here to mock him. "And yet you wish to return?" He questioned.

"I have nowhere else to go." He slid his eyes back over and locked them with eyes that suddenly seemed a very deep blue. "I have nothing but what I was forced to leave behind."

Luxord released his hold upon his chin and kneeled down in front of him. "Do you know what will happen if I allow you to return to your brother?"

Saïx just stared at him blankly; what would happen? Nothing as far as he knew he would just be home right where he wanted to be.

"Your brother sent you to me for a reason and if he believes that you failed to fulfill that reason then you are useless to him." He nodded. "He marked you in order to mock me in hopes that I would take actions against him by killing you. If I were to do such a thing it would void his stay and I would have to start all over again and at the loss of my contracts with the king."

"He wouldn't use me like that." Saïx growled with a hard stare at him.

"No?" Luxord questioned with an arched brow. "Then do tell me why he marked you in such a manner then. Not only that but sent you here to me."

Saïx opened then closed his mouth remaining silent because he didn't know why his brother did it either. One minute he was sitting in his room and the very next his brother was sitting atop him with a dagger in hand cutting a giant X across his brow. Once the deed was done Xemnas left his room without a word or even a backwards glance. "I don't know." He whispered then dropped his head and stared at his lap with brows drawn trying to find some reason behind his brother's strange behavior.

"I can not in good conscience send you back." Luxord nodded. "Seeing as how you now belong to me you will remain here." He waved his hand through the air dismissively. "You'll be better off." He nodded.

Saïx shot to his feet in order to give the man a piece of his mind which wasn't a smart move for someone that had just awoken from a forced sleep.

Luxord easily caught him before he collapsed to the floor. "Not a smart move." He nodded curtly as he stared hard at the man in his arms.

"My head hurts." Saïx whispered with a small nod and a lift of his hand to the back of his head.

Luxord held him in one arm, moved his hand, and buried his own fingers in his hair easily feeling the large knot on the back of his head. "Hmm… perhaps Vexen should look at it."

"No." Saïx gave a barely noticeable shake of his head. "I just need to rest."

"No; Vexen will look at you. I will not have any easy excuses for Xemnas to latch onto and risk me losing everything I worked so hard for." He steadied the man onto his feet and released him. "You will return to your room and Vexen will see you shortly." He ordered.

Saïx didn't move he just stood there staring the lord of the house. "What are you going to do with me then?" He questioned with a slight edge to his voice.

Luxord stared back at him and narrowed his eyes. "Anything I see fit to do. Now go."

Saïx was quite tired of being ordered about in such a manner. "I am not some lowly servant of yours." He growled.

Luxord's jaw began to flex madly as his ire began to creep up his spine. "Have you forgotten the rules of my home?" He bit out as he walked towards him.

Saïx maintained his stance as he glowered at the larger being. "No I have not." He bit back. "However they are useless rules you designed to make yourself seem like some sort of God; which you are not!" He sneered venomously.

"You are about to go too far." Luxord threatened as he moved to stand in front of the insubordinate boy. "I suggest you back up now and do as you are told or else."

"Or else what? You'll beat me like I'm some kind of disobedient dog again?" He was tempted to back down from the imposing being but his rage was too much to contain so he remained where he was even as Luxord pressed in on him. "I am not a dog and I am NOT your servant. You hold no authority over me and I will do as I please."

"Bite your tongue boy." He growled in a low quiet voice. "You have already seen what happens when someone crosses me and you are about to have a repeat performance."

"Beat me? Is that how you deal with everyone when they don't bend over backwards to appease you; you beat them? I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want stay here with such exceptional hospitality. I'm surprised people aren't beating down your door just to bask in the glow of your greatness." Yes he was pushing him and he knew without a doubt that he was going to push him just that much too far but he didn't care; why should he? Marked by and cast away by his own brother, beaten by a man he didn't know, teased with the possibility of returning home, only to be brought back. Currently he didn't care if he lived or died he had nothing anyway so what was left?

Luxord raised his hand and sent the maddening male flying with a near bone shattering slap.

Saïx sat up not bothering to touch his slowly reddening cheek and just stared at the blonde as he stormed towards him.

Luxord jerked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You will learn what it means to cross me." He hissed in his face.

He didn't flinch, didn't move, not a single word left his lips. He just stared at the man waiting for him to dish out his punishment hoping it would kill him. Death was preferable to this new existence and he just wanted out.


	8. Chapter 8

Luxord raised his hand to give him a thorough thrashing and suddenly stopped mid swing. "You want this." He said as he stared into his deep ambers.

Saïx didn't answer just continued to stare at him. Yes he wanted it wanted it so much he was hoping the bastard would kill him.

"Why?"

"What do I have left?" Deep ambers drooped slightly. "Cast away and marred by my own flesh and blood, beaten and treated like I am nothing by a stranger, a being that is nothing more than a possession to you and my brother. Why wouldn't I?"

Luxord stared at his swollen bruised cheek that he himself had given him just a few moments ago causing his stomach to churn miserably. Was he really this much of a monster? Beating people that didn't bend to his every wish and whim?

He released his hold upon his collar then reached up and gently caressed the injury upon his cheek giving off a deep sigh. "Forgive me."

Saïx drew his brows as he stared into deep silver blue eyes. "Forgiveness for what? You are only doing what you do as I deserve it. I'm useless."

"You are not useless." Luxord growled out.

"Then what purpose do I serve?" Saïx questioned sadly.

Luxord just stared at him for a long moment contemplating. "I will give you a purpose." He nodded.

Saïx tilted his head to the side in question. "And what would that be?" _'A punching bag?'_ He snorted mentally knowing that if he said it out loud that that's exactly what he would be.

"You will be my assistant." He said with a rub to his chin in thought.

"I'm no secretary." Saïx nearly growled out.

"I did not say secretary." Luxord countered as he walked over to his desk.

"What's the difference between a secretary and an assistant?" He followed the larger man over to his desk in a tentative manner.

"I do not know." Luxord shrugged as he sat down in his large office chair. "Never had a secretary before only assistants."

"Isn't that what Axel and Lexaeus are for?" He made to sit in the chair in front of the large desk but stopped when the blond man pointed for him to stand next to him.

"Essentially yes." Luxord nodded before he pushed a pad of paper and a pen towards him. "However the capacity of your duties will have less to do with muscle and more to do with smarts." He plucked a file folder off his desk and held it out to his new assistant.

Saïx took the folder and stared at it like it was the most foreign object he had ever seen. He slid his ambers over to the man in the chair and waited for him to tell him what he was suppose to do with it.

Luxord stared at the male who really had seen better days and pointed to the filing cabinet behind him. "File it under section B." He nodded.

Saïx stared at the name written on the lip of the file. "It says Xemnas why under B?" He looked at him. "Shouldn't it be under X?"

Luxord shrugged as he leaned back into his chair. "Axel started the filing system based on his opinion of the people or things the files were pertaining to and I have never had the time to correct it so it has remained as it is."

Saïx drew his brows as he walked over to the cabinet. "How are you able to remember who is who with such a system?" He pulled the drawer open and stared at all the tabs starting with the very first one. **ASS HAT **followed by **ASS HOLE** and a whole list of others before he came to the B section of the drawer which started out with **BASTARD** and right behind the first tab was a large section of files all titled with his brother's name.

"I just have to think like Axel to know where the files go." Luxord nodded as he watched his new assistant flip through the files certain he was looking at the section header titles.

Saïx pushed the drawer closed with a small shake of his head. "This is a ridiculous filing system." He nodded as he turned and made his way back over to the desk.

"As I've said I do not have time to change it so it will remain as it is." He then smirked as he held out a single piece of paper. "Now my treasured documents the one's that I can under no circumstances lose must go into that filing cabinet over there." He pointed across the room at the closet door.

Saïx took the paper, made his way across the room, opened the door, and turned with confused brows drawn upon his new employer. "There's nothing but a wall behind this door."

"Look down." Luxord nodded with a glance towards the floor.

His brows drew even further as he looked down. "I don't…" He trailed off as he spotted a small button at the base of the wall. He used the toe of his boot to push it and cocked a brow when the wall opened revealing a single filing cabinet in the small closet space. "Lexaeus." He said knowingly.

Luxord grinned at that. "Aye." He nodded. "That sheet will be filed under I."

Saïx looked at the sheet in his hand and read the title. _Certificate of Ownership_ He then looked over at the man sitting at the desk. "Because there are three I's in the title?" He questioned.

Luxord shook his head. "No because I is the second to last letter in the title. Everything in there is filed that way in order to confuse any that manage to break in here, find the filing cabinet, and try to steal my documents." He snorted. "It was Lexaeus' idea and once again I have not had time to correct it."

Saïx shook his head before he opened the middle drawer and filed the paper under the I category. "Perhaps letting them file for you was not such a good idea." He nodded as he pushed the small button on the floor closing the wall.

"Perhaps," Luxord agreed. "but what's done is done."

Saïx closed the closet door then made his way back across the room to stand in front of the desk. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it when there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter." Luxord ordered knowing full well that it was Vexen based on the demanding knock then sighed knowing the physician was going to get all hysterical with him over the bruise on Saïx's cheek.

Vexen entered and his eyes immediately went to the blue haired being standing in front of the desk. "Luxord La Vache!" He hissed when he spotted the large bruise on Saïx's cheek. "Now you have taken to slapping people?!"

"Be silent Vexen." Luxord growled.

Vexen glared at the lord of the house as he quickly made his way over to the clearly abused male. "Are you okay?" He questioned gently as he lightly grabbed him by the chin to turn his head and get a good look at his swollen red cheek.

"I'm fine." Saïx answered with a glance at the blonde eyeing him from behind the desk.

"I highly doubt that." Vexen hissed with a glare towards his employer.

Luxord ignored the face Vexen was making at him. "He also has taken an injury to the back of his head."

"I am aware of that." Vexen bit out darkly. "Lexaeus told me of the car accident." He set his bag on the desk, opened it, and began pulling out bottles. "However he made no mention of an injury to his face so I can only assume that you are the cause."

"You will hold your tongue Vexen. I am in no mood to listen to your lectures on how I treat people that reside under my roof." He growled.

Vexen cast another glare at the man before he opened a bottle, poured two greenish blue pills into his hand and held them out to the blue haired being. "Here these will help with the swelling and all your pains. Also how is your back?"

Saïx took the pills from his hand and stared at them. "I have never seen tablets such as these before and it only hurts a little."

"Nor would you." Vexen nodded. "They are a creation of my own making. Take off your shirt and let me see." He put the pills back in his bag. "Most medicines only serve one or two purposes. I'm not only a physician but a scientist and create medications that serve many ailments. Those," he nodded towards the pills in his hand. "not only kill pain and reduce swelling. They also help you sleep and contain the necessary vitamins needed for a healthy heart, blood flow, and good hair growth."

Saïx widened his eyes slightly. "Hair growth?"

Vexen shrugged. "It was a miscalculation on my part but since it's not bad for you I left it as it is." He opened the bottle of jelly to treat his back.

Saïx removed his shirt gently laying it across the back of the chair and turned his back to Vexen.

Luxord eyed his bruised, welted, swollen back, and felt his stomach churn miserably. Maybe ten lashes were nine too many in his case.

Vexen cast a nasty glare over at Luxord before he picked up the bottle of jelly and began to gently coat the lash marks on Saïx's back. "Alright if you have any problems or need anything call me right away especially if the pills don't ease your pain." He began putting the many bottles back into his bag.

"Alright." Saïx nodded and grabbed his shirt, put it back on, and took the cup of water from Vexen's hand. He looked over at Luxord who shrugged like this was nothing new before he swallowed the pills Vexen had given him down.

"Here." Vexen held out two little white pills towards Luxord.

Luxord looked at them before he grabbed them and stuck them in his shirt pocket. "Thank you Vexen that will be all."

"I hope so." The doctor bit out before he gathered his bag and made for the door. "Please call me **before** your temper gets the best of you next time." Then he was gone before Luxord could respond to that.

"One of these days I'm going to kill him." Luxord swore under his breath.

"But you won't. He's good at what he does." Saïx said knowingly with a small nod.

Luxord looked up at the male standing on the other side of his desk. "True but there are days."

Saïx snorted. "Yes but you have need of him more often than not."

That caused Luxord to smirk and nod. "Let's finish here then we will call it a night it has been a long day for both of us and I don't feel like pulling another all nighter." He looked at him. "Under the header Princess fetch me Marluxia's file."

Saïx walked over the filing cabinet. "Princess?"

"My attorney." Luxord answered as he stared at the sheet of paper in front of him which consisted of Marluxia's over inflated fees for his services.

"You have a female attorney?" Saïx questioned as he pulled the file from the drawer.

"Male."

He carried the file over to the being sitting at the desk. "If he's a male why is he filed under Princess?"

"I suppose that's how Axel sees Marluxia." He then drew his brows in thought. "Although his summation of the man isn't too far off. Although I believe His Majesty would have been a better title." He snorted with a smirk.

"Pompous Ass perhaps?"

Luxord looked up at him standing next to him and smiled. "I believe you hit the nail head on." He nodded. "Marluxia is rather pretentious. I suppose that is why he is so good at what he does. Truly when the man loses he somehow wins."

"Only the best for you." Saïx nodded at him.

"I didn't get where I am for settling with second rate people and choices." He said in all seriousness. "To rise to the top you need the best of the best and Marluxia IS the best. Albeit he can be rather dramatic in his quest to win and quite narcissistic when he does win. Quite tiring at times. I don't know how Zexion puts up with it."

"Zexion?" Saïx questioned then held tightly onto the desk as the pills Vexen had given him were quickly kicking in making him feel rather light headed.

"His lover." Luxord answered nonchalantly.

"Hmm…" Saïx hummed sleepily.

Luxord looked up and turned his chair to face the being standing next to him. "Aww… the effects of the pills." He said knowingly.

Saïx looked over at him and nearly giggled stupidly at the way everything was spinning causing his stomach to feel butterfly-ish. He raised his hand and waved it in front of his face for no apparent reason and grinned when it trailed behind itself. "Interesting." He slurred slightly and finally gave into the urge to giggle.

"I believe it is time for you to retire to your room." Luxord smirked.

Saïx nodded in agreement with a stupid smile on his lips. He then turned to walk towards the door only to turn the wrong way and walked into the being sitting in the large chair. "Sorry." He slurred from his position in Luxord's lap.

"It's not your fault." Luxord said as he held onto him to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Yes but you don't like to be touched or assaulted." Saïx nodded then looked off to the side and frowned. "Are you going to beat me?"

Luxord widened his eyes slightly before he reached up and grabbed him by the chin turning his head to face him and grinding his teeth when he flinched at the touch. "I am not going to beat you for something that isn't your fault."

"It isn't my fault I am here either and you beat me for that." Saïx countered just above a whisper.

Luxord shook his head. "No; I beat you because you spit on me and didn't keep your sharp tongue behind your teeth."

"Right." Saïx smirked as he stared into his deep silver blue eyes. "Then I did deserve it." He nodded.

"I believe your mind has left you." Luxord smirked in return. "Perhaps only one pill would have sufficed."

Saïx shrugged his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He gave a small nod. "So it doesn't matter."

"Your head?"

"No," he reached up and tentatively touched his cheek. "my face."

Luxord raised his hand and pulled his hand from his face before he gently caressed his bruised cheek. "It was uncalled for." He whispered.

Saïx stared at the man whose lap he was occupying. "Perhaps; perhaps not. You did what you felt was needed at the moment."

"My apologies." Luxord said ignoring what he just said. He then trailed his fingers up to the X shaped scar on his brow which in turned caused Saïx to turn his head in shame. "He should be beat for hurting you like this." He whispered as he turned his face back to him.

Saïx just stared at him and gave a barely noticeable nod. "The knowledge hurt worse than his knife ever did."

Luxord shook his head and gently caressed the bruise on his cheek with his thumb. "You don't deserve such abuse."

"Everyone seems to think I do; including you." He whispered and cast his eyes down.

He sighed deeply and was tempted to argue the point but why what was done was done. "I promise I will never lay a fist to you again."

He stared at him for a long silent moment. He didn't know if it was the medication or the sudden silence that caused him to do what he did but at the moment his head was too foggy and spinning madly for him to analyze it anyway.

Luxord snapped his eyes wide not entirely sure what he should do. This was the second time he had done such a thing and this time like last time he was completely taken off guard.

Saïx locked his fingers tightly in to his blonde hair as he made love to his hot cavern with his tongue sweeping it across every inch of his mouth he could reach.

Luxord didn't know why he did what he did but something deep inside him compelled him to just go with the flow and allow this to happen. He slipped his arms around his waist, pulled him in tightly, and took over the kiss by powering his way into Saïx's mouth.

Everything felt so surreal. He couldn't help but groan at the way Luxord's tongue swirled around his own. He dropped his head back and sighed deeply when the larger male broke the kiss and began sucking and nipping upon his neck working his way down to the collar of his shirt. All the while his powerful hands were pulling the base of his shirt up so they could slip underneath and caressed his hot flesh.

Luxord groaned against his pale flesh when he ground his hips against his own causing his already tight pants to feel like they were shrinking with every passing second. The way his body was writhing against his own along with the sounds that were escaping his lips were causing his body to heat like it was on fire.

He pulled his hands out from under his shirt, grabbed it by the front, and ripped it open sending buttons flying around them onto the desk and the floor. He stared at his pale white milky flesh before he leaned in and began planting hot kisses across his perfectly toned chest.

Saïx gasped at the action of having his shirt ripped open and smiled pleasantly at the feel of Luxord's goatee tickling along his flesh where ever his lips landed on his body. He gripped his broad shoulders tightly to keep from falling to the floor in a puddle of pleasure especially when hot lips wrapped around his hardened nipple.

Never had he felt so good as he did right at this moment. Maybe it was the medication he was on or maybe it was Luxord's way of touching his body. Either way he was in heaven and wanted to show him his gratitude for giving him such euphoric bliss especially after suffering so much pain in such a short time.

Luxord stared at him with glazed over blues trying to figure out just what he was doing when he pulled away and slipped out of his lap. However he didn't have to wait too long to find a reason for his actions. He watched as he kneeled down on his knees before him and with shaky hands began working at undoing his belt followed by the button of his pants. He nearly hissed in shock when a trembling hand reached inside his pants and freed his hard length and began stroking it.

He dropped his head back against the chair, closed his eyes, and let off a guttural moan as his hand continued to stroke him up and down. He suddenly moaned loudly when a hot tongue trailed up his length followed by lips wrapping around him and nearly swallowing him whole. He was sure he was going to die from the pleasure of it all. He tangled his fingers deeply into his cobalt hair as his head slowly bobbed up and down gently scraping his teeth along his silky length every now and again causing pleasurable sensations of nearly every kind to shoot up his spine.

Luxord couldn't hold it in any longer everything was getting much too hot and if he didn't cool down soon he was going to explode into a great inferno. "Yes." He moaned deeply as he felt his seed beginning to spill forth.

Saïx picked up his pace when he felt Luxord tense knowing full well what was about to happen and preparing himself for the sudden explosion that was about to come forth. He didn't have to wait long for as soon as he slid his mouth down his length as far as he could go his cavern was filled with his hot seed and he made sure to swallow every drop he could get. He tasted divinely and he closed his eyes in bliss reveling in Luxord's moment of bliss.

Luxord stroked his fingers through the cobalt hair of the head resting on his thigh. He didn't understand what all that was about or even the suddenness of it all. He wanted to question him but the due to the fact that he had fallen asleep in his lap meant that questions were going to have to wait until tomorrow.

He straightened himself up, picked up the sleeping male between his legs, and carried him to his room.

Saïx let his eyes flutter open slightly when he was placed in his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed. The pills have put you out of your mind and you must rest." Luxord said as he pulled the blankets up over him.

Saïx stared up at him for a long moment before he gave a small nod, closed his, eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Luxord stared down at him and stroked his fingers through his hair for a few minutes causing a small smile to play on Saïx's lips before he left the room. "You are quite the enigma." He muttered to himself as he closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Vexen just tell me."

Emerald eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "No and stop bothering me."

"Is it Lexaeus?" Axel smirked.

"No!"

The red head wasn't daunted in the least. "Me?" He arched a brow at the physician sitting behind the desk.

"Don't be absurd." Vexen glowered.

"Hmm…" Axel's eyes suddenly glinted brightly. "It's Luxord isn't it?" He nodded encouragingly. Upon seeing Vexen's glare deepen he pressed on. "It's not the new guy Saïx is it?"

"Do you not have something better to do than to sit on my desk bothering me?" Vexen huffed getting more annoyed by the second.

"Naw; I'm off for the next two days." He smirked evilly at the doctor. "Which means I will keep buggin you until I find out who you have a crush on." He nodded.

Vexen sighed deeply. "I do not have a crush on anyone."

"Liar." Axel accused with a pointed finger in his face. "Every time you leave you come back more frustrated than ever and the only time someone gets like that is when they are in love and can't get that same love returned."

"You speak nonsense." Vexen snorted then went back to quickly scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

"Do I?" Axel tilted his head to the side in thought for a moment. "Tell me Vexen where did you go today?"

"My lab and no other place." He hissed getting quite tired of Axel and this interrogation that was truly uncalled for.

"No; you went somewhere else besides just to your lab and I think I know where that was." His green eyes glinted.

Vexen glared at the man on sitting his desk.

"Didn't you go to Marluxia's and Zexion's today?" A red brow arched highly.

"No; why would I have cause to be there?" Vexen demanded.

"Because you are helping them find surrogate." His smirk turned to a wicked grin. "So is it Zexion or Marluxia you're in love with?"

"It isn't either of them." Vexen hissed as he rose to his feet. "If you must know the being I am in love with is no one associated with this house." He growled. "Now leave my office so I can get my paperwork done and go home."

Axel grinned hugely. "So it is Zexion or Marluxia." He nodded.

Vexen ground his teeth together. "It's Xaldin! There are you happy?!" He bellowed in the red head's face before he grabbed all his papers, his bag, his coat, and stormed out of the office.

Axel watched him go with eyes wide and mouth agape. "Never would have expected that." He nodded in agreement with himself before he plucked the phone off its receiver and quickly dialed Xaldin's.

xx

"What?" Xaldin bit out as he looked at the clock. "It's nearly eleven at night this had better be important."

"Is this how you always answer the phone or am I just that special?"

"Axel." Xaldin growled. "What do you want?"

"I was calling to see what's up with you and Vexen. He just swore his undying love for you to me before he ran crying from his office."

Xaldin narrowed his eyes into the darkness of his room. "There is nothing going on between me and Vexen and if he thinks he's in love with me then he's just as delusional as you are!" He hissed darkly. "Now good-night!" He then slammed the phone down.

xx

Axel scratched his head in thought for a moment before he smirked and dialed another number knowing full well that this person would definitely be awake. Once a night owl always a night owl.

"Hello?"

"Just the man I wanted to talk to." Axel grinned into the receiver.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" The voice snorted. "You only call when you want somethin."

"Just a simple question." His grin nearly stretched across his face. "What's goin on with Xaldin and Vexen?"

"Nothing that I know of; why?"

Axel could easily hear the smirk in his voice. "Well Vexen is pretty upset and he told me it has to do with Xaldin. I was just wondering if you heard anything. I mean you are Xaldy's best friend after all." He waved his hand though the air.

"He hasn't said anything to me. Then again Xaldin never says anything until he's ready to say it."

"Hmmm…. How would you like to cause some trouble and play matchmaker in the process?" His eyes glinted excitedly at the possibilities. "I think I know two people that need to be brought together. I can smell it now love is in the air." He chuckled.

"I'm listening what ya got in mind."

"I was thinking that you can use your powers of getting under Xaldin's skin while I use mine on Vexen and…"

xx

Luxord stared up at the ceiling from his bed and sighed deeply for what seemed to be the millionth time. Xemnas' actions were weighing heavily on his mind so much so that the pills Vexen had given him were no match against the many thoughts running rampant through his head.

The foremost thought was; _'Why did he send Saïx here?'_ The man was definitely up to something and it concerned Saïx but what was it? Whatever it was it had to do with his stay coming to an end and a way to buy time. He needed to find out what Xemnas was planning and knew of only one way… or one man who would be able to find out.

He slipped out of the bed and silently made his way to his office where he sat in his chair and pulled the address book from the top drawer. He flipped it open and upon finding the number he was looking for he quickly made the call.

"This is Riku." The voice answered.

"I have a job for you one that will pay you very well should you succeed." Luxord said without so much as a hello.

"You've piqued my curiousity." Riku answered knowing he could walk away with a hefty check as per usual when he did undercover work for La Vache. "What do you need?"

"Xemnas sent me his brother and I want to know why and what he hopes to gain from such an act. The sooner you get me the information the more I will pay."

Riku smirked. "Consider it done. I will have everything you want to know for you in a week's time if not sooner."

"I'll be waiting." Luxord nodded then hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and rubbed his fingers across his eyes. There were times when he just wanted to give it all up, move back to China, and just live a normal carefree quiet life.

Yet that was not who he was and he knew it. Power was something he had always desired and he worked much too hard to acquire what he had now to just let it all go and become a commoner. Besides he'd rather gut himself than bow to kings and emperors with ridiculous laws they made up as they felt the need to.

King Stewart was a joke, killing his own father to take the throne, assassinating his siblings to remove any threat to what he deemed as his. Then sending his mother to his enemies as a peace treaty in hopes of lulling them into some sort of passivity so they would drop their guards giving him the open to attack and seize their lands.

His head suddenly shot up and he stared into the darkness of his office. Was that what Xemnas was doing? Blinding him by keeping his eyes on his brother while he snuck up on him and ran a dagger through his back? It was a possibility Xemnas, didn't exactly play fair in any of his dealings and this time would be no different.

Well with any luck and boy did he have an overabundance of that Riku would return with the information he needed before Xemnas made his first strike. Not to mention Riku would most likely force Xemnas to back pedal by throwing some sort of wrench into his plans in order to buy him some time to gather the necessary information.

He knew without a doubt that whatever Xemnas was planning it somehow circled around Saïx. He couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the boy. Marred and cast away by his own flesh and blood. He would never do that to anyone in his family no matter what they did, who he hated, or anything. Granted Larxene deserved to be shipped away more times than he could count but she was still his sister and he did love her evil temper and all. Although he was rather glad she didn't move to Greece with him or he might just be tempted to beat her once or twice or several times a day for her sharp tongue and nasty temper.

Truly if Larxene didn't look so much like him and their father he would swear she was adopted or swapped at birth. Maybe their mother had an affair… No; Larxene was too much like their father to be anyone but Ansem's daughter. So perhaps he was the… "Ridiculous." He snorted to himself. He'd rather rot in hell than ever consider such a thing.

"Sir?"

"What is it Axel?" Luxord questioned without looking over at the door.

"I was just doing my last rounds for the day and spotted the light on." He stepped fully into the room. "Are you okay? It's rather odd to see you up at this hour." He waved his hand through the air. "You know lack of sleep means lack of mind." He repeated what Luxord had told him time and time again.

Luxord grunted. "Yes but when the mind is busy there is no turning it off until it's ready." He repeated the same excuse Axel always gave when he would catch the boy having a one man party in his room at two in the morning nearly waking the whole house.

"Touché." Axel gave a thumbs up. "But if my busy mind remembers correctly aren't you the one that said you control your mind your mind doesn't control you?"

Luxord leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk and locking his fingers together as he arched a brow at his servant. "Tell me boy how much of what I say do you take to be truths and how much is a load of bollocks?"

Axel shrugged his shoulder. "Most of what you say to me is crap anyway but I figure you know what you are doing so why question it."

Luxord gave a small shake of his head. "Go to bed." He waved the boy towards the door. "And don't let me see your face for the next two days."

"Aye, aye captain." Axel saluted then sauntered out of the room.

Maybe he should marry Larxene off to him and see who kills who first then send the victor off to Anathema and finally be rid of them both. Actually that sounded like a lovely idea and if the emperor decides to disallow Larxene to marry his son he just might do that.

xx

Xemnas stared at the king as he opened the envelope containing the pictures he had his spies take.

"And when did this occur?" Stewart questioned the man standing before him.

"No more than a week ago." Xemnas nodded stoically.

Stewart looked from Xemnas to the pictures and back again before he waved to his servant. It was true he didn't like Luxord La Vache and wanted the man destroyed but he also knew that getting China's borders open was vital to England. China was the key to increasing his control over the lands and if there was one person that could do that it was La Vache. "Get me La Vache."

The little man before him bowed. "Yes your highness."

Xemnas stared at the king emotionless as he waited to see how the King was going to play this. He didn't exactly accuse Luxord of kidnapping his brother but he didn't say the bastard didn't kidnap him either. No; he was betting on Luxord beating his brother like some animal and sending Saïx to Anathema and without just cause where his poor little brother would meet his demise in a rather brutal fashion.

It wasn't so much that he didn't care about Saïx he was his brother after all. However; Saïx had to be used as a pawn for the greater good so that he Xemnas could keep Halcyon Bay. He knew that eventually Luxord would get China to open their borders for trade and when that happened he would be able to impose taxes upon the trader ships to increase his own wealth. Then he would take control of Greece away from La Vache and put it into his own hands and finally destroy King Stewart and take control of Old England. He nearly smiled at the oh so pleasant thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Luxord plucked the phone off its base when it began ringing. "This is La Vache." When the sniveling voice on the other end responded he glared down at his desk. "King Stewart." He growled as he gripped the phone to his ear in a tight angry manner as he waited for the sniveling little assistant to connect them. What did the bastard want now? Probably trying to impose some new law in an attempt to take Greece away from him he would kill him first king or no.

"Luxord La Vache."

"Stewart." Luxord responded cooly not bothering to use the man's proper title. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He was actually shocked that his voice wasn't dripping with venom and actually sounded rather pleasant.

"You will address me properly." Stewart growled into the speaker. "I am your King!"

Luxord grunted. "If you called me to discuss titles and proper respect then I'm afraid that I will have to let you go. I have much to do and no time for such pleasantries."

Stewart ground his teeth together in rage wanting to destroy the man for his disrespect. However now was not the time he had to wait until the man fulfilled his goals then and only then would he be able to destroy him. "Yes; well let us get down to business then." He nodded as he looked at the man standing before him. "I have with me Xemnas and he says that he sent his brother to you as an ambassador for negations a week ago. He is concerned as he hasn't heard from his brother or you and fears that you have beaten him and sent him to Anathema. Is this correct?"

"Xemnas," Luxord smirked. "must you waste the king's time with such fairy tales?"

Deep orange eyes glared at the speaker phone sitting on the desk. "I do not speak lies here."

"No?" Luxord questioned with an arched brow as he watched Saïx enter his office and walk towards him. "Well then let us see what your precious little brother has to say about that." He hit the button for the speaker and hung up the phone before he looked up at Saïx. "Saïx please inform Stewart of how you came to be in my possession."

Saïx looked from the man behind the desk to the phone and back again. "My escorts left me here." He nodded not entirely sure if he liked where this was going or not. On one hand this was he brother he was turning against. On the other this was his brother who marred him and dumped him off on Luxord's door step leaving him to his own devices and putting his fate into the hands of a man he didn't know. This was his own flesh and blood that used him to gain an end to his own means like he was nothing.

"So it has been established that you haven't been sent to Anathema." Stewart nodded at Xemnas who looked to be scowling at the phone. "Tell me Saïx has La Vache beaten or abused you without just cause since your arrival?"

Saïx stared at Luxord his deep ambers locking with silver blues. "No; he has not."

Luxord arched a brow at that as he stared at the male before him.

In response Saïx reached up and lightly trailed a finger over the scar on his brow before he broke eye contact with the lord of the house and stared at the floor.

"Do you wish to return to your brother?"

Saïx snapped his head up and stared at the phone like the king was standing right in front of him asking him that question. "Do I wish to return to my brother?" He questioned back as he moved his eyes to once again lock stares with Luxord.

Luxord again arched a brow at him. "Do you?" He too questioned.

He didn't know why but really he didn't want to go home and the shaking of his head occurred before the word or the thought to say no ever occurred to him. "No; no I don't."

"Saïx." Xemnas growled; his brother was about to cost him dearly.

"No." Saïx bit out in return. "You hurt me!"

"I did no such thing." Xemnas countered like he had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"Oh? Then do tell big brother how did I get the scar on my face? A scar that I will have to live with for the rest of my life?" He growled darkly. "Why; why did you do this to me?"

"I have done nothing to you." Xemnas nodded in a very businesslike fashion. "I would never cause harm to you you are my brother."

Saïx's eyes widened hugely. "What world do you live in? You," he pointed at the speaker like Xemnas could see him. "barged into my room, knife in hand, sat on my chest and carved a giant X on my face without a single word of reason or anything. Then you left me lying on my bed my blood on your hands. What kind of man… no brother would do that to his own flesh and blood?"

Stewart stared at the silver being in front of him. "Is this true?"

"He speaks nonsense." Xemnas nodded. "His mind has been poisoned by his captor."

"Captor?" Saïx questioned with eyes wide. "No he did not capture me you ordered me to be dumped here like some lowly street rat in hopes that Luxord would do some sort of harm to me in order to benefit yourself." He banged his fists against the desk. "My own flesh and blood betrayed and used me like I was nothing! I don't want to return to you or my home you hurt me, betrayed me, and used me. I will never forgive you for that."

"Enough." Luxord growled drawing Saïx's attention to him. "Xemnas your plans have failed. You have wasted my time with this pathetic attempt to impugn me." He suddenly smirked evilly. "Halcyon Bay will be mine doubt it not and this game of yours is over." With that he hung up the phone not caring that he was essentially hanging up on the king.

xx

Luxord stared at the angry male in front of him. "You are aware of what you have just done; are you not?"

Saïx nodded as the strain of his anger left him. "I have freed myself from my brother's hold."

Luxord slowly shook his head. "No luv; you have just sealed your brother's fate. Stewart will not take kindly to your brother's lies and will see it as a mockery of his authority."

"What's going to happen to him?" Saïx questioned with slightly widened eyes.

"Worst case scenario he will be executed the best case he will be fined heftily." He sighed deeply. "Either way you can never return and may have cost me Halcyon Bay if Stewart does indeed execute Xemnas."

"That was not my intention." Saïx nodded as he stepped back away from the desk like Luxord was about to come across it and beat him to death.

"Yes I am aware of that seeing as you apparently have no knowledge of how these things work." He tapped his fingers against the desk in thought as he stared hard at the male in front of him. Then a sudden thought struck him and one that pleased him immensely.

If Stewart does execute Xemnas then Saïx will become the lord of Halcyon Bay, which if he played his cards right would become his. He could only hope that Stewart would be angered enough to kill Xemnas off or imprison him at the very least. If he didn't do either then he was back to waiting for Xemnas' stay to come to an end. Perhaps Xemnas' actions weren't as bad as he initially thought they were and the man himself was practically handing Halcyon Bay over to him. That caused a wicked grin to cross his lips as he stared at Saïx.

Saïx began backing his way towards the door to leave the room. The look on Luxord's face meant that nothing good was going to happen and he was sure he was going to be beat for his actions.

"Where do you think you are going?" Luxord questioned with an arched brow.

"My room." Saïx nodded.

Luxord lightly shook his head. "Come here." He pointed to the floor next to his chair.

Saïx shook his head as he took another step towards the door. "No."

"Do not disobey me." Luxord glared at him. "Now come here."

Saïx's back hit the door and his hand went to the handle. "You're going to beat me."

"If you don't obey me I will." Luxord growled darkly. "Do not make me tell you again."

Saïx took a tentative step away from the door not entirely sure if he was going to be beaten or not as Luxord's words and the look on his face just did not match.

Luxord narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he stared at the blue haired male. "You are testing my patience." He growled. "For the last time and mind you if you disobey me I will lay the whip to you; come here."

Saïx bristled and cringed before he slowly made his way over to the being sitting in the chair and flinched when Luxord turned in his chair to face him.

Again a blonde brow arched at Saïx's reaction to him but he quickly dismissed it as he had more important matters to deal with at the moment. "Now; as I'm sure you are aware with your behavior towards your brother he has disowned you if he manages to survive Stewart's wrath." He nodded. "However; that doesn't mean you still don't hold his name and blood."

Saïx drew his brows not understanding where Luxord was going with this. "I don't understand."

"Of course not." He crossed his legs as he set his elbows on the arms of the chair and locked his fingers together. "We need to act and we need to do so quickly before Xemnas recovers and legally disowns you." He rose to his feet. "You will need to file ownership of your name and title so that all that belongs to Xemnas will be passed along to you should his life come to an end or should he attempt to disown you."

"I don't want anything that belongs to him." Saïx nodded.

"It matters not." Luxord said with a nod. "This is business and your actions could cost me dearly just consider this as a way to ensure that all the work I have put into gaining Halcyon Bay doesn't crumble out beneath me."

Then it clicked and Saïx stared at him. "If I get control of Halcyon Bay then through me you can take control of it."

"Indeed." Luxord smirked.

"So I'm the same to you as I am to my brother a tool to gain an end." He cast him a deadly glare before he left the office as quickly as possible.

Luxord sighed and shook his head before he plucked the phone off its base and dialed Marluxia. He needed to get the papers drawn that would grant Saïx control should anything happen to Xemnas. It was going to be a long day he was sure of it.

xx

Luxord walked down the hall and stopped suddenly when Vexen stepped out in front of him. "Vexen I do not have time for another one of your fits." He growled.

Vexen huffed as he stared at his lord. "I am not here to throw a fit."

"Then what do you want?" Luxord demanded. "I have much to do and standing here staring at you is wasting my time."

"Axel…."

Luxord raised a hand and stepped past the doctor. "No; you will deal with this on your own. I do not have time to deal with your petty problems with Axel."

Vexen watched him go down the hall and glared at his back. "They're not petty." He bit out before he turned and made his way down the hall to check on Lexaeus.

Luxord grabbed the doorknob to Saïx's room and quickly discovered that the door was locked. "Boy you are testing my patience." He growled at the white door knowing full well Saïx could hear him.

Saïx stared hard at the door. Granted he hadn't been here that long but he has been long enough to know that when Luxord defaulted to calling him boy it meant that he was extremely angered no matter what or how he said it. "I am not going to be your tool!" He growled at the closed door.

That did not please him in the least and he was growing more annoyed by the second. "Open the door." He ordered darkly.

Saïx shook his head like Luxord could see him as he moved to stand by the window not that he could escape being thirteen floors up. A jump out the window would spell certain death then again death at the moment seemed much more preferable to an angry Luxord and his whip.

Why did Saïx feel the need to constantly push every one of his buttons? Did he enjoy seeing just how far he could push him before he snapped? "If you do not open this door I will open it by force and I can assure you that if that occurs the penalty of such will not be pleasant."

Saïx moved towards the door then froze mid-step where he was when the door suddenly and very violently flew open. Wide gold locked with angered silver/blue and he could do nothing but stand there as Luxord stormed towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

Zexion sat in his chair staring blankly at the book opened in his lap and sighed deeply for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Marluxia looked up from the papers he was working on and stared at his little love. "What's wrong?"

Zexion looked up and tried to smile at him but it fell very short on his lips. "We're never going to get one."

A pink brow rose at that. "What makes you so certain of that?"

"Vexen has been looking for months and still…" He trailed off as he stared at his pink haired lover.

"And you were expecting this to happen just like that?" Marluxia snapped his fingers in the air.

Zexion shook his head causing his light blue hair to flutter across his face. "No; but I didn't think it would take this long." He nodded with a wave of his hand through the air.

Marluxia stared at the boy and frowned at what he saw. When Zexion was unhappy he was unhappy and currently Zexion looked as if the whole world was about to crash down upon his little head. "You do know that adoption is still an option." Marluxia nodded.

If possible Zexion deflated even further. "That could take years of waiting." He pouted. "I don't want to wait that long and besides I want YOUR child not some stranger's little bastard."

Marluxia's brows shot up nearly to his hair line at that. "Bastard's child?"

"You know what I mean." Zexion nodded.

"I would think any child so long as we raise it together would suffice." Marluxia pointed at him with his pen.

Zexion moved to sit on the desk in front of him and stared unblinking into his deep sapphires. "It would but I want certain things." He nodded.

"Like what?" Marluxia questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well for starters," Zexion grinned wickedly. "your pink hair, your height, your blue eyes, your build…"

Marluxia smirked. "So in other words you want an exact copy of me in infant form." He cut him off.

"Exactly." Zexion nodded with a large grin as his eyes sparkled excitedly.

Marluxia shook his head as he sat up and placed his hands upon Zexion's thighs. "You do know that there is no guarantee that you will get a child that looks just like me."

"Well," Zexion started as he reached out and began twisting a chunk of Marluxia's pink hair around his fingers. "if Vexen can find a female that has a lot of your same attributes then…" He grinned hugely as he trailed off.

"My dear children aren't custom made." Marluxia snorted as he pulled Zexion's hand from his hair and placed a light kiss upon his palm.

"They can be." The blue haired boy nodded determinedly. "It's all a matter of genes."

Marluxia chuckled at that. "Well perhaps you will get lucky and Vexen will find a female identical to myself who would be willing to carry our child then vanish and never be seen or heard from again."

Zexion shook his head. "No; we have to keep her around so we can have more." He nodded excitedly.

"More? Just how many more are we talking here?" He stared up at his lover with slightly widened eyes.

Zexion's eyes glinted brightly. "Oh eight or nine; possibly fifteen."

"Have you gone mad?" Marluxia gasped. "Fifteen? No woman in the world is going to want to give birth to fifteen kids."

"I guess." Zexion pouted. "Okay five then." He then raised a hand up to silence Marluxia's next protest. "No; I want five at the least."

Marluxia grabbed him by the waist, pulled him off the desk, and into his lap. "Three." He ordered.

"Four." Zexion countered with a kiss to his neck.

Marluxia sighed deeply and tilted his head to the side. "Three"

Zexion kissed his way up to his ear and nibbled upon the appendage. "Four." He whispered breathy against the sensitive appendage.

Marluxia pulled him tighter against his chest. "Three." He gasped when Zexion gave a particularly hard nip against the rim of his ear.

"Five." He was no fool he knew Marluxia as well as he knew himself especially since they had known each other since he was a toddler and Marluxia was in first grade.

"Four." Marluxia nodded as he closed his eyes against Zexion's ministrations to his neck.

"If you insist my love." Zexion grinned at his victory.

Marluxia slumped back in his chair in defeat. "You know I hate it when you do that." Marluxia growled then reached out and grabbed the suddenly ringing phone.

"I know." Zexion whispered against his neck but I have to do what I have to do to get what I want." He chuckled against his pale flesh.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and smirked as he answered the phone. "This is Marluxia."

"Are you certain?" He questioned after about five minutes of complete silence.

Zexion pulled back when Marluxia went stiff in the spine and went into menacing attorney mode.

"You are aware of what will happen if he finds out about this…" Marluxia trailed off and stared hard at the wall across the room. "When is he expected to arrive?" His eyes suddenly snapped wide. "Have you gone mad?! That's not nearly enough…" He pressed his lip together firmly. "Yes; I will speak with him and have an answer for you within the hour." He then slammed the phone down and stared at the male in his lap.

"What? What's going on?" Zexion questioned worriedly.

"How would you like to be a mommy tomorrow?"

Zexion's eyes widened hugely. "What?!"

"You heard me." Marluxia sighed. "There is a three month old child that needs parents and will be ready for delivery tomorrow."

"Who was that on the phone?" Zexion demanded. "Was it Vexen?"

Marluxia nodded his head. "Yes and he needs an answer as soon as possible."

"Marluxia Simon Michele Dubois," Zexion ground out. "you will tell me right now what is going on!"

Marluxia widened his eyes slightly as he stared at Zexion. When the boy used his full name he meant business and there was no getting out of it. Yes he was going to make a wonderful mother. "Nothing is going on." He said with a nod. "There's an infant that needs parents and has yet to be taken by children services and given to the family at the top of the waiting list. If we want it he's ours."

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "There is something you aren't telling me."

"No; that is it."

"Liar." Zexion hissed. "You said _'if he finds out'_. Who is this he and what is going to happen when he whoever he is finds out?"

"He as in Stewart's little lackey Donavon." It was a good thing he was an attorney otherwise Zexion would see right through his pathetic little lie. "You know what happens when there's a child at such a young age found."

Zexion sighed and nodded. "I do." He said as he remembered what Marluxia told him about abandoned infants. "First they are baptized into the New English Church and the new parents have to swear loyalty to the crown and pay the king taxes to raise what Stewart considers one of his own children." It was a ridiculous law Stewart made up just to impose more taxes on people. Before he knew it that bastard of a king was going to tax people just to breathe the air.

"Exactly." Marluxia pointed out. "So if we want the child without having to pay taxes to that bastard I need an answer now."

Zexion stared at Marluxia for a long silent moment before he spoke. "What do you want to do?"

Marluxia cupped Zexion's cheek and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. "Whatever you want. If you want the child I will call Vexen right now and we will have a baby boy that will be ours by tomorrow evening."

Zexion's head began bobbing up and down long before he even answered. "I want that baby."

Marluxia nodded. "And you shall have it." He responded with a quick peck upon his lips. "Now why don't you go and begin getting everything ready for our new arrival and I'll call Vexen and let him know of our decision."

Zexion threw his arms around Marluxia's neck and hugged him tightly. "We're finally going to be a family." He grinned into his pink hair. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Marluxia nodded before he peeled the boy from his neck. "Now go so I can call Vexen and get all the details worked out."

Zexion gave him a kiss on the cheek before he scrambled out of his lap and left the room. He practically ran in excitement only to stop at the door and turn to face Marluxia with his brows drawn deeply.

"What?" Marluxia questioned matching the face the boy was making.

"How much?"

At that he grinned with a shake of his head. "I will let you splurge a little; £5000.00"

Zexion's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to spend it all. Maybe you can take Saïx shopping with you. I'm sure getting him out from under Luxord's rule would do him some good."

"I know." Zexion huffed. "I probably won't need it all anyway and who is Saïx?" He drew his brows deeply.

"Xemnas' brother; remember?." He arched a brow at him.

"Oh yea I completely forgot about him. I thought Luxord was going to send him home."

"As did I." Marluxia sighed. "I'm not sure why he didn't go home or what the story is perhaps you can get it out of him. I'll call Luxord and let him know you're coming to get him if you'd like."

Zexion glowered at him knowing full well that if Saïx was indeed Xemnas' brother he was probably being beaten every other second for no real reason at all. "I want him out of that house." He bit out. "And if it's as bad off as I think it is he's coming home with me." With that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Marluxia smirked and shook his head as he watched him go. Finally Zexion was going to get what he wanted more than anything. Plus with any luck this new baby was going to pull his little lover out of this melancholy behavior he had been wallowing in for the last few months. Add on giving Luxord an ass chewing as his other favorite thing to do Zexion was going to be in a much better mood. Actually he was sure that once the baby arrived Zexion would be back to his old self back to the Zexion he fell in love with so long ago.

xx

Saïx grunted when he was suddenly slammed against the wall in a very forceful and violent manner. He was rather shocked at how fast Luxord was able to push him across the room and slam him into the wall.

"Do you enjoy testing my patience and seeing how far you can push me before I snap?" Luxord growled into his face.

"I…" Saïx trailed off when Luxord narrowed his eyes further.

"It was a rhetorical question." He bit out darkly. "I am well aware that you find pleasure in angering me and it will end today."

Saïx shoved Luxord from his person effectively relieving the pressure of his fingers digging into his shoulders. "I will not continue to let you abuse me like this!" He nearly snarled. "I am a person not a thing which you and my brother continually seem to think me to be!"

Luxord arched a brow as he stared at the blue haired male before him. "I do not see you as a thing. I see a disobedient boy that seems to think himself free to do as he pleases when he so pleases to do it."

"I am not a boy." Saïx growled.

"You behave like one I will call you one." Luxord pointed out as he stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Now we will discuss what you will need to do tomorrow when we arrive at Marluxia's and do not argue with me or you will find yourself in Sanctuary begging me for mercy."

Saïx opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut as he thought about the meaning behind Luxord's words. Knowing what was in store for him should he disobey he opted for remaining silent as his back stung madly in memory of his first beating and he certainly did not want a repeat performance.

Then again there was one thing he had learned about Luxord La Vache since his arrival here and that was Luxord seemed to be either soft or naïve when it came to physical affection and that was his ace in the hole so to speak. A plan began to form in his head and with the right timing and know how he would soon be free of both Luxord and his bastard of a brother.

A small evil smirk began to pull on his lips as his mind began plotting and planning his escape. A thrill of anticipation shot up his spine pleasantly when he thought about what it was going to be like to finally be able to do his own thing and not have to worry about any repercussions. Yes that was going to be a very pleasant day indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexaeus stared up at Vexen from his position on the end of the bed. "Well?"

Vexen sighed deeply. "Marluxia and Zexion have agreed to take the baby but you do know what will happen if he finds out about this; do you not?"

Lexaeus nodded his head. "I do and should he find out I will face whatever his decision is head on."

Vexen shook his head. "It won't be pleasant of that you can be sure." He nodded. "However I'll do what I can on my end so long as he doesn't find out about my involvement in this."

The large man rose to his feet and stared at the blonde doctor. "Do not worry I will not mention your name or tell him of your assistance in the matter. I just want this taken care of as quietly as possible and with as few knowing about it as possible."

Vexen collected his bag from the nightstand and stared at Lexaeus. "I'll pick the child up tomorrow and deliver him to Marluxia and Zexion by sunset." He nodded then made his way to the door. "Do you wish to see him first?"

Lexaeus sighed deeply and gave a light shake of his head. "No; it would be better if I didn't."

"Very well." Vexen nodded then left the room.

Lexaeus made his way over to the window and stared out over the city. "You will be in good hands." He nodded as his eyes dropped closed in thoughtful contemplations and regretful sympathy.

xx

Saïx sat on the floor with stacks and stacks of files piled up around him, stacks of papers everywhere, and a deep scowl marring his brow. Lexaeus' filing system had to be the biggest joke he had ever seen and more of a mess than an organization.

"What are you doing?"

Saïx didn't bother to look up at the man that had walked into the office as he continued to pull papers from files and sorted through them organizing them by title. "Fixing this mess." He eyed the paper in his hand and shook his head. "Really is a receipt for your boots national security?"

Luxord grabbed the paper from his hand and stared at it. "No; why is it even in here anyway?"

Saïx shook his head. "Probably for the same reason all of those were in here which makes me wonder what the other filing cabinet is filled with." He pointed a stack of papers recklessly thrown off to the side. "I'm thinking Axel."

Luxord kneeled down and sorted through the papers on the floor and shook his head. "I'm thinking the same." He looked over at Saïx and watched him for a few silent moments. "Why are you doing this?"

Saïx gave shrug of his shoulder. "I have nothing else to do other than plot ways to run away from you."

Luxord arched a brow. "You wish to run away from me?" He sat down, grabbed a file, and began going through its contents. "And where would you go?"

"My grandparents home in Old Russia."

"Old Russia? You are aware there are still wars going on with New England up there right?"

Saïx gave a small nod of his head. "I know but the wars are on the south western boarders and my home town is far to the north and east."

"How do you plan on escaping me?" He questioned as he flung more useless receipts into the garbage pile.

"Like I would tell you." Saïx snorted. "You'll know how when it happens."

"Are you so miserable here?" He set the file down and stared at him.

Saïx gave a small shake of his head. "No but I'm not happy either. I have nothing and am nothing to anyone just a mere servant to you. Not much to be happy about."

"So you wish to run away, vanish into obscurity, and die a lonely death?"

"Why not?" He locked his ambers with his silverish blues. "It's what will happen if I remain here."

Luxord glowered at him for a long moment before he got up to answer the ringing phone on his desk. "What?"

"Always so petulant." Marluxia snorted. "Just how far is that rod up your ass?"

Luxord glowered at nothing in particular. "Why are you calling?" He hissed darkly.

"Zexion is on his way over there to pick Saïx up to go shopping with him."

"I don't think so." Luxord stared at Saïx thinking about what he just said about escaping him; though he really wasn't a prisoner. He was keeping him here for his own good.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because it's too much of a risk. He wishes to run away." That caused Saïx to look over a him.

"Can't say I blame him." He sighed deeply. "However I highly doubt Zexion is going to take no for an answer."

"I do not take orders from him." Luxord growled. "I said no and I mean it especially when it comes to this. Saïx will remain right here where I can see him no matter what Zexion has to say about it." With that he slammed the phone down then called Lexaeus.

Saïx cocked his head slightly as he watched the Brit. "You are very high strung not good for the heart." He then snorted when Luxord glowered deadly at him.

"Zexion is on his way over here. When he arrives refuse him entry and tell him he can meet Saïx tomorrow. I have no time for him today nor am I in the mood." He growled when Lexaeus answered the phone.

"As you wish."

"Good." Luxord nodded then hung the phone up before taking up his position back on the floor next to Saïx.

"I don't blame you I wouldn't let me go either." Saïx nodded. "I would try to get away." He flung a piece of paper into the garbage pile and stacked the rest off to the side.

Luxord stared hard at him. "Why do you act like you're so abused?"

"Because I am." He matched his hard stare. "By your own hand. Do as I say or feel my wrath." He snorted. "Which leads me to think you are a very insecure man."

So bad he wanted to slap the blue hair right off his head. Hell he had beat Axel for less but that was neither here nor there the point was Saïx was acting like he was beaten on an hourly basis.

"Maybe you should get therapy for your anger issues." Saïx nodded as he watched the vein on Luxord's neck pulse in irritation. "Or at the very least take up drinking. Probably be a lot more pleasant to be around." He nodded and turned back to the file in his hand.

"I am not that bad." He growled as he tried to calm his ire.

"Aren't you?" Saïx looked at him with an arched brow. "I'm just waiting for the vein on your neck to explode." He reached up and poked the throbbing vein in question.

Luxord slapped his hand away. "My vein does not throb." He growled.

"No," Saïx shook his head. "I can see it right there." He again pressed his finger against his neck. "Maybe it's high blood pressure. Perhaps Vexen should give you a physical. Wouldn't want you to suddenly drop dead from a heart attack or something."

Luxord grabbed his hand from his neck, jerked him in close, and locked hard stares with his deep ambers. "You'd be thrilled if I did wouldn't you." He growled.

Saïx shrugged his shoulder. "I wouldn't notice one way or the other."

He suddenly realized that Saïx was teasing him and doing a mighty fine job of it too. "I believe you would miss me." He leaned in closer.

"I don't think I would." He gave a tiny shake of his head. "Now Lexaeus I could miss but never you."

"Liar." Luxord smirked. "After last week I believe you would miss me."

"Last week? I don't remember anything happening last week."

Luxord watched the corner of his lip twitch in an attempt to keep from smiling. "I believe you are lying." He pulled him in closer. "For that matter I know you are lying."

"I never lie." Saïx whispered and felt Luxord pull him in a little closer.

"So easy the lies fall from your lips." He nodded with a glance down and watched as Saïx gave a quick lick to his bottom lip causing it to glisten in the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the large office windows.

Saïx gave off a small smirk. "I'm learning from the best."

"Are you calling me a liar?" He moved his eyes from his lips to again lock stares with him.

"You are what you are."

Luxord snorted. "I'll show you what I am." He growled low in his throat, grabbed his face with his free hand, pulled him in, and buried his tongue into his hot mouth.

xx

"Hey man!" Xigbar smirked as he slapped Xaldin on the shoulder nearly causing him to spill the drink in his hand. "What's goin on?"

Xaldin stared at his one eyed friend, pressed his lips together tightly, and narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "What do you want?"

Xigbar shrugged as he sat down on the barstool next to his friend. "Nothin, just heard that you might have pulled that rod outta your ass and came to celebrate with you but I can see that I heard wrong."

Xaldin grunted as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here." He demanded darkly.

Xigbar waved over the bartender and cocked his head towards Xaldin. "Give me what he's havin."

"Your funeral." The bartender nodded as he poured a rather large glass of the golden whiskey.

Xaldin looked over at his friend and a small smirk barely appeared on his lips knowing what an idiot Xigbar could be and waiting for the show to start.

Xigbar grunted at the bartender, plucked the glass up, took a big swig of the drink, and nearly choked to death.

"Fool." Xaldin chuckled.

A single bloodshot and watery golden eye looked over at his friend. "What…" He coughed and choked again before he could get the rest of his question out.

"Corn whiskey." He raised his glass towards the bartender and smirked. "The roughest stuff in the bar."

"Stuff should be illegal." The bartender snorted before he filled Xaldin's glass back up and went to care for the other patrons at the bar.

Xigbar looked into his cup like there was some strange creature floating around in the golden liquid. "It's terrible." He snorted and took another drink only this time he sipped it slowly and cringed afterwards.

"Stuff wasn't made for little girls like you." Xaldin nodded then took a large drink just to show his friend what a man was really made of.

A single gold eye rolled deeply. "Whatever man." He nodded. "But speaking of girls." He grinned evilly. "I hear there's one that has the serious hots for you."

"What girl?"

Xigbar's grin became even darker. "Vexen."

Were he the kind of man to do so he would have groaned and slumped down onto the bar. However he wasn't that kind of man so instead he opted for glaring at the bastard next to him. "Vexen only thinks he's in love with me. That man doesn't know what or who he wants he just wants someone because he sees Marly and Zexion so happy together and he's jealous." He grunted then took another drink. "To base love and happiness on jealousy means nothing but heartache later."

"So in other words if he loved you for real and it wasn't based on some weird fantasy about Marly and Zexy you would love him back?" Xigbar smirked at his friend as he twirled his glass causing the whisky to spin around.

"That's not what I said at all." Xaldin growled.

"Then what are you saying? You know I don't understand all that philosophical stuff." He nodded.

"I'm amazed you understand anything at all." Xaldin snorted.

"I get by." Xigbar grinned and pressed on. "Maybe you're the one that's meant to give Vexen his true happiness. I mean what can it hurt?"

"Because I have no desire for Vexen." He growled.

"Then who DO you have a desire for?" He pressed as of all the things he knew about Xaldin his love life was a complete mystery.

"No one." Xaldin growled out.

"No one? Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?" Xigbar nodded with a cringe at the alcohol in his glass before he pushed it away and waved the bartender over.

"I have no reason to lie about that." Xaldin nodded before he tossed the rest of the contents in his glass down his throat and pushed his glass over for the bartender to refill.

"Give me a beer. Then why don't you tell me who holds the twinkle in your eye." He smirked.

"Drop it." Xaldin growled getting quite tired of the questions questions that Xigbar had no business in asking.

Xigbar took a drink of his beer before he grinned at his friend. "I will find out doubt it not."

Xaldin shook his head and sighed deeply before he went back to sipping his drink and contemplating why Vexen's love for him suddenly flared up again. Every other month it was the same story. The man was a fool.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vexen." Axel sing songed as he walked into the physician's house like he owned the place.

Vexen stormed out into the living room and glowered at the red head. "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Just came to see what you were doing." Axel nodded as he plopped down onto the couch and propped his feet up on the table.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nah man Luxord gave me the next two days off remember so I decided to come hang out with you." He smirked at the blonde. "It's been awhile since you and I did anything together."

Vexen glowered deadly at him and slapped his feet off his table. "That's because you and I have never hung out together." He hissed. "Now get out!"

"So what do ya want to do today?" He questioned completely ignoring the doctor.

"Nothing with you. Now get out of my house!"

Axel propped his feet back up on the table, crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked at the man. "What if I got you in with Xaldin?"

"What are you talking about?" Vexen questioned suspiciously with deeply narrowed eyes.

"You want Xaldin maybe just maybe he wants you." He picked some dirt out from under his fingernails. "And…" He smirked up at the physician.

"And what?"

"And," he drawled as he smirked up at the man. "I can give you the hook up."

"I'm in no mood for your games." Vexen hissed.

"Seriously." The red head nodded. "Xigbar is getting it all set up right now. He's going to call me then you and I will go meet up with them."

Emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing just trying to help you out." He shook his head. "I mean don't you want to hook up with Xaldin?"

"Of course but…"

"But nothing." He held up a silencing hand cutting him off. "Either we do this my way and you get what you want or we don't and you continue to pine after him getting nothing." He arched a brow at the man. "So what'll it be?"

Vexen just stared at him debating with himself whether he should trust and believe man. Axel wasn't exactly one that many would call trust worthy… well in most aspects of his life anyway. He sighed deeply hoping he wasn't making a big mistake. "Fine what are we going to do?"

Axel smirked darkly at the physician. "We sit and wait for Xigbar's call."

xx

Saïx stared at the large house when Luxord pulled the car to a stop in front of it. "Impressive." He said with a nod before he open the door and got out.

Luxord grunted as he too got out of the car, made his way around to Saïx, and stood in front of him glaring at him. "Now you will behave and not embarrass me today." He growled. "Should you act out I will not hesitate in putting you in your proper place in front of them. Do you understand me?"

Saïx narrowed his own eyes and pressed his lips together. "You will stop treating me like I'm some kind of wayward child."

Luxord leaned in until they were nose to nose. "No a child is not what I'm thinking. I'm talking about what you yourself said yesterday."

"If I'm going to run why would I do it with so many people around?" Saïx bit out before he shoved Luxord away from him and walked up the driveway towards the front door.

Luxord pressed his lips together tightly as he followed Saïx to the front door and grabbed his hand before he could ring the bell. "I'm warning you." He threatened with narrowed blues.

Saïx ground his teeth together and returned the hard stare. "Have you gone mad?" He growled. "I'm not stupid." He tried to jerk his hand free of Luxord's hold but found he held tight.

"No you're not but you have a tendency for misbehaving." He nodded curtly at him.

"Drop it." Saïx hissed. "Just drop it."

His eyes narrowed even further and he was about to give the boy a thorough tongue lashing when the front door suddenly opened revealing a rather irritated looking Zexion.

He glared up at Luxord then looked over at Saïx and glowered back at Luxord. "Luxord La Vache!" He hissed at the blonde. "What did you do to him?!"

Luxord slumped slightly as he looked at the blue haired boy. "I haven't done anything to him." He defended rather weakly.

Saïx arched a brow at him as Luxord's hold on his hand went from painful and dominant to soft and needy. He then looked over at the boy standing in the doorway glowering at Luxord and smirked.

"I'm sure you haven't." Zexion growled sarcastically before he grabbed Saïx by the arm and pulled him into the house. "I'm already at my wits end with you Luxord La Vache." He bit out as he pushed Saïx behind him like Luxord was about to attack. "Especially after yesterday! I can't believe you told Lexaeus to send me away." He poked Luxord in the chest. "Why? What were you doing that you didn't me to know about?" He held up a silencing hand when he opened his mouth. "No; I don't want to hear it. I already know what you were doing!"

He then turned to the male behind him and grabbed him by the arm. "Sorry for that." He nodded. "Anyway; I'm Zexion and you must be Saïx."

Saïx looked down at the boy holding onto his elbow and nodded then glanced back at Luxord following them and smirked at the dirty look he cast his way.

Zexion pushed the door open to Marluxia's office. "Just ignore him." He smiled up at him. "I've known Luxord for a long long time and I'm well aware of how he can get when he thinks someone isn't behaving up to his standards." He frowned over at the man in question.

Luxord moved to sit in the chair and glared at Zexion's frown.

"See there." Zexion nodded. "Because I don't agree with him and his behavior he thinks I'm stabbing him in the back or some such nonsense." He shook his head and waved a hand through the air. "He's such a baby sometimes."

Now that caused Saïx to grin as he looked over at the blonde who seemed to be pouting but he couldn't quite be sure.

Zexion returned the grin knowing full well what Saïx was thinking. "Yes he is pouting but don't worry for he will soon find something else to complain about." He looked over at Luxord. "Isn't that right?"

"No," Luxord ground out. "and you will stop making me out to be a fool in front of him."

The blue haired boy waved off Luxord like he was nothing. "Now he's throwing a temper tantrum just ignore him and he'll get over it." He smirked. "Now please sit down and I'll let Marluxia know you're here."

Saïx nodded, sat down in the chair next to Luxord, and smirked over at him.

"Not one word." Luxord hissed and glowered at Saïx when his smirk turned to an evil grin. "I mean it Saïx you will keep your tongue behind your teeth."

"Poor baby." Saïx baby talked to him.

"Hardly."

Both Saïx and Luxord looked to the man standing in the doorway with a beaming Zexion right behind him.

"I will kill you all." Luxord mumbled to himself sorry that he brought Saïx and more so that he kept the man in his possession. It was turning out that his life thus far has been nothing but one disaster after another since Saïx's arrival and it showed no sign of letting up.

"Saïx this is Marluxia." Zexion nodded as he stared in adoration at the tall man.

"Saïx." Marluxia nodded as he moved to sit in the large office chair behind his desk.

Saïx nodded a greeting in return and suddenly realized why Axel deemed Marluxia as a princess. He looked like one and certainly carried himself like one.

Marluxia stared at the blue haired man for a long silent moment before he began. "So it seems there are some issues with your brother that need to be addressed immediately."

"He does not need to address them just give him the papers to sign." Luxord bit out curtly.

Marluxia cast Luxord a cold glare that would wither any man on the spot and Saïx could have sworn that Luxord flinched but he couldn't be sure.

"Perhaps one day you will pull that rod out of your ass." Marluxia snorted as he opened a file, withdrew some documents, and pushed them across the desk towards Saïx.

"What have I told you about that?!" Luxord growled. "You are about to go too far."

"Luxord," Zexion hissed with a deadly glare upon the blonde. "you will stop acting like a spoiled little child in my house."

He looked up at the blue haired boy and upon seeing his cold stare he turned his attention back to Marluxia trying to ignore Zexion and million daggers the boy was throwing his way.

"You never learn do you?" Marluxia shook his head. "I need for you to sign and date the first three pages, initial the fourth one confirming your information, and fill out the fifth one."

Saïx stared at the small stack of papers. "What am I signing?"

Marluxia held up a hand to silence Luxord when he opened his mouth. "These are documents verifying that you are indeed Xemnas' brother and that you carry the same name. They also state that you are entitled to all properties and assets should Xemnas be unable to or should something happen to him."

"How can you do that without his consent?" Saïx questioned as he stared wide eyed at the attorney.

"I do not need his consent." Marluxia nodded. "So long as you claim blood relation and your name all that belongs to Xemnas essentially belongs to you. Your brother has no wife or heirs to pass his assets on to leaving you as his beneficiary."

"So in other words I'm suing my brother for everything he owns?"

Marluxia grinned at that. "Something like that." He nodded. "Yet this won't go to court nor will it become an issue so long as I get the papers filed within the next two days. The courts will confirm them long before Xemnas even knows what happened and there will be nothing he can do about it unless he counter sues to have your name stripped from you. However I highly doubt he will do such a thing as that could take years of court battles and cost him a significant amount of money, money he does not have."

Saïx looked from the pink haired attorney to Luxord. "I sign these then you take everything I have and what will happen to me?" He questioned with narrowed ambers.

"I'm not going to take everything you have." Luxord growled. "I seek to gain control of Halcyon Bay and nothing more. Unless you wish to become ruler of your small shipping town and deal with all the issues that come with such a title." He suddenly smirked darkly. "Such as when I take that town by force. Will you be able to fight against me or have the know how to do so?"

Saïx just stared at him. He knew full well that he would have no clue in how to run a town or even fight a battle should Luxord decide to invade. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just sign the papers. In the long run it will be for the best." Zexion nodded then started hard at Luxord. "Plus Luxord will make sure that you are well taken care of," he narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits as he stared at him. "isn't that right?" He questioned in a manner that dared the blonde to disagree with him.

"Yes." Luxord mumbled.

"See there." Zexion grinned hugely.

Saïx looked from Zexion to Luxord and smirked. The big bad Luxord La Vache was afraid of tiny little Zexion it was rather amusing.

"Ignore them." Marluxia nodded. "Luxord has a God complex and Zexion constantly reminds him that he is in fact a mere mortal just like the rest of us."

"Be silent all of you!" Luxord growled.

"Luxord." Zexion hissed.

Luxord ground his teeth together but remained silent yet that didn't stop him from glowering at the whole lot of them.

"Sign the papers." Zexion nodded at Saïx then I will show you the house while they talk business."

Saïx looked back over at Luxord. "What are you going to do to me once I sign these papers? Send me to your prison?"

Luxord flinched like Saïx had just hit him. "No." He growled. "You will remain right where you are."

He stared at him in silent contemplation for a long moment. "If I wanted to return…"

"No." Luxord bit out cutting him off. "For the last time leaving is not an option."

"Just sign the papers." Zexion nodded with a knowing glance cast over at Marluxia who smirked at him in return. "Luxord will take care of you."

Saïx nodded in agreement and besides he either signed the papers willingly or Luxord forced him later. He turned to the papers and quickly scribbled his name, initials, and whatever else Marluxia needed before he pushed the file back across the desk to the attorney.

Marluxia smirked at him knowingly before he nodded. "Very good."

"Yes." Zexion agreed.

"No." Luxord growled.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him." He nodded to Saïx and pulled him up by his arm. "He's just worried that I'm going to tell you all of his secrets." He then smirked over at Luxord. "I won't tell ALL of them to you just the good ones." He then laughed as he pulled Saïx out of the room.

Luxord glowered at the door that Zexion and Saïx disappeared through.

"You brought it upon yourself." Marluxia nodded with a deep smirk.

"I have done nothing to him." Luxord bit back.

"True, but to him you are like the son he never had." He chuckled.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. I'm five years older than him." Luxord snorted.

"Age is irrelevant. The point is he believes you need a firm hand to keep you under control and he thinks himself to have that hand." He grinned at his long time friend.

"I'm not a spoiled child." Luxord growled.

"Perhaps not but to him you are." Marluxia set his elbows on the desk and stared hard at his friend. "Truthfully he thinks you are the way you are because you have no one to love you."

Luxord stared at the pink haired attorney. "What does that mean the way I am; how am I? I have never been anything other than who I am."

"Exactly," Marluxia nodded. "and therein lies the problem."

Silver blue eyes narrowed to tiny little slits. "What are you getting at?" He demanded.

Marluxia shook his head. "Zexion thinks you would be a whole lot more pleasant to be around if you would pull that rod out of your ass."

Luxord glared hard at his long time friend. "Zexion believes that or did you lead him to believe that?"

Marluxia waved his hand in dismissal. "Me him; does it really matter? You're a bastard that thinks he has to control everything and everyone. It's always do as I say or you will feel the burn of my whip. It makes me wonder; are so many loyal to you because they believe in you or are they loyal out of fear? Which if that's the case you better watch your back the meek are powerful in large numbers." He chuckled.

"I will see that you rot in hell." Luxord growled as he slumped back in his chair.

"Of course you will you will be there with me after all." Marluxia laughed and went back to going through the documents in Saïx's folder smiling at Luxord's pout.


	14. Chapter 14

"So how has Luxord been treating you?" Zexion questioned as he set a hot cup of tea down in front of Saïx.

Saïx looked from the up to the boy sitting down in the chair across from him.

"You can be honest with me." Zexion nodded. "I'm not going to run and tell him anything you say. I know how Luxord can be and I just want to make sure that you're not being abused because of his temper tantrums."

"Temper tantrums?" Saïx questioned with an arched brow.

Zexion nodded his head. "Yes temper tantrums. That's what they're called when he gets mad because people don't behave the way he expects them to. Similar to that of a child."

That was an interesting way of describing Luxord and his behavior. "He's had a couple of those." Saïx nodded as he picked up his cup and sipped the tea.

Zexion snorted. "Of course. I suspected as much." He growled with an annoyed tap of his fingers against the table. "Maybe it's time to turn Marluxia loose on him again." He nodded thoughtfully.

Saïx stared at the tea in the cup. "Luxord said that you and Marluxia are lovers." He said as he furrowed his brows in thought.

Zexion beamed brightly. "We are and it's the finest from China." He nodded towards the cup in Saïx's hand when he looked up at him. "Luxord's father sends it to us."

"It's very good." He smiled then took another sip.

"I believe Marluxia would disagree with you however. He prefers Old English tea to this says it's much too weak for his tastes and calls it colored water." He chuckled.

Saïx stared at the light green colored water in his cup. "I can understand why he would think that."

Zexion nodded in agreement. "I'm not much of a tea drinker myself but with Luxord and Marluxia around tea is the predominate beverage between the two households. So you either learn to like it or go thirsty."

"I suppose." Saïx nodded in agreement then suddenly changed the subject. "So how long have you known Luxord?"

Zexion chuckled at that. "Now we get down to the good stuff. If anyone knows Luxord La Vache it's Marluxia but I come in at a close second and anything Marluxia knows you can be sure that I either know it now or will eventually find out about it."

"He tells you everything." Saïx said with a small nod.

"Exactly." Zexion smirked as he pointed at him. "Luxord hates that I know so much about him and he hates it worse when I call him out on his behavior. You know," he started thoughtfully. "it's kind of funny but Luxord tries so hard to please me and pouts rather pitifully when he thinks he's let me down or if I'm disappointed in him." He then grinned evilly at the blue haired male across from him. "It's my ace of spades so to speak."

"Why?"

"You know I'm not really sure why but who am I to question how I came to hold such power over him." He grinned. "What I do know is that if I'm unhappy because of something Luxord has done Marluxia's unhappy." His smile turned to an evil smirk. "And when my Marly is unhappy he lets Luxord have it." He sighed thoughtfully. "I believe that Marluxia is the only person Luxord has ever actually feared."

Saïx widened his eyes as he stared across the table at the boy. "Is Marluxia so powerful?"

Zexion shrugged. "In the world of law I'd have to say his is one of the most powerful attorneys around but that isn't why Luxord restrains himself around Marluxia." He leaned in and spoke in a low soft voice. "Luxord is well aware of what it's like to feel the sting of the whip on his back." He sat up and nodded knowingly.

Saïx sat there cup half way between the table and his lips, mouth slightly agape, and eyes wide. "Marluxia beat him?" He nearly gasped out.

Zexion set his chin firmly as he grinned devilishly. "He did and Luxord has no one to blame but himself for it."

"How did such a thing come about?" Saïx questioned his attention completely focused on the boy in front of him. Information such as this was much too valuable to pass up and he was going to get every single detail he could then perhaps he would finally get the upper hand on Luxord La Vache.

xx

"Well?" Axel questioned Xigbar as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Xigbar shook his head. "No; that's all wrong."

"What do you mean it's all wrong?" Axel demanded with his hands on his hips looking rather affronted. "I think it's perfect."

"Right," Xigbar drawled. "and the mere fact that they're both completely clothed doesn't tell you that something's wrong?"

Axel stared at the two beings in question and shrugged his shoulder. "No way man!" He shook his head when it suddenly hit him what Xigbar was hinting at. "I ain't doin it." He cringed. "That's more than I ever want to see about either of them."

Xigbar slumped. "Man if you want it to work ya gotta do it right. They'll never believe it if they're still dressed when the wake up."

"Fine then you do it." Axel nodded.

"Look man I'll do one and you do the other." He arched a dark brow. "Deal?"

Axel stared at Xigbar for a long silent moment. "Fine." He sighed dejectedly.

"Alright let's do this and get it over with." Xigbar nodded.

"Yes." Axel agreed as he paled.

"Hurry up." Xigbar hissed at the red head.

"Oh man this is sick." Said red head bemoaned as he kept his eyes shut tight to prevent them from being burned right from their sockets.

Xigbar looked over at his friend and suddenly began laughing hysterically.

"What?" Axel questioned still not opening his eyes.

"Dude if I were you I would pay attention to what I was doing." Xigbar laughed.

Axel opened his eyes and nearly fainted at the sight before him. "Oh man." He groaned and released his hold on Vexen's crotch.

"Now that's some funny shit." Xigbar laughed.

"Shut up." Axel growled as he wiped his hands off on his thighs. "Let's just hurry up and get done with it already." He ordered and went back to stripping Vexen while trying to see as little of him as possible.

"Well how's that?" Axel questioned as he kept his eyes locked on the ceiling.

"Man it's still wrong." Xigbar sighed.

"Fix it so we can get the hell out of here." Axel growled.

Xigbar shook his head before he made the needed adjustments. "Alright perfect." He nodded rather proud of himself.

"Yea whatever man let's just go already." Axel turned and made for the door.

Xigbar followed behind his friend. "Did you set up the camera?"

"Of course." Axel nodded as he walked through the door. "But I don't think I'm going to want to watch it ever."

"Come on a case of beer, a few shots, and we are talking one hell of a good time." Xigbar grinned.

"Well I suppose all the alcohol would make it less traumatic." Axel nodded. "Yea I can't wait to see how it turns out." He then grinned evilly. "If it's a success we can work on Luxord and his new toy."

"Oh right; how is that relationship workin out?" Xigbar questioned.

"It has it's ups and down like all new relationships." Axel nodded as he pulled his cell from his hip when it began ringing. "But I'm sure with a little incentive the'll be just fine." He smirked darkly. "Talk to me." He nodded as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Have you seen Vexen?" Lexaeus demanded.

"Lately?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Lexaeus growled. "Vexen is suppose to be at the airport to pick up Marluxia and Zexion's new baby and he isn't there."

"Alright… alright… calm down." Axel nodded his head vigorously. "I will take care of everything."

"I don't want you to do a damn thing." Lexaeus hissed. "You'll probably screw it up. I'll take care of it myself." He then slammed the phone down.

"Damn that bastard!" Lexaeus angrily mumbled to himself as he snatched his keys up off the table and made for the door. Things were already complicated enough he didn't need this added on top of it all.

xx

Riku snorted as he opened the door to Xemnas' personal office. Of all the break-ins he had done in his life this one had to be by far the easiest one ever. This man Xemnas may as well have left his front door wide open with a note saying welcome to my home.

However what was clear was that Xemnas was living well beyond his means as he quickly discovered based on the balance sheet sitting on the desk. The man was nearly in the red and once all bills were paid he only had a few hundred pounds left to his name. "What a fool." Riku chuckled to himself before he snapped a photo of the balance sheet.

He looked around the room and quickly spotted the filing cabinet and shook his head. "Terrible." He snorted as he walked over to wall and pulled the large picture of the man who owned the house open like a door.

He pulled the second drawer from the top open and skimmed through the files until he found one that was clearly labeled **_La Vache_** and once again shook his head. "Don't make it too obvious." He snorted as he plucked the file from the drawer.

He took the file over to the desk, flipped it open, and nearly laughed out right. It was quite clear this Xemnas person was either a simpleton or a complete fool and he was more than certain that he was both. There in the very front of the file was a list like a grocery list of all the things he needed to do in order to bring Luxord down.

"Step one," he read aloud. "prepare Saïx. Who's Saïx?" He wondered briefly before he moved on to the second step. "Step two, inform Saïx that he will be going on a trip and have him prepared by his escorts." Riku shook his head not wanting to know what a man would do to someone to _'prepare'_ them for a sudden trip.

He set the paper down, snapped a quick photo of it, and moved onto the next sheet. "Trade Cost." He read aloud and didn't know if he should laugh at the man or cry in pity for him. He was certain that Luxord was going to get one hell of a kick out of this.

He quickly took pictures of each sheet in the file before he put it back just as he found it. As he stood in front of the filing cabinet something told him to open the very bottom drawer and see if there was a file labeled Saïx.

Sure enough his instincts paid off as they usually did and there was the file he was looking for. Opening it up to see if it was worth anything he noted that the first page was a death certificate. "Hmm… I wonder if Luxord would be interested in this?" He shrugged took the file and stuffed it into his bag and just in time as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

He quickly closed the picture back over the filing cabinet and slipped out of the office just as the footstep rounded the corner to the hall. He slid down the wall to the first door he came to and slipped inside before he could be seen by whomever it was that was in the house.

He listened intently by the door to see if he could determine who it was or if they were coming his way. He really didn't want to have to resort to violence to keep from being seen but he would if he had to. When he didn't hear the footsteps he turned to look about the room that was dimly lit by a crack in the deep navy curtains.

This was why he preferred day time break-ins more adrenalin not to mention less likely someone was going to see an odd light floating around a dark house. He quietly made his way over to the curtain and pushed it open a little further giving the room a little more light. "Saïx." He whispered to himself as he stared at the small picture of a blue haired boy of about fifteen standing next to Xemnas who looked to be about eighteen or so sitting on the side table.

"Now this room is going to need some inspecting if Saïx is Xemnas' brother and Xemnas sent Saïx to Luxord." He once again listened for the being in the other room or if there were more footsteps coming his way before he began to really inspect the bedroom.

xx

Lexaeus stood by the gate to the airplane and waited rather impatiently though none would notice unless they watched him carefully and spotted the muscles flexing in his jaw. It wasn't long until a short little Asian woman in the typical air China airlines uniform walked through the door carrying a bassinet.

"Vexen Cheating?"

Lexaeus gave off a snorting chuckle. "Vexen Keating." He corrected.

"You are him?" She questioned as she stared up at the large man.

"No; I'm Lexaeus McArthur." He nodded.

"Ahh…" she smiled nervously at him. "the father."

He was tempted to shake his head but resigned himself as it would just be easier to let her think he was. "Yes." He held out his driver's card to her and once she verified who he was she handed the baby over.

"Thank you." He nodded then turned and left with every intention of heading straight to Marluxia and Zexion's and hoping that Luxord was going to be gone by the time he got there.


	15. Chapter 15

"Another one?!" Ansem bellowed at his daughter.

"But dad." Larxene whined as she watched her father pace back and forth in front of her.

Ansem suddenly stopped in his tracks, turned to his daughter, and glared deadly at her. "I do not want to hear it." He growled. "Get rid of him! Now!" With that he stormed out of the room.

Larxene glowered at her bedroom door. "I don't see what the big fuckin deal is." She hissed. "If only I could tell my dear old Luxy." She sighed almost sadly. "He would make it all better. Then again if he finds out about this I may as well dig my own grave cause he's going to kill me."

She turned and looked at the boy sitting on her bed. "Well I guess we better get you ready."

Emerald eyes stared at the woman in front of him. "Ready for what?" He cocked his head to the side in question.

Larxene stared at the boy. "You're going to go stay with your dad for awhile."

"My dad? You said you didn't know who my dad was." He glowered slightly.

"I lied." She shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. You're going to get to see your dad you should be happy."

A smile slowly pulled on the boy's lips as he really thought about it. "I finally get to meet my father."

"There you go. Look at this like a positive thing but," she leveled him with a hard glare. "when you meet Luxord you CAN NOT tell him that I'm your mother. Do you understand me?"

"Why?" The boy questioned innocently.

"Because I said so that's why." She bit out before she schooled her features into a face of a woman on the brink of an emotional breakdown. "Unless you want me killed. Is that what you want? To have your mother killed?"

The boy suddenly became very sad and fearful as he shook his head vigorously. "No; I won't let anyone hurt you mom. I promise." He nodded.

Larxene walked over to her son and stroked her fingers though his hair. "Good. Now I promise you'll be happy at your father's and I'll call you as often as I can."

The boy looked up at his mother. "How long will I have to stay at my dad's?"

Larxene shook her head. "I don't know but I will get you back as soon as I can." She stared down at him. "I promise."

"Okay." He nodded before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

Larxene cursed to herself and hugged her son. She never meant to get attached to him but damn if he didn't slowly grow on her and now she had to send him away. _'Luxord this is all your fault! If you weren't such a bastard you could fix this and I could keep my son.'_ She sighed deeply and held her son close for what would be the last time for who knew when she would get to see him again.

xx

Lexaeus pulled into Marluxia and Zexion's driveway and cursed under his breath when he saw Luxord's car. He looked back at the baby in the back seat and shook his head. "Well time to meet your new parents and whatever happens happens."

He looked down into the baby carrier at the baby and sighed before he reached up and rang the bell. He hoped that Marluxia would be the one to answer so he wouldn't be forced to stay for tea and conversation. He wasn't that big of a talker anyway.

xx

Zexion looked up when the bell rang and drew his brows. "I wonder who that could be."

Saïx stared at the boy. "Why don't you answer it and then you will know." He smirked at him.

"Smart man." Zexion grinned as he rose to his feet then suddenly froze in his spot.

Saïx stared hard at the boy. "What?"

Zexion's grin slowly grew until it seemed to cover his whole face. "Vexen." He nodded happily before he hurried out of the kitchen as fast as he could go.

Saïx got up and followed the boy to the front door wondering why Vexen was there.

"Marly!" Zexion yelled down the hall as he made it to the front door. "He's here!"

xx

Luxord arched a brow at his pink haired friend when they heard Zexion yelling down the hall.

Marluxia shrugged. "Our new baby."

"So you gave up on the surrogate then." Luxord nodded.

"Not exactly." Marluxia shook his head. "Zexion has certain criteria that the surrogate must have which narrows the field of potential candidates down to nearly none."

Silver blue eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean certain criteria? Exactly what is he looking for?"

Marluxia grunted. "A female that looks just like me to increase the odds of having a child identical to myself."

Luxord shook his head. "That boy is a little too obsessed with you."

That caused Marluxia to smirk deeply. "A little jealous are we?"

Luxord would have rolled his eyes were it in him to do so. "Hardly." He grunted.

Marluxia snorted and shook his head. "You're a terrible liar." He pointed out then looked over to the door when Zexion came rushing through it as fast as he dared carrying a baby in his arms while nearly glowing with excitement.

"Marly!" He chirped happily as he moved to stand next to his pink haired lover. "Look; our new baby." He held the child out to Marluxia.

Saïx moved to stand next to Luxord and smirked at the blonde.

Luxord narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits knowing full well that Zexion most likely filled Saïx in on all his secrets. "Not one word." He growled.

"Aye aye captain…" He trailed off as his smirk deepened and his eyes brightened.

"Do not say it!" Luxord bit out.

Saïx couldn't help himself he just had to say it just to see his reaction. So he leaned down and whispered in Luxord's ear. "Sharky."

Luxord's eyes widened slightly as he ground his teeth together in annoyance. "Bite your tongue lest you wish to feel my wrath." He growled.

Saïx continued to smirk at him as he watched Luxord try to deal with his ire.

"I'm going to kill that Zexion." Luxord mumbled to himself as he stared hard at the boy in question.

"He's beautiful." Zexion swooned as he stared at the baby in Marluxia's arms.

Marluxia looked from the baby to Zexion and shook his head. "Zexion."

The blue haired boy looked at Marluxia with brows drawn deeply with a small frown marring his face. "You don't think he's beautiful?"

Marluxia shook his head slightly. "No; that's not what I mean. I mean he isn't a boy."

Zexion eyes went wide along with everyone else's in the room. "What?"

"My dear this is a girl." Marluxia nodded.

"What?" Lexaeus questioned from the doorway causing all to turn their heads and look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Luxord questioned as he stared at his servant.

Lexaeus looked over at his lord and gave a curt nod. "Sir; Vexen was disposed and unable to collect the child."

"Why?" Luxord questioned suspiciously.

"I do not know." Lexaeus shook his head as he set the baby bag on the table next to the door. "I believe his disappearance has something to do with Axel and possibly Xaldin."

Luxord sighed and shook his head with a snort. "Xaldin; is that who it is this month?"

"Yes sir." Lexaeus nodded before he gave a small bow of his head and made his way towards the door hoping he would get out before Luxord questioned him further.

"How did you know about the child?"

Lexaeus sighed and turned towards his lord. "Vexen informed me of the child and asked me to pick him… I mean her up should he be unable to do so." Damn was he turning into quite the little liar Axel would be proud.

"Hmm…" Luxord hummed thoughtfully as he stared hard at his servant. Something about his whole mess wasn't adding up and by damn he was going to figure it out.

Saïx looked from the large man to Luxord and blinked slow in disgust. "Let it go." He ordered with a small glare. "He just delivered a baby what's the problem with that?"

Luxord looked up at the blue haired man standing next to him. "Very well." He nodded as he turned his eyes to Lexaeus. "You may leave."

"Sir". Lexaeus nodded before he left the room knowing this was far from over and as soon as Luxord got home he was going to begin the interrogation.

"I can't believe it's a girl." Zexion whispered in shock as he redressed the baby into her blue jumper. "I thought Vexen said it was a boy."

"The baby was smuggled out of China or possibly Japan." Luxord shrugged causing all eyes to widen as they looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Marluxia questioned as he sat back down in his chair. "The baby isn't of Asian descent." He nodded towards the child.

Luxord shook his head. "Ethnicity has nothing to do with it." He nodded. "Because the two countries have yet to recover from the practice of killing female children they are still outnumbered by men four to one. Any female born in the continent are regarded as a child of the land and the parents are forbidden to remove the child from the country for any reason. A female even if they are half is a carrier for future children in order to increase the population and level the playing field between males and females."

Zexion looked down at the baby in his arms. "So this baby is stolen?" He questioned worriedly as he looked from Luxord to Marluxia.

"I wouldn't say stolen." Luxord nodded. "I would say that the parents are most likely trapped and unable to escape so they smuggled their child out."

"Why?" Saïx questioned as he placed his hand on the back of Luxord's chair.

"Fugitives most likely." Luxord shrugged. "Perhaps the parents were criminals and were about to get caught." He shrugged again. "So who knows."

"Well I don't care. I'm keeping her." Zexion nodded as he moved closer to Marluxia like someone was about to come and take the child from him.

Marluxia reached up and began rubbing Zexion's back comfortably. "No one is going to come and take her away."

"Of course they're not." He nodded as he locked stares with Marluxia's deep blues. "You will protect us, me, and our little Naminé won't you." He cooed to the baby.

"Naminé?" Saïx questioned.

"After my grandmother." Marluxia nodded as he smiled up at Zexion.

"You like it then?" Zexion questioned as he looked over at Marluxia.

Marluxia smiled lovingly at the boy. "Whatever makes you happy is fine with me."

Zexion beamed at his lover before he planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good; now I'm going to go feed her." He nodded his head excitedly and quickly left the room grabbing the diaper bag on his way out.

"I haven't seen him that happy in months." Marluxia nodded to himself as he watched the boy go.

Luxord snorted with a shake of his head. "The perfect happy couple." He grunted with a smirk when Marluxia glared coldly at him.

"If you weren't such a bastard you would have someone as well." Marluxia glared at him.

Saïx put his hand on Luxord's shoulder when the blonde went tense causing him to calm nearly instantly.

Marluxia smirked when he saw that. "Interesting." He nodded.

"What?" Luxord demanded.

"Perhaps there's hope for you yet." The attorney nodded as he stared at his long time friend before he looked up at Saïx. "Yes I believe there is hope for both of you."

Saïx didn't know what the hell the man was talking about and opted for ignoring him. However Luxord apparently did as he felt the shoulder under his hand tense causing him to look at the Brit.

"I will kill you one of these days." Luxord glowered.

"Yes; I have heard that for years." Marluxia snorted. "You and I both know you don't stand a chance not to mention having to face Zexion should you manage to do me any harm."

Luxord dropped his head back against the chair and sighed in defeat. He could never win with Marluxia and Zexion so why did he keep trying? "Are you ready to go?"

Saïx looked down at him and nodded.

"Good." Luxord nodded as he rose to his feet. "The egos around here are nearly suffocating me."

"Do not blame me for the swelling of your own head." Marluxia snorted as he put Saïx's file together so it could be sent off first thing in the morning.

Luxord ground his teeth together as he cast a glare at his friend. "I should fire you." He bit out darkly before he stormed out of the room.

Saïx looked from Luxord's retreating back to the man sitting behind the desk.

Marluxia shook his head. "Just ignore him." He nodded. "He's like a spoiled child and throws a fit when he doesn't get his way." He smirked up at the blue haired man.

Saïx nodded. "So I've heard."

That caused Marluxia to grin hugely. "Here," he grabbed a card from the top drawer of his desk and pushed it across to the edge. "take my card. If Luxord gets out of hand call me." His blue eyes glinted darkly.

Saïx plucked the card up and stared at the attorney. "If I can get to a phone." He sighed deeply. "When he gets angry it's not easy to maneuver."

"I suppose." Marluxia nodded. "Just tell him that Zexion will be asking after your welfare and it would be in his best interest if Zexion believes that things are well." His smirk became dark and deadly causing Saïx to take a small step back.

Saïx nodded his head and opened his mouth to respond when Luxord suddenly appeared at the office door.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "I said we were going."

Saïx nodded at the blonde before he turned back to Marluxia. "Thank you."

"My pleasure and remember," he looked over at Luxord. "if Zexion finds out that Luxord has been mistreating you and becomes unhappy…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits as he continued to stare at him. "I will be unhappy." He threatened.

Luxord curled his lip at his attorney friend. "Saïx let's go."

Saïx grinned and followed Luxord out of the office.

Marluxia sat back and chuckled. "He will never change." He sighed with a shake of head.


	16. Chapter 16

Saïx sat in the passenger's seat and looked over at Luxord who was frowning deeply. "You want what they have." He gave a small nod.

"No." He growled.

Saïx tilted his head slightly. "Then what has you so upset now?"

"Nothing." He glared over at him.

Deep amber eyes narrowed as he glowered at the man in the driver's seat. "Liar."

Luxord pulled the car over to the curb, turned in his seat, and narrowed his eyes even further at him. "You are testing my patience." He bit out.

Saïx stared at him with his brows drawn deeply. "What is wrong with you now? Every other minute you're pissed off and only you know why. So tell me what is it?"

"It's none of your concern." He growled.

Saïx shook his head in disgust. "You know what, it is my concern because it has everything to do with me especially when I'm the one that has to suffer your wrath on a constant basis. Now what is it?!"

"I told you it's none of your business and if you know what's good for you you will mind your own."

Deep ambers narrowed as he stared at the man. "Mind my own? This has everything to do with me." When Luxord's eyes hardened he was very tempted to slap the goatee right off his face. "I know exactly what it is." He hissed then reached up, grabbed the blonde by the face, and slammed their lips together.

Luxord's eyes widened for a brief moment before they fell closed and he tangled his fingers into Saïx's cobalt hair pulling him closer.

Saïx kept his eyes open watching and waiting for the perfect moment to make his move and didn't have to wait long. When Luxord slid his hands down his to his shoulders and began to slide them around his chest he grabbed him by the head, pulled back, locking stares with his shocked blues for a brief second before he slammed his head against the steering wheel as hard as he could. "Sorry." He whispered to the now unconscious man with a gentle caress to his cheek.

He reached over opened Luxord's door, undid his seatbelt, and pushed him out of the car. Once he had Luxord sufficiently clear of the car, he closed the door, and sped off. He had to get back home to Xemnas so he could kill him for everything he did and all the pain he had cause him.

xx

Xaldin groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Bastard." He grumbled and gave a light shake of his head only to bump it into something hard which in turn caused it to moan miserably.

The sound snapped him wide awake as he realized that he was lying on something. He turned his glassy eyes to the thing under him and froze in shock. What the fuck was going on and how in the hell did they end up in this position?

Emerald eyes slowly opened and locked with deep blues. "Xaldin?" Vexen questioned sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? You're in my bed." Xaldin growled.

Vexen shifted slightly and snapped his eyes wide. "We're naked." He gasped.

Deep blues narrowed deeply. "Of course we are." He growled. "Xigbar…"

"Axel." Vexen cut him off as he again shifted causing their naked bodies to rub against each other.

Xaldin ground his teeth together as he stared at the blonde male beneath him. He should have known especially with Xigbar's sudden interest in his love life and all the questions about Vexen. "Stop that!" He growled as he glared down at the blonde.

"What?" Vexen questioned in feigned innocence.

Xaldin glared at the physician. "You know well of what I speak."

"Oh you mean this?" He arched a brow in question as he did it again.

"Yes I mean that." Xaldin bit out with a small gasp in his voice.

"You know," Vexen started as he stroked the tips of his fingers up and down Xaldin's back.

"No I don't want to know." Xaldin bit out. "And stop doing that."

Vexen lifted up and began nuzzling his neck. "What's the matter? Are you scared?"

Xaldin glowered at the pillow that once contained Vexen's head which was now buried into his neck. "I am NOT scared." He growled low in his throat. "And we are not doing this."

"Yes we are." Vexen whispered against the darker man's neck. "You won't be able to deny me."

Xaldin groaned against the feel of Vexen's hot tongue against his neck. "Stop." He nearly gasped only to be ignored as Vexen continued to nip and lick his flesh. He could feel his body betraying his mind by tightening and responding to the pale blonde beneath him.

"Mmmm…" Vexen hummed against Xaldin's neck when he felt the man grow hard against his inner thigh. "I want you." He whispered against Xaldin's ear before he thoroughly worked it over with his teeth and tongue.

Xaldin squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he ground his teeth together desperately trying to ignore the heat building up within his body. However he was failing miserably especially when Vexen lightly trailed his fingers down over his ass to his thighs. He dropped his head down against Vexen's shoulder and groaned deeply when the doctor found his pulse point and began nipping upon the sensitive spot.

Vexen grinned and rocked himself against the large male above him forcing the tension to build up between them in hopes he would finally have Xaldin like he so long dreamed of.

He wasn't going to give Vexen what he wanted no way no how. He knew without a doubt that once he succumbed to Vexen's desires the physician would never leave him alone and more than likely would consider them bound into some sort of relationship.

That alone snapped him out of his pleasurable haze and he quickly ripped himself from Vexen's hold and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have told you we aren't doing this."

Vexen sat up and pouted for a moment as he stared at the tanned broad back of his one true desire. Xaldin was perfect in his mind anyway in every way shape and form. The broadly sculpted nicely tanned body, his deep rich baritone, those eyes which he could only describe as bedroom eyes, and the way he was always so elusive he couldn't help but want him.

xx

Luxord opened his eyes and flinched against the bright light of the setting sun. His head felt like his brain was trying to pound its way out of his skull. He slowly sat up and looked around trying to remember what happened and trying to figure out just where he was.

A hazy vision of blue hair and gold eyes quickly passed through his mind causing his silver eyes to narrow to deep little slits. "Saïx." He growled as a deep rage surged through his body. Once he got his hands on that bastard he was going to beat him to within an inch of his life and take much pleasure in doing so. Once he found him that is.

He slowly got to his feet and began making his way back to Marluxia's and plucked his phone off his hip glad he was barely a block away from his house.

"Lexaeus get Axel and come to Marluxia's now." He growled into the phone before he flipped it shut not waiting for an answer from the man.

He stumbled his way back to Marluxia's and pounded on the door.

Zexion yanked the door open scowling at the noise maker. "I just put the baby…" He trailed off and drew his brows deeply. "Luxord? What are you doing back here?" He looked around the slumped over blonde. "Where's Saïx?"

"Zexion." Luxord growled.

When the boy looked up at his long time friend and saw the angry scowl on his face before he narrowed his own eyes. "What did you do to him?" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Luxord bellowed into the boy's face before his hand went to his head as he slumped against the doorframe.

"Marly!" Zexion yelled as he grabbed Luxord in an attempt to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Zexion you're going to wake the baby with all this yelling." Marluxia nearly growled as he walked into the entryway. "What the hell?" He widened his eyes as he quickly made his way over to his friend and took his weight off Zexion's little shoulders. "What happened to you?" He questioned as he helped Luxord into the living room.

"Saïx hit me in the head I think." He groaned as he sat down on the couch.

"Why would he hit you?" Zexion questioned suspiciously. "Did you do something to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him." Luxord bit out angrily. "Why does everyone always point the blame at me?!"

Marluxia smirked at that. "I can't imagine."

"If you wouldn't beat people and be such an ass we wouldn't always blame you!" Zexion hissed with a pointed finger in his friend's face.

Luxord slapped the hand from his face. "Point made." He growled.

"Zex why don't go get some ice for his head?" Marluxia nodded before he turned back to his friend and tapped the large lump on the side of his head with his finger.

Silver blue eyes narrowed to deadly little slits from the pain of Marluxia touching it. "Bastard." He hissed darkly.

Marluxia smirked as he sat down next to him. "So if Saïx did this to you where did he go? If not then who did and why would they take him?"

Luxord gave a small shake of his head. "I do not know." He sighed. "Perhaps he wanted to go back home or maybe Xemnas had him picked up and forcefully taken back." He shrugged slightly.

"Here." Zexion held out a small bag to his long time friend. "Now what?" He questioned as he looked over at Marluxia when the doorbell rang.

"Lexaeus and Axel." Luxord nodded.

"Oh; right." Zexion returned the nod then ran to answer the door.

"What are you going to do about Saïx?"

"I'm going to get him back." Luxord growled then looked over at his two servants when they entered the room.

"Why? You have everything you want and soon all that is Xemnas' will belong to him." Marluxia smirked. "You will be able to take Halcyon Bay from Saïx without a problem. You don't need him back for that."

Luxord stood up and glowered at his best friend. "Because he belongs to me." He hissed deadly.

Marluxia arched a pink brow. "Belongs to you?"

Silver blue eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "He is mine." He hissed darkly like he was being threatened by the attorney.

"My; well if we aren't a little possessive." Marluxia snorted.

"Do not mock me." Luxord bit out. "What's mine is mine and none will ever take anything that belongs to me away or they will find themselves on a one way trip to Anathema."

"So what do you plan on doing with your precious little pet once he is back in your hands again?" Marluxia smirked already having an idea as to his friend's answer.

Luxord drew his brows down into a deep angry scowl. "He will be punished." He bit out before he turned and stormed out of the room taking Lexaeus and Axel with him when they appeared in the room with Zexion.

Zexion looked over at Marluxia with furrowed brows. "What was that all about?"

"My dear; I believe our lovely little Luxord is in love." Marluxia smirked.

"No way!" Zexion gasped as he stared wide eyed at his pink haired lover. "With Saïx?"

"I believe so." Marluxia nodded as he lounged back against the couch. "There may be hope for him yet."

Zexion grinned at that statement. "Our little Luxord is finally growing up." He beamed. "It's about time."

Marluxia shook his head and smirked. "Always the little mother."

Zexion's smile grew even bigger at that statement. "Someone around here has to be and," he suddenly smirked. "our baby calls." He then turned and took off.

Marluxia chuckled as he watched Zexion go and for the first time in a long time the house didn't feel like it had some heavy darkness looming over it. He could only sigh in relief.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sir." Lexaeus nodded without looking over at the blonde man in the passenger's seat holding a bag of ice to his head.

"Axel while Lexaeus tracks him down you will pin down Xemnas' location and try to intercept him."

"No problem boss." Axel saluted from the back seat.

"Has there been any word from Riku?"

"No sir." Lexaeus answered without looking over at his boss.

Luxord pressed his lips together tightly. "I'll attempt to reach him once we arrive at home." He then turned and looked back at Axel. "Where is Vexen?"

The red head smirked. "With Xaldin." He nodded.

A blonde brow arched slightly. "Why is he with Xaldin?"

"When cupid slings his arrows there's no stopping the love that follows." He leered at him.

Luxord snorted. "Yes and I'm sure you had nothing to do with it." A small dark smirk suddenly played on his lips.

"Sir?" Lexaeus questioned as he looked over at his boss from the corner of his eye.

"Xaldin." He nodded then looked back at Axel. "Where's Xigbar?"

"Probably drinking it up somewhere." He shrugged. "Why?"

"I may have use of them." Luxord nodded. "Call Xigbar tell him to collect Xaldin and come to the flat right away."

Axel grinned devilishly. "You got it." He nodded then plucked his phone from his hip. It was times like these when he loved working for Luxord as the man could be as cunning and more troublesome than a child in a candy store.

xx

Riku parted the blinds slightly when he heard a car squeal to a stop in the driveway. "Saïx," he smirked. "it's a shame you came all this way." He nodded as he looked down at the picture message on his cell from Luxord. "By any means possible." He read out loud in a whisper before he glanced back at the blue haired being making his way into the house and jerked his fingers away from the blinds.

He made his way over to the bedroom door and leaned back against the wall on the back side of the door listening. He had been trapped in Saïx's room for well over four hours now and quite frankly he was getting sick of it. The problem was the being in the office next door. He didn't know if it was Xemnas or not but either way he wasn't going to attempt to sneak out and be caught by whoever it was.

"Sephiroth!"

Saïx's voice echoed throughout the second floor causing Riku to narrow his emerald eyes. "Sephiroth that bastard." He growled to himself. Had he known that was who was in the office earlier he would have wasted no time in sneaking over and slitting his throat.

"Don't you touch me!"

Riku tilted his head to the side when an eerie silence filled the air. What the hell was going…

He startled slightly when there was a loud bang against the wall dividing Saïx's room with Xemnas' office causing it to shudder violently. "Damn." He hissed before he pulled the black hood over his head and pulled up the mask over his face. He was going to have to do this the hard way and as much as he didn't like doing things the hard way. Although he did love the adrenalin rush of the hard way and who knew maybe just maybe he would be able to kill that silver bastard Sephiroth once and for all.

xx

Vexen wrapped his arms around Xaldin's neck and draped himself against his back. "What's wrong with us being together?" He questioned in a whisper against the larger man's ear.

"You don't know what you want." Xaldin growled.

"That's not true." Vexen nodded and rested his chin on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his chest. "I've always loved you but…" He trailed off at the interruption of Xigbar.

"Well aren't you two cute." Xigbar smirked.

Xaldin glowered at his friend. "You will die for this."

"Probably but not now Lexaeus called and we're on the job." He picked up Xaldin's shirt with the toe of his boot and kicked it at him. "Sorry to steal your lover boy away," he grinned knowingly at Vexen. "but we have to go to work.

Vexen pouted but understood that when Luxord called you answered as quickly as possible or suffer. "I better get over there as well in case something happens that needs my attention."

"What is it this time?" Xaldin questioned as he pulled his shirt on.

Xigbar leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure but whatever it is has Luxord panties twisted up pretty tight."

"Saïx." Vexen sighed with a shake of his head as he got dressed.

The two males in the room looked over at the physician. "Saïx?" Xaldin questioned with drawn brows. "Who's Saïx?"

"According to Axel he's Luxord's new toy." Xigbar smirked.

"Hardly." Vexen nodded. "He's Xemnas' pawn and brother."

"Brother? I didn't know Xemnas had a brother." Xigbar nodded.

Xaldin pulled his pants on and grunted. "That bastard would sell his own mother to hell if it served to gain an end to his means."

The other two males in the room had to agree knowing full well that Xemnas would do anything to keep Luxord from taking over Halcyon Bay.

"What I want to know is what will he gain by sending his brother to Luxord?" Xigbar questioned thoughtfully.

"Probably to get the king to his side through his trickery." Xaldin nodded.

Vexen smirked. "I know one person that would know for sure."

That caused Xigbar to grin hugely. "Marly." He nodded. "I'll meet you two outside I have a call to make." With that he plucked his phone from his pocket and left the room.

Xaldin shook his head. "He just wants to crawl under Marluxia's skin."

Vexen shrugged. "It's what he does best." He shook his head as he stared at the door he disappeared through. "Causes trouble."

"Someone needs to crawl under his skin." Xaldin stated thoughtfully.

"I agree." Vexen nodded. "And I believe I know how."

Xaldin arched a questioning brow at the blonde.

Vexen stepped up to him, placed his hands on Xaldin's hips, and leaned in close. "How bad to you want to get back at him?"

Xaldin narrowed his eyes as he locked stares with Vexen's emeralds. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that he and Axel act like nothing ever gets to them but in the end it's just that and act." He smirked darkly.

"Again what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I have a plan." He placed a quick kiss on his lips before he grabbed his bag and left the room with a somewhat confused Xaldin staring off at him.

xx

Luxord slammed the phone down on its base so hard that it cracked down its backside. "Bloody fucking hell!" He bellowed ready to beat someone to death for this preferably Xemnas or Sephiroth or both… definitely both.

The five men in the room stared silently at the Brit not daring to say a word for fear of turning his wrath upon themselves.

"You two!" Luxord narrowed his silver blue eyes upon Xaldin and Xigbar. "I want Sephiroth's head on my desk yesterday!" He then looked at Lexaeus and Axel. "And you two will return my property to me and if he has so much has one single scratch on his body because of that bastard I want retribution." He glared darkly at the four of them. "However you will make sure they both arrive here alive. Do you understand me?!"

The four men nodded still not risking saying anything as there was a risk it would send their boss off.

"Now go and you better have them here in the next twenty-four hours!" He watched as the four men left the room then turned to the physician. "Riku is on his way you will tend to him and get all the information out of him you can."

"As you wish." Vexen nodded. "Perhaps you should call Marluxia and prepare him while we wait."

Luxord stared at his long time friend and doctor. "Perhaps." He sighed as he sat down in his chair.

Vexen moved to stand in front of his desk and shook his head. "I believe the constant hits on the head around here is what is causing so many issues." He laid the pills down on his desk as he eyed the welt on his temple.

"I am in no mood for your jokes or smart mouth." He picked up the phone, placed it to his ear, then flung it across the room when he didn't hear a dial tone.

Vexen shook his head, plucked another pill from his endless bag of homemade drugs, set the little blue pill on the desk, and left the room silently. He knew that Luxord was far too gone into his fit of rage that anything said to him was only going to make things worse no matter what was said.

Luxord set his elbows on his desk and locked his fingers into his hair. Every time he turned around it was something else. Was he ever going to catch a break?

Currently the dominating thought going through his head was whether or not Saïx chose to go with Sephiroth or did that bastard kidnap him and was it Xemnas who ordered him to take Saïx? No matter the reason or who did what all he knew was that he was going to destroy the whole lot of them and get Saïx back.

xx

"Let me go!" Saïx growled with a jerk against the chains that bound his wrists to the wall.

Sephiroth smirked at the blue haired male as he grabbed him by the chin. "Tell me little one; who would pay the most to have you back in their grasp?"

Amber eyes narrowed. "No one." He growled darkly. "I'm just a tool for everyone to gain an end."

"I highly doubt that." Sephiroth smirked with a trail of his finger across Saïx's cheek. He then chuckled when his little captive jerked his head away from the touch. "I'm sure someone out there wants you and wants you enough to pay." With that he turned and left the room leaving Saïx chained to a wall in the dark as the door closed behind him.

Saïx slumped against the chains that bound him and sighed deeply. This was his own fault and he knew it. If he wasn't so determined to kill his brother for what he had done to him he would still be at home with Luxord.

He had no doubt in his mind that Luxord was more than angry with him and he was certain that if he ever made it back to Luxord he was going to be in some serious pain. Luxord wasn't going to forgive him for what he did and he had to wonder if Luxord even cared all that much that he was gone.

He had to snort at that Luxord would come find him because he injured his pride and for no other reason. At least he had that and he knew without a doubt that Luxord would get him out of this prison only to beat him and put him into another. Whether it be Anathema or his bedroom. Either way he just wanted away from Sephiroth.

This wasn't the first time he had crossed paths with the bastard and really hoped it would be the last. Why his brother continued to associate with Sephiroth was beyond him but apparently Sephiroth served some purpose to Xemnas and he could only guess as to what that purpose was. Which made him wonder if Xemnas knew that he was here contrary to what Sephiroth said or did his brother not know what was going on.

If only he could put his trust back into his brother but the giving him to Luxord like he was second hand goods and using him like he was nothing. Not to mention the scar on his brow, he could no longer trust his brother and in no way wanted to go back to him especially after what happened with the king. He was sure his own flesh and blood would kill him were he to be sent back to him so Xemnas was a definite out. All he had was Luxord and he knew it and he was going to do whatever it took to get back to Luxord even if that meant a beating.

xx

"This is Luxord." The blonde growled into the phone.

Zexion stared at his long time friend as he rocked Naminé against his chest eyes wide with worry over his new friend who was now missing.

Marluxia stood in front of Luxord's desk listening intently to Luxord's end of the conversation in order to see who was on the other end and what it was they wanted.

"Sephiroth." Luxord hissed. "You have something that belongs to me and if you know what's good for you you will return him now. Perhaps all you will walk away with if I let you walk at all is a severe beating."

He ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits as he stared across the room at the far wall. "I will not pay you to get my property back."

Marluxia stared hard at his friend before he snatched the phone from his hand and covered the receiver with his hand. "Let me show you how this is done." He hissed. "You are much too emotional." He then placed the receiver to his ear and ignored the death glares he was receiving from his friend.

"This is Marluxia and we will pay whatever you want to get him back. Just name the time and the place for the trade." A pink brow rose and a cocky smirk played on his lips as he listened to Sephiroth's options.

Zexion smiled at Marluxia proudly as he gave Naminé her bottle to keep her quiet while Marluxia did what he did best threaten and manipulate.

"That is not an option." Marluxia nodded with a smirk still playing on his lips. "You want the money you will work with us otherwise you get nothing." He suddenly chuckled a dark ominous chuckle. "No one else will make an offer nor will they pay. You want the money you will play by our rules or you get nothing. I can and will destroy you."

Luxord exchanged glances with Zexion and was nearly tempted to roll his eyes at Marluxia's behavior but then again this was why Marluxia worked for him. The man took no prisoners and played dirty without letting anyone know he was playing dirty.

"Oh? You don't think I am capable of doing anything to you? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" He arched a mocking brow. "I am not Luxord and my destruction doesn't hit the body I will hit you where it will hurt the most again. I know who you are and everything you own can and will be mine within a matter of hours and with nothing more than my signature on a line. So your options are this take the deal we make or take nothing and lose everything. What will it be?" His lips pulled up into a huge evil grin. "So be it. I will see your head on a platter and all you own in the hands of the king." He set the phone down and stared at his friend. "Call Xigbar and Xaldin inform them that Sephiroth is holding out just north of Halcyon Bay in the dairy district."

Luxord shook his head and for what seemed the millionth time was awed by Marluxia's ability to get people to talk without them even knowing it. "And Saïx?"

"Saïx is with him of that I am certain. He's going to contact Xemnas and try to extort money from him. We need to get Saïx before he does as I am sure Xemnas is none too happy with Saïx at the moment. I'm sure he blames Saïx for whatever happened with the king."

"We have to get him back." Zexion nodded. "Saïx has taken the brunt of everyone's anger its not fair for him to continue to suffer." He nodded with a glare at the Brit sitting behind the desk.

Luxord returned the glare then dismissed Zexion to deal with more pressing issues like getting his men on Sephiroth and getting Saïx back in his hands where he belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

Saïx flinched when the door opened and revealed a shadow standing in the blinding light. It took a moment for his vision to come back to him after being in the dark for so long but once it did he locked hard stares with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth walked in the room and moved to stand directly in front of his little captive. "It seems that you are wanted more than you know. Tell me; why would La Vache want you back so bad?"

Saïx glared at the man in front of him. "Because I'm the brother of his enemy."

Sephiroth stared at the blue haired male thoughtfully for a long moment. "No; I believe there is a deeper reason. He's the only one who offered to pay to get you back and one offered to pay if I killed you. What to do?"

"Xemnas." Saïx hissed.

A large cocky grin pulled on Sephiroth's lips. "Yes; it seems as if your own flesh and blood believes himself better off with you gone from the face of the earth. What should I do with you? Sell you back to your lover or appease your brother?"

"Lover?" Saïx questioned with drawn brows. Granted that he and Luxord had kissed here and there and a little more than that but that didn't make them lovers; did it?

That caused Sephiroth to smirk. "What other reason would there be for La Vache wanting you back and wanting you back so bad he threatened to kill me with his own bare hands. Something he would never do."

Saïx sighed deeply as he slumped against his chains. "I don't know." He was lying and he knew it. The only reason Luxord would want him back was because he was the key to him getting control of Halcyon Bay and to appease his broken pride but he wasn't going to tell Sephiroth that.

Sephiroth put his hands on flat against the wall on either side of Saïx's head. "You don't know? I find that hard to believe." He whispered as he leaned into his captive. "Tell me little one what is it like to have La Vache taking you to the heavens."

Saïx looked up at the male in front of him and glowered. "Luxord and I have done nothing like that." He lied as the memory of him sitting in Luxord's lap kissing his hard, sculpted, bared chest appeared before his mind's eye.

Sephiroth arched a silver brow. "Those pretty little lips of yours can't tell lies very well." He leaned down, trailed his lips across Saïx's cheek to his ear, and whispered to huskily against the appendage. "What was it like to have someone as powerful as La Vache like putty in your hands? To feel his hands hands that could beat you into nothingness gently caressing every inch of your body? Making hot love to you?"

Saïx's imagination took him hostage and flashed images of such a thing happening and deep within his soul he wished it was true. "We never." He whispered.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" He trailed his tongue along the rim of his ear. "If you serve no purpose to La Vache then that pompous attorney of his wouldn't be threatening me."

"Marluxia?" Saïx whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes that little bitch is going to take me for everything I own if I don't return you to La Vache. So I wonder; how far would that pretty little attorney of his go to get you back?"

If possible Saïx's eyes widened even further. "It's Marluxia you're after." He whispered in shock.

"Smart boy." Sephiroth smirked.

"But why?"

"My reasons bare no concern to you. All that matters is that through you I get La Vache and through him I get that princess." He chuckled lightly.

"But what does my brother have to do with this?"

Sephiroth pulled back and stared at him. "Just making sure there's enough chaos to confuse everyone."

"So no one knows what you are really up to." Saïx added on.

"Very good." Sephiroth nodded. "Don't worry my little sweet no harm will come to you so long as all things go my way." He planted a kiss on Saïx's cheek then left the room leaving Saïx confused and staring blankly at his retreating form before he was once again locked in the darkness.

xx

"I find it rather strange you are injured so badly." Vexen nodded as he cleaned the large wound on Riku's back.

Riku snorted. "I wouldn't have been this bad off if Saïx didn't get in the way." He growled as he tenderly touched the knot on his head.

Vexen shook his head and sighed. "With all the knots on everyone's heads it's a wonder you're all not a bunch of simpering fools."

Riku looked up at the doctor with drawn brows. "What?"

"Nothing." Vexen shook his head. "So what happened exactly?"

"Sephiroth took Saïx."

"I am aware of that!" Luxord growled. "Do you know where he took him?"

"Somewhere in the dairy district. He thinks no one knows that that's where he hides out. Maleficent might know where he is exactly or Cloud."

Luxord pressed his lips together tightly. "You will contact them and get Sephiroth's location. I want Saïx back here now!" With that he stormed out of the room.

Riku shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me he was in love with Saïx?"

"I didn't realize it myself until just now." Vexen nodded. "Plus I don't think he even knows it yet."

"Figures." Riku snorted. "I guess it's better he hasn't realized it yet I can only imagine what he would be like then."

"Lets hope he doesn't realize it until after Saïx gets back." Vexen nodded. "Then we can all breathe easy."

"I agree." Riku nodded. "Although my guess is that he WILL realize it when he gets Saïx back."

"Most likely." Vexen agreed. "Perhaps it will calm him down some." He nodded in agreement with himself. "It would do us all some good if Luxord wasn't so high strung all the time."

Riku nodded his head in complete agreement. Luxord was definitely needed to calm down before he gave himself a coronary and dropped dead where he stood.

xx

Zexion handed Naminé to Marluxia when he heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that is?" He questioned thoughtfully.

"Why don't you go answer it and find out." Luxord growled from his position behind his desk right elbow resting on the arm of his chair and his fingers caressing his brow.

Zexion cast a Marluxia-esc glare at the blonde before he swept from the room.

"One of these days he's going to slap the British right out of you." Marluxia smirked.

Luxord glowered at his attorney friend. "Hold your tongue I am in no mood for your mouth."

Marluxia snorted. "Your threats do not scare me so save it."

"Umm… Luxord?" Zexion said as he walked back into the office with a little sandy blonde haired boy following him.

The two males in the room looked over at him and being behind him. "Who is that?" Luxord demanded.

"He says he's Lexaeus' son." Zexion nodded with furrowed brows as he looked at the boy in question. He then looked over at Luxord and nodded. "His name is Demyx."

Luxord stared coldly at the boy. "Why are you here?"

Demyx flinched and tried to hide behind Zexion and disappear. "I'm here to stay with my dad for awhile." He whispered. "My mom said it was time to meet my dad."

The Brit stared at the boy for a long silent moment then waved his hand through the air dismissively. "Get rid of him." He ordered to Zexion.

Marluxia shook his head. "You are a fool." He snorted just before Zexion went off on the blonde and knowing full well that Luxord was in for a serious tongue lashing. "Your uncle Luxord has no brain in his head. Isn't that right?" He cooed softly to the baby girl being held in his arm.

"Luxord La Vache!" Zexion glowered. "He is just a child and Lexaeus' son! You will not treat him like he is some worthless piece of garbage." His eyes narrowed even further when Luxord opened his mouth to respond and held up a silencing hand. "No; I do not want to hear anything you have to say! I am quite sick of your nasty attitude and treating people like they are nothing." He then looked over at Marluxia. "This poor boy will stay with us as I just don't think I can trust to leave him here with Luxord. I mean look at what happened to Saïx under Luxord's care." He cast another glare to his blonde friend. "And when Saïx gets back bring him home with you apparently he isn't safe here either."

"If you wish." Marluxia nodded.

"I do!" Zexion bit out then looked back over at Luxord. "Let Lexaeus know where he is when he returns." He then stormed over to Marluxia, snatched Naminé out of his arms, walked over to Demyx, and walked to the door. He then looked over his shoulder at his lover. "I'm going home keep me posted." He nodded curtly then gabbed the wide eyed Demyx by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

Luxord was so furious he wanted to maim something to within an inch of its life. It wasn't his fault Saïx was kidnapped by Sephiroth and it certainly wasn't his fault that Saïx took off in the first place. "I'm going to kill him." Luxord growled between clenched teeth.

"And I will destroy you should one hair on his head come up missing." Marluxia threatened. "Luxord you have no one to blame but yourself for all of this. Saïx wouldn't have felt the need to flee if you were a little more agreeable."

"I do not want to hear a word out of you either." Luxord bit out his patience with the whole lot of them coming to a quick end. It wasn't enough that Saix was missing but the folder Riku gave him that had a death certificate for Saïx was stressing him out. He had no doubt that Xemnas told Sephiroth to kill Saïx to get rid of him. All he knew was if Sephiroth did kill Saïx he would take his head off then rip Xemnas' heart out with his bare hands.

Deep sapphires narrowed to thin little slits. "I'm growing quite tired of your pompous attitude and I will bring it to a quick end should you continue with this behavior. I know you're pissed that Saïx is gone but biting the head off of everyone around you isn't going to bring him back any quicker."

Luxord slumped in his chair in exhaustion as he really thought about Saïx and what Sephiroth could be doing to him. Deep down he hoped beyond all hope that Saïx was okay and would return to him as the same Saïx that ran away. Then again if Sephiroth did anything like what he was imagining to Saïx the Saïx that left wouldn't be the Saïx that returned.

Marluxia placed his hands on Luxord's desk, leaned over it, and stared hard at his friend. "Let me enlighten you to something you have yet to realize for yourself."

Luxord looked up at his pink haired friend. "Enlighten me." He snorted with an arched brow.

"You are in love." Marluxia nodded and smirked deeply.

"Have you gone mad?!" Luxord demanded with a hard glare at the attorney.

Marluxia shook his head. "Do not deny it to me. I have known you your whole life and sometimes I believe I know you better than you know your own self. Just face the facts you are at the very least in lust with Saïx whether you like it or not."

Luxord just stared at his friend keeping his silence. He had been debating his feelings for Saïx from the first time Saïx kissed him. At first he thought it was just a passing thought, an odd dream, a desire to be like Zexion and Marluxia. Yet as time went on he knew it just wasn't some longing need or want. He wanted Saïx and he knew it it was just a matter of admitting it to himself which was no easy task.

Then there was the matter of Saïx himself. How did Saïx really feel about him? Several times thy had kissed but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Then there was the one time they nearly did it… yet that too was questionable as Saïx was medicated. He would never ask Saïx how he felt as that wasn't something he would do. All he could do was let things go as they went and whatever the end brought about was an end he would have no choice but to accept.

xx

Saïx struggled against the rope that bound his hands behind his back trying to get free so he could escape his captor. Hell he managed to escape Luxord not once but twice so escaping a bastard like Sephiroth should be relatively easy or so one would think. The ropes that bound his wrist would be easy but escaping the trunk of the car was going to be something entirely different. So he began rubbing the ropes against the exposed metal of the car frame.

He didn't know where Sephiroth was taking him nor did he know what the bastard planned on doing with him. It wasn't like he had that close of a tie with Marluxia and the attorney although working for Luxord wouldn't personally come to find him. If anything it would be Luxord in the flesh so he could beat and torture Sephiroth with his own hand for the slight he believes Sephiroth committed against him.

With one final jerk of the ropes he was finally free… well only partially. Now it was just a matter of getting out of the trunk and escaping without being seen. He fumbled around blindly in the darkness trying to feel for anything that he could use to break open the lock of the trunk or at the very least something to beat Sephiroth with when he opened the trunk.

Yet as he continued to explore the trunk he was finding nothing that would come in handy in order to help him escape or anything. He cursed under his breath for several moments before the cell phone in his pants pocket began to vibrate against his leg. He had completely forgotten about taking Luxord's phone before had pushed him out of the car and stuck it in his pocket when he had arrived at his brother's. Just in case he needed help to escape the country once he killed Xemnas. It was a good thing Sephiroth didn't search him then again it probably because of that other guy who ever he was that attacked Sephiroth that caused him to forget to search him.

"Hello?" He whispered once he managed to fish the phone from his pocket.

"Where the hell are you?!"

He had to pull the phone away from his ear to keep from being deafened by the voice on the other end. "In the trunk of a car." He whispered back.

"What car? Where?!"

"I don't know." He hissed. "Sephiroth kidnapped me. He wants Marluxia." The sudden silence on the other end was so eerie that for a moment he felt a lot safer right where he was and was briefly glad he wasn't anywhere near Luxord. Then again had he not escaped him none of this would be happening currently.

"Did he say anything to you about where he was taking you?"

Saïx shook his head. "No; he just said he was going to get to you through me and Marluxia through you. Then he put me in the trunk of the car and here we are."

"How long ago?"

"About an hour maybe a little longer than that."

"Which way does it feel like you are going?"

Saïx huffed slightly. "If I knew that I would have told you the first time you asked." He hissed quietly into the phone only to be received with a rather deadly silence.

"Your tongue is just adding to the punishment you will receive once I have you back in my possession. I am in no mood for your childish behavior."

"You can beat me until death takes me if you must just get me out of here." He growled. "Sephiroth has threatened to rape and/or kill me once we arrive to wherever we're going." Yea he was lying but if it fueled the fire under Luxord's ass then all the better.

Again there was a long silent pause in which he was sure Luxord was grinding his teeth in an attempt to quell his burning rage.


	19. Chapter 19

"I will kill him."

Luxord's voice was so quiet and so calm that Saïx cringed slightly like the man could reach through the phone and grab him. Which he kind of wished could happen. He drew his brows when he heard a sudden muffled argument then Marluxia's voice on the phone.

"Can you push out the tail light?"

"I don't know. It's dark in here." He placed his hand upon the back of the trunk and felt his way to the corner. He could feel the wires leading to the light but in no way knew what to do to get the light pulled out or even the cover pushed off. "I can feel the wires."

"Oaky jerk the wires free."

"Are you sure?" He questioned worriedly.

"Trust me."

"Okay." He sighed before he wrapped his fingers around the wires, gave a hard jerk, and freed them from the light. "Okay now what?"

"There should be a tire iron under you with the spare tire. Can you get to it?"

"I don't think so. There's not a lot of room in here. He has a little car it's a Honda two door something."

"Hmmm…."

He heard Marluxia hum thoughtfully.

"Do you not feel anything in there with you that you could use to pop the tail light out?"

He began feeling around the trunk as much as he could until he felt something metal and hard. "I think so." He pulled the thing out from behind him. "I think it's a piece of pipe."

"Will it work?"

"It might."

"Jab it into the tail light and try to break the cover off."

"Okay; but what happens if he stops and happens to see it missing?" He questioned as he lined the pipe up with the tail light.

"It's a chance we're just going to have to take. We don't know where you are or where he's taking you. If we had just some idea we might be able to get to you before he does anything."

Saïx sighed deeply and with a hard jab of the pipe broke the tail light out. He peered through the hole the best he could trying to get his bearings and to find something that would be familiar to Marluxia or Luxord. "The central tower." He whispered into the phone.

"Central tower? Can you be more specific?"

"I don't know what it's called but Xemnas always called it the central tower because it's in the dead center of Greece."

"I know where you are. We aren't that far from you."

"Where is he taking me?" Saïx questioned when the car stopped at a light.

"You're close to my office building." Marluxia growled. "My guess is that he is taking you to my office. Here's Luxord I have a call to make."

"Get me out of here." He whispered harshly into the phone when he heard Luxord's voice. "I don't trust Sephiroth."

"Boy you are a lot safer at the moment in his possession than mine." Luxord hissed in a deadly whisper.

Saïx narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "I'll nurse your wounded ego to your hearts content when you get me out of here!"

"Do not mock me. Once I have my hands on you you will beg me for death."

"If that's the case I may just let Sephiroth know that I have informed you of my whereabouts and would much rather stay with him. Or I'll contact the king right now and tell him I want to be returned to my brother because you beat me on a daily basis."

"You will be punished for this doubt it not."

"I do not have time to argue with you." He hissed. "I will lick your precious pride better later. Just focus on getting me out of here."

"We're almost to the office and Lexaeus and Axel should be there any minute Marluxia is briefing them."

"So what am I supposed to do when they get here?"

"Be ready."

"Ready?" His eyes widened. "Ready for what? Wait," his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "we've stopped. What am I suppose to do?"

"For starters hide the phone." Luxord growled. "If he sees you with it we may not be able to get to you BUT keep it with you just in case."

"Okay." Saïx nodded. "Should I hang up?"

"No; hide it where I can still hear you but he can't see the phone."

"Where?" His eyes suddenly went wide when the trunk popped open. "What should I do?" He didn't wait for Luxord to respond nor did he think about what he was doing. As fast as he could he pushed the trunk open, fell onto the ground in his haste, scrambled to his feet, and took off into the parking lot as fast as his legs could carry him the phone still pressed firmly to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Luxord demanded.

"Running." Saïx answered matter-of-factly rather surprised at how calm he sounded and suddenly felt. Yet his calmness quickly turned to dread when he heard Sephiroth's voice from behind him seemingly to trail down his neck and spine.

"And where do you think you are going?" His voice mocked.

"What should I do?" He panted into the phone as he ran into the stairwell and began running up the steps as fast as he legs could carry him.

"Run to the street." Luxord bit out.

"I can't. I'm almost to the third floor."

"Fool!" Luxord growled into the phone. "Where the hell is Xaldin? What? Why didn't you tell me that in the first bloody place! Boy you need to get back down to the first floor and look for two men with black hair wearing black coats."

"I can't." Saïx whispered from his position of being crouched down behind a car.

"And why not?" Luxord demanded in a deadly growl.

"Because Sephiroth has jammed the door."

"Then run down the ramp and if you say I can't one more time I will beat you to into the next life."

Saïx grunted and smirked in spite of his situation. "I can't do that either." His smirk turned into an evil grin when he heard Luxord growl over the phone.

"You mean to tell me that you put yourself in a position where Sephiroth is between you and your only way out?"

"Yes." Saïx nodded.

Luxord ground his teeth together sharply. "Boy you try my patience." He hissed. "We're pulling into the parking lot now just stay where you are and watch for Marluxia's car to come up the ramp."

"Well… well… well… Look what I have found." Sephiroth whispered as he wrapped an arm around Saïx and lifted him up. "You are a bad boy and now you need to be punished." He snatched the phone from Saïx's hand. "Luxord bring me Marluxia and you can have your little toy back." With that he flung the phone to the floor and stepped on it crushing it under his heavy booted foot. "Now shall we?" He questioned as he put Saïx over his shoulder.

Saïx struggled against Sephiroth's tight hold upon him. "Let me go!"

"Not until I have what I want." He smirked as he made his way to the stairwell door, kicked it open, and began climbing the stairs.

Saïx opened his mouth to yell at the two men quietly climbing the stairs behind them when the one with the eye patch put his finger to his lips and shook his head.

Xigbar nudged Xaldin in his side and nodded his head with a knowing smirk on his lips when his friend looked at him.

Xaldin nearly rolled his eyes at Xigbar but opted for a small scowl instead as they continued to follow their prey.

Saïx drew his brows as he watched the two men not sure of what he should do or more to the point what they were doing. He really became confused when the one with the eye patch began making hand gestures at him and all he could think was that he was either mad or an idiot. Though based on the looks the bigger one was giving him he was sure the latter was the case.

He nearly chuckled when the bigger one laid a fist to the back of eye patch's head as he and Sephiroth left the stairwell and stepped into the office hallway. He suddenly wondered where Lexaeus and Axel were. If those two were working for Luxord and were here would Lexaeus and Axel be somewhere nearby as well?

xx

Luxord slammed the car door shut so hard the small crack on Marluxia's windshield wasn't so small anymore.

"You're paying for that." Marluxia hissed.

Luxord grunted as he stormed through the parking garage. "I'll take it out of his hide."

"If you don't calm down you're going to risk losing everything."

Luxord spun on his friend and glared deadly at him. "If that boy hadn't of behaved the way he did none of this would be happening right now."

"And if you weren't such a pompous ass he wouldn't have done what he did in the first place." Marluxia narrowed his sapphires to deadly little slits. "What you need is a good beating to bring you down off your high horse."

A blond brow arched at that. "You believe yourself to be the one who can do such a thing?" He questioned coldly as they stopped in front of the elevator doors.

Marluxia crossed his arms and smirked at his long time friend. "Have before and will do it again if need be."

Luxord ground his teeth together. "It was luck that allowed you to best me and nothing else."

"Hardly." Marluxia snorted. "You have it stuck it that thick head of yours that you are all powerful and nothing can bring you down. Well I have news for you you are a mere mortal and nothing more."

"I will kill you."

"Very well." Marluxia growled coldly as he slipped his coat off. "Lets settle this once and for all."

"Now is not the time." Luxord growled.

"No." Marluxia shook his head. "I'm sure that your boys are more than capable of getting Saïx and Sephiroth without our help. Unless you're a chicken in which case means your power over Greece will be gone."

"You wouldn't dare." Luxord threatened and narrowed his eyes to tiny little slits when Marluxia smirked at him. "Very well I will kick your sorry ass here and now." He bit out in a dark deadly voice as he slipped his own coat off and let it drop to the floor.

"I've heard that same story before." Marluxia nodded as he rolled his sleeves up. "And if memory serves it was you who that got his ass kicked and it will be you who is crying like a baby again."

Luxord snorted. "That was a bloody long time ago. Things have changed since then."

"The only thing that has changed is that we're both older and your temper tantrums have grown worse then ever." He suddenly grinned. "However there is one good side to this." Upon the arching of Luxord's brow in question he grinned turned mocking. "Once I kick your uppity ass you can have Saïx tend to you and baby you to your hearts content."

"You better pray I don't kill you for that." Luxord hissed before he attacked his attorney friend.

xx

"So where do you think they are?" Axel whispered to Lexaeus as he followed the larger man through the office building trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Marluxia's office most likely." Lexaeus whispered back.

"I don't get it. What does Marluxia have to do with anything if Sephiroth is after Luxord?" Axel questioned with a scratch to his head.

"Maybe the bastard isn't after Luxord." Lexaeus shrugged before he squatted down behind a dividing wall and pulled Axel down with him. He pointed towards the stairwell and gave a curt nod to his partner.

Axel nodded back. "Where's Xigbar and Xaldin?" He whispered so quietly that he was sure Lexaeus wouldn't have been able to hear him.

Lexaeus shook his head with a small shrug of his shoulder.

"So what's the…" Axel went silent when Lexaeus held his hand up.

"Xigbar and Xaldin." Lexaeus whispered as he watched the two men silently step through the stairwell door. He then slowly rose up getting their attention and bringing them towards their hiding spot.

"Where are they?" Xigbar questioned quietly.

"Marluxia's office." Lexaeus nodded towards the place in question.

"Do you find this as weird as I do?" Axel drew his brows.

Xigbar shook his head. "None of this is making any sense but hey whatever. Let's just do what the boss-man wants so we can get out of here." He then looked at Xaldin. "So how ya want to do this?"

"Marluxia's office doesn't have any exits but the way they went in so we have that to our advantage but we don't know if Sephiroth has any weapons or what kind of danger Saïx is in. A full on assault could be risky to his life." He looked over at Lexaeus. "What do you think?"

Lexaeus shook his head. "We both have the advantage. A distraction via a phone call to Marly's office perhaps."

"Two in two out." Xaldin said with a curt nod.

"We need a visual." Axel pointed out. "Even with a distraction we still don't know how they're situated in there." He nodded knowingly. "For all we know Sephiroth has it set up so the when the door opens Saïx gets hurt or killed."

Xaldin glowered at the redhead. "Must you make this so difficult." He growled. "For that you go over there and see if you can spot them."

"I can't see through walls." He huffed. "And besides when was the last time you were in Marluxia's office? It's an office within an office remember." He arched a brow at the larger man.

Xaldin huffed irritably with a heavy scowl marring his brow.

"I know." Xigbar snorted sarcastically. "Why don't we call Marluxia and see if there's another way into his office or something. Or at the very least ask him if he has any ideas on how to get into his office without being seen."

"That reminds me." Axel nodded. "Where is Luxord and Marluxia? They were right behind you two weren't they?"

Xigbar shook his head. "I have no idea they were behind us but we lost them when they went to the front entrance to the parking garage and we went to the back."

"Probably fighting." Xaldin nodded.

Axel shook his head. "Like now is the time for that. It's a wonder how they became the two most powerful men in all of Greece with as much time as they spend bickering with each other."

"I guess that's what makes them work so well together." Lexaeus nodded.

"Forget about them and lets just do this already." Xigbar huffed. "I say we just bust in there and whatever happens happens." He nodded.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Xaldin started with a sigh. "but I agree with old man Cyclops here."

"I'm not old!" Xigbar growled.

"I'm sure." Xaldin grunted.

"Yea that chunk of gray is nothing but a fashion statement." Axel taunted.

"Enough." Lexaeus growled. "Lets just get Saïx and Sephiroth and get out of here already."

"Right." Axel agreed. "So we're just going to storm in, grab em both, and go." He shook his head. "It's bound to fail." He grinned hugely as his emerald eyes sparkled. "Let's do this!" He looked over at Xigbar and smirked. "Last one in is a pansy." He then jumped up and ran for the door.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey!" Xigbar growled as he too popped up and followed the red head.

Lexaeus and Xaldin both shook their heads and followed after the two. "Morons." Xaldin snorted.

Lexaeus grunted as he walked up to the door which had yet to be breeched by the two in his opinion children and arched a brow when they looked from him to Xaldin. "What?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Well between the two of you and all that bulk you call a body we were thinking that you could bust the door down." Xigbar nodded.

"Allow me." Xaldin nodded at Lexaeus before he grabbed Xigbar by the back of his neck and threw him at the door causing it to snap open.

"Subtle." Lexaeus snorted then froze and locked stares with Sephiroth.

"One more step and Luxord's little boy toy here will be walking into the afterlife." Sephiroth smirked as he pressed the knife against Saïx's throat and causing a small trickle of blood to roll down his neck.

"So what do you think?" Xigbar nudged Xaldin.

"You don't have a chance so you may as well let him go." Lexaeus bit out darkly. "He dies and you won't be long in following him."

"Do not think I am so stupid." Sephiroth retorted smartly. "I didn't come up here and deliberately trap myself. Deliver me Marluxia and this pretty little thing will be free to go."

Suddenly all eyes snapped to the doorway when in walked Luxord and Marluxia both definitely looking like they had seen better days.

"What do you want Sephiroth?" Marluxia hissed.

Sephiroth grinned hugely. "You."

"What is his obsession with you anyway?" Axel questioned with drawn brows.

"It doesn't matter." Luxord growled. "You will release my property or I will kill you."

Sephiroth grunted. "Not until I have what I went through so much trouble for." He then smirked. "I believe the pay off for that pretty little attorney would be a lot more than the pay off for this sweet thing." He then caressed Saïx's cheek with the broad side of the knife. "You see Xemnas is only offering to pay me lunch money for his death and I highly doubt you would pay much more for him. However;" he grinned darkly. "I believe you would go to the ends of the earth to get your precious assassin back."

Xigbar shook his head and snorted. "Man this has to be the most bizarre kidnapping situation I have ever seen." He looked over at Xaldin. "Yet really this is boring and I would much like to get back to the bar so you can tell me about what happened with you and Vexen the other night."

Xaldin glowered at his friend. "You are going to die for that."

"Enough." Luxord hissed in a deadly cold manner. He then looked over at Xigbar. "I want you out."

Xigbar jerked back like he had just been hit as he stared at Luxord until he realized what it was Luxord wanted him to do. So to make sure he didn't give himself away he huffed indignity and left the room.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth demanded as he again pressed the knife against Saïx's throat.

Saïx locked stares with Luxord and flinched when the sharp knife again cut his flesh. Yet strangely enough the thought that he may die right here right now never bothered to enter his head. No, what was going through his mind at the moment was why did Luxord have a black eye and why was he holding his chest like he was in pain? What had happened to him?

"Removing distractions." Luxord growled in response to Sephiroth's question before he turned to Axel. "You too."

"If you say so." Axel shrugged as he left the room.

"You're up to something." Sephiroth hissed as he stepped backwards and dragging Saïx with him.

"Let him go and I'm yours." Marluxia bit out.

"Be silent." Luxord hissed. "I want everyone out. NOW!"

Xaldin and Lexaeus were quick to obey yet Marluxia maintained his ground. "I'm not leaving." He growled to his friend.

Luxord didn't bother to acknowledge Marluxia he was too focused on Sephiroth waiting for Xigbar to do what he did best and he didn't have to wait long.

Sephiroth grabbed his shoulder and groaned in pain giving the Saïx the moment he needed to escape the man's hold. He looked up at Luxord and narrowed his eyes upon the man. "I will have your head." He growled as he began to back into Marluxia's office.

"I highly doubt that." Luxord growled as he stormed towards him. "Once I get through with you Anathema will seem like paradise."

"We'll see about that." Sephiroth growled before he turned, ran, shattered the window to Marluxia's office, and jumped out.

"Bloody fukin hell!" Luxord growled as he watched the man fall from the building, pull his chute, and gently glide to the parking lot below. He turned and noted everyone standing in the doorway watching him. "Why are you standing her staring at me?" He growled and would have been pleased had this been any other time when they all scrambled to get downstairs in order to capture Sephiroth.

Saïx locked stares with Luxord then walked over to him and gently ran his fingers over his bruised eye. "What happened? Does it hurt?"

Luxord grabbed his hand and jerked it from his face while giving it a painfully tight squeeze. "You will be punished." He growled as he began walking out of the office jerking Saïx behind him.

Marluxia smirked as he followed them out of the office. Yep Luxord was definitely in love with Saïx there was no way around it. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Zexion about it.

xx

He had never been so angry in his life. Sephiroth had gotten away and everyone from Marluxia to Xigbar was protecting Saïx to save him from the beating he so deserved. He stared hard at the six men standing between him and Saïx lingering his hard stare upon Marluxia the longest. "Do not disobey me." He growled darkly.

Marluxia shook his head. "You're angry beyond all reason and not thinking clearly. I will not let you take your wrath out on him." He then plucked his cell from his hip and called Zexion. When his young lover answered he smirked at Luxord. "I have Saïx and he'll be coming home with me."

A pink brow arched as he stared at Luxord. "Yes, that's exactly what happened." He then nodded his head. "Very well." He then hung up the phone and stared at his friend. "Zexion wishes to speak with you. He wants you to go to the house."

"I do not take orders from you or him." Luxord hissed.

Marluxia completely ignored his friend then looked over at Lexaeus. "You are also to go to the house. Zexion has something important he wishes to speak with you about."

Lexaeus stared at the attorney with brows slightly drawn. Why would Zexion want to talk to him? Did he know that the baby was his? Impossible; no one knew about it except him, Vexen, and Larxene. He nodded curtly then turned and left the room. He needed to make sure that his secret life did NOT get back to Luxord under any circumstances. He did not want to find out what Luxord would do were he to find out as it would most likely spell death for the whole lot of them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Saïx growled as he stepped past the line of men between him and Luxord.

"Do you understand what's going to happen if you stay here?" Xigbar nodded.

Saïx gave a curt nod in return. "I will die." He said as he turned to face Luxord.

Silver/blue eyes narrowed upon the man staring at him. "Oh I will not kill you but you will wish death would take you once I'm finished with you."

Saïx shook his head. "No." He gave a small shake of his head. "My death will come at the hands of Sephiroth." He held out his arm and pushed up his sleeve showing Luxord the pin pricks in his arm.

Luxord gnashed his teeth together sharply. "What the bloody hell did he do to you?!" He nearly bellowed.

"I'll get Vexen." Xigbar nodded and left the room.

"We'll help." Axel followed with a jerk of his head towards Xaldin to get him to follow.

Xaldin nodded and quietly followed the two men out of the room knowing full well that what was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty.

"I don't know." Saïx shook his head. "I've felt no effects except for a burning sensation running through my veins." He sighed deeply. "He said that only he has the cure and if I don't get it by noon tomorrow I'll die."

Marluxia sighed and shook his head. "I knew it was too easy to catch up with them." He sat down heavily upon the sofa.

"It has been a trick this whole time." Luxord growled as he stared at Saïx noting he looked more pale than usual.

Saïx dropped his arm back to his side and stared at the blonde man before him. "I do not fear death."

He would have hit him if he thought it would do either of them any good. "You are not going to die! Your death if it so comes to you will come through my hand and my hand only you belong to me." He bit out darkly.

"Luxord; shut up." Marluxia hissed. "You're behaving like a spoiled child when you should be more concerned with trying to figure out what Sephiroth injected into him."

Luxord glowered at his friend before he leaned against his desk in exhaustion. Marluxia was right and he knew it but if Saïx wouldn't have escaped him none of this would be happening right now. He took a deep breath then flinched and placed his hand to his side as his cracked ribs protested at the action. He cast another glare at Marluxia for his injury before he looked at Saïx who was standing directly in front of him. "What?" He growled as he narrowed his eyes upon him.

"Your injuries." Saïx nodded.

If possible Luxord's eyes narrowed even further. "What about them." He demanded darkly.

Saïx glanced over at Marluxia and noted he didn't look any better and shook his head. "Why did you fight?"

"Do not concern yourself with that." He growled then grunted against the pain in his side.

Marluxia gave a shake to his head at the two of them. "I'm going home." He rose to his feet.

"Have Lexaeus or Xaldin escort you and if possible stay at your house." Luxord growled. "If it's you Sephiroth is after then it's better to have someone with you."

Marluxia nodded curtly and left the room. He just wanted to get home to Zexion so the boy could mother all over him and make him feel better.

Saïx watched Marluxia go then turned his attention back to Luxord. "You should rest until Vexen arrives."

Luxord stared at him for a long silent moment part of him wanting to beat the boy into oblivion and the other part wanting to… well he didn't know what but it definitely wasn't beating him. "Do you understand the situation we're in currently?" He bit out.

Saïx gave a small curt nod. "I will die."

Luxord grabbed Saïx by the arm sharply ignoring the pain he was causing himself, pulled him to the sitting room, and shoved him down onto the couch. "I should beat you." He growled as he stood in front of him. "Now you will explain to me why you did what you did and what you thought to accomplish with such behavior."

Saïx stared up at the angry Brit and sighed. "I was going to kill my brother."

Luxord pressed his lips together firmly. "You were going to kill him knowing full well he wasn't at home?"

"No." Saïx sighed with a small shake of his head. "I was going to wait for him but when I got there Sephiroth was already there."

Luxord sat down on the couch next to the boy. "Tell me everything from the moment you walked into your house."

Saïx stared at him and sighed knowing full well that Luxord wasn't going to like what he had to say.


	21. Chapter 21

Lexaeus stared at the boy in front of him and was utterly speechless. It wasn't so much that his son was here but what was he going to do with him? With the issues with Sephiroth now wasn't the time for fatherhood.

"Dad?" Demyx questioned timidly.

Zexion looked up from wiping down Marluxia's wounds and stared at the large man. "Lexy are you just going to stare at him all day?"

Lexaeus shook his head to clear it. "Why are you here?"

Demyx cocked his head slightly. "Mom said that it was time to come visit you for awhile because gramps wanted me gone." He nodded.

"How horrible." Zexion gasped as he looked over at the boy.

Lexaeus sighed deeply and looked at Marluxia. "I can't take him home."

"Why?" Marluxia questioned suspiciously.

Lexaeus stared at the pink haired attorney for a long moment. "Can I speak with you in private?"

Marluxia cocked a brow then nodded and rose from his chair. "Zexion take Demyx to the kitchen and make me something to eat I'm starving."

Zexion stared up at his lover and nodded even though he really didn't want to miss out on what Lexaeus was going to say. "Come on Demyx lets make dinner." Zexion nodded at the boy as he made for the door.

Demyx looked over at his father then followed Zexion out of the room.

Lexaeus waited until they were gone then ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "I can't believe she sent him here." Lexaeus growled.

Marluxia watched as the generally silent and composed man paced the living room and muttered to himself. Whatever the issue was with Demyx and Lexaeus it must be serious for Lexaeus to be behaving in such a way. So he waited patiently for Lexaeus to tell him what was going on.

Lexaeus suddenly stopped and stared at the attorney. "Can I depend on you to keep a secret from Luxord?"

At that Marluxia's sapphires widened hugely. No one ever asked him to keep a secret from Luxord for they didn't think he could nor did he ever. "It depends." Marluxia nodded. "How serious is this?"

Lexaeus slumped in the shoulder. "If he found out I can assure you I would be dead." He nodded.

"It can't be that serious." Marluxia nodded.

"It is." Lexaeus stared at the attorney seriously. "Larxene is Demyx's mother."

Marluxia froze and stared wide eyed at the man. "And you are his father." He whispered as a vision of what Luxord would do to the man if he found out ran through his mind.

"The baby." Lexaeus sighed deeply.

"What baby?" He snapped out of his dazed shock.

Lexaeus looked over to the bassinet containing the sleeping baby his biological sleeping baby. "She's Demyx's sister." He sighed tiredly.

Marluxia felt as if someone had just hit him in the chest with a baseball bat. "Do you know what will happen if Luxord finds out?"

Lexaeus nodded. "I do. That's why Larxene and I decided it would be best if we gave her up but Demyx." He shook his head. "She just wouldn't let him go so she sent him to a special school to keep him a secret and still be able to visit him."

"How? Why?" Marluxia just couldn't wrap his mind around this sudden turn of events.

"It's been on and off between us for well over fifteen years now. I wanted to tell Luxord when it first started but she refused and made me promise to keep it a secret. So I did in hopes that one day we could finally be together. Then during one of our breaks she met the emperor's son fell in love and ended it for good." He snorted. "Or so I thought." He plopped down onto the sofa and stared at the shocked attorney. "During our last trip to China we got back together and," he nodded over at the bassinet. "well you're now the father of the end result."

"Fuck!' Marluxia hissed as that seemed to be the only word that he could get to come out. He always knew Larxene was nothing but trouble and now they were all in a world of it. "Why her of all the women in the world?"

Lexaeus shook his head slowly. "She's different around me then she is around others and I do… did truly love her."

Marluxia shook his head. "And Vexen has known all this time?"

Lexaeus nodded his head. "He's known from day one. Demyx was a sickly child and Vexen was his doctor. We couldn't keep it a secret and I suppose that's why Larxene became attached to him."

The attorney sighed deeply as he processed all this information and tried to work out some sort of solution that would keep Luxord from killing them all. "Well we can keep Naminé a secret since she can't talk and only you, myself, Larxene, and Vexen know about her but the boy is a whole different matter."

Lexaeus nodded. "I don't want anything to happen to him myself I don't care but he's still my son and if I have to I will kill for his life."

"No that won't be necessary." Marluxia shook his head. "We need to keep him from telling anyone who his mother is that's the only way we can make sure Luxord doesn't find out and everyone lives a long Anathema free life." He walked over to the end table and picked up the phone and began punching in a long series of numbers.

Lexaeus watched the attorney then widened his eyes when Marluxia stared at him.

"I wish to speak with Larxene La Vache."

xx

"And that's what happened." Saïx sighed.

Luxord stared intently at him and ground his teeth together. "If you would have just minded your own none of this would be happening right now." He growled. "I had everything well under control and you may have cost me everything."

Saïx just stared at the Brit. He had nothing to say since he knew that he was destine to die whether it be by Sephiroth's hand or Luxord's. It really didn't matter one way or the other as his life was null anyway. Cast away by his own brother, a tool by Sephiroth, and hated by Luxord what was left for him in this life?

Luxord was on the verge of taking him down to the sanctuary and beating him to death but what good would that do anyone? Nothing. So instead he grabbed the pills Vexen gave him from his pocket and downed them with a glass of the strongest whiskey he had.

Once the burning in his gut subsided he stared at Saïx and decided that another drink was definitely in order to calm his ire. Then another when he locked stares with the boy's deep ambers. Another when he thought about the poison running through his veins and another as he thought about Xemnas and the hell the man had created in his life. And on he drank until there was nothing left in the bottle and nothing left in his head to worry about.

Saïx stared at the man as he drank glass after glass of the alcohol until the bottle was empty and when Luxord went for the second bottle he decided that Luxord had had quite enough. He stood up and walked over to the Brit. "No." He nodded as he grabbed the full bottle from his hand. "Inebriation will do nothing to fix this situation."

"You will bite your tongue." Luxord growled as he stared at the slowly blurring figure before him. The alcohol was taking quick effect and he fell welcoming into it's warm mind numbing embrace.

Saïx stared at him and shook his head. "No, once I'm dead all your troubles will be gone."

Luxord narrowed his eyes upon the blurry blue figure before him. "Your death will only anger me more." He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in until they were nose to nose. "You belong to me and your death will only come when I decide that you no longer serve a purpose on this earth."

Saïx cocked his head slightly. "And what purpose do I serve now? I'm nothing more than a possession that isn't even worthy of my brother's love." He reached up and ran his finger across the scar on his brow. "He scarred me for no other purpose than to mock you and harm me and you see me as no better then he does. I have no humanity I am a tool to serve another's means."

"Do not speak such nonsense." Luxord slurred slightly. "You have a purpose here."

Saïx cocked his head as he locked his ambers with his silver blues not that he had a choice since Luxord wasn't letting him go. "As what? Your punching bag?"

Luxord glowered at the male. "Bushi."

Saïx drew his brows deeply. "What?"

"Bushi." Luxord growled irritably before he released his shirt, grabbed his shoulders, and slammed him against his chest. "Ài shàng." He rumbled through his chest.

"I don't know what you're saying." Saïx nodded against his shoulder.

"Chén mò. " Luxord ordered as he breathed in the scent of his hair as every ounce of irritation within him fell away. "Yǒu qíng rén zhōng chéng juàn shǔ ."

Saïx opened his mouth to respond to that when Luxord suddenly pulled him away at arms length and stared pointedly at him.

"Hēi xiū. " Luxord nodded slowly.

Saïx just stared at the Brit having no idea what he was saying. He didn't speak Chinese nor did he know a single word of it and at the moment he really wished he was fluent in the language so he would know what the man was saying. Then again what he was saying couldn't be all bad as his voice didn't sound as angry as it usually did. However he was getting drunker by the second as the alcohol took effect so as far as he was concerned he could be saying anything up to and including threatening him. "I think you should go to bed and sleep it off."

Luxord smirked a dopey smirk. "Wěi ." He nodded.

Saïx shook his head. "Speak English I don't know what you're saying."

"I saaaying," he slurred. "yesssss"

"How can you slur your English but not your Chinese?" He sighed deeply, moved to Luxord's side, and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Come let's get you to bed."

"Wěi ." Luxord agreed suggestively.

"Speak English." Saïx growled. "I don't know what you want or what you're saying."

Luxord grunted when he clipped the corner of the door as they made their way through it. "Weeeere goings to beeeed." Luxord nodded.

"Yes." Saïx nodded as tried to keep Luxord from stumbling over and taking them both to the floor. Although it was a wasted effort when Luxord turned and walked them right into the wall forcing them to fall to the floor.

"Hmm…" Luxord hummed. "Wyz da flur waaaay up herre?"

Saïx didn't bother to respond as he climbed back up to his feet. He cast the Brit an annoyed glare before he bent over and began pulling him up to his feet.

"What happened?" Vexen questioned as he hurriedly and made his way down the hall to the two males.

"He's drunk and took the pills you gave him." Saïx answered with a tired sigh.

Vexen shook his head. "Fool." He growled as he helped Saïx get him to his feet.

Luxord looked over at the blonde. "Vexy," he grinned. "yew soo purty."

"Shut-up." The doctor bit out as he and Saïx practically carried him to his room and laid him down on his bed. "If you were anyone else the pills and the alcohol would have killed you by now." He hissed and pulled a needle and a jar from his bag.

"What's that?" Saïx questioned as he watched the doctor.

"It's an antidote for the pills." Vexen nodded then jabbed the needle into Luxord's arm.

"Owwieeee!" Luxord whined.

"It's no more than you deserve." Vexen bit out. "No go to sleep."

"Yesss mother." Luxord nodded and closed his eyes.

Vexen ground his teeth together then looked over at Saïx. "Come so you can tell me what Sephiroth did to you and we can figure out a cure."

Saïx nodded at the doctor then cast the Brit in the bed a glance before he followed Vexen out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Saïx stared up at the doctor who was writing furiously in his little notebook.

"Hmm…" Vexen hummed then stopped writing and looked at the man before him. "Color?"

Saïx arched a brow at the doctor. "Color?"

"Did you happen to see if it had any color to it?"

"No; it was clear." He nodded.

Vexen stared at him. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"That can't be possible." Vexen shook his head then sighed irritably. "I'll just have to take a sample." He put his pad of paper down and began going through his bag. "Roll up your sleeve."

Saïx stared at the doctor for a second then did as he was told. "What do you think it is?" He questioned when Vexen turned towards him with a needle in one hand and a rubber hose in the other.

"It could possibly be a placebo or it could be something I have no knowledge of." He tied the tube around his arm tightly. "We won't know until I run some tests."

"How long will that take?" Saïx questioned as he watched the doctor tap against his inner elbow searching for a vein.

"I should know by morning." Vexen nodded and pulled the cap from the needle with his teeth while the fingers of his other hand kept the vein pin pointed. "You'll feel a little poke."

Saïx nodded his head and barely flinched when Vexen stuck the needle into his arm.

"Did you feel any side affects afterwards?"

Saïx shook his head. "No just a small sting right afterwards but nothing else."

Vexen pressed his lips together. "There is no such thing I have ever heard of that gives no side effects and has a delayed reaction." He nodded as he pulled the needle from his arm and pressed a piece of cotton to the small puncture wound. "Hold that there."

Saïx did as he was told. "So you think he was just making it up?"

"Quite possibly." Vexen nodded. "I believe he was using this as a way to distract Luxord. However I still want to make certain there isn't anything. I'll run some tests and we will know by morning if there is or isn't anything running through your system." He packed his little doctor's bag back up.

"Okay." Saïx nodded.

"And here." Vexen held out a tiny white pill. "Give this to Luxord when he wakes up. It will help with the hangover he's sure to have and the pain from his ribs." He nodded. "Plus his not so pleasant disposition because of it. I suggest you dissolve it in a cup of tea. He won't take it willingly."

Saïx drew his brows deeply. "Why not?"

Vexen gave a small shake of his head. "Some nonsense about hangovers are the price you pay for over indulging in alcohol when you should know better. Just give him a cup of hot tea with that pill in it and we'll all have a pleasant day."

"Okay." Saïx nodded not quite sure he understood what the doctor was talking about but did understand what it meant to have a displeased Luxord on their hands.

"I'll see you in the morning." Vexen nodded and made for the door. "I should know by then what if anything Sephiroth injected into you."

"Sorry about all of this." Saïx nodded.

Vexen snorted. "Don't worry about it. It's the price we pay for working with and knowing Luxord and Marluxia. There are some that want them both dead so you always have to be on your guard." He smiled at the blue haired man then left the study and headed for his lab.

Saïx stared at the closed door and sighed deeply. "I guess there's nothing I can do but wait." He left the room and headed down the hall towards his own room and just as he placed his hand on the door knob he looked down the hall to Luxord's room when he heard a loud thump. "What was that?"

He turned and quietly made his way down the hall to Luxord's door and cracked it open to see what was going on. When he didn't see or hear anything he pushed the door open further and looked in.

Everything looked normal in the room. Luxord was still in bed but not as he left him. He drew his brows as he stared at the Brit who was on his stomach and arm hanging over the edge of the bed and in his sleeping pants?

He looked around the room and noticed that on the far end by the foot of the bed was a shoe and some feet away from that was a belt. He turned and looked over by the chair by the window and spotted his shirt hanging haplessly from the arm of the chair. He then looked down and spotted Luxord's pants in a crumpled pile at his feet with a shoe and he had to wonder how the man managed to get his clothing so scattered around the room. Then again he didn't put much past a drunk and could only figure that Luxord stumbled around the room trying to strip himself. Then just dropped the clothes wherever he was when he got them off.

He smirked at the vision running through his head then went about the task of picking his scattered clothing up and setting it nicely on the chair by the window. He then looked over at the man on the bed and cocked his head slightly when he spotted what looked to be a black line across his right shoulder blade.

Quietly he made his way over to the bed and leaned over him slightly to get a better look at what he thought he saw.

He stared thoughtfully at what he assumed was a Chinese symbol tattoo and drew his brows. "What does it mean?" He whispered to himself. Oh how he wished he could read and understand Chinese it would make dealing with Luxord a whole lot easier.

He shook his head as he stood back up only for his attention to be drawn to another black line peeking out from under his pants on his left hip. "How many do you have?" He whispered to the sleeping being's back as he now knew of three of Luxord's tattoos. The one on his back, the barbed wire like one on his right bicep, and now one peeking out from under his pants. Then add in all the ear piercings and he could easily understand the whole thing about Luxord's dream of being a pirate. "If you can't be one look like one." He chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" Luxord rumbled through his chest startling Saïx.

"Nothing I heard a noise in here and came to make sure you were okay."

Luxord grunted. "The blooody door juuummmped out in front of me."

Saïx just stared at him and shook his head. "It will happen sometimes." He shrugged. "Just go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"No." Luxord yawned.

"No what?"

"Yǒu qíng rén zhōng chéng juàn shǔ ."

Saïx stared at him. "I still don't know what that means. You said that earlier what does it mean?"

Luxord grinned stupidly with eyes still closed. "Iff there arre luverss; love willff find a waaay to come togetherrr."

Saïx drew his brows and stared at the man like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? Make sense." He ordered getting quite tired of trying to figure out what the man was saying.

Luxord cracked his eyes open slightly and slowly rolled over onto his back. "Saïx wǒ de."

Saïx gnashed his teeth getting more and more irritated by all of this. "Stop it!" He growled. "If you are going to talk speak words I can understand!"

Blond brows drew deeply into an irritated scowl. "I sssaid," he reached up and latched onto Saïx's wrist. "Yoouuu beloong to me."

"What?" Saïx drew his brows deeply still as confused as ever only to be more so when Luxord jerked him down into the bed with him.

xx

"Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused?!" Marluxia growled into the phone.

Lexaeus watched as the attorney's eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. He knew Marluxia all too well and knew without a doubt that Marluxia was about to make Larxene's life a living hell.

"I do not want to hear it!" He bit out. "I strongly suggest you figure out a way to keep Luxord from ever finding out and if by some chance he does all fingers will be pointing in your direction and," he growled in a low deadly voice. "if you do not fix this mess you will soon find yourself shunned by an entire country. Especially once the Emperor hears about your indiscretions while being courted by his son."

Lexaeus jerked back when he sitting some feet away from the attorney could hear Larxene's voice through the receiver.

"I will." Marluxia bit back. "You will do as I told you and I will not hear another word out of you saying otherwise!" With that he slammed the phone down onto the base. He then stared at the large man sitting on the chair. "I just don't understand what you see in her."

Lexaeus shook his head and shrugged. "She's different with me."

Marluxia snorted at that. "Maybe she's not and you're just a sadist."

"Marly?" Zexion questioned timidly as he peeked into the room at hearing all the yelling.

Marluxia looked over at his little lover and gave a small smile. "Everything's fine. Demyx will be staying with us for awhile," he cast a glare at Lexaeus. "so set him up in one of the spare rooms."

"Okay." Zexion nodded, gathered up Naminé who was whimpering in her bassinet, and returned to Demyx in the kitchen.

Marluxia stared hard at the man before him. "Now you are going to go talk to that boy and make sure he doesn't tell anyone who his mother is AND if possible convince him someone else is his father."

Lexaeus stared at the attorney. "I'm not going to deny my son anymore than Larxene is going to deny him."

Deep sapphires narrowed to deadly little slits. "Yes and when you are at the mercy of the nightmares of Anathema that little sentiment will keep you safe at night." He crossed his arms over his chest. "We are going to give that boy a whole new family to make sure everyone stays safe and alive."

Lexaeus opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off my Marluxia.

"No; you're doing it for Naminé and you will do it for him. It's for the best for everyone and the sooner you accept it the easier it will be."

Lexaeus stared at the man and sighed. He was right and he knew it it was what was best for Demyx. "I don't see a problem with everyone knowing he's my kid it's his mother that's the issue."

"Hmm…" Marluxia hummed thoughtfully. "So we need to convince him that…" He trailed off and smirked. "Yes that will be perfect." He nodded.

"What?" Lexaeus stared at him brows drawn deeply.

Marluxia grinned hugely at the large man. "Vexen's sister." He nodded.

"Xion? No one is going to believe that Xion and I had a kid together and Demyx doesn't look anything like her."

"No but he does look similar to Vexen so it is plausible AND no one knows where she is so no one can question her about it. Plus Demyx's age fits perfectly with the last time anyone saw her." He nodded. "Now all you have to do is convince Demyx that she is really his mother and not Larxene. Tell him that you asked Larxene to act as his mother for his best interest. I will create the necessary documents that claim Xion as Demyx's mother and give you full custody of him this way all bases are covered."

"Larxene won't like it." Lexaeus sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"I don't care if she likes it or not. It's what needs to be done and so long as she is able to keep the title of mother whether it be fill in or not is all that matters. Besides it will make her look like a martyr for the boy which Luxord will accept a whole lot more than her being his biological mother."

Lexaeus nodded although reluctantly as he rose to his feet. "Alright I'll go talk to him and tell him that Larxene isn't his real mother."

"You're making the right choice." Marluxia nodded.

"I hope so." Lexaeus sighed as he walked out of the room. "I truly hope so."


	23. Chapter 23

"What are you doing?" Saïx wiggled against Luxord's hold in order to get out of the bed.

"Mine." Luxord purred as he rolled over so that he was hovering over Saïx.

"You're drunk." Saïx squirmed to get away.

Luxord grinned devilishly. "Wěi" He nodded.

"Wěi? Does that mean yes?"

"Very good." Luxord nodded and buried his face into his neck and sighed deeply of his scent. "Mmm… hēi xiū cháng yè."

Saïx tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled his head up. "Why do you keep saying things I don't know?"

Droopy sliver/blue eyes glinted as they locked with his deep amber. "Yoou will learn and yooou will knooww." He whispered as he leaned in until they were lip to lip. "Or I can show yoou."

"Show me?" Saïx drew his brows.

"Wěi." Luxord gave a small nod then pressed their lips together.

Saïx was too shocked to do anything other than stare wide eyed at the man as his powerful tongue dominated his mouth. Granted this wasn't the first time he had kissed Luxord but he was drunk making this situation not exactly right.

He once again grabbed the blonde by the hair and pulled his head back. "No this isn't right. You're drunk and not thinking clearly so what you're doing is wrong."

Luxord glowered deadly at the male beneath him. "I hemm full awaare of what I do."

Saïx shook his head. "No if you were you would at least be able to speak properly."

"Wordss have nuffing to do wis it." He suddenly smirked. "It'ss all touch."

"No." Saïx shook his head. "It has everything to do with you not being in your right mind."

His silver/blue eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "My mind iss purrfectly ffine."

"Is it?" Saïx countered. "You can't even speak properly. Your English is slurred and the only clear words you can speak are Chinese which I do not understand."

Luxord stared at him thoughtfully for a second. "I know. I will shooow you."

Saïx took a deep breath. "We've already been through…" He was cut off when Luxord again pressed their lips together. "Lufsurd." He said against his lips when he felt a hand slip under his shirt.

Luxord pulled back and smiled at him. "Shhh…" He put a finger to his lips and nodded. "Theys willf hears yew."

"They?" Saïx drew his brows. "Who's they?"

"Axcell ands Lar… no…" He shook his head. "Dats my zister. Lux…" He tried again. "No… thaat's me."

"Lexaeus?" Saïx supplied for him.

"What's abouts him?" Luxord drew his brows as he fiddled with the buttons of Saïx's shirt.

Saïx sighed deeply realizing they were getting nowhere and were talking in circles. Just when he opened his mouth in order to attempt to stop Luxord from doing what he was doing for the third or fourth time he suddenly heard several pops. "What…" He trailed off as the buttons from his shirt flew up around them.

"Much bedderss." Luxord sighed happily then leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against Saïx's bared chest. "Wǒ de." He purred and placed a kiss to his chest.

"What is that? Wǒ de?" Saïx repeated slowly to make sure he got it right.

"Wú." Luxord growled. "Wǒ de." He then slipped his arms under Saïx's back and squeezed him to his chest possessively. "Wǒ de yǒng wǒ de."

Saïx sighed deeply getting more frustrated by the second. "If you don't start using language I can understand I swear I'm going to kill you." He growled.

"Mine forever mine." Luxord whispered as he buried his face into his neck and let his eyes fall closed.

Saïx just lay there for a long time listening to his even breathing after he fell back to sleep and pondered on Luxord and the so many strange occurrences he had suffered through since his arrival here. Yet of all the things he had experienced Luxord was by far the most confusing.

Nothing about the man had made an iota amount of sense since he first came to be in the hands of the great lord Luxord La Vache. Perhaps he had taken one too many hits to the head in his life making him completely unstable and impossible to read. No that couldn't be it as in the short time he had been in the care of La Vache the man has shown rather superior intelligence. Therefore it had to be something else that made Luxord act like a fool one second, a bastard the next, and a big softie the very next.

He shook his head sure he was never going to figure out the enigma known as Luxord. So instead he opted for getting out of the situation he was in currently this way when Luxord woke up there would be no surprises.

He pushed himself up and turned to the side in order to roll Luxord off of him and it worked for about a second. About a soon as he had Luxord off of him powerful arms wrapped around him and pulled him down atop his chest.

Well this was better than being stuck underneath the man but not by much. "Let go." He ordered as he pulled at Luxord's arms.

"I'm sleeping. Be quiet." Luxord ordered.

Saïx snorted at that. "If you were sleeping you wouldn't be awake enough to tell me you were sleeping. Now let go. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"You are in bed." Luxord rolled onto his side and curled Saïx into his chest. "Sleep."

It was a losing battle and he knew it. So instead of fighting it he decided to just let this situation play out however it played out and hoped beyond all hope that this wouldn't bite him in the ass in the morning. "Good night." He whispered and let his eyes fall closed.

xx

"Got him!" Xigbar grinned hugely then nearly hit the floor face first when he tripped over a drunk sprawled out on the floor.

Xaldin and Axel looked over at the one eyed man. "Liar." Axel pointed out then laughed when Xigbar began kicking at the man to get him out of the way.

"No really." Xigbar nodded his head then gave the drunk one more kick just to teach him a lesson.

Xaldin eyed his friend suspiciously. "How is it you caught him when all of us combined couldn't?"

"It's all a matter of smarts." Xigbar nodded proudly.

"I find that very hard to believe." Xaldin smirked as he stood up. "Alright smarty pants let's see."

"Be prepared to eat your words." Xigbar grinned as he led the two men out of the bar to his car. "Ready? Feast your eyes upon this." He grinned, stuck his key in the lock, and popped his trunk open.

"Where'd you find him?" Axel questioned wide eyed.

Xigbar snorted. "He was practically right under our noses the whole time."

"Riku." Xaldin snorted.

"You got it." Xigbar nodded. "A simple threat to his precious little Kairi and he wouldn't shut up."

"Kairi?" Axel scratched his head. "I thought she was with Sora."

"Didn't we all." Xigbar nodded. "But as it turns out Kairi is playing both ends of the field and neither of them knew about it," he smirked wickedly at them. "well until recently."

"You told Riku about Sora and Kairi and in return he betrayed his best friend and gave Roxas up."

"You got it." Xigbar nodded at the red head.

Xaldin stared at the boy that was tied up and squirming in the trunk. "So what are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know." Xigbar shrugged. "Hand him over to Luxord so we can finally get paid."

"Man you hand him over to Luxord and within a day he'll be sent to Anathema." Axel pointed out.

Xaldin shrugged. "So."

Axel shook his head. "It's not fair and you know it. It'd be like you being sent to Anathema because you told Luxord you wouldn't do a job for him. It's not justifiable."

Xigbar looked from the red head to the boy in the trunk. "He does have a point. Luxord only wants him because he quit without telling anyone."

"So hand him over to Zexion." Xaldin waved his hand through the air as he turned to go back into the bar. "Zexion will make sure the kid lives and we get paid for finding him."

"You know that's not a half bad idea." Xigbar nodded.

"Hey do you think something like that might work on Sephiroth?" Axel questioned bringing Xaldin to a dead stop in front of the building's doors. "Ya know catch Sephiroth using Cloud or something?"

Xaldin and Xigbar both stared at the red head.

"What?" Axel questioned not really liking how they were both looking at him.

Xigbar shook his head. "Hell, that's not a bad idea. Only one problem though no one knows where Cloud is."

"Has anyone checked Leon's place for him?"

Again the two men stared at the red head.

"Why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?" Axel bit out.

Xaldin shook his head. "Because we don't expect that kind of intelligence out of you."

Axel snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. Just act that way to keep the expectations low." He nodded.

"Well now that your secret is out you can't hide behind your mask of stupidity anymore." Xaldin snorted then looked over at Xigbar. "Take him," he nodded at the kid in the trunk. "to Zexion then meet us at my house and bring Lexaeus with you. I have a plan to capture that bastard Sephiroth and we're going to use Aerith as a stepping stone."

"Gotcha." Xigbar grinned and slammed his trunk closed. "See ya in an hour."

Xaldin nodded then looked over at Axel. "Alright princess lets go."

"Don't call me that!" Axel bit out as he followed the large man to his car. "That's Marly's title!"

xx

Demyx stared at the large man with brows drawn deeply confused by what his father was telling him. "She's not my mom?"

"No. She's only been acting as your mother by my request. I thought it would be best for you to have someone there to help you since your real mother vanished shortly after you were born." Lexaeus nodded and really hoped that the boy didn't see through his lies. How did he sink so low to end up as such a liar and act more like Axel?

Demyx stared at his father. "Does that mean I can't call her mom anymore?"

"You can still call her mom if you want to." He then looked over at Zexion almost pleadingly to help him.

Zexion shook his head. "Demyx," he started drawing the boy's attention his way. "do you understand what your father is saying?"

"I think so." Demyx nodded his head. "Larxene isn't my real mom but she has been pretending to be my mom. Right?" He looked back at his father.

"Right." Lexaeus nodded.

"So who is my real mom? And when can I meet her?"

Lexaeus ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance and sighed. "Your real mom's name is," he looked over at Zexion from the corner of his eye to watch his reaction. "Xion."

"What?" Zexion questioned with wide eyes as he stared at the large man. "When? How? But he doesn't look anything like her."

"No." Lexaeus shook his head in agreement. "But he does look like," he trailed off as Vexen's name crossed his mind. He then made a mental note to tell Marluxia to talk to Vexen before anyone else heard about this little lie of theirs. "Vexen." He nodded then looked back at the boy. "Look at his eyes."

Zexion looked at the boy's green eyes and could see how they looked just like Vexen's. "I guess." He nodded though he was sure there was something not quite right about what was going on here. He was going to have to talk to Marluxia and find out the truth about Lexaeus and Demyx. He then looked over at Lexaeus. "Does Luxord know about Larxene taking care of him?"

Lexaeus shook his head. "No, but I'll talk to him tomorrow so until then no one can know that Larxene has been acting as your mother. Do you understand?"

Demyx nodded his head. "Yea."

"Good." Lexaeus nodded then looked at Zexion. "Can he stay here until I get things settled with Luxord?"

"Of course." Zexion nodded.

"Thank you." Lexaeus nodded back. "It shouldn't be any longer than a day or so."

"He can stay here as long as he needs." Zexion smiled at the boy. "Besides Luxord's behavior as of late makes me not trust him to be around anyone." He sighed deeply. "I hope Saïx is okay."

"I'm sure Saïx is fine." Lexaeus snorted. "Believe it or not Saïx has Luxord wrapped around his little finger though neither of them have realized it yet."

"Yes and that's what worries me." Zexion nodded. "Once Luxord figures it out he will most likely get rid of Saïx."

"I doubt that." Lexaeus snorted. "Luxord has already gone through enough trouble for Saïx that getting rid of him would only make things worse. Plus with Saïx being Xemnas' brother it gives Luxord the leverage he needs to gain Halcyon Bay. Getting rid of Saïx can only make things worse for him."

"I hope you're right." Zexion sighed.

"Luxord?" Demyx questioned. "Mom… I mean Larxene said his name before I left and I know he was the man that wanted to get rid of me." He looked at his father. "Who is he?"

"Luxord is Larxene's brother," Lexaeus sighed. "and my boss. That's how I know Larxene and was able to get her to act as your mother."

"Oh." Demyx nodded. "He's really scary."

"He is." Lexaeus agreed. "But only if you get on his bad side."

"I don't have to ever meet him again; do I?"

Lexaeus stared at the panic stricken boy before him causing a small smile to grace his lips. "It's quite possible you will. I live in the same building he lives in and once everything is settled you will live there as well. So the chances of you crossing his path are very good but don't worry once I talk to him everything should be fine."

"I hope so." Demyx nodded and slumped in the shoulders. He really wished he was back home in China with his mom… well the woman who was acting as his mother.


	24. Chapter 24

Saïx yawned deeply then rolled over onto his stomach to get away from the tickling thing on his chest only to have the light tickling to move to his back. What was it and where was it coming from? Not that he disliked the feeling as it felt rather good.

He gave a light smile when the tickling reached the top of his spine and gently ghosted across the back of his neck. It lingered there for a moment then began working back down his spine and was joined by two large warm things on his sides trailing down to his hips.

He didn't know what was going on. Perhaps he was dreaming and if so it was a rather pleasant dream and he really hoped it would continue. He almost giggled when he felt a gentle press of something like teeth against his side along with something hot and wet. If only he had dreams like this every night instead of the nightmares that had plagued him since he was a child. Nightmares created by an elder brother's dark stories of heartless monsters that stole your soul and left you as a miserable lonely shell of your former self. To bad he didn't know that that story was a vision of the future.

His brother was the heartless monster that stole his soul and left him as a shell and he had to wonder did Xemnas ever even once in his life care about him? Probably not otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did to him and he wouldn't now be in the hands of a man who… who… who what?

Did Luxord hate him or did he just see him as a tool like his brother did?

Now that was a rather depressing thought and it was ruining his good dream. He was going to savor his good dream for who knew how long it would be until he was granted another reprieve from his constant nightmares.

He knotted his fingers into the sheet at the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. It was nice to feel this good so good that he wouldn't be able to remove the smile from his lips even if Luxord told him he was leaving for Anathema within the hour.

He again felt the large hands on his hips before he was slowly rolled over onto his back and covered by a large weight. _'Now what?'_ He wondered to himself only to not care about what was happening to him when he felt something hot and wet work its way across the front of his neck and down to his chest where it began exploring every single inch of his flesh.

His stomach was twisting in on itself in the most pleasant way ever. His skin was hot and stretched way too thin as pleasurable colors of every kind flashed behind his closed lids. His loins felt like they were going to explode and take him into oblivion which he wouldn't mind too much if that happened or not.

When the wet hot thing latched onto his nipple and gave a hard suck he couldn't help but arch his back and moan in a rather wonton whore like fashion. Which he should have been deeply ashamed of but at the moment he didn't care. Hell at the moment he didn't want to care about a damn thing nor was he going to care. He was in heaven and by damn here was where he was going to stay forever.

xx

Luxord lifted up and looked down at the boy when he moaned and the sound that erupted from Saïx's chest made his ego swell like an incoming tidal wave. Never in his life did he ever force that sound out of anyone and quite frankly he liked it. "Lets see what other noises you are capable of making." He whispered to himself as he leaned back down and latched onto his other nipple and gave it a small bite.

He smirked around the bud when Saïx writhed and moaned deeply in pleasure. He did find it odd that the boy failed to come awake from his ministrations but he wasn't going to wake him… well just yet anyway. It was turning out that Saïx was a completely different being when his defenses were down and when he was in such a raw vulnerable state as he was now.

He released the little bud and kissed his way down his chest to his stomach until he reached the top of his pants. He placed a small kiss against his navel before he pulled up and began working the button and zipper until his pants were completely undone. Once the small task was complete he pulled them down slowly working them off his hips carefully to make sure he didn't wake him up.

Once he had them off his hips he slowly pulled them down his legs having to stop at his ankles due to his shoes. With a small annoyed snort he pulled his shoes and socks off, dropped them to the floor, and went back to removing his pants.

He stared down at the naked man before him and grinned before he placed his fingers on his legs and began trailing them up to his hips where he latched onto them. "Okay let's see what sound you will make when I do this." He whispered then gently bit the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

Never before had he heard a sound like that out of anyone. It was so shocking in fact that all he could do was stare up the length of Saïx's body to make sure it was still Saïx in the bed with him and not some strange animal.

"Bloody hell?" He whispered wondering if he was still drunk or not. Yes he was mostly sober no thanks to Dr. Vexen and his miracle homemade drugs. He was sure Vexen had a cure for everything under the sun whether it be from a simple scratchy throat to whatever it was Sephiroth injected into Saïx's system. Normally he wouldn't take the little pill but with Saïx in his bed he wanted to be completely sober for what he wanted to do with the boy.

Which was try to make him make that noise again. That was the most important thing to him at the moment and was could he get Saïx to make that sound again? Well there was only one way to find out repeat his actions.

So he did and sure enough Saïx made that sound a second time causing him to wonder if Saïx was part cat or dog or some other kind of animal that could growl/purr and moan. As strange as the sound was he liked it and wanted to make him make that sound over and over and over again and by damn that's exactly what he was going to do.

He began to suck, nip, and lick along his inner thighs ripping that sound from Saïx's throat over and over again until he couldn't stand the heat any longer and wanted to find relief.

He kissed his way up Saïx's chest until they were face to face. "Wake up." He ordered in a husky whisper and watched as Saïx's brows drew deeply with a frown.

"No." Saïx mumbled and tried to turn over. Someone was disturbing his wonderful dream and he did not like it.

Luxord glowered slightly at him. "Boy." He growled in his deadly voice more than certain that that would snap him awake and sure enough as soon as the word left his lips deep ambers shot wide open. "That's better." He grinned.

Saïx stared at him eyes still wide and not quite sure what to do. He knew all too well that when Luxord referred to him as boy nothing good was going to come of it and was sure it was because he was in bed with him. Forgetting his wonderful dream that was interrupted he went straight to the defense. "You wouldn't let me go. I came to check on you when I heard a loud noise and when I did you pulled me into bed with you and…"

Luxord arched a brow at him and placed a finger to his lips shutting him up. "Silence. I haven't accused you of doing anything."

Saïx cocked his head slightly and drew his brows as he stared at the man.

"What?"

"You're sober?" He questioned confused by his sudden ability to speak clearly.

Luxord smirked at him. "Mostly. Vexen has some pretty amazing cures for whatever ails you even inebriation."

"Oh." Saïx nodded lightly. "Can I ask you something else?"

"And what would that be?" Luxord questioned as he leaned in closer to the male beneath him.

"What happened to my clothes?"

Luxord gave a grunting laugh. "They were in my way so I had to rid you of them."

Saïx stared at him for a long moment before responding with what he had to swear was the dumbest question he had ever asked in his life. "Why?" Yes he had a pretty good idea why as it was turning out that his wonderful dream was no dream at all but in fact a complete reality.

A deep leer pulled on Luxord's lips as he responded. "Zuò ài."

Saïx sighed deeply like he was about to face some form of terrible punishment.

"What is it?" He stared at him with brows drawn at his sudden façade.

"You keep speaking Chinese to me and I don't know what you're saying." He sighed again. "You could be telling me you are going to beat me to death and I would agree with it because I'm thinking that that's not what you are saying."

"Boy," Luxord leaned down and nibbled upon his ear. "if I was going to beat you to death you can be assured that I would make sure you well understand me." He pressed his lips tightly against his ear and whispered. "There's nothing like the terror in one's eyes when they know death is bearing down on them. However I have no intentions of killing you," he smirked against the appendage. "in the sense you're thinking of. No lad I'm going to kill you in a whole other way."

Saïx gave off a barely audible gasp against his words and shuddered against the tingle that ran down his spine. He suddenly realized that he wasn't about to be leaving Luxord's bed anytime soon. Plus based on the way he said he was going to kill him there was a good possibility that once Luxord was done with him he wasn't going to be able to walk for a few days. "What does zuò ài," he pronounced slowly. "mean?"

Luxord lifted up and smirked at him. "You will soon find out." With that he leaned down and buried his tongue into his mouth tasting every inch of him he could reach.

xx

"Marly?"

Marluxia looked up from the documents he was writing up for Lexaeus. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Zexion quietly made his way over to his desk.

"I'm fine it's just been a long day and it seems to keep getting longer." He shook his head tiredly and glanced at the clock. "Midnight." He sighed.

Zexion moved to stand behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "I know it's been rough with Sephiroth, Demyx, Saïx, Lexaeus, and now Roxas but people come to you because they know you can do what they can't."

Marluxia snorted at that. "No they come because they know you will make sure everyone gets treated fairly and I'm just the muscle behind your loving nature."

Zexion frowned at that. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"No." Marluxia slumped in his chair. "It's just on days like these it make me feel a little better to think that."

Zexion turned his chair so he was facing him. "Well as long as you only think that and don't believe it then I don't have a problem with it." He sat down in his lap with knees on either side of his hips.

Marluxia wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into his neck. "You know there are times when I wish Luxord wasn't in our lives and that you and I had a normal boring life."

"You don't like boring." Zexion nodded. "Our lives are perfect even if sometimes it doesn't feel like it."

Marluxia lifted up and stared at him. "Such the little optimist."

"Well someone has to be especially with you and all your negativity." He grinned. "We make the perfect balance."

"I suppose we do." Marluxia nodded as he held Zexion to him and stood up causing him to wrap his legs around his waist. "Come on let's go to bed. Maybe a good nights sleep will make tomorrow seem a whole lot better."

Zexion leaned in and began placing hot kisses across his neck. "I know something that will make today seem like nothing but a bad dream." He whispered.

"Oh?" Marluxia questioned with a knowing smirk. "And what would that be?"

He kissed his way up his neck following his jaw line until their lips met. "Get me to bed and I'll show you." He tangled his fingers into Marluxia's hair and began kissing him passionately.

If there was ever one thing in life he was thankful for it was Zexion. The boy certainly knew how to make him forget the stresses of the day and really he didn't have to do much to accomplish it either. A simple kiss here, a smile there, a gentle caress when he would walk by, or just the sound of his voice when he would talk to himself about one thing or another. All of those things made him happy even on the worst of days, like today.

He walked into their bedroom and closed the door with a kick of his foot then carried his little lover to the bed and sat down with Zexion in his lap. He locked his fingers into his silverish blue hair and pulled his head back breaking their kiss.

He couldn't help but smirk and let his ego grow at how Zexion would get glassy eyed and stare at him like he was the creator. All it would take was a wave of his hand he could control the moon and the stars. If only he had that power he would make every one of Zexion's dreams come true. Yes Zexion was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would do anything to make sure the boy was forever at his side.

xx

Xemnas stared through the window of his study and glowered into the darkness. Something had happened in his home while he was off visiting the king and he didn't know what.

All he could get out of the single staff member was that Saïx was there and some man with silver hair had been there as well. Which he knew to be Sephiroth as the bastard called him offering to sell his brother back to him. He really didn't believe him when he called but now with Alice confirming that Saïx was there and that a silver haired man took him he had no choice but to believe him.

So now the question was where was Saïx and was he okay? More importantly what were either of them doing in his house in the first place anyway?

Well Saïx was mostly allowed in the house seeing as how he was half owner of it but why would La Vache let him go or did Saïx escape and come home only to be kidnapped by Sephiroth? None of this was making any sense.

It wasn't so much that he didn't care about his brother he just didn't want to lose everything to that bastard La Vache. If that meant that using Saïx as a pawn to stop Luxord then that is exactly what he was going to do.

Yet it seemed that everything was backfiring in his face. The king sided with Luxord, Saïx didn't get sent to Anathema, and he was losing his hold on Halcyon Bay. It wouldn't be much longer now until Luxord would be able to legally take his town by force and really he didn't have the army to protect himself.

"Master Xemnas."

He looked over at the small girl peeking in through a barely cracked open door. "What is it Alice?"

"A letter has just arrived for you from a Mr. Dubois." She pushed the door open a little further and stuck her hand through with the letter.

Xemnas curled his lip. That bastard of an attorney, Luxord's little attack dog was just as much a thorn in his side as Luxord was. "Bring it here." He ordered darkly.

Alice bristled at that sound of his voice before she stumbled through the door and made her way to the large man. "H.. here you are sir."

He looked down at the little blonde girl who was so little in fact the top of her head barely reached the middle of his chest. She was the only servant left and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she stayed. "Why are you still here?" He questioned in his deep baritone.

"Sorry sir." She again bristled before she turned to leave his study.

"No that's not what I meant." He brought her to a halt with a large hand on her shoulder. "I mean why did you not leave with the rest of the staff?" He watched as she turned her big blue eyes up at him.

"I couldn't leave you here alone." She whispered nervously. "Someone has to take care of you."

He gripped her chin in his large hand. "Hmmm…" he hummed. "so loyal. You shall be rewarded."

She jerked free of his hold and gave a deep curtsy. "No sir that be won't be necessary. My reward is serving you." With that she turned and quickly left the room.

Xemnas watched her go and now understood why Saïx picked her to be his personal servant. At least he had her unlike his own flesh and blood that betrayed him. He turned back to his letter, pulled the envelope open, and withdrew the documents.

He read the first page and felt as though he had been hit in the chest. Saïx now owned everything right down to the clothes on his back. How was this possible? It wasn't that long ago that he was at the king's and in three days time Marluxia had managed to strip his name from everything he owned and give it to Saïx AND with out a single request for permission from him.

Maybe instead of focusing his attention on bringing down Luxord he should have brought down that fruity attorney of his. Kill the attack dog first then go after the owner. Well all wasn't lost he still had Saïx and as much as Saïx disowned him they were still brothers and blood was thicker than water. Now it was just a matter of getting him back and making him understand that there was a reason for what he did and that he would never bring harm to him they were family and all either of them had left in this world. He just had to figure out where Sephiroth took him.

"Alice." He called and not very loudly since the girl was always within ear shot.

"Yes master?" She bowed from the doorway.

"Contact Maleficent and tell her I'm in need of her services." He watched as the girl paled and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You take issue with my orders?"

"No master." She bowed then turned to leave the room but stopped when he spoke once again.

"Once you're done you will return here." Xemnas ordered.

"Yes master." She turned and gave a bow of her head before she left the room to do as she had been told.

Xemnas watched her go then moved to his desk, picked up the phone, and dialed La Vache's number. He needed to get Saïx back and as soon a possible before that blonde bastard took everything he owned from his brother. Maybe he knew of Sephiroth's whereabouts or why the bastard took him.


	25. Chapter 25

"Please let me go." Aerith pleaded.

"We're not going to hurt you." Xaldin grunted. "You're just a tool to draw Cloud out."

She gasped as she stared at the large man. "You leave him alone."

Xaldin arched a brow at her. "You don't give the orders around here."

"Besides," Xigbar started as he plucked up a chunk of her hair off her shoulder and began twisting it around his fingers. "your precious little boyfriend needs to face his fears. He can't hide behind you and Leon forever."

She looked at the one eyed man standing next to her. "What are you going to do to him?"

"He like you is just a tool to catch a bigger prize." Xaldin nodded.

Xigbar smirked. "We want Sephiroth."

She furrowed her brows as she stared at the one eyed man. "I don't understand."

Xaldin opened his mouth to tell her that it wasn't her business to understand when Axel walked into the room.

"Done." Axel smirked as he moved to stand next to Xaldin. "Leon knows she's here and it's only a matter of time before word gets back to Cloud."

"Perfect," Xaldin nodded. "and Lexaeus?"

"As far as I know he's getting word to Sephiroth that we have Cloud and if he wants him to come and get him." Axel shrugged.

"Not Cloud." Xigbar sighed in annoyance as he let go of the girl's hair. "Marly."

"Fine Marly then." Axel waved his hand through the air. "You know Lexaeus will do as you told him so if you said Marly then that's what he'll say."

Xaldin pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear boy sometimes your stupidity astounds me."

"Low expectations." Axel nodded with a smirk. "Low expectations."

xx

Saïx groaned deeply in pleasure as Luxord slowly rocked into him. He was getting really frustrated and he knew that Luxord knew this and was just torturing him because of it. "Stop it." He panted pathetically.

Luxord smirked down at him. "No; you must be punished."

Saïx grabbed Luxord by the hips and pulled him in closer. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for but if it made Luxord stop torturing him then he would apologize until the day he died.

Luxord pulled his hands from his hips and locked them above his head. "Now you will be punished twice as much." He nodded curtly then pulled back so he was barely breaching Saïx's entrance.

Saïx squirmed beneath the Brit. Everything was so tight and hot that he thought for sure he was going to die if he didn't get some sort of relief soon.

"Now beg me." Luxord grinned darkly.

Saïx stared up at him not really processing what the man was saying. "What?"

"I said…" He trailed off, leaned down, and pressed his lips next to his ear. "Beg me to fuck you until you wish death would take you."

He tried to process what he was saying but the burning and the tightness within his body made any comprehensible thoughts impossible. So he opted for what he figured would be the right thing which was the most braze thing he could do… he took over.

With a hard jerk of his hands he broke free of Luxord's hold, flipped them over so he was straddling his hip, placed his hands upon his chest, and began to ride him fast and hard.

Luxord stared up at the boy atop him eyes wide and unbelieving as Saïx took himself to heaven. He was actually rather impressed at his power and that he was able to take control so quickly even if it was unacceptable behavior. However he figured he would give Saïx this one pleasure since no one knew for certain if he was going to live past noon the next day.

That thought settled like a ten ton weight on his shoulders as he stared up at the male writhing atop him. He placed his hands on his sides and sat up then slipped them around him tightly in a possessive manner. He'd be dammed if he was going to let that bastard Sephiroth take Saïx away from him. Saïx was his to keep and do with as he pleased and no one not even the king of New England was going to take that away from him.

xx

"Marly?" Zexion stared at his lover, eyes glazed over, lips slightly swollen, and the tiniest hint of pink staining his cheeks.

Marluxia smirked. "I find it utterly amazing when you look at me like that." He gripped the sides of his face.

Zexion drew his brows slightly. "Like what?"

"Like there is nothing else in this world that matters to you but me."

"There isn't." He gave a barely noticeable shake of his head.

Marluxia grinned at that. "I believe Luxord's summation of you is correct."

"What did he say?" Zexion went on the defensive.

"That you're just a little too obsessed with me."

"What does he know?" Zexion growled. "He has the largest icicle in existence shoved straight up his ass. He doesn't know the difference between love and obsession anymore than he knows compassion from torture."

Marluxia arched a brow at that. "A little defensive are we?" He wrapped his arms around him and pressed him against his chest.

Zexion sighed in defeat, pressed his face against his chest, and breathed in deeply of his scent. "I can't help it that I love you that much."

"How touching."

Both males looked over to the large window in their bedroom and the being standing just inside with a gun pointed right at them. "Now lets try this again."

Marluxia tightened his hold on Zexion as he glared deadly at the man. "What do you want?"

Sephiroth grinned darkly. "You." He smirked as he drew closer to them. "Now," he put the gun to Zexion's head. "cooperate and your pretty little lover boy lives to see tomorrow."

"Marly." Zexion whispered fearfully against his chest.

"Fine" Marluxia growled. "What do you want me to do?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Tie him up and put him in the closet. Then you're coming with me." He grabbed the phone off the nightstand and jerked the cord from the base and the wall then threw them at the two males.

"It's okay." Marluxia whispered as he pulled Zexion from his chest and stood up.

"But." Zexion stared up at him eyes wide and filled with panic.

"Te sache en quoi poser." Marluxia whispered as quietly as possible but still loud enough for Zexion to hear him.

Zexion gave a barely noticeable nod of his head and put his hands behind his back. "What about the others?" He whispered to Marluxia.

"As long as you're quiet they won't know I'm here and everyone will be fine." Sephiroth threatened.

"Okay." Zexion nodded trying to stay calm though it was no easy feat especially knowing that Sephiroth was going to take Marluxia away.

"I'll be okay." Marluxia comforted with a kiss to his head before he put him in the closet.

Zexion nodded as he locked stares with his lover. They had gone through this scenario a hundred times just in case Luxord managed to piss someone off that was a real threat. Now here was the real thing and he was struggling to remember what he was supposed to do.

"Three twos, ten, three." Marluxia whispered.

Zexion nodded and began repeating the numbers back in his head. _'Two, two, one, ten, three.'_ He chanted mentally to make sure he stayed focused and didn't panic.

Two minutes to wait, two to get out, two to call Luxord, ten minutes to get everyone in the house in the car and to Luxord's, and three to explain to him what had happened. If everything worked out just right the kidnapper would only have a nineteen minute head start. Marluxia would stall as long as he could which he estimated to be about three to five minutes if he was lucky. So he could try to give a clue as to which way they went and hopefully bringing their head start down to twelve to thirteen minutes.

Everything was planned out to the last detail. There were secret panels in every closet to escape and all the doors were breakaway in case they were locked into a room. Not to mention there was a knife and gun in every room right down to the closest he was about to be locked in. He always thought it to be stupid that Marluxia and Luxord were so paranoid but here their paranoia was about to pay off.

Sephiroth pushed Marluxia out of the door and stared at the boy sitting on the floor. "Don't worry I'm not going to cause him much pain but I can assure you that you will never see him again." With that he slammed the door closed and put a chair under the knob to keep him from getting out.

Zexion sat in the darkness of the closet counting, listening, and trying with all his might not to worry. He was thankful that Marluxia was the one to tie him up as it was as simple as pulling the loose end Marluxia tucked into his palm and he was free. He felt around the closest floor for the secret compartment until his fingers felt the small indentation in the carpet.

Pulling the carpet it let loose with a small tearing sound form the velcro holding it down. He pulled the hatch open, reached in grabbed the gun and knife then went about feeling out the location of the secret door that would lead him into the closet in Naminé's room.

As quietly as possible he slipped out of the closet and made for her bedroom door; pressing his ear to it in order to see if he could hear anything or not. When he didn't hear anything he cracked her door open and peeked down the hall to make sure there was no one there before he opened it completely and tip toed to the top of the stairs.

He laid down onto the floor and peeked into the living room and spotted Sephiroth pushing Marluxia towards the kitchen. As quickly and as quietly as possible he made his way down the steps being sure to skip over the fifth step that creaked and made his way to the kitchen to see if Sephiroth would slip and tell Marluxia where they were going.

In a sense he got a lucky break but wherever Sephiroth was calling 'my place' could be just about anywhere. Maybe he should just barge into the kitchen and shoot the bastard. No he wasn't a very good shot and he certainly did not want to risk shooting Marluxia on accident. Oh how he wished Lexaeus was still there but the man left in order to catch Sephiroth and now here he was kidnapping Marluxia.

It would be better to get to Luxord's and let him handle it and before he knew it Marluxia would be back at home where he belonged. He backed out of the kitchen door and quickly and quietly made his way to Marluxia's study to call Luxord and watch to see what car they would be in and which way they would go.

xx

Luxord paid no mind to the ringing phone as he was too busy sucking and licking upon Saïx's heated flesh as he continued to ride him. That was until the phone stopped ringing after two rings and began ringing almost immediately again. He stopped what he was doing, reached over, grabbed the phone, and growled into it. "What happened?!" He wrapped his arm around Saïx to stop him.

"When?" He questioned after a few seconds of eerie silence.

Saïx stared at the blonde on the phone in a rather bewildered manner. His mind was so lost in his pleasure that he was struggling to comprehend what was going on.

"Alright get over here and I will take care of the rest." He slammed the phone down, picked Saïx up like he weighed nothing, moved him to the other side of the bed, jumped up, and began dressing himself as quickly as possible. "Get dressed and meet me in my office." He growled before he stormed out of the room while buttoning up his shirt.

Saïx sat there for a moment trying to process what was going on before he slipped out of bed and began picking up his clothes from the floor and slipping them on. Once dressed after a detour to his room for a new shirt he made his way to Luxord's office and found him on the phone to Lexaeus.

"NOW!" He bellowed then slammed the phone down. He looked up at the flustered male that just walked into the room and at any other moment in time would have smirked at the vision he made. However with Marluxia being kidnapped by Sephiroth there was no time for pleasantries. "Zexion is on his way over here. You are to stay here with him and answer the phone."

Saïx made his way over to the desk with brows drawn deeply. "What's going on?"

Luxord sighed deeply. "Sephiroth has kidnapped Marluxia I'm going to get Lexaeus and Axel and get him back. Should Sephiroth or Marluxia call you are to…" He trailed off when the phone began to ring. "What?!"

"Ahh… La Vache is that anyway to answer your phone?"

Luxord narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "I don't have time for you." He growled. "Everything you own will be mine." With that he slammed the phone down and glared deadly at the blue haired boy before him. "If your brother decides to call back you will not waste your time talking to him. Do you understand me?"

Saïx nodded slowly.

"Good; we have enough problems right now without having to deal with your brother. He lost and he knows it. I'm warning you now do not meddle in this or you have nothing to look forward to but a nice long stay in Sanctuary. Are we clear?" He questioned threateningly.

"Yes." Saïx again nodded.

"Now should Marluxia or Sephiroth call you are to get as much information as possible and call me right away. Listen for any noises in the background that would give away their location."

"Okay."

"Zexion should be here in the next few minutes and you're to make sure he's as comfortable as possible and keep him from doing anything…" He trailed off as he stared at him and narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "From doing anything YOU would do and call Vexen and see if he has found a cure for whatever that bastard did to you. Can you handle that?"

"I can." Saïx growled back. "The more time you spend standing here telling me what to and not to do the longer it's going to take to catch up with them. Now go."

Luxord stared at him for a moment then nodded, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him in close. "And once this is done and taken care of we're going to finish where we left off." With that he leaned in and powered his tongue into his mouth making sure to remind him who his master really was.

Saïx pushed him away and glowered at him. "Just go and quit wasting your time here with me."

Luxord gave a curt nod, grabbed his keys off his desk, and made for the door then tuned and stared at him. "Once Zexion gets here tell him he is to secure the house he'll know what to do." Then he turned and was gone.

Saïx sighed deeply then looked down at the suddenly ringing phone. He suspected who it was and tentatively picked it up. "Hello?"

"Saïx? I thought Sephiroth had you."

"He did but Luxord saved me." He growled. "Now leave me alone."

"Now now that's no way to talk to your brother."

"Brother?" He hissed. "Some brother! You marred me for no other reason than to mock your enemy then you sent me as a gift to that same enemy. I'd rather call a dead dog my brother than you."

"You must understand I had no choice…"

"Save it." He bit out cutting him off. "You did have a choice and you made the wrong one. Everything you own is now mine and I have given it all to Luxord by my own free choice. Our people will be better off living under his rule than yours. Don't ever call here again and forget that we were related because I have." With that he slammed the phone down yet at the same time it hurt hurt to turn his back on his brother like that. As much as Xemnas wronged him they were still flesh and blood and now he had no family left except for his grandfather in Russia.

He plopped down onto the chair and sighed. "Luxord is all I have left."

"Not exactly."

He looked over to the door at the sound of Zexion's voice. "Luxord said you're to secure the place."

Zexion nodded, walked over to him with two boys following behind him and a baby in his arms. "Here hold her while I take care of everything then you can tell me what just happened."

Saïx took the baby and stared at the little girl with her blonde hair and sliverish/blue eyes staring up at him. "Hmm… she looks like Luxord." He said thoughtfully to himself.

"What?" Zexion looked over his shoulder at him.

Saïx shook his head. "Nothing."

Zexion nodded and made to leave the room then stopped at the door. "Oh and that's Demyx and Roxas and that's Saïx." He introduced then left the room with the two boys staring at the blue haired man holding the baby.


	26. Chapter 26

"Did they find him?" Luxord questioned the large man in the car with him.

"I'm not sure." Lexaeus shook his head as he turned the corner. "I know they sent word to Leon that they have Aerith and if he doesn't hand Cloud over they're going to take her to Anathema. I was on my way to get word to Sephiroth when you called."

"And what about him?" Luxord questioned as he pulled his phone from his hip.

"I don't know there's been no word from him that I know of." Lexaeus nodded. "Maybe Xaldin knows."

Luxord put the phone to his ear. "Riku I want you at Xaldin's house yesterday." He ordered when he heard Riku's voice on the other end. He then hung up and dialed Xaldin. "Riku's on his way over there and we'll be there in the next five minutes. Make sure everyone knows you're looking for Cloud and if he doesn't show in the next hour I will give her one lash with the whip every minute until he shows up or until she is dead which ever comes first."

He flipped his phone closed and stuck it back in the holder on his hip. He really didn't have time for all of this. He had to worry about taking Halcyon Bay, his sister's wedding, and getting the trade embargo lifted in China. Then not to mention trying to figure out a way to overthrow the useless king and all his ridiculous laws. Not to mention dealing with Saïx and the possibility that he was about to die due to that bastard Sephiroth. "He's going to be put down once I get my hands on him." He growled.

Lexaeus nodded knowingly knowing exactly who his boss was talking about. "Oh there's good news," he started in order to give his boss one thing to smile about. "Roxas has finally been caught."

Luxord snorted. "Well that's one now if we can catch the other I can kill them both."

Lexaeus opened his mouth to tell Luxord that Roxas was with Zexion but decided it would be better to keep his mouth shut on the issue. Let him find out later and let Zexion deal with it.

xx

Marluxia glared deadly at his captor momentarily taking his eyes off the road to do so. "What do you want with me?" He hissed coldly.

Sephiroth stared at the attorney with a deep leer on his lips. "Your submission."

"I will rot in hell before I ever submit to you." Marluxia bit back.

"We'll see about that." Sephiroth smirked as he placed his hand on Marluxia's inner thigh. "You gave what should have been rightfully mine to that little bitch of yours I'm only taking it back."

"I was never yours." He growled completely disgusted by the hand on his thigh and wished with all he had in him he could cut the damn thing off followed by slitting the bastard's throat.

"That's what you think." He grinned darkly. "Once I break you however I believe you will never want to leave my side."

"What about Cloud?"

"Jealousy already?" Sephiroth chuckled. "It'll be easier to break you than I thought."

Marluxia cast the coldest glare he could possibly muster over at the bastard.

"But since you seem so concerned I will tell you." He grinned almost dreamily. "I will have Cloud as well as you. You will be my whore and he will be my slave toy."

"You're a fool." Marluxia growled. "Do you honestly believe Luxord would just let you take off with me without coming after you?"

"He'll never find us." Sephiroth nodded. "He may know I have you but where I plan on taking you none know how to get there unless I tell them."

Marluxia snorted at that. "I can assure you Luxord will find me and when he does…"

It was Sephiroth's turn to snort. "You keep living in your delusional little world. You have been and always will be mine. Just keep driving and once we arrive I am going to show you what it means to be my whore."

xx

"So what happened?" Zexion questioned as he took Naminé from Saïx and moved to sit on the couch.

"Hold on." Saïx nodded. "I have to call Vexen first." He picked up the phone and punched the button titled 'Vexen'.

"This had better be important." Vexen hissed when he picked up the phone.

"I'm not Luxord." Saïx nodded. "He told me to call you and see if you made any progress."

"I have but I have one more test. Once it's complete I'll let you know."

"Okay," Saïx sighed. "I'll let him know if he calls."

"Where is he?"

"Marluxia has been kidnapped by Sephiroth and he went to look for him. I'm waiting by the phone in case Marluxia calls."

"I hope he kills that bastard." Vexen hissed.

"Me too and I'm sure Zexion feels the same way." Saïx smirked.

"I'm sure he does." Vexen agreed. "Once I'm done with this test I'll be on my way over."

"Okay we'll see you then." Saïx nodded then hung the phone up. He turned to look at Zexion who was staring at the baby in his arms. "What did you do with those boys?"

"I put them in the guest rooms." He sighed as he stared at him. "So tell me what happened so I don't think about all the horrible things Sephiroth could be doing to my Marly."

Saïx moved to sit down on the sofa next to the boy. "It was Xemnas."

"Oh? And what did he want?"

"Me to come home." He sighed deeply. "Part of me feels guilty because he's my brother and one of the only family members I have left. But the other part hates him for what he did to me."

Zexion nodded. "Well family is always family no matter what. Sometimes they do things we don't like that hurt us and we always love them." He nodded over at him. "But that doesn't mean we have to like or respect them."

"I guess." Saïx dropped his head back against the couch.

"Xemnas lost his way because of greed and power." Zexion started as he rocked Naminé in his arms. "However once he loses everything because of it you'll have to make a life changing decision."

Saïx lifted his head and looked over at him with deeply drawn brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean his life will be in your hands with Luxord wanting to pull the strings. You'll have to decide what to do and either way you go it could cost you everything."

Deep ambers widened hugely. "Are you saying that I might have to choose between Luxord and my brother?"

"Yes." Zexion whispered with a small nod. "Which ever one you choose you will lose the other."

Saïx felt as if the boy had just beat him with a baseball bat. How was he suppose to choose? He couldn't; he wouldn't. As much as he hated his brother he was still his brother and Luxord… Well Luxord was just as much of a bastard but at least he attempted to show that he cared for him on some level. The same level in which Xemnas had tried to show him he cared as well.

Xemnas was the one to take care of him when their parents died and made sure he was safe and cared for. After their parents died Xemnas was always there when he would get lonely or missed them. He would always say that they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Yet he had to wonder if Xemnas ever meant anything he ever said. Was it all an act? Did Xemnas ever once in his entire life love him or did he just see him as a burden and a tool to gain an end to his means?

He looked over at the boy. "I can't make that decision."

Zexion smiled a small sad smile at him. "Maybe it will never come to that." Though he knew better. Eventually the battle between Luxord and Xemnas was going to come to a head and Saïx was going to be caught in the middle and lose everything on one side or the other. He just hoped Saïx would be strong enough to survive it.

Saïx shook his head and at the moment really did not want to think about it. "So tell me how did you and Marluxia meet?" He questioned as Zexion looked worse off than he himself did and they both needed to take their minds off their troubles.

Zexion suddenly smiled warmly as he stared down at the baby in his arms. "Marluxia and I have known each other since I was a baby so you can't really say we ever met we just knew each other." He sighed happily.

"So how did you two end up together then?"

"You know," he started with a glance at Saïx. "it just always felt like Marly and a I were meant to be together like I was born just for him." He chuckled. "Sounds really corny doesn't it?"

Saïx shook his head. "No; if that's how you feel then there's nothing wrong with that. You love him, he loves you, and that's all the matters."

"You're right." He nodded. "It is all that matters."

"Well if you believe you were born for him how did you two come to realize it?"

Zexion gently rocked Naminé as the memories of his childhood with Marluxia and Luxord played through his mind. "Well aside from feeling like it even as a child I just kind of attached myself to Marluxia. Everywhere he would go I would try to follow and neither him nor Luxord would push me away ever. It wasn't until we were older in our teen years when Luxord went back to China for a few years that Marluxia and I got together. Marluxia was depressed that his best friend was gone and so I did everything I could to make him feel better. One thing led to another and here we are just as happy together now as we were then." He smiled over at him.

Saïx nodded and returned the smile. "It must be nice to have someone to love who loves you back just as much."

"Yea." Zexion nodded as the smile fell from his lips being replaced by the worry he felt for Marluxia. "What about you?" He questioned in order to keep the conversation going and his mind off his worry for his love. "What is really going on with you and Luxord?"

Saïx glanced over at the boy and sighed deeply. "I don't know. One second things are good and the very next he's pissed off about one thing or another."

"But do you like him?" Zexion questioned as he stared intently at the man.

"I think I do." Saïx nodded. "But the only time anything has happened between us is when one of us is out of our minds due to alcohol or Vexen's drugs. So it's hard to say how he feels."

Zexion snorted. "I'll tell you what Marluxia told me and he said that Luxord agreed."

Saïx cocked his head slightly as he stared unblinking at him not wanting to miss a single word he was about to say. "What?"

"Luxord is in love with you."

xx

Xemnas stared at the little blonde girl in front of him. "Did you contact her?"

Alice shook her head. "No master. The word around her castle is that she is dead. No one has seen or heard from her in months. I'm sorry." She bowed.

Xemnas slumped down in his chair. He painted himself into a corner and now he had no way of getting out of it. "All is lost." He whispered to himself. "I have nothing."

"No sir." Alice shook her head.

Xemnas looked up at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Come with me." She blushed slightly.

A silver brow arched highly. "What are you talking about?"

Alice bristled slightly as her blush deepened. "I… I…" She fidgeted and knotted her fingers into her little white apron covering her blue dress. "I have loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you. That's why I've stayed by your side." She whispered.

Xemnas stared at her not really sure he was hearing her right.

"You can leave here and come home with me to Sweden." Her blush exploded to a deep deep crimson. "I will take care of you forever."

He just stared at her not sure of what to say or do. Maybe this was the way it was always suppose to be. Maybe he lost everything so he could shed the burden of being the ruler of Halcyon Bay and live a quiet simple life somewhere else without the worries that came with his title.

No Luxord, no king, no subjects, no nothing but the freedom to do as he pleased. It sounded rather pleasant.

"Sir."

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand grab his and locked his copperish colored eyes with her deep sapphires.

"Come home with me." She whispered with a pull on his hand. "It will be just the two of us forever."

As he stared into her eyes he couldn't deny her. "Home." He whispered causing her to smile and pull harder.

"Home." She repeated then pulled him to his feet and began leading him out of his office.


	27. Chapter 27

"Get the word out in every city, town, village, sewage pipe, and everywhere else you can think of that I want Sephiroth alive!" Luxord growled at the men standing in front of him.

"Luxord they're heading north." Riku nodded with his phone to his ear. "Zexion said he saw them leave north and word is Sephiroth's secret hide out is in," he smirked over at the blonde. "Halcyon Bay"

"Is there an exact location of where he's going?"

Riku shook his head. "No but my connections in the bay are checking it out."

"Good." He nodded then looked at his men. "Okay Riku, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and myself will head north. You two," he stared at Xaldin and Axel. "will keep working on getting Cloud."

"What about Aerith?" Axel questioned.

"She's coming with me. I might be able to trade her for Marluxia however keep working Cloud." He grabbed the girl sharply by the arm. "If he still doesn't show up then I will kill her and you will catch his other bitch."

Xaldin sighed deeply. "As you wish."

Luxord nodded and pulled the girl out of the room so they could go.

"Man I am glad I'm on his side." Axel nodded.

"Aren't we all." Xaldin agreed. "Come on I have an idea on where Cloud is hiding."

"What idea?" Axel questioned as he followed the large man.

Xaldin smirked. "His other bitch."

"Who?"

"Tifa" Xaldin glowered. "Weren't you listening to what he just said?"

"Oh man." Axel groaned. "That girl is psycho." He nodded. "Ya think you can take her?"

"As long as I use you as a shield I think I should be fine." Xaldin snorted.

"Very funny!" Axel fake laughed. "I hope she takes your head off."

"That's why we're going to shoot her." Xaldin opened the cabinet in the garage and pulled out a gun.

"What good is it she if she's dead?"

Xaldin stared at the red head. "Again how much of your stupidity is real and how much is made up?"

Axel shrugged. "It comes and goes."

Xaldin gave a small shake of his head with a sigh. "I'm not going to kill her I'm going to tranquilize her. Now lets go."

Axel followed the man with a smirk. "Oh by the way what ever happened between you and Vexy?" He ducked just in time to avoid the large fist that came flying at his head.

"I will kill you for that." Xaldin growled.

"Oh come on." Axel grinned. "He luuuuvvvs you! Though I can't see why." He shook his head. "I mean why you of all people in the world?"

"Shut up." Xaldin growled as he jerked the door to his car open.

"No I'm serious here." Axel nodded as he got in. "Why does he want to be with you so much?"

"Because he's lost his mind that's why." Xaldin growled and backed the car out of the driveway.

Axel shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "True it is you he's lusting after after all. No sane person would do that."

"What are you saying?" Xaldin threatened.

"I'm not saying anything." The red head shrugged. "Well anything that's not true. Come on Xaldin think about it. Here you are thirty some odd years old and never had a serious relationship. Why? I mean you've had flings here and there but nothing that lasted longer than a month. So it only stands to reason that it's not them but you that's the problem."

"My love life is none of your business." He growled.

"True," Axel agreed. "but aren't you the least bit lonely? Don't you want that special someone to come home to that will take care of you? Think about it. Marluxia is ten times more scary with Zexion at his back than he is by himself. You could be that scary too you know."

Xaldin glowered deadly as he stared at the road. "For the last time shut up before I pull this car over and kill you."

Axel waved his hand through the air. "If you say so man." He grinned to himself as he looked over at the large man from the corner of his eye. Plant the seed and before too long he was going to have Vexen and Xaldin hooked up then he would go to work on finding Lexaeus a significant other. If there was ever a man that needed to get laid it was him.

xx

"Why are you doing this?" Aerith questioned the blonde in the passenger's seat.

"It's not your business to question me." Luxord growled.

Xigbar chuckled. "Marluxia is more important than that loser chicken-shit of yours. If I have ever seen a coward it's Cloud."

"He's not a chicken." She defended.

Xigbar stared at her. "Then why is he hiding? Only cowards hide."

"He's not hiding." She hissed as bravely as she dared.

"Oh?" Xigbar questioned. "Then where is he?" He stared at the girl and when she didn't answer he smirked. "That's what I thought."

Riku shook his head and flipped his phone open when it began vibrating. "What did you find?" He was silent for a long moment then smirked. "Thanks, let me know if you hear anything else." He flipped his phone closed and looked over at Xigbar. "We have a hit on Cloud."

"Where is he?" Luxord growled.

"Right where you suspected him to be; Tifa's."

Aerith gasped. "No."

"Ah so you did know." Xigbar snorted.

"Be silent." Luxord growled. "Call Xaldin and confirm that she is hiding Cloud and tell him that once he has Cloud to head to Halcyon Bay and meet us at Central Pier."

"Sure thing boss." Xigbar nodded.

"You have a plan." Lexaeus glanced from the road to Luxord.

"I do." Luxord growled. "And once I get my hands on that bastard he's going to wish he had never been born." He snatched his phone from his hip when it began ringing. "Where are you?!"

The whole car went silent as they listened to Luxord's conversation.

"How far ahead?... That's only ten minutes. We're on our way… We're going to trade you for Cloud… Do you know where he's taking you?"

He pressed his lips together firmly in irritation. "Keep him on speaker phone and we'll mute our end so we can keep track of you… Fine." He pulled his phone from his ear, put it on speaker, and muted it.

"To bad we can't GPS his call." Xigbar nodded.

"It doesn't matter." Luxord bit out. "He's not that far ahead of us. They stopped at the gas station in Athens Heights. Marluxia is going to try and stall in order to give us time to catch up."

"We're not going to go get him?" Lexaeus questioned.

"No." Luxord shook his head. "It's too risky. I want to draw the bastard out on my terms."

"Luxord," Riku started with deeply drawn brows. "I just got some strange news from my contact at Xemnas' place."

"I don't have…"

"No I think you want to hear what she said." Riku nodded as he read the text message for the fifth time to make sure he was seeing right. "It says she and Xemnas are going to Sweden and won't be returning and that Xemnas has given up all claims to Halcyon Bay and Saïx."

"Are you certain?" Luxord questioned rather confused by this turn of events.

"That's what the message says." He nodded though Luxord couldn't see him.

"Perhaps its another one of Xemnas' tricks." Lexaeus pointed out.

"No." Riku smirked. "Alice can be trusted. She owes me her life since I saved her from the king's sister. I told her she could repay me by working as a spy for me and I set her up in Xemnas' as a maid." He then chuckled. "Little did I know she was going to fall in love with the bastard."

"Even more of a reason to think it's a trick." Luxord growled. "Once Halcyon Bay is mine and Xemnas is gone then I will believe it."

Riku nodded unable to really argue with that logic. He knew how easily loyalties could change just look what Kairi and his supposed best-friend did to him.

"I agree." Xigbar nodded.

"Silence." Luxord growled when he heard Sephiroth yelling at Marluxia to pull the car over.

xx

Marluxia grunted when he was slammed up against the side of the car.

"Do you think I am a fool?" Sephiroth growled in his face.

Deep sapphires narrowed to deadly little slits. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you do at the gas station?" He bit out darkly.

"Nothing." The attorney defended.

"Then who were you talking to?" He slammed him against the car a second time.

"No one."

"Liar." Sephiroth hissed and pulled back from him. "You have some sort of communication device on you."

"Where? How?" Marluxia countered coldly. "I think your paranoia is getting the best of you or is it fear of what's going to happen when Luxord finally gets his hands on you?"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth growled then curled his fist up and let it fly into the attorney's stomach.

Marluxia bent over and grunted. "So it must be true then." He choked out. "You are scared."

Sephiroth hit him again. "I said shut up!" He grabbed him by the hair, pulled the backseat door open, and roughly shoved him in. He then got in the driver's seat, threw the car into drive, and sped down the road to the next exit.

He followed the dark road and turned onto the first dirt road he spotted taking him into a secluded area of trees. He followed the road for several minutes until he was sure he was far enough from the main road that no one would see them.

Shutting the car down, he got out, opened the back door, jerked the attorney from the backseat, and drug him into the woods. "You are going to be sorry for making me look like a fool." He growled. "It seems I must break you now."

xx

"Bloody fuckin hell!" Luxord growled when his phone went silent. He was still connected but it was utterly silent on the other end.

"They must have stopped somewhere else." Lexaeus pointed out.

"Yea but where?" Xigbar questioned.

"How far behind them were we?" Luxord bit out as he stared hard at Lexaeus.

"No more than five minutes." Lexaeus nodded. "Athens Heights is the next exit. Do you want to stop there?"

"No." Luxord hissed. "We know they left so why would we stop? If we are only five minutes behind them then they can't be that far ahead. If I'm right they stopped somewhere between Athens Heights and the next exit where they got off the highway and stopped somewhere."

"Where? This area is nothing but woods and it's dark." Xigbar pointed out.

"Wherever it is it the road they took has to be close to the freeway. Between the time they stopped the first time and the second time is no more than a few minutes so it can't be that far." Lexaeus nodded. "So the question is do we turn right or left when we exit?"

Luxord pressed his lips together firmly. "Go right and one of you call Xaldin and tell him to bring Cloud here as soon as possible."

"Sure thing." Xigbar nodded and called his best friend.

xx

Saïx picked up the phone when it began ringing. "Hello?"

"Saïx."

"I thought I told you not to call me ever again." He growled into the phone.

"You did." Xemnas answered.

Saïx drew his brows deeply as he knew his brother all too well and knew by the sound of his voice that something was about to happen. "What are you doing?" His voice didn't hold the same malice it did when he answered.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Saïx gripped the phone tighter. "Where are you going?"

"To another country far from here and you."

His voice was heavy and tired and Saïx didn't like it it made him hurt. "Why?" He heard his brother give off a snorting laugh that screamed volumes to his ears. It was the _'What do you care?'_ laugh.

"You disowned me so it doesn't matter. I'm just calling to say goodbye."

"But you hurt me." Saïx whispered.

"I guess we are even then."

So bad he wanted to tell him that this didn't make it even and say something that would hurt him but he didn't. Xemnas has been and always will be his family the only family he has left. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not. You have your new life there with Luxord and you now control Halcyon Bay. I'm going to start a new life in Sweden away from the problems of being a Lord."

"No; I will see you again. You're my brother." He nodded. "I just need time to get over the pain."

"Maybe someday then."

"Yea," Saïx agreed. "someday."

"Well I have to go Alice is waiting."

"Alice?" His brows shot high then drew when his brother chuckled.

"She's the one taking me to Sweden to her home. She says she loves me and wants us to have a quiet life in her little village together."

At that Saïx smiled. "I knew she was perfect for you. That's why I chose her to be your personal servant. Are you going to marry her?"

"Perhaps; no one knows what tomorrow will bring."

"Nieces and nephews." Saïx nodded. "A bigger family than just us and granddad."

"I'll keep in touch and let you know. Well I have to go she's anxious to leave."

"Alright." Saïx smiled a small light smile. "Call me when you get settled."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; definitely. No matter what we're still brothers." He nodded. "I'll talk to you soon. Have a safe trip. Goodbye Xemnas."

"Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and stared out the window into the dark night. His brother was leaving and starting a new life somewhere else somewhere far away from the troubles of Greece. All he could think was that they were both better off. He with Luxord and Xemnas with Alice.


	28. Chapter 28

A deep groan tore from Marluxia's lips when a foot connected with his stomach.

"I said stand up." Sephiroth growled darkly.

Marluxia slowly climbed up to his hands and knees before he was grabbed by the hair and jerked to his feet.

"I am going to break you in a painfully slow fashion." Sephiroth hissed in his face.

"I'd rather die." Marluxia bit back.

Sephiroth pressed closer to him until they were nose to nose. "That can be arranged." He pulled back and roughly ripped Marluxia's shirt off his body. "Now who do you belong to?"

"Not you." Marluxia snorted.

"Wrong answer." Sephiroth growled with a dark smirk. "Now you'll see the punishment for disobedience." He pulled his knife from his pocket and held it up in front of his face. "This is going to hurt." He taunted then stabbed it into the attorney's shoulder.

Marluxia hissed painfully but he'd be damned if he was going to give into this bastard. "Is that the best you got?"

"So brave." Sephiroth nodded. "I can do worse." He laughed then put the knife at the base of his neck and lightly trailed it down to the waistband of his pants. "Much worse." He said threateningly and moved the knife down to his crotch. "I can turn you into the bitch you are. Take them off."

Marluxia glowered at him defiantly.

"Oh you would prefer I do it?" He questioned as he jabbed the knife into his thigh and gave it a small twist taking the attorney down to his knees. "Ah I see you would rather please me." Sephiroth smirked. "I would grant you your desire but I just don't think I can trust you." He locked his fingers into his hair and pulled him back up to his feet. "Now get them off!"

Marluxia narrowed his eyes upon the man and wanted to defy him but the sting of his wounds and the heat of his blood as it spilled down his chest and leg forced him to obey.

"That's a good little whore." Sephiroth leered. "Now it's time to learn who your master is." He pushed Marluxia over to a fallen tree and forced him down onto his knees then bent him over.

Marluxia ground his teeth together as he knew exactly what the bastard was about to do.

Sephiroth grinned at the sight before him a sight he had dreamed of so many times. The great and powerful attorney that took from him everything at his mercy. Yes he was going to enjoy this immensely then he was going to kill him. "First," he grinned darkly. "let's make sure everyone knows who you belong to." He placed the tip of the knife against his fleshy right cheek and began carving out his initials.

xx

"Got ya you little bastard." Xaldin smirked as held the boy up by the neck in front of him.

Cloud struggled to break free by clawing at the hand around his neck and kicking his feet.

"Damn." Axel groaned as he climbed up to his feet. "He sure put up one hell of a fight." He then looked at the unconscious girl at his feet. "And she was no better. Glad you brought those tranquilizers."

Xaldin paid no mind to the red head as he stared hard at Cloud. "Now listen here you little worm. Your coming with us whether you like it or not and if you cooperate that mouthy girl will live to see tomorrow."

"Who?" Cloud choked out.

"Aerith."

Cloud's eyes widened hugely. "You hurt her I will kill you!"

Xaldin gave him a small shake like he was a rag doll. "Boy you're in no position to be making threats." He then looked over at Axel. "Tie her up and gag her so we can go."

"I'm on it." Axel nodded.

Xaldin set the boy down on his feet then grabbed him by the collar and drug him out of the small shack he had been hiding in. "Hurry Luxord's waiting for us and you know how he gets when we don't hurry."

"Yea yea." Axel grunted as he pulled the rope tight around the girl's wrists.

Xaldin pushed Cloud against the back of the car by the back of the neck and pulled his keys from his pocket. "These are the best accommodations we can give you." He smirked as he stuck the key into the lock and opened the trunk.

"I'm not getting in there."

"You are." Xaldin bit out and shoved him into the trunk.

"I'll suffocate." He growled as he tried to get out.

Xaldin shoved him back in. "I suggest you don't." He snorted and slammed it closed.

"Done." Axel grinned as he walked up to the car. "Hey where's the kid?"

Xaldin jerked his head towards the trunk. "In the trunk."

Axel climbed into the passenger's seat. "Won't he suffocate in there?"

Xaldin shrugged. "If he's smart he'll breathe slow short breaths."

"You know he's not much good to us if he's dead." He shook his head. "And the last thing I want right now is to piss Luxord off even more."

Xaldin snorted. "He'll be fine." He stuck the key into the ignition and headed for the freeway to get to Luxord as soon as possible. It had been a long day and now it was turning out to be an even longer night and all he really wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

xx

"What is it?" Saïx stared at the needle in the doctor's hand.

"The cure." Vexen nodded.

Saïx just stared blankly at him like he was speaking some foreign language.

Vexen huffed irritably. "For what Sephiroth injected into you."

"Right." Saïx gave an absent shake of his head.

"How could you forget?" Vexen stared at him like he was a new science experiment.

Saïx gave a small shrug. "A lot is going on right now. Marluxia being kidnapped, my brother leaving, Luxord and everyone else out trying to find Sephiroth. Zexion walking around the house mumbling to himself and constantly waking the baby just so he can hold her and feel some comfort." He sighed. "I completely forgot about what he did to me."

Vexen just stared at him wide eyed taking in all the information that was suddenly supplied to him. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?!"

Saïx moved to sit on the couch and began rolling up his sleeve. "This all happened within the last few hours."

"You could have told me when you called." The doctor growled as he moved to over to him to give him the antidote to the Sephiroth's poison which was nothing more than an overdose of vitamin C with a shot of rubbing alcohol. It wasn't fatal in the short term but could cause kidney failure if something wasn't done now.

Again Saïx shrugged. "It slipped my mind."

The blonde glowered at him before he sighed and let it go. It would do no good to get upset about it since it wouldn't change anything. "You'll have to take your shirt off." He sat down next to him. "I need to inject it in your shoulder."

Saïx nodded, unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off his shoulders.

"Do you have a rash?" Vexen questioned as he leaned in and stared at the small red marks marring Saïx's chest up to the base of his neck.

Saïx drew his brows deeply, looked down, and widened his eyes at what he saw.

"Are those," Vexen started as he placed his finger against one of the red marks. "hickeys?"

There was no explaining this one away. What was he going to say, he was vacuuming the house and the vacuum cleaner acted up? "Just give me the shot."

Vexen pulled back and stared at the man. "Who gave you those?"

Saïx glowered at the doctor. "The shot." He bit out.

Vexen swabbed his arm with the alcohol pad and jabbed the needle into his flesh. "Luxord?" He questioned as he stared wide eyed at his patient, pressed the liquid into his arm, and removed the needle.

"What about him?" Saïx questioned almost too innocently.

"Is he the one that gave you those?" Vexen growled.

"No." Saïx answered curtly, put his shirt back on, and moved to stand in front of the window.

Emerald eyes watched the male intently. "Then who gave them to you?"

"No one. Just let it go." Saïx bit out as he spun on the doctor. "Shouldn't you check on Zexion or something?"

Vexen rose to his feet and smirked at him. "A little defensive are we?" He grabbed his bag off the table and made for the door. "I'll ask Luxord about them when he returns I'm sure he'll have an answer for me."

Saïx remained silent and stared hard at the doctor until he was gone before he unbuttoned his shirt and looked down at his chest. He trailed his finger across the red marks and ground his teeth together. Why didn't he know Luxord was doing that? Granted the man had a thing for biting but he didn't think it was so much so that he would leave hickeys behind. "Blonde bastard." He growled as he slammed his shirt closed, spun around, and stared out into the night.

He sighed deeply and tiredly. "When are you coming home?" He questioned the glass in a barely audible whisper. He was bored, worried, very tired, and all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for the next three days. Another sigh expanded his chest before he left the office, made his way to Luxord's room, shut off the light, crawled into the bed, and let his heavy eyes fall closed. Maybe when he awoke Luxord would be home, Marluxia would be okay, and Sephiroth would be dead. He could only hope.

xx

"They could be anywhere." Xigbar shook his head. "And now instead of being five minutes behind them we're now twenty."

Luxord glowered over his shoulder to the back seat at the one eyed man. "If I hear one more word out of you it will be you who will face my wrath."

Xigbar rolled his one eye but said nothing. He knew Luxord all too well and knew that he was just pissed off and wouldn't do anything to him even if he told him his sister was a whore… well he might do something to him then.

Luxord flipped his phone open when it began ringing and placed it to his ear. "Where are you two?"

Xaldin snorted. "We're sitting here with Marluxia's car. Where are you?"

"What?!" Luxord growled. "Where?!"

"Well when you exit off the highway you turn left, go to the first dirt road, turn right, and follow it for about a mile or so."

Luxord pressed his lips together firmly in annoyance and looked over at Lexaeus. "Turn the car around they found him."

Lexaeus nodded and did as he was told.

"And how did you find them?" He questioned darkly.

"Axel and his intuition."

He should have known. "Don't do anything until we get there and have Cloud ready." He ordered.

"Sure thing."

"Good." He growled and hung up.

"Cloud." Aerith gasped. "Please don't hurt him."

"Be silent girl." Luxord bit out. "I could give a damn about your precious boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." She countered sadly. "But he still means as much to me as Marluxia does to you." She whispered.

Luxord grunted at that being he really didn't care about her or Cloud. All that mattered was getting Marluxia back and capturing that low life Sephiroth. "Turn right here." He ordered as they came to the dirt road.

xx

"Where are they?" Axel questioned getting rather annoyed with sitting around waiting. "I just want to get that bastard and go home."

"You and me both." Xaldin nodded. "They should be here any minute now they couldn't have been that far off."

"Wait I see em." Axel pointed out when he saw headlights coming their way. "Get the kid ready so we can get this done and over with."

Xaldin nodded, moved to the trunk, and opened it just as Lexaeus pulled in behind them.

Luxord got out of the car and looked at Riku. "You know what to do."

Riku nodded, pulled his hood up over his head, and silently vanished into the forest.

"Aerith." Cloud gasped when Xaldin pulled him from the trunk.

"Shut-up." Xaldin growled and shook him around. "You give us away and I will gut you like a pig."

"What should we do with the girl?" Xigbar questioned. "If we leave her alone she might give us away."

Luxord stared at her for a minute. "I don't care as long as she is quiet and out of the way."

Xigbar shrugged and shoved her towards Xaldin. "What do you think?"

Xaldin stared at her for a second. "You can keep Cloud's spot warm." He nodded. "Put her in."

"Cruel." Xigbar snorted. "You are a cruel cruel man."

"Just do it so we can get this over with." Xaldin bit out.

Xigbar shoved the protesting girl in the trunk and closed it tight before he looked at his friend. "Someone is getting a little cranky."

Xaldin glowered at him but said nothing. Instead he walked away dragging Cloud with him by the neck.

"Alright." Luxord nodded. "Riku has them located they're about a quarter mile ahead. Lexaeus and Axel will swing out to the north to block them in. Riku will block the west, Xigbar you take the south and Xaldin and myself will head straight east for them. Everyone is to remain hidden and wait for my orders. We have the element of surprise on our side and if any of you give us away you will live to regret it. Am I clear?" He was received with various nods. "Good now lets go and I want Sephiroth alive."


	29. Chapter 29

Marluxia ground his teeth tight as the bark from the log he was bent over tore at his flesh. He was feeling sick, dizzy, and wanted nothing more than for this to be over and for Sephiroth to be dead.

Sephiroth trailed the tip of the knife up Marluxia's thigh cutting him open as he pounded deeply into the attorney's tight cavity. "Are you ready to accept me as your master?" He groaned as his left hand gripped tightly into the flesh of his bitch's hip.

"Go to hell." Marluxia growled then hissed when Sephiroth dug his nails deeper into his hip and was more than certain that he broke the skin but couldn't tell. He was losing a lot of blood from all the deep cuts on his back and thighs along with the two stab wounds and he was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"Not until you're there first." Sephiroth hissed and began pounding into him at a harder and nearly brutal pace.

"Actually you'll be the one there first."

Sephiroth stopped all movements and look to his side. "Ah Luxord." He grinned and resumed his movements but at a much slower pace. "Have you come to watch me break my new whore in or are you here for the cure for your little bitch?"

"Neither." Luxord growled. "I'm here to make a trade." He nodded at Xaldin who pulled Cloud out in front of him. "The kid for Marluxia."

Sephiroth stopped what he was doing and ripped himself away from Marluxia. "Cloud." He purred sadistically then did his pants back up.

"Fuck you!" Cloud hissed.

"Shut up." Xaldin again bit out, threw the boy to the ground, and put his foot on his back.

"Give me Marluxia and he's yours." Luxord nodded darkly.

Sephiroth locked stares with the blonde. "I'm not sure I really want to give him up. You see I find him quite desirable."

Silver/blue eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "Either make the trade or die right here."

Sephiroth reached down, pulled Marluxia up by the hair, and put the knife to his throat. "You're in no position to be making threats." He hissed. "I will kill him."

"Are you going to make the fuckin trade or not?!" Xaldin bit out as he was way beyond tired and getting mightily cranky.

Luxord cast a quick glance over at him and wanted to say something but it would be a moot point. "Well?" He growled.

Sephiroth stared between his one true desire on the ground under Xaldin's foot and the blonde man he loathed. "Fine," he nodded curtly. "send him over and I will give you Marluxia."

"Good." Xaldin ground out, picked Cloud up, and shoved him towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth let Marluxia go and grabbed Cloud. "I finally have you now." He purred then reached out and grabbed Marluxia by the hair just as the pink haired man began to wither at the knees. "You're a fool La Vache." He smirked.

"That's what you think." Luxord smirked back. "Now!" He ordered.

Sephiroth released his hold on both Marluxia who instantly fell to the ground and Cloud when something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head. "You bastard I will destroy you for this!" He growled and attempted to grab Marluxia but stopped and took off running into the forest when Xaldin stormed in on him.

Luxord looked over at Xaldin. "Take Marluxia to my house as fast as you can go. Call Vexen and let him know what has happened and to be there when you arrive."

Xaldin nodded his head, picked the attorney up, put him over his shoulder, and backtracked to his car.

"Xigbar, Riku come on." He ordered and turned in the direction Sephiroth took off running which just happened to be towards Lexaeus and Axel.

"Get him Lexaeus!" Axel bellowed excitedly.

"Boy!" Lexaeus growled.

"Oh right." Axel grinned and grabbed Sephiroth by the ankles. "Damn he's a fighter." Axel huffed then grunted when Sephiroth managed to kick him in the gut.

Luxord came upon the three and narrowed his eyes on them. "Riku put him down." He ordered and watched as the boy walked up to the three fighting and placed a strategic punch to the back of Sephiroth's neck causing him to go limp and quiet.

"Alright get him to the car and let's get out of here." Luxord nodded. "Xigbar you and Riku take Marluxia's car back. You two will bring him with me and once we get home I want him strung up."

With that he turned and began making his way back to his car with the four men following and Lexaeus dragging Sephiroth behind him.

xx

"No!" Zexion hissed. "I'm not going to take any of your homemade drugs. I'm not going to sleep until Marluxia is back home!"

"Zexion." Vexen sighed tiredly. He had been fighting with the boy for the last hour at least.

"NO!"

"I'm…" Vexen started when his phone began to ring cutting him off. He pulled it from his pocket and drew his brows when he saw Xaldin's name on the caller id. "Hello?... I'm already here…Yes yes … hurry." He nodded. "The first guest room… Alright alright." He hung up and stared at Zexion who had wide panic stricken eyes and was suddenly very pale.

"Marluxia!" He gasped.

Vexen nodded. "He's okay."

Zexion stared at the doctor for a moment before he shook his head. "Liar! Something's wrong isn't it?! I know you!"

"He's been stabbed." Vexen sighed.

"No!" Zexion gasped. "Is he going to live?!"

"I won't know until he gets here." Vexen nodded. "AND you will have to stay out of the way so I can treat him." He grabbed his bag and made for the door with Zexion right on his heels. "Stay here." He growled.

"No I'm going to be there when he gets here." Zexion bit out.

Vexen sighed as he knew this was a losing battle. When it came to Marluxia Zexion had tunnel vision. "Very well but you get in my way and I will have Xaldin remove you."

"Don't you threaten me!" The boy hissed. "I'm staying by his side and no one and I mean NO ONE is going to tear me away from him!"

The blonde doctor shook his head as he walked into the guest room to prepare it for Marluxia's arrival. Why was he even wasting his time arguing with him? "Well until he gets here unlock the house so they can get in. Unless you'd prefer Xaldin to leave him on the front step."

That certainly put a fire under Zexion's ass as he shot out of the room without a word or second glance.

xx

Xaldin pulled the car into the drive, got out, pulled Marluxia from the backseat, and as soon as he had the door shut Zexion was right in front of him like he appeared out of nowhere. He shook his head and stared at the boy. "Let the girl out of the trunk." He ordered then shoved him out of the way and made for the house.

"Marluxia." Zexion cried as he followed behind not hearing a word Xaldin just said. All he could see was that Marluxia was unconscious, naked, and there blood was everywhere.

Xaldin spun on him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I said let the girl out of the trunk!" He then spun the boy around and shoved him harshly towards the car. He was getting crankier by the second and was in no mood for Zexion and his henning.

Zexion stumbled a few paces before he spun back around to get back to Marluxia only to stop dead by the look on Xaldin's face. Knowing he wasn't going to get past him he quickly ran to the car and did as he was told without giving the girl a word or anything before he took off back to the house.

Xaldin laid Marluxia on the bed and looked at Vexen. "Here you go." He waved his hand in dismissal then turned to leave.

Vexen quickly went to work on Marluxia. "Grab the blue bottle from my bag and take two of those."

Xaldin shook his head as he made his way to Vexen's bag and grabbed the bottle. He was certain that Vexen was trying to drug up everyone around him but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to get cleaned up and go to sleep and Vexen's little pills could knock out an elephant loaded on speed.

He swallowed the pills without a drop of water and just as he made it to the door he was nearly run down by Zexion. He gave a snort and continued on his way to the bathroom to clean up before he went to bed.

Marly… Marly…" Zexion whispered softly as he sat on the bed and place Marluxia's head in his lap while he stoked his fingers through his hair. "Please wake up."

"He's not going to wake up." Vexen nodded then stabbed a needle into Marluxia's hip.

"Why?" Zexion began to panic.

"Because if he's awake it'll be a lot more painful for me to treat him and he may thrash about. I can't guarantee he would be thinking clearly." Vexen shook his head. "Just sit there and be silent so I can heal him."

"Yea." Zexion nodded as he stared intently at Marluxia's serene yet pale face. "I'll take care of you now and forever." He whispered to his lover.

"Much too obsessed." Vexen shook his head as that had been the deal with Zexion and Marluxia from day one. The boy acted like he would die on the spot if Marluxia so much as gave him a dirty look and if he didn't talk to Marluxia at least once a day the world was going to come to an end. Maybe he should analyze Zexion and check for any short circuiting in his brain as there had to be something wrong with him and his complete obsession with Marluxia.

Then again what did he know about relationships and being with someone you loved. The one he loved acted like he wanted nothing to do with him.

He ground his teeth together as now wasn't the time for thoughts like that. Marluxia needed healing then once he was done he could have his little pity party.

xx

"Chain him up in Sanctuary and leave him. I'll deal with him tomorrow." Luxord ordered Lexaeus and Axel.

"Will do." Axel nodded.

Luxord snorted and made his way into the house. He was tired and glad this was finally over… well mostly over. He made his way to the first guest room and found Vexen working furiously on Marluxia with Zexion whispering to the attorney while gently caressing his face. "Give me a status when you're done."

Vexen nodded his head and didn't bother to look up or stop what he was doing.

He continued his way down the hall to his study, opened the door, and flipped the light on. He quickly scanned the room and found it to be empty so he moved on to Saïx's bedroom and found Xaldin sprawled out on the bed. "Where the bloody hell is he?" He hissed to himself. "If he left again I'll kill him." He closed the door and began checking the rest of the rooms.

By the time he made it to his room his ire had reached critical levels then there he was curled up in the middle of his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, reached out, and gently stroked his fingers through his cobalt hair. "Saïx."

Saïx slowly opened his eyes and turned to stare up at the blonde. "You're home," he started with a yawn as he sat up. "is everyone okay? Did you catch Sephiroth?"

"Everyone's fine and Sephiroth is downstairs." He sighed tiredly.

"Shouldn't you be down there beating him instead of up here?" Saïx cocked his head to the side in question.

"It can wait until I get some sleep. He's not going anywhere." He then stood up and began pulling his clothes off.

Saïx watched him for a moment. "My brother is moving to Sweden." He suddenly blurted out.

"That's nice." Luxord yawned and kicked his shoes off. Damn was he ever tired.

Saïx drew his brows deeply. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

Luxord turned to face him and nodded. "I heard you just fine. However at the moment I'm much too tired to care and want nothing more than to curl up in this bed with you and go to sleep."

Saïx just stared at him and smirked when he glowered at him.

"Did YOU not hear what I said?" He bit out, stripped his pants off, and crawled into the bed.

"I heard you just fine." Saïx repeated with a nod, got up, and pulled his own clothes off before slipping under the covers. As soon as he was comfortably in the bed Luxord wrapped an arm around him, pulled him flush against his chest, and buried his face into his hair. "Umm… you've seen Zexion's and Marluxia's baby right?"

Luxord drew his brows. "What? Why are you bringing this up now?"

Why was he bringing this up now? "I don't know." He shrugged. "I was just thinking that she looks like she could be your daughter."

"I am not the only being in the world with blonde hair and blue eyes." He growled. "Now go to sleep."

For some reason he wasn't all that tired at the moment. "I know." He nodded. "I was just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and go to sleep."

Saïx completely ignored him. "Vexen saw all the hickeys you gave me."

Luxord lifted up and glowered down at him in the early dawn light. "What is wrong with you and why do you keep talking?"

"I don't know." He answered innocently.

Silver/blue eyes narrowed. "You don't know what's wrong with you or you don't know why you keep talking."

"Both." Saïx nodded.

Luxord pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "What is it Saïx? Do I need to beat you into unconsciousness?"

Saïx stared up at him and said the first thing that came to his mind. "My brother is gone."

"As I have heard three times now." Luxord bit out.

He drew his brows deeply. "Three times? But I have only told you twice now."

"Just be silent and go to sleep." He growled, laid down in a huff, turned on his side with his back to his bedmate, and closed his eyes.

Saïx looked over at his broad back. "Luxord."

"WHAT?!" He was about to take Saïx downstairs and chain him to the wall next to Sephiroth and beat them both to death just so he could get some damn sleep.

Saïx rolled over onto his side with his back to the Brit. "Nothing." He sighed quietly.

Luxord rolled over onto his back and looked over at him. There was something definitely wrong with the boy but he was too tired to analyze it. He slipped his arm under Saïx's side and rolled him until he was curled into his side. "Go to sleep and when we wake up you can talk me to death if it would so please you."

Saïx nodded his head against his chest. "Okay."

"Good." Luxord growled and closed his eyes. "I mean it Saïx go to sleep." He hissed when he felt him shift.

Saïx sighed deeply and forced himself to lay there silently. He was completely restless all of a sudden and he was struggling to calm down. What he really needed was one of Vexen's pills but if he moved one inch he was sure he was going to piss Luxord off. So he patiently waited.


	30. Chapter 39

Once he was sure Luxord was asleep he quietly slipped out of the bed, got dressed, and left the room. As he walked down the hall he heard the distinct sound of Naminé not just crying but screaming like she was dying.

He made his way to the room she was in and cracked the door open only to find there was no one in there with her. Why wasn't Zexion with her? He shook his head and made his way over to the little bassinet and picked her up. "Why do you wail so?" He questioned as he held her out in front of him.

She mostly stopped crying and stared at him with her big silverish blue eyes and once again he was struck by how much she looked like Luxord. "Lets go find Zexion and see if he knows what's wrong with you." He nodded to the baby before he cradled her in his right arm like he had seen Zexion hold her so many times.

He left the room and as he made his way down the hall he opened every door. Xaldin was in his room next to Zexion's, the two boys were across the hall with Axel right next door and Lexaeus straight across from him. It was turning out that this was less like a house and more like a hotel as he discovered Riku and Xigbar crashed out on the couches in the library. What he couldn't figure out was why were they all crashed out here instead of downstairs at Lexaeus' or Axel's?

"Well we have to be close." He nodded to the baby in his arm. "We've checked all the rooms but one. So by process of elimination they have to be there."

As if to respond to his statement Naminé sighed a short deep breath and produced a large spit bubble.

"I agree." He nodded as he opened the door and sure enough there was Vexen taping down a bandage on Marluxia's shoulder with Zexion sitting at the head of the bed with Marluxia's head in his lap. "We finally found them." He nodded to the little girl who sputtered in return.

He walked over to the side of the bed, cast a glance at the unconscious attorney, and wondered how he was. "Zexion Naminé was screaming and I don't know what she wants."

The boy looked up and sighed sadly. "She probably needs to be changed and fed." He nodded.

Saïx held Naminé out to him and when he didn't take her he pulled her back against his chest. "Are you not going to care for your child?"

"I can't leave Marly." He nodded and sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I believe he'll be fine in Vexen's hands and I highly doubt he's going anywhere." He looked over at the doctor. "Is he going to die?"

Vexen shook his head. "No, he's going to live and be just as bitchy as ever."

"See," Saïx growled. "let him rest. There are more in your family than just him and you can't neglect them for the sake of a sleeping man."

"But…" Zexion glared at him.

"No." Saïx shook his head. "You will do the right thing by your child." He nodded.

Zexion deflated knowing that Saïx was right. Marluxia would still be there and Naminé needed him. He placed a kiss on Marluxia's forehead before he lifted his head off his lap, gently laid it on the pillow, and crawled off the bed. "You're right." He sighed as he held out his arms for the baby.

Saïx handed him the baby and nodded. "Once you get her situated you and her can come back and keep Marluxia company; right Vexen?"

"Yes." Vexen nodded. "I'm sure it will do him good.'

"See." Saïx pointed out.

"Okay." Zexion complied and walked out of the room like a zombie.

"Is he going to be okay?" Saïx stared at the being walking down the hall through the door.

"The second Marluxia wake up he'll be fine." Vexen nodded.

Saïx shook his head then turned to look at Marluxia. "So how bad is it really?"

"Now that Zexion's gone I can be honest." Vexen sighed. "He will survive; two stab wounds and several deep cuts," he sighed again. "but that's not the issue. See for yourself." He rolled Marluxia over onto his side and pulled the bandage from his right cheek.

Saïx stared wide eyed at the bloody letters carved into Marluxia's flesh. "What are you going to do?"

"Leave it." Vexen shrugged as he laid Marluxia back down.

Saïx shook his head. "Can't you remove it? Perform some kind of reconstructive surgery or something?"

"Theoretically I could." The doctor sighed deeply. "Yet that means I would have to tell Zexion why I am doing it."

"You mean he doesn't know that Sephiroth carved his initials into his skin?"

Vexen shook his head. "I think it would be better if he didn't know and for me to remove them I would need Zexion away from here." He snorted. "You saw how hard it was just to get him to take care of the baby."

Saïx stared at the doctor for a long silent moment. He knew all too well what it was like to have to live with a scar that was a constant reminder of the harm caused by another. "Get rid of it and I'll take care of Zexion." He nodded. "Do you have a strong sedative in that bag of yours that I can give him; preferably through injection?"

Vexen nodded his head dumbly and moved to his bag. "How are you going to give it to him?"

"Don't worry about that." Saïx nodded. "You just get rid of Sephiroth's mark and I'll take care of the rest."

"As you wish." The doctor nodded, pulled a needle from his bag along with a small bottle of clear liquid. He pulled the protective covering from the needle, stabbed it into the bottle, filled the needle, put the cap back on, and handed it to him.

"Once you're done we'll put Zexion in bed with him and he'll think he fell asleep there or that's what we'll tell him." With that Saïx turned and left the room.

Vexen shook his head. "Wonderful, we have a little Luxord on our hands now." He turned back to Marluxia and picked up where he left off. Now he would be able to get everything done a lot quicker without Zexion there worrying about whether or not he was hurting him every other second.

xx

Luxord rolled over to grab the warm body that should have been in the bed with him only to feel a cold empty side of the bed.

His brows drew deeply as he continued to feel for the being that was there… or was he? Was it a dream? No; he specifically remembers Saïx being there so where was he now?

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the side of the bed that was empty and glowered at the spot. _'How dare he leave this bed!'_ He growled to himself before he rolled over and climbed out of the bed in order to go hunt the boy down and drag his little ass back to bed where he belonged.

xx

"How is she?" Saïx whispered as he walked into the room where Zexion was rocking Naminé in his arms.

"Changed, fed, and about to go back to sleep." Zexion whispered back.

"That's good." Saïx nodded. "Maybe you should get some sleep too."

Zexion shook his head as he laid the little girl back into her carrier. "No I need to be with Marly." He nodded as he walked towards Saïx to leave the room.

Saïx grabbed him by the shoulder. "Yes but what help are you going to be to him if you become sick from lack of sleep?" He questioned as he slipped the needle from his sleeve in order to give Zexion the injection.

"I won't become sick." The boy bit out angrily. "Just let me go!" He hissed as loudly as he dared so not to wake Naminé up.

Saïx shook his head. "No you need your rest." With that he jabbed the needle into Zexion's hip and injected the liquid into his body.

Zexion stared wide eyed at the blue haired man. "What… what did you jus…"

Saïx caught him before he fell to the floor. "It's better if you don't know." He nodded down to the unconscious boy in his arm before he dragged him over to the bed and laid him on it.

Once he made sure Zexion and the baby were comfortable he quietly left the room and just as he had the door closed Luxord was breathing down his neck.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Luxord growled when Saïx turned to face him.

Saïx glowered at the blonde. "Would you shut-up!" He hissed quietly. "The baby just fell back to sleep." He growled.

Luxord calmed some and arched a brow highly at him. "The baby? Why is Zexion not tending to her?"

Saïx shook his head, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him down the hall to the study so Luxord and his loud mouth wouldn't wake Naminé up. "Zexion was so concerned with Marluxia that he nearly neglected the baby. So after getting him to tend to her I injected him with something to get him to sleep so Vexen could remove Sephiroth's initials from Marluxia without Zexion knowing about it. With any luck Marluxia won't remember it either."

"Why do you care?" Luxord questioned suspiciously.

Saïx stared hard at the man before him. "The answer is right here in front of your face. Every time you look at me you see it and every time I look in the mirror it's there. A mocking reminder of my brother's desperation. It's practically your fault." He nodded.

"My fault?" Luxord growled as his eyes narrowed.

"Well," Saïx waved his hand through the air. "my brother was so desperate to keep you from taking everything from him that he marred me…" He trailed off and placed his finger right in the center of the X scar on his brow. "I have to live with this for the rest of my life and I wouldn't wish that one anyone. That's why Marluxia must have Sephiroth's mark removed." He nodded as he dropped his hand back to his side. "Every time you look at me you see it and I know it reminds you of my brother and your hatred for him." He sighed.

Luxord pressed his lips together tightly. "You think I hate you because of the mark on your brow; don't you."

Saïx sighed deeply. "Sometimes." He nodded. "I mean it's right there never to go away and it will always be a reminder to you of who I'm related to and whom you hate."

Luxord sighed deeply. "I don't hate you and I never pay any mind to the mark your brother placed on you. What I hate is when you do things that you know you shouldn't and disobey me." His eyes narrowed. "Such as what you are doing now."

Saïx drew his brows deeply. "What I'm doing now; what does that even mean?"

"It means you aren't where you are suppose to be." Luxord growled then grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him back to bed.

"I'm not tired." Saïx gave a jerk to break free of his hold.

Luxord pulled him down the hall, into his room, shut the bedroom door with a kick of his foot, and shoved Saïx towards the bed. "I didn't ask you if you were or not. I want you in here."

Saïx glowered at the blonde. "For what?!" He demanded then ripped his shirt open exposing his red dotted chest. "To add to your collection?"

"Hmm…" Luxord hummed with a leering smirk as he stalked towards him. "There's still a few clear areas." He nodded.

Saïx slammed his shirt closed. "No; Vexen saw these and…"

Luxord didn't let him finish as he shoved him down onto the bed. "I don't care what Vexen saw." He kneeled down on the bed between Saïx's legs. "What I do care about is that you are here when I want you."

"What?" Saïx questioned with drawn brows as he placed his hands upon Luxord's chest to keep him from coming down on him. "That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to." He growled as he grabbed his hands from his chest and pinned them above his head. "You belong to me and here is where you will stay. Wǒ de yǒng wǒ de." He rumbled through his chest and buried his face into his neck.

Saïx stared at the ceiling over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Luxord whispered then went to work on adding to his collection of hickeys upon Saïx's pale flesh.

Saïx sighed in defeat. He was never going to win against the man so why in hell did he keep trying? "Stop that!" He suddenly hissed when he felt him give a hard suck upon the side of his neck.

"Hmmm?" Luxord hummed then nipped harshly upon his flesh.

Deep ambers narrowed to deadly little slits. "I'm going to look like a leper if you don't knock it off."

Luxord pulled back and stared down at him. "Leprosy has been eradicated no one will think that." He then leaned back down and went to work on adding another one on the front of his neck where anyone and everyone would be able to see it.

"Stop." Saïx gasped as his body began to heat up at the feel of his lips sucking upon his flesh.

"No." Luxord growled sensuously with another hard nip to his flesh. "I want to hear you cry my name over and over again."

"But…" Saïx shook his head. "Marluxia and… and…" He gasped deeply when Luxord thrust against him. "Sephiroth…"

"Don't worry about them." Luxord nodded as he began kissing his way down pushing Saïx's shirt open to get at his chest. "Your only concern from this day forth is being in my bed. Now no more talking unless you're crying out my name or you're begging me to take you hard and fast."

Saïx sighed and said nothing. He had been around Luxord long enough to understand that he lived and died by his own rules and you either conform to them or you suffer. He had been on both ends of Luxord's hand and truly he preferred this Luxord to the Luxord with a whip.

He jerked his hands free and locked them into Luxord's hair when he nipped at the flesh of his stomach just above the waistband of his pants. He was having a severe case of déjà vu, it wasn't that long ago he was in this exact same position going through the exact same motions they were now… well sort of. Last time Luxord woke him up in a rather pleasurable way.

Luxord got off the bed and made quick work of Saïx's pants as well as his own before he kneeled back down between his legs, grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him into his lap.

Saïx wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck and decided it was time for some pay back. He leaned in and began nibbling on his ear gave a few flicks of his tongue against one of his earrings before trailing his tongue down to his neck just under his ear. He nearly stopped to smirk when Luxord tilted his head to the side but instead gave small hot licks and rocked himself against Luxord's hard length.

When Luxord let off a rumbling groan he knew he had him and went in for the kill so to speak. As he continued to rock his hips he nipped and sucked upon Luxord's hot flesh until there was a large blaring red mark for the world to see and he'd be damned if he was going to say anything about it either.

Once done he decided that he may as well add another for uniformity's sake and kissed his way to the other side of Luxord's neck. Once he reached his destination he went to work adding a sister just under his other ear.

Luxord couldn't take it anymore all the sucking, kissing, rocking, licking… It was getting to be too much and he felt as if he was going to explode into nothingness if he didn't find his relief soon. So with a small lift of Saïx's hips he buried himself deep into his heat and groaned at how tight he was.

Saïx gasped at the suddenness of Luxord's entry but maintained his attachment to Luxord's neck. He was almost done with his handy work and by damn nothing in this world was going to stop him from finishing he was a multi-tasker he could do it all.

With one more hard suck upon his neck he pulled back and smirked at masterpiece. He arced his back and rocked his hips so he could get a good look and decided something was missing. Two just wasn't enough… well it was but he'd be damned if he was going to be the only one to be made a fool of. He was going to give Mr. La Vache a taste of his own medicine and see how he liked it.

Luxord pushed Saïx down onto his back and began rocking into him with force. He wanted to get deeper to touch his very soul. He was so hot and tight he couldn't think clearly especially with the way Saïx would tighten his muscles around him, he was sure he was going to go mad.

He was having trouble staying focused with the way Luxord was working him but this was war and a single moment's distraction and he'd be dead. He was no fool he knew without a doubt that their entire relationship if you could call it that, was nothing but one battle after another and would continue to be so until they were both dead or parted.

Xemnas always said he was a fast learner and with Luxord he was learning rather quickly that the all powerful lord La Vache had some weak spots and he knew just where those spots were. The biggest weak spot was Luxord's own fear of being alone for the rest of his life and that was where he had him. That was one weakness that he was going to exploit for all he was worth.


	31. Chapter 40

Vexen sighed deeply as he rose up and covered Marluxia's naked body. He was finally done. Sephiroth's initials were gone and with any luck all Marluxia would have was a small scar where he cut the section of skin off and sewed the two sides together.

He gathered his things and left the room beyond exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go home and go to bed. Then again he should just stay here so he could monitor Marluxia and make sure he was okay and save himself a drive home and back later.

With another sigh he walked down the hall opening doors in order to find a bed that was available only to find every room was occupied. He stared at the bed containing his one true desire sprawled out, sheets tangled around his waist, tanned broad back exposed for his viewing pleasure and boy what a pleasure it was too.

What he would give to just crawl into the bed with him and curl up against his hard hot body. Yet Xaldin wouldn't like it and all that would accomplish is putting a greater distance between them.

"Vexen what are you doing?"

He shook his head. "Nothing I was just looking for a free bed." He began closing the door. "Sorry to bother you."

"Tell me something."

He stopped with the door halfway closed and stared at the large man in the bed. "What?"

"Why me?" He turned and sat up to look at him.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Xaldin stared at the doctor with eyes slightly narrowed. "Don't lay that crap on me. You have a reason and I want to hear it."

"Fine." Vexen huffed. "From the first time I've met you I wanted to be with you. I knew you didn't want anything to do with me so I would try to find someone else but I always felt guilty like I was betraying you." He shook his head. "I figured it was either you or no one and since you won't even give me a chance I've chosen no one. So what do you want me to do?"

Xaldin stared at him for a silent moment. "I don't know." He shook his head.

"Then why don't you tell me why." The doctor stepped into the room and closed the door when he heard someone walking down the hall. "Tell me why you won't even give me the chance?"

"Because what you want is something you dreamed up in your head and I'm not the person you think I am."

Vexen ground his teeth together. "You expect the truth out of me and yet you can't even tell the truth yourself." He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Maybe it's better nothing will ever happen between us since it's obvious that between the two of us you're the one who suffers from self induced delusions." He jerked the door open. "I really hope your fantasy world keeps your warm on cold nights because that's all you're going to have with that line of thinking." With that he slammed the door closed and stormed down the hall.

xx

Saïx arched his back sharply and clawed at Luxord's back when he reached his end.

Luxord smirked down at the vision before him. His face flushed, sweat covering his pale body, his hair a mess, eyes rolled into the back of his head, and mouth open in a deep moan. "Mine." He growled before his own eyes rolled into the back of his head and he spilled himself deep into Saïx's hot body.

Saïx gasped deeply when Luxord collapsed down atop him before rolling them over so he was lying on him. He rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes in exhaustion to the feel of Luxord wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Did Vexen figure out what Sephiroth poisoned you with?"

Saïx nodded his head. "Yes, he already gave me the antidote it was a vitamin C overdose." He snorted. "That's how he found out about your handiwork all over my chest."

Luxord grinned darkly. "Perhaps tomorrow I will finish it."

He snapped his eyes open and suddenly smirked. "Let's see how you feel when everyone sees my art work."

He stared down at him with brows drawn. "Pardon?"

Saïx reached up and trailed his finger across the hickey on the front of his neck. "My mark."

Luxord placed his hand to his neck and glowered down at him. "You will be punished for this."

Saïx snorted. "You can dish it out but you can't take it."

"I am lord of this house." He growled. "I do not live by the rules I make them."

Saïx sat up and narrowed his eyes upon him. "You can't make rules and not follow them yourself. That just makes you a hypocrite." He nodded curtly.

Luxord sat up and leaned in until they were nose to nose. "No that makes me lord of my castle and ruler over all that reside under my roof; including you."

"So I've heard." Saïx grunted.

"Do not mock me boy." He pushed him down onto his back and hovered over him. "I will punish you."

Saïx met his challenge head on with a smirk. "I dare you."

A blonde brow arched highly as a dark smirk pulled on his own lips. "Are you challenging me and mind you boy if you are you will regret it."

"I know your weakness." He grinned darkly. "Do it and it will be you who regrets it." He nodded slowly.

"Weakness I have no weakness." He growled.

"Now not only are you a hypocrite but you're being rather vain." Hw nodded. "And you do have a weakness everyone does whether they admit it or not."

"Oh and do enlighten me as to this weakness I supposedly have." He arched a blonde brow highly.

Saïx grinned darkly. "No, if I tell you you will fix it so it isn't a weakness any longer. Any leverage I have I intend to keep."

Luxord narrowed his eyes deeply. "Do not force me to punish you because I will."

"Do it." Saïx growled back. "Or you could just send me back to my brother." He arched his own brow at him.

Luxord felt like Saïx had just hit him in the chest and a strong sense of abandonment suddenly weighed heavy on his shoulders. "Never you belong to me."

At that Saïx grinned devilishly. "I know how you can punish me then." He leaned up and began laying his lips along his neck.

Luxord let his eyes fall closed and a small moan escaped his lips. Oh he knew what his weakness was it was Saïx and the fear of losing him.

Saïx suddenly popped up when he heard Naminé crying and sighed deeply.

"What?" Luxord growled with a nip to his jaw line.

"The baby."

"Let Zexion take care of her."

Saïx pushed Luxord off of him and got out of the bed. "I would but remember I injected him with whatever it was Vexen gave me to knock him out." He pulled his pants on. "Besides I'm hungry, we have a house full of people, and I believe there is a bastard that needs a good beating."

Luxord smirked at him. "Very well." He got out of the bed and stood in front of Saïx. "Once all the business is taken care of and everyone is out of here I will continue punishing you." He grabbed him by the chin and pulled him in close. "You forget you still need to be punished for running from me."

Saïx grinned darkly. "As long as it doesn't hurt too bad then you can punish me however you want."

Luxord grunted deep in his chest and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "It will hurt I can assure you of that." He whispered darkly.

"Yes we'll see who really gets hurt." Saïx smirked then pulled free of his hold, left the room, and made his way to the room containing a screaming Naminé and a passed out Zexion.

He picked up the baby and stared at her not having a single clue as to what to do with her only to have a solution present itself.

Axel entered the room, yawning hugely, and scratching his head. "What's goin on in here?"

Saïx stared at him. "The baby is crying and I don't know what to do for her."

"Is that all?" He yawned again. "Here give her to me I'll take care of everything."

Saïx stared at the red head suspiciously. "What do you know about babies?"

"Plenty," he nodded. "and apparently more than you such as how to change a diaper." He took the baby and stared down at her. "Come on princess lets get you taken care of before you wake the whole household."

Saïx watched him go and shook his head. Who knew Axel knew what to do with a baby he just didn't seem like that kind of guy. He shook his head and turned to the boy sleeping in the bed. "Guess I better get you to Marluxia before you wake up." He nodded and picked the boy up shocked that he was much heavier than a someone his size looked.

"Now what are you doing?" Luxord questioned from the doorway.

Saïx looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to put Zexion in bed with Marluxia."

A blonde brow arched highly at that. "Why?"

Saïx shook his head and grunted as he lifted Zexion up to carry him bridal style. "It's a long story."

Luxord shook his head and smiled at him. It was turning out that Saïx was becoming more and more like Zexion everyday, a little mother. He walked up to him, grabbed Zexion, and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll take care of him and you go fix breakfast."

"Okay." He nodded and followed Luxord out of the room.

xx

Saïx walked into the kitchen and found Axel sitting on a barstool holding Naminé and feeding her. "Who does she look like?" He didn't know why he couldn't let it go but every time he saw the baby he couldn't help but think she was Luxord's daughter.

Axel looked down at the little girl and shrugged. "No one I know of." He shrugged.

Saïx pulled the eggs and cheese out of the fridge then turned to stare at the red head. "Really?" He set the stuff on the counter.

"Why?" Axel stared at him head cocked slightly to the side. "Who do you think she looks like?"

"Well if I didn't know better which I don't I would swear she was Luxord's daughter." He nodded.

Axel looked down at the baby and drew his brows. "I dunno about that. I mean yea she has the same hair color but not much beyond that."

"Oh?" Saïx arched a brow at him. "Tell me how many people have eyes the same color as Luxord's? I've never seen eyes that color until I met the man and yet that little girl has the exact same eye color." He nodded. "I bet if you got a baby picture of Luxord and held it next to her they would look exactly the same."

He again looked from Saïx to the baby and stared at her. "Well now that you mention it she does look a lot like him." He agreed then looked back at Saïx. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Maybe," Saïx agreed. "but I doubt it. I bet that little girl is related to Luxord somehow." He nodded and began making breakfast. "Plus there's something else that increases the odds of her being related to him."

"What?"

"That baby came from China." He cracked an egg into a bowl. "Now tell me what are the odds that she is or isn't related to Luxord. How many blue eyed, blonde, females come from China?"

"None that I know of but Luxord's sister and she has green eyes." His own green eyes suddenly went wide. "Are you saying you think this baby is Larxene's daughter?"

"I don't know Larxene I just know that that baby looks just like Luxord and comes from China. It can't be just a coincidence." He pointed at him with the whisk in his hand. "Which leads me to this. We have a total of three people in this house that have blonde hair and come from China. That boy Demyx not only does he have blonde hair but green eyes just like Larxene if you are right that she has green eyes and he also comes from China. Now what are the odds? I bet Demyx and Naminé are brother and sister."


	32. Chapter 41

Axel stared at him wide eyed. "You think they're Luxord's kids?"

"No." Saïx shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed. "I just know that those two kids look like Luxord and come from China."

"Who comes from China?"

The two men looked over at Luxord slightly wide eyed at his sudden appearance.

"You do." Axel nodded then looked over at Saïx and made a _'don't say anything'_ face at him.

Saïx looked from the red head to Luxord and nodded then returned to making breakfast. "So what are your plans for Sephiroth?" He questioned to change the subject.

"You're probably better off not knowing." Axel nodded. "Whatever it is it can't be good."

Luxord snorted as he put some water on the stove to make tea.

"So," Axel smirked as he looked between the two. "you two been vacuum wrestling?"

Saïx smirked when Luxord glowered at the red head. "Don't like it do you."

"Coff…" Xigbar stopped and stared at Luxord. "Those look painful." He nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Be silent." Luxord growled and narrowed his eyes upon Saïx who was grinning rather pleasantly as he continued to crack eggs into the large bowl.

"You want coffee you're going to have to make it yourself." Saïx nodded with a jerk of his head over to the coffee pot.

"I'll do it." Axel nodded as he got up. "Here hold her." He handed Naminé to Xigbar.

"And who do we have here?" He held the squirming little girl up in front of him. "Is she yours?" He looked over at Luxord.

"No, she's Marluxia and Zexion's new baby." Axel nodded with a glance over at Saïx.

"Huh." Xigbar nodded. "Well peanut I have to say you look just like your uncle Luxord. You poor child."

Luxord glowered over at the one eyed bastard. "For the last time shut-up."

Xigbar snorted and pressed his finger into the baby's belly. "Someone's cranky." He nodded. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear your uncle Luxy didn't get any last night."

"Hey man don't talk to her like that she's just a baby." Axel bit out. "You don't want to traumatize her any more than she's going to be having someone like Marly for a dad."

"True." Xigbar agreed and looked at the kitchen door when Xaldin walked in holding Roxas by the shoulder with another boy following behind. "Now who's that?"

"Lexaeus' boy." Xaldin nodded and shoved Roxas to the kitchen table. "Sit boy and if you try to leave again I'll beat you to death."

Saïx looked at all the people in the kitchen and sighed. He was going to need a lot more eggs that was for sure. "How many do we have?" He turned and stared around the room.

"Well there's the six of us here plus Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion if he can get away from Marly long enough to piss let alone eat."

"Don't talk like that in front of the kids." Axel glared at Xigbar then looked at Saïx. "Ten well eleven if Marluxia wakes up and decides he's hungry."

Saïx nodded back and decided they were going to need a lot more than just cheesy eggs for breakfast. Maybe some pancakes they were easy and could feed an army with very little and they definitely had an army of people in the house. He looked over a Luxord who winked at him then sipped his tea causing him to smile.

"Alright boy," Luxord looked over at Roxas. "are you going to explain to me why you didn't tell me you were leaving?"

"I did." Roxas nodded. "I told you I was leaving to finish college and you wished me the best of luck."

Luxord narrowed his eyes upon the boy. "Then why did you run when I called you back?"

"I didn't." He sighed. "I just didn't come back because when you called I was in the middle of finals and I wasn't going to quit just to come running back here and fail my classes. I even told you that."

"I don't remember that." Luxord growled.

"That was when your sister was having problems with her future father in-law and your dad." Axel nodded. "And you and Lexaeus went to China for a few weeks." He suddenly looked over at Saïx and widened his eyes slightly.

Saïx cocked his head and drew his brows then drew them even further when Axel lipped he would tell him later.

Luxord looked at the red head and pressed his lips together then looked back over at the boy just missing the silent message passed between the two. "Very well."

"That's it?" Roxas stared wide eyed at him.

"If it's my fault and you did tell me you were leaving then why should there be anything else."

"Okay." Roxas drawled and looked over at Xigbar who just shrugged at him.

"I smell food." Lexaeus grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Xaldin.

"Here." Saïx handed Luxord a stack of plates and silverware. "Set the table." He then looked over at Axel. "Get the syrup and butter and put it on the table."

"I don't set tables." Luxord growled.

"Well you do now." Saïx nodded curtly. "So do it."

"Come on just set the table we're starving." Axel ordered as he carried the syrup and butter to the table. "Someone should go see if Vexen is going to want breakfast… Xaldin." He smirked over at that man.

"If he's hungry he can find his own way to the kitchen." He grunted not really wanting to deal with Vexen and the issues with him at the moment.

"What about Zexion?" Lexaeus questioned as he looked at the baby in Xigbar's arms.

"Worried about your daughter?" Axel whispered in the large man's ear.

Lexaeus' eyes widened slightly before he brought his hand up and slapped the red head away from him. "Get me some coffee and keep your comments to yourself."

"So if the boy is yours who's his mother?" Xigbar questioned the large man sitting at the other end of the table.

"Xion." He answered simply with a glance over at Demyx.

"Xion? I'm calling bullshit on you." Xigbar snorted.

"Hey language in front of the kids." Xaldin growled with a slap upside Xigbar's head.

Xigbar rubbed his head with a scowl at Xaldin who took Naminé from him. "Anyway there is no way he can be Xion's kid he's too old."

"Is he?" Lexaeus countered. "When was the last time anyone saw her? And feel free to take off your shoes to count on your toes if need be." He snorted as he watched Xigbar count on his fingers.

"About fifteen years." Xigbar nodded.

"Alright and how old are you?" Lexaeus questioned his son.

Demyx looked over at his dad. "Fifteen"

"There you have it." Lexaeus nodded.

"I dunno." Xigbar shook his head. "Xion had black hair and you have red how in the hell did he get blonde hair?"

"He got his looks from his uncle. Look at his eyes."

Xigbar stared at the boy and could see the resemblance then shook his head. "Man if you grow up to look like your uncle Vexen I will feel really bad for you."

"Why?" Demyx cocked his head as he glared at the one eyed man. "Is he as ugly as you?"

"Good one boy." Xaldin nodded in approval.

"Ha… Ha…" Xigbar grunted.

"I like this." Saïx stared over at Luxord leaning against the counter next to him.

Luxord arched a brow at him. "What; this?" He waved his hand at all the people bickering at the kitchen table with a snort.

Saïx nodded. "Yes; I never had a family it was just me and my brother from the time I was sixteen. Even before that my parents traveled a lot so Xemnas was all I ever really had." He smiled as he turned the pancakes in the pan. "It feels warm and happy like a big family."

"Well maybe we can have a day when we all get together every week. Maybe something like a Sunday family dinner."

Saïx smiled at him. "Really?"

"Really." Luxord nodded, turned to face him, and smiled at him.

"I'd like that." Saïx smiled as he locked stares with him.

"They're so cute together." Axel mockingly swooned with a nudge to Xaldin's shoulder to look over at Saïx and Luxord.

"Bout time he found someone." He snorted then looked over at the doctor when he entered the room. "So how's our princess doing?"

Vexen glowered at Xaldin, made his way over to the coffee pot, and poured the largest cup he could find.

"Don't talk to him until he's had his coffee." Xigbar nodded. "Remember Christmas last year? He damn near poisoned all of us because you had to argue with him over a coffee cup before he had his coffee."

"Marluxia will be fine." Vexen growled as he plopped down next to Lexaeus sipping deep sips of his coffee. "It's Zexion that'll be a problem that boy woke me up because Marluxia grunted in his sleep."

"Were is our little mother now?" Xaldin questioned as he held Naminé above his head causing her to giggle and squirm.

"Where do you think?" Vexen snorted. "Hovering over Marluxia of course."

"Yea and probably having a panic attack cause Marly paused a second too long between breaths." Axel chuckled and sat down next to Roxas.

"I thought the injection you gave him would keep him down for awhile." Saïx questioned the doctor as he set the food on the table.

Vexen shrugged. "Whether he's awake or not doesn't matter now all Marluxia needs is to be checked on and have his bandages changed. Which Zexion can do just fine by himself and if there's anything serious you can be sure I'll be the first to know. Plus Marluxia should be waking up soon anyway."

Saïx sat down next to Luxord then got back up when he realized he left his orange juice on the counter.

"How long will Marluxia be down?" Luxord questioned with a sip to his tea.

Vexen sighed. "He should be mostly fine. In a month or so he should be completely healed." He glowered at Lexaeus when the man dumped a large spoonful of eggs onto his plate. "I don't want eggs." He hissed.

"Just eat them." Lexaeus nodded and passed them onto Luxord.

"Anyway," Vexen glared one more time at Lexaeus. "Marluxia will be fine physically but who knows mentally."

"He should be fine." Luxord spooned his and Saïx's plate before handing the bowl to Xaldin. "He's been through worse."

xx

"How are you feeling?"

Marluxia flinched as he breathed in deeply. "Sore." He looked up at the boy whose lap his head was occupying while Zexion trailed his fingers through his pink hair.

"Do you need anything?" Zexion questioned with a long stroke across his scalp.

"Food." He nodded.

"Alright I'll go get you something." Zexion nodded and gently lifted Marluxia's head from his lap like he was made of crystal.

"No I'll go." He slowly sat up and flinched against the pain of the stab wound on his thigh and against the deep cuts on the back of said thigh.

"No you have to stay in bed." Zexion protested and tried to gently push him back down.

"I'm injured not sick." He grabbed him with his left hand to keep the movement of his right shoulder to a minimum.

"But."

Marluxia grabbed him by the chin to lock stares with him. "I'll be fine, Vexen is close just in case, and you'll be right there with me. Besides shouldn't you be taking care of Naminé?"

Zexion's eyes went wide. "Naminé."

"What?" Marluxia questioned as he stood up.

"I haven't heard her in hours and hours." He got to his feet.

"I'm sure someone else did and they have her."

"Saïx." Zexion wrapped his arm around Marluxia's waist to help him walk.

Marluxia was tempted to tell the boy he could walk on his own but decided against it since Zexion seemed so worried about him and it did make him feel better.


	33. Chapter 42

"Well it looks like you survived." Xigbar gave a curt nod to the two beings walking into the kitchen.

Marluxia grunted as he tenderly sat down across from Luxord. "And what did you do while I was kidnapped?" He smirked with a glance between him and Saïx spotting all the hickeys on the both of them.

Luxord curled his lip at his long time friend. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"No he's perfectly fine." Vexen nodded and dumped his eggs onto Lexaeus' plate.

"What are you doing?" Lexaeus growled as he watched Vexen take his pancakes in exchange.

"I don't like eggs." Vexen hissed.

Lexaeus glared at the doctor. "That doesn't mean I want them."

Vexen jerked his plate away when Lexaeus tried to put them back. "Well you shouldn't have given them to me in the first place."

Lexaeus pressed his lips together as he stared at the doctor before he reached past Demyx and exchanged his plate with Axel's.

"Hey!" Axel growled at the large man. "I don't want them."

"Just eat them and shut up." Lexaeus growled then leaned over to Vexen and whispered in his ear.

"What?" Vexen nearly bellowed causing everyone to look at him.

"Just do it." Lexaeus bit out.

Vexen huffed and glanced over at Marluxia who gave him a curt nod. "Fine." He grumbled with another glare at Lexaeus.

"So now what?" Xigbar looked over at Luxord.

Luxord arched a brow. "What?"

"Well once you get Sephiroth taken care of do we prepare for war to take Halcyon Bay?"

"No we already have it." He sipped his tea with a glance over at Saïx. "Our next plan is to liberate the rest of Greece then we go to war with New England perhaps even join forces with Old Russia."

"Do you think the Emperor would help?" Axel questioned with a mouth full of eggs.

"It's a possibility." Luxord nodded. "The king is the biggest reason China won't open it's boarders and word is the leaders of the middle east have quite had it with Stewart as well."

"Are we in the works for another world war?" Zexion questioned worriedly with a glance over at Naminé in Xaldin's lap.

"No not world unless the North and South Americas decide to pick a side and join the war." Xaldin nodded.

"Which is the latest word." Luxord sighed.

Saïx stared at the blonde sitting next to him. "Which side are they choosing?"

"Not ours." Xigbar snorted. "The king has probably made empty promises to get them to join his side then when he wins he'll stick it to em'. Which will definitely trigger another war in which the Americas will want to control the world." He looked over at Luxord. "Maybe we should just pay homage to China that way we don't have to worry about any of it."

Luxord smirked. "We already do though it's unofficial. Until I meet with the Emperor and get all the documents taken care of we're still in limbo between New England and China not to mention the issues of being separated by the Middle East."

"And what is their take on everything?" Marluxia questioned with a grunt when he accidentally moved his right shoulder too much.

"The same as always they'll side with who ever they think is winning." Luxord snorted in disgust. "However if we can get China's boarders open for trade I'm sure they will side with us in order to get their hands on the money that will flow through their countries. Qing on the other hand wants nothing to do with the Middle Eastern countries too much corruption. If we go to war China will fund us but it's highly unlikely they'll assist."

"What about Old Russia?" Saïx took a bite of his eggs then looked back at Luxord. "Would they help us since they are at war with England as well."

Luxord gave a shake of his head. "I don't know. I've been unable to get word to or from them so I can't say."

"Maybe I can." Saïx nodded. "I get letters from my grandparents all the time."

"Yes," Luxord agreed. "but that's from eastern Russia no wars going on there."

"True," he again nodded. "but maybe my grandfather knows someone who can get word through."

"Hmm..." Luxord hummed and set his teacup down to look at him. "perhaps." He nodded. "I'll consider it but in the meantime," he looked around the table. "we will begin moving into Halcyon Bay and rebuilding the city as a port town."

"What about my house?" Saïx stared at him. "Can I keep it?"

"Why would want to keep it?" Vexen questioned with a small curt nod towards the scar on his face.

Saïx sighed deeply. "Life with my brother wasn't always miserable and he did take care of me when our parents died." He stared at Luxord. "It was when things with you got really bad that he changed."

Luxord nodded curtly. "If you want to keep it you can keep it. I have no intentions of changing the entire city only fixing it up."

Saïx nodded with a small smile. "Thank you."

"So what about the slug in the basement?" Xigbar questioned drawing Luxord's attention his way. "What are your plans?"

Luxord looked over at Marluxia and arched a blonde brow highly in question.

Marluxia snorted. "Kill him." He waved a dismissive hand through the air.

"He must suffer for what he did to you." Zexion bit out and stared angrily at him.

"And what would you have me do?" He arched a pink brow at him. "I can barely move injured as I am. I can hardly beat anybody."

He narrowed eyes deeply. "I'll do it."

Deep sapphires widened hugely for a moment before he shook his head. "My dear you can barely handle killing a spider what makes you think you are capable of causing someone harm?"

"I can do it." Zexion bit out.

"Oh?" Luxord questioned drawing the boys attention his way. "Would you be able to listen to their pleas for mercy and live with yourself knowing the pain you have caused a soul or sleep at night and silence the screams in your head?"

Zexion slouched in his chair and gave a small shake of his head. "No." He whispered. "I just want him to pay for hurting you." He placed his hand on Marluxia's thigh.

Marluxia placed his hand atop the one on his leg and gave it a small squeeze as he looked over at Luxord. "I'm sure Luxord will take care of everything." He nodded curtly.

Luxord nodded in return knowing exactly what Marluxia wanted.

xx

Luxord massaged his shoulder and craned his neck to the side. Beating Sephiroth really wore him out especially since he didn't get much sleep that night. An evil grin pulled on his lips as he thought about why he was tired causing him to go looking for Saïx. He could definitely go for a repeat performance.

He found Saïx sitting in the library casually talking with Axel and part of him could sense something going on here deeper than just casual conversation. However all they were talking about was how long Axel had lived here and his life since.

"Hey boss." Axel nodded at Luxord. "Did ya kill him?"

"Damn near." He grinned pleasantly. "Vexen is looking him over right now."

"What are you going to do with him now?" Saïx questioned as he looked over at him.

"You don't want to know." He nodded and sat down on the couch next to him. "What were you two talking about?"

"Life under your roof." Axel answered with a shrug.

"And?" He arched a brow as he stared at the red head and draped his arm across the back of the couch behind Saïx.

Axel smirked. "And you have your good days and your bad days."

Saïx looked over at him and nodded in agreement. "We've all felt it at least once when you have a bad day."

Luxord snorted. "My wrath is only felt when you cross me or behave in a manner that needs correction."

"True." Axel agreed. "Though a good talking to would work a lot better."

He snorted, tangled his fingers into Saïx's hair, and began to gently massage the back of his head causing him to tilt his head back slightly. "And tell me how effective would a good talking to be?"

"Not very." Axel chuckled. "Oh well live and learn." He waved his hand through the air.

"So with that thought would you like to tell me what you two were really talking about?" He watched as a silent message passed between Saïx and Axel then narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits.

"Well," Axel ran his fingers through his hair nervously knowing full well Luxord had caught them and there was no getting around it since the man always seemed to know when he was lying. "I heard a rumor about your sister and well," he stared at his boss and chuckled nervously. "you get a little weird when it comes to her. I was trying to figure out how to tell you so you don't get all," he chuckled again. "you about it."

"Quit stalling and tell me."

"Ow!" Saïx bit out and slapped Luxord's hand from his hair when he tangled his fingers tightly and pulled on it. "See this is why people don't want to tell you anything." He hissed then looked over at Axel. "Leave I'll handle this."

"Are you sure." Axel questioned wide eyed.

"Just go." Saïx bit out then turned to stare at Luxord.

Luxord stared at the boy and matched him stare for stare not acknowledging Axel's departure. "What do you know?" He growled.

"I know you're already worked up and you don't even know why." He nodded curtly and held up a silencing hand when he opened his mouth to respond. "Save it I already know what you're going to say." He leveled him with a hard stare. "So when you decide to calm down and act like a reasonable adult instead of a spoiled child I'll tell you."

"You are testing my patience." He growled. "Tell me what you know or you will face my wrath."

A blue brow arched highly as he stared at him. "Like I said I'll tell you when you calm down and not a second sooner." He rose to his feet. "And if you try to force it out of me you'll regret it."

He stood up and glowered down his nose at him. "Do not attempt to threaten me."

Saïx crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't need to threaten you to get my way." He smirked a very unnerving smirk. "I know your weakness and continue to test ME and we'll see who suffers in the end." He cocked a questioning brow at him and smirked when Luxord gnashed his teeth together. "Now when you calm down and can think and function in a reasonable and rational manner we'll talk." With that he nodded curtly, stepped around the angered man, and casually walked out of the room.

He could feel his blood pressure shooting through the roof as the heat of his ire boiled deep within his body. He hated being left in the dark about things and here Saïx and Axel were keeping a secret from him. It was unacceptable. He needed to beat someone, he needed a drink, he needed... he didn't know what but he needed something before he lost it all over everyone in his house.

He turned and stormed out of the room going after Saïx in order to get some answers. If the boy knew what was good for him he would tell him everything he wanted to know. Then once he got his answers he would beat him for his insolence followed by a good fucking to make them both feel better.

It didn't take long for him to find him and when he did his anger evaporated into nothing nearly as quickly as it came.

Saïx smirked to himself, tilted his head back, and ran his fingers through his wet hair when he heard Luxord enter the bathroom and come to stand in the entryway to the shower. He absolutely loved Luxord's shower no doors just an open area with a shower head directly above him on the ceiling and windows all around overlooking the sea.

His eyes traveled down the length of his spine, over his perfect bottom, down the backs of his legs, and when he reached his feet he slowly trailed them back up. Before he knew what he was doing he had his shirt pooled at his feet and he was working on his belt while he kicked off his shoes.

He continued to strip down as he watched Saïx run a soapy cloth over his shoulder causing a stream of bubbles to roll down over his back. His throat suddenly felt very dry and he had to swallow hard when Saïx looked over his shoulder at him through half lidded eyes with the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips.

Saïx sighed and dropped his head back against Luxord's shoulder when he finally managed to get himself almost completely naked and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You left your socks on." He smiled and nearly chuckled when Luxord cursed under his breath, released him, and made quick work of his socks.

He reached up behind him, tangled his fingers into his blonde hair, and tilted his head to the side when Luxord again wrapped his powerful arms around him and laid his lips to his neck. Yep Luxord was as weak as a puppy when it came to them being together and with this kind of power in the palm of his hand he knew without a doubt he could have anything and everything he ever wanted.


	34. Chapter 43

"Are you feeling okay?" Zexion questioned as he reached out and trailed his fingers through Marluxia's hair.

"Fine, just sore here and there." Marluxia gave a small nod as he stared at his little love. "Where's Naminé?"

"With Xaldin he took her with him to the store." He smiled and gave a small shake of his head. "He doesn't seem the kind of guy to willingly tote around a baby just because."

Marluxia snorted. "Xaldin is the teddy bear type big and scary but a softy when it comes to kids. Something about kids being the most weak and innocent amongst mankind. How their treated when their little determines what they'll be when they grow up."

"I never knew that about him." He stared wide eyed at him. "Well I guess you learn something new about people everyday."

He shifted uncomfortably and drew his brows irritably.

"What is it?" Zexion questioned getting more concerned about Marluxia's comfort.

"Oh it's just the injury on my ass and the cuts on the back of my leg they're very tender."

Zexion drew his brows deeply. "What injury on your backside? I didn't know you had one there."

Marluxia shrugged. "I have a lot of injuries."

"Yea." Zexion whispered, frowned deeply, and stared at his hands in his lap which he was knotting together. "I was scared you were going to die." He whispered. "What would I do without you?"

Marluxia grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up to lock stares with him. "You would go on living for Naminé because that's what I would want you to do."

"How?" He questioned as he stared into his deep sapphires.

"With the strength of my memory." He smiled at him.

Zexion gave a curt shake of his head. "I don't want to think about this anymore. You're here alive and well and that's all that matters right now."

He patted the bed causing Zexion to turn around and lean against the headboard. He then slipped his arm behind his back and pulled him to lean against his side. "I'm always with you." He nodded and stroked his fingers through Zexion's hair.

"I'd rather have you with me like this always rather than just a memory of the past." He nodded against his shoulder and gently stroked his fingers along Marluxia's chest. "I love you." He whispered and tried to snuggle closer to him.

Marluxia smiled at that and curled his arms around his little frame. "I love you too." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips when he looked up at him and smiled. A pink brow suddenly arched when the tiniest hint of red spread across Zexion's nose and cheeks. He found it utterly amazing that the boy still after all these years would get embarrassed in front of him.

"Are you..." He felt his face grow a little hotter as the words left his lips causing him to break eye contact with him. "Are you well... you... um..."

He wanted to save the boy his embarrassment but it was too entertaining and he wanted to see just how red in the face he would get. "What?" He questioned like he had no idea what he was on about.

Zexion took a deep breath, locked stares with him momentarily before he quickly looked away, and tried for a third time. "Can we... well you know... I mean if you're well enough..."

"What?" He questioned again making sure to keep his face blank when Zexion looked up at him his nose and cheeks blazing a deep red.

He took a deep breath and stared deep into his sapphire eyes. He was just going to have to say it. Besides what was the worst he was going to say; no? Anyway why was he so embarrassed about it? It's not like this was their first date or anything they had been together long enough that you'd think they were well past hesitations and nervous anticipations. "Make love to me?" There he said it.

Marluxia smiled down at him and tangled his fingers into his hair. "You never have to ask." He gave a small pull on his hair forcing him to lift up and lock their lips together.

xx

"How ya hangin in there man?" Xigbar questioned the stoic man sitting on the couch unmoving.

"I'll manage." Lexaeus nodded curtly. "As long as my kids are safe I don't care what happens to me."

Xigbar sat down next to him. "Don't worry we'll make sure everyone is safe." He nodded. "Besides I think Saïx is right Luxord needs this to see what an ass he can be sometimes."

Lexaeus grunted and looked over at his son sitting on the chair by the window lightly strumming his guitar.

"Too bad Marly is injured." He sighed. "I wouldn't mind watching a rematch between those two." He grinned. "Maybe you could kick his ass instead." He nudged the large man sitting next to him then looked up when Axel walked into the room.

"Man," he shook his head. "Luxord can be so moody sometimes." He plopped down on the sofa opposite Xigbar and Lexaeus.

"That bad huh?" Xigbar questioned with a shake of his head.

"Well," he grinned. "it was until Saïx stepped in and put his foot down right on Luxord's ass."

"What happened and where are they now?" Xigbar grinned hugely as he leaned towards the red head slightly.

Axel grinned as he stared at the two men sitting across from him. "I think there's been a shift of power in his house. Saïx can do what no one else has ever been able to do even his crazy sister wouldn't dare do it." He nodded. "He refused to tell Luxord anything until he calmed down, he threatened him, and he walked away from their conversation."

"Whoa..." Xigbar shook his head. "Now that takes guts."

"Luxord loves Saïx and the fear of being alone or losing him allows Saïx such power." Lexaeus nodded.

"He's right." Axel agreed. "Luxord has always envied Marly and Zexion and secretly always wanted what they had. Now he has it and Saïx ain't no pushover either."

"He is Xemnas' brother." Lexaeus nodded curtly. "I'm sure he has a lot of the same qualities."

"Yea." Axel nodded with a nervous chuckle. "So what do ya think it's going to be like when they get into their first REAL fight?"

"Now that I'd like to see." Xigbar laughed. "Wonder who'd win that one?"

"My money is on Saïx."

Axel stared at the large man. "Really? I don't know Luxord has a tendency to get all psycho when he's mad."

Lexaeus nodded. "And that is why I'm betting on Saïx. He has Luxord wrapped around his little finger."

"True but he doesn't realize it. Or he hasn't realized it yet." He scratched his head. "I don't think he has anyway." He drew his brows deeply.

"Well I'm putting my money on Saïx too." Xigbar nodded as he watched the boy strumming on his guitar. "Mainly because of all the hickeys he managed to put on boss man's neck and to walk away with a matching set. Can't look very intimidating with giant hickeys on your neck."

"Good call." Axel smirked. "Though I still think Luxord would win because he uses brains and muscle to get what he wants. All Saïx has is the power of seduction can't give much of a beat down with a batting of the eyelashes."

Lexaeus stared at the red head and snorted. "You are a fool. Saïx has already won. If Saïx did as you said and we have yet to hear the battle it means Saïx pinned Luxord down already."

"Ya think so?" He drew his brows.

"Definitely." Xigbar agreed. "Luxord isn't exactly what one would call quiet when laying down the law you should know that. I'll bet he's in his room getting one hell of a good fucking right now."

"Not in front of my kid." Lexaeus glowered when Demyx looked over at them and smiled.

Xigbar smirked at the kid and then grinned hugely at Lexaeus. "With his mother he's probably heard worse."

"That doesn't mean I approve of it." Lexaeus growled. "I will not have my boy speaking like something scraped out of a gutter."

"Hey!" Xigbar glowered at him.

"You talk like one I'll think of you like one." Lexaeus nodded curtly. "Both of you." He narrowed his eyes upon Axel.

Axel chuckled. "Doesn't bother me man I am what I am." He grinned hugely.

xx

Saïx sighed against Luxord's neck at the feel of his fingers stroking up and down his back before he lifted his head up to lock stares with him. With a quick kiss on his lips he released his hold and began lathering Luxord up from neck to feet before lathering himself up as well. He then placed the bar in Luxord's hand and turned his back to him.

Luxord took the hint and slowly started rubbing the bar down his back making sure to take his time as he worked his way down. He kneeled down when he came to his rounded bottom, leaned in, and sank his teeth deep into his cheek with every intention of adding more hickeys to his pale flesh. He just loved the blaring contrast between the blood red of his mark and his milky white skin.

He watched as a little red mark appeared and smirked at his handy work then decided that it needed a friend... lots of friends. He grabbed Saïx by the hips, pulled him back, and sank his teeth into his creamy flesh.

Saïx jerked and squirmed to get away knowing full well what he was doing and not liking it one little bit. "Stop it!" He growled and was received with a hard bite causing him to flinch.

Luxord pulled back with a deep hard suck and grinned in wicked pleasure at the deep red nearly purple hickey Saïx now sported on his left cheek standing out deeply amongst all the others.

Saïx twisted his head to try and see what he had done but unfortunately his head didn't turn that far. "I told you not to do that!" He bit out darkly.

Luxord continued to soap him up down his legs before he rose up and slid his soapy hand between the crack of his ass. "You don't give the orders around here." He smirked and gave a small pinch to his now hickey covered ass.

Saïx turned and glowered at him. "No more and I mean it!"

At that Luxord leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Is that a challenge?" He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him flush against his chest causing their soapy bodies to slide smoothly against one another.

"No." Saïx was nearly tempted to take on that challenge but that was not what this was about. Besides challenging Luxord would only lead to him doing it just to prove he could.

"We'll see about that." Luxord smirked and trailed his hands over his posterior.

Saïx didn't want to argue with him he just wanted him to make mad passionate love to him. He was going to wear him out even if it killed them both then he was going to tie him to the bed and force him to face reality. And the reality of the situation was that he was rather bitchy too often and especially when things weren't his way. Well he couldn't ALWAYS have it HIS way people did things they wanted to do without a thought about what Luxord would think of it. _'Narcissistic bastard!'_ He growled to himself then wrapped his arms around his neck pulled him down and began kissing him deeply.

Luxord picked Saïx up causing him to wrap his legs around his waist and began sliding his hard length against Saïx's soapy ass. He pulled back and locked stares with him. "Before this day is over you are going to spill all your secrets." He growled and buried himself deep into his tight body.

Saïx smirked at him. "And you are going to realize that everything in this world isn't all about you." He then rolled his hips pulling a deep groan from Luxord's lips.

Luxord used his powerful arms to lift Saïx up and drop him back down deciding that at the moment having a power struggle with Saïx was counter productive to what he really wanted to do.

Saïx moaned against his neck at the feel of Luxord shifting deeply inside of him. He kissed his neck before he trailed his lips up to his and opened for Luxord to take command of him. Their tongues swirled against each other tasting everything the other was made of before Luxord suddenly pulled away. He looked at him with glassy eyes for a second before he was placed on his feet, spun around, pressed tightly against the window overlooking the ocean, and filled once again.

Luxord nipped at Saïx's neck as he gripped his hips tightly pulling him back against every thrust deep into his body. "Say my name." He ordered almost threateningly into Saïx's ear.

"Luxord." Saïx gasped out, dropped his head back against his shoulder, and reached up behind him to tangle his fingers into his wet hair. "Harder." He panted.

Luxord grinned against his neck and did as he was asked then began nibbling sharply upon his pale flesh marring his creamy skin up even more. He was going to make sure everyone knew that he possessed Saïx and if they so much as laid a finger on him they would pay and pay dearly.

The sound of their flesh slapping together echoed through the shower and out into the rest of the bathroom making their coupling all the more intense. "You feel so good." Luxord growled between sucks and bites.

Saïx smiled then moaned loudly when Luxord wrapped his fingers around his length and started stroking it hard. He was having sensation overload and was sure he was going to die at any second. He arched his back sharply, tangled his fingers tighter into his hair, and with a loud moan of Luxord's name spent himself all over the window.

Luxord released him in order to grip both his hips, dug his fingers sharply into his flesh not caring if he bruised him or not, and started pounding into him at a maddening pace in order to find his own end.

Saïx flinched when Luxord dug his fingers into him and buried himself as deep as he could go spilling himself deep into his body with a loud groan of pleasure that rumbled through his chest.

He grinned pleasantly when two powerful arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. He had won this battle and the victory over the war was just on the horizon.

"I need a nap." Luxord panted against Saïx's wet head. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

Saïx nodded in agreement and hid his smirk. The pieces of his little plan were falling into place nicely. Now it was Luxord's turn to be on the receiving end of hell.


	35. Chapter 44

Zexion gently trailed his finger along Marluxia's chest and sighed a deep contented sigh. "Do you think Saïx's plan will really work?"

"No," Marluxia chuckled lightly. "then again stranger things have happened."

"Well I hope he doesn't hurt him." He scowled angrily as he looked up at him. "If he does I'll kill him myself."

Marluxia stroked his fingers through the boy's light blueish silver hair and smiled at him. "I believe that you are the only person in this world our dear little Luxord fears."

Zexion smirked evilly. "As he should." He nodded curtly. "That's the power a mother has." He then giggled at his own words.

"Well I think you're the perfect mother." Marluxia nodded then looked over to the bedroom door when it opened.

"We're home." Xaldin nodded curtly then carried Naminé over to the bed and laid her down. "Fed, changed, and quite the little flirt."

"I hardly think she's flirting." Zexion reached across Marluxia and used her little bib to wipe up a spit bubble she produced.

"That's what you think." Xaldin snorted then changed the subject. "Is what I hear about Lexaeus and Naminé true?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yes as well as that boy Demyx. Saïx is supposedly taking care of Luxord right now."

"Naminé? What about her?" Zexion questioned as he looked between the two men.

Xaldin smirked at Marluxia's stricken face then turned to leave. "Guess the cat is out of the bag." He then left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What about Naminé?" Zexion sat up and stared hard at his lover.

Marluxia sighed with a small shake of his head. "She's Lexaeus' daughter, Demyx's sister, Luxord's niece, Larx..."

"I get it!" He bit out. "Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known? Does Lexaeus know she's his daughter? I'm sure he does but does Demyx know they're related? Wait... wait... wait!" His eyes widened hugely. "Were not going to have to give her back; are we?" He whispered like Lexaeus was on the other side of the door just waiting to come in and take her away.

"He wouldn't!" He bit out before Marluxia could answer. "I'll kill him before he lays one single hand on her little head. Ooooh and Luxord too!" He shook his head. "When he finds out... I'll kill him!"

Marluxia watched him trying not to laugh. He knew full well Zexion was imagining all the things Luxord would do if he found out and what he would do to him in return. If he wasn't arguing with himself about what was going through his head he would put a stop to it but it was much too entertaining to watch.

"No no I'll slap the blonde hair right off his head if he so much as utters one threatening word at me." He nodded. "Yea I know he's bigger but Marly will protect me. I know," he agreed with himself. "Luxord needs a good beating to knock some sense into him."

When he suddenly went silent and his eyes widened hugely Marluxia arched a pink brow highly at him.

"Saïx!" He gasped.

"What about him?" He always thought it to be rather strange at how quickly Zexion's mind could jump the gambit of this, that, and the other and still be talking to himself about the same subject he started with. Hell half the time he couldn't keep up with what was going on and he'd be damned if he was going to try now.

"He's telling Luxord about Lexaeus right now." If possible his eyes widened hugely and he threw the covers off him. "OH MY GOD! I..."

Marluxia latched onto his arm and kept him in the bed. "I'm sure Saïx is more than capable of handling Luxord."

"But he..." He trailed off when Marluxia pulled him down against him.

"You can't hide him behind your skirts he and Luxord have to have their battles and learn who controls what and who doesn't."

"But this is different." He argued. "This involves us."

"In a sense; yes." He nodded. "However until it's time for us to deal with our part of this mess we're going to leave well enough alone." He narrowed his eyes upon him. "Do you understand me?" He questioned in a deadly voice knowing full well that Zexion would involve himself in this mess and make it worse rather than better.

"Yes." He gave a small nod and looked away from him. When Marluxia got like that he knew better then to disobey and there was probably more to this than either of them knew.

"Now I think I need to be worried over." Marluxia shifted and gave off a fake grunt like he was in pain.

Zexion immediately snapped to attention and went into instant mother mode ready to do whatever necessary to ease any pain Marluxia was suffering from.

xx

"What do you think you're doing?" Luxord growled when Saïx tried to tie his hands together with a belt and latched onto the boy's wrists.

Saïx smirked at him as his eyes sparkled with desire. "Kinky sex."

"No." Luxord growled.

Saïx moved to straddle his waist and stared down at him. "Scared?" He arched a brow at him.

"Don't be so absurd. Nothing you could ever do would frighten me." He snorted.

"Then what's the problem?" He leaned down until they were nose to nose. "I want to see what it feels like to have the most powerful man in all of Greece at my mercy." He slipped his tongue out and gave a small lick to Luxord's lips. "To have you panting my name and begging me to let you loose so you can have your way with me." He ground his hips against his stomach.

Luxord stared at him suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes to deep little slits. "No." He growled.

Saïx arched a brow at him. "So you don't trust me then which means you never will and this whole relationship if you can call it that is a joke." He got off of him and began getting dressed. "Fine we're done." He gave him a curt nod and made for the bedroom door fully expecting Luxord to be on him by the time his hand touched the door handle and he wasn't disappointed in the least.

"And where do you think you are going?" Luxord growled in his ear as he held him tight against his chest.

"Where you aren't." Saïx growled trying to sound as annoyed as possible but already having a mental victory dance. Luxord was soo easy.

Luxord sighed and grasped his tighter against him. "My mistrust for you is a product of your own making." He turned him in his arms to stare at him. "Must I remind you of the whole incident involving you and that bastard Sephiroth?"

"I didn't do that to hurt you I did it to go and hurt my brother. If he hadn't of done what he did I wouldn't have done what I did."

Luxord snorted at that. "So quick you are to pass the blame onto someone else."

"Only when the blame is the product of their own doing such as this." He ran his finger across the large hickey on Luxord's neck. "That is your own fault. I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't of done this." He pulled his shirt open baring his hickey covered chest. "Now had I given them to you first and you retaliated in kind then yes it would be my own fault for it but I didn't and you did. Therefore the fault is all your own."

He just stared at him feeling the stirrings of a headache coming on trying to sort out what the hell he was talking about. "Fine." He sighed deeply wanting to just bring this madness to an quick end. "I'll allow you your desire but know this if you do one thing that I disapprove of once I am free you will live to regret it." He threatened darkly.

He was tempted to snort in return but settled for a curt nod instead and placed his hands on Luxord's hips to lead him back to the bed. He had a job to do and he was going to get it done no matter what and hope he lived to see the next day once the fall out from all of this mess came to a head.

xx

Zexion jerked upright when Luxord's voice suddenly boomed through the whole house. "Uh oh..." He looked at Marluxia who was smirking pleasantly.

"Sounds like things are going smoothly." He snorted then began getting out of bed. "Come I believe the show is about to start. Don't want to miss the fireworks now do we?"

Zexion jumped out of the bed and began getting dressed as fast as he could but in his haste he jostled Naminé awake causing her to start crying.

"No need to rush." Marluxia smiled at him. "I don't think either of them are going anywhere anytime soon and I highly doubt Saïx is going to untie him until LONG after he calms down." He nodded at the boy and picked Naminé up.

"I know I just don't want to miss giving Luxord a damn good piece of my mind while I have the chance." Zexion nodded curtly and moved around the bed to stand in front of him to take Naminé.

"No I have her." Marluxia nodded and rocked her in his arm to calm her.

"Are you sure you can walk with her?" He questioned worriedly.

"I'll be fine." He nearly growled and opened the bedroom door just as Lexaeus walked past causing him to nod over at him.

"Are you ready for this?" Marluxia questioned the large man forcing him to stop and wait for him to catch up.

"No." He gave a small curt shake of his head and looked at the baby in his arm. "You two will take good care of her won't you?"

"Of course we will." Zexion bit out rather insulted that Lexaeus didn't trust them.

"I just want her to be happy." He sighed deeply then stared at Zexion. "I've told Demyx about Naminé and he's worried you won't let him be the big brother. Can you talk to him and lay out some kind of ground rules to ease his worry?"

"I'll take care of everything." Zexion nodded. "Like I would really keep them apart." He bit out and stormed down the hall muttering to himself about people thinking he was Luxord or some such nonsense.

"Demyx is more than welcome to visit his sister anytime he wants." Marluxia nodded.

"Thank you." Lexaeus nodded in return then continued on his way towards Luxord's room to face the music with Marluxia following closely behind him.

xx

Saïx crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the male tied to the bed. "See this is exactly why no one wants to tell you anything." He huffed irritably. "I just don't see how you managed to become all powerful with that act now think later temper of yours."

"Oh I am thinking perfectly clear right now." He growled deadly. "And I'm thinking that you are going to be severely punished for this after I deal with Lexaeus, that boy, and everyone else who saw fit to lie to me then lastly you." His eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "You'll be lucky to ever walk again once I get through with you."

"I very much doubt that." Saïx matched his glare then looked over at the bedroom door when it opened and in walked Lexaeus with Marluxia and Zexion right behind him followed lastly by Vexen.

"Sir." Lexaeus gave a small bow of his head.

"Luxord!"

Marluxia placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder and gave a small curt shake of his head. "Not now." He hissed.

Zexion tensed and pressed his lips together tightly as he glowered at the blonde tied to the bed.

"Marluxia release me." Luxord ordered darkly.

"Not on your life." He snorted. "Until you realize that your sister IS what I've always said she was you're staying right where you are."

"Firstly my sister has nothing to do with this;" He hissed deadly. "and secondly you say one more negative thing about her and I will gut you with my own two hands."

"See," Saïx bit out. "one word that your sister isn't the perfect little angel you perceive her to be in your own little mind and you get all," he waved a hand through the air. "YOU about it." He stared pointedly at him.

"It's time to face the facts and hear the truth from the devil's own mouth." Marluxia nodded curtly and handed Naminé to Zexion. "Lexaeus your phone please." He held his hand out him.

"What are you doing?" Luxord growled.

Marluxia flipped Lexaeus' phone open and looked at Luxord. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to call your sister so you can hear it from her own lying little lips." He began punching numbers then stared thoughtfully at Luxord. "Do you think you can keep your big loud mouth closed while I make the call or should we gag you?"

"I say gag him." Zexion hissed with a death glare at Luxord.

"Touch me and I will kill you all." Luxord glowered at the boy.

"Luxord shut-up." Saïx glared at him. "This is why you never believe anything anyone says you don't give them a damn chance to say anything before you open your fucking loud mouth!"

Luxord looked at Saïx and widened his eyes slightly. He had never heard Saïx get mad or curse and quite frankly he did not like it one bit.

"Now just be quiet and see what your sister says. Can you handle being quiet for two damn minutes?!"

He pressed his lips together tightly and glowered at him.

"Good," Saïx nodded then looked at Marluxia. "make the call."

Marluxia nodded back and hit the send button on the cell phone followed by the speaker phone button so they all could hear the truth out of her.


	36. Chapter 45

"Do you think when this is all over that we'll all die or just be severely maimed up real good?" Axel cast a weary glance towards the open door of the study when he heard Luxord voice echo down the hall.

"Oh we're most certainly all going to die for this, no doubt about it." Xigbar snorted.

"Well I'll make sure you two are buried together." Xaldin nodded at them.

"What?" Axel drew his brows deeply. "I don't get it."

"Don't play dumb with me I know you two are secretly dancing in the bed when no one is looking."

"Of course we are." Xigbar smirked. "At least we're getting some unlike you who's so sexually deprived you've forgotten what that thing hangin between you legs is actually for."

"We are not!" Axel bit out.

"At least I have something between my legs." Xaldin smirked ignoring Axel completely. "We all know you're a little bitch wishing he was a real man."

Xigbar sat back in the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got it all wrong man Axel's my little bitch." He shrugged dismissively. "Don't take it out on us that you're sexually deprived. I'm sure Vexen will be more than happy to satisfy you all you have to do is ask."

"HEY!" Axel defended. "I'm not a bitch!"

"Hmm..." Xaldin arched a dark brow at his one eyed friend. "If I even remotely doubted the relationship between you two his big mouth just confirmed it." He smirked as he looked at the red head. "What's the matter you can dish it out but you can't take it? So tell me boy who holds that special twinkle in your eye if it isn't Cyclops here?"

"You." He leered trying to back peddle realizing he opened the door to every insult and everything else Xaldin could come up with by getting so defensive and for no real reason. It had to be a momentary lapse of better judgment.

"Too late boy you've already shown us all the truth."

"So what." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "This isn't about me this is about you and Vexen."

"I agree." Xigbar nodded. "So what's the real deal with you anyway? Vexy practically worships the ground you walk on. He would give you the world... well his world of everyone hopped out of their minds with his homemade drugs." He snorted.

"Yea he looooves you." Axel swooned.

"It's a delusion he made up in his own mind. Next month it'll be someone else he's gushing all over;" he smirked at them. "even one of you two."

"Hardly." Xigbar grunted. "The fact of the matter is this, Vexen has had a crush on you for a long long time but he knows you don't want anything to do with him. It's hard to love someone that doesn't love you back it makes you do stupid stuff to ease the pain of rejection."

"Yea like date impulsively but no sex ever." Axel gave a small shake of his head and looked over at Xigbar. "Should we tell him?"

"No," Xigbar shook his head. "that's Vexen's little secret and if he wants Xaldin to know then he'll tell him himself."

"Tell me what." Xaldin stared suspiciously at the two of them.

"Well maybe you should talk to Vexen yourself and find out what it is." Axel pointed out. "It'll knock your socks off when you find out what it is." He smirked.

Xaldin glowered at the two of them knowing full well that he wasn't going to get anything out of either of them. That was the problem with Axel and Xigbar they could keep tight lipped when it served their own purposes.

xx

"Larxene..." Marluxia drawled out her name coldly.

"What do you want?" She bit back.

"I WANT to know if you solved this problem with your daughter." He hissed. "And I want to know what you plan on doing about your son. Luxord," he narrowed his eyes upon the man in question when he opened his mouth silencing him instantly. "is about to find out about both of them and you and I both know the consequences if he does. Someone is going to get hurt and my guess is it'll be both those kids."

"IF HE LAYS ONE HAND ON MY BABIES I'LL KILL HIM!"

Marluxia arched a brow at Luxord who was suddenly glowering at the phone.

"My sweet Lexaeus would never let him do anything to our kids, I just know it." She growled determinedly. "And..."

"Shush," Saïx nudged Luxord's shoulder. "I think what she's about to say gong to be good." He whispered.

"And what?" Marluxia growled when she suddenly went quiet.

"I don't want to marry the emperor's son. I'm going to call it off and finally be with the man I truly love and my kids."

Marluxia glanced over at Zexion when he went stiff in the spine, clutched Naminé tighter to his chest, and moved closer to him. "Really?" He questioned back. "And do tell how do you propose to accomplish such a feat without disgracing your family?"

"I don't know I'll think of something." She bit out. "But whatever it is I'll make sure my family is okay because it's all about them after all! No one cares about me and what I want. I'm the one having to pay with my life so MY family can continue to be in the good graces of Qing who will NEVER open the boarders. Luxord thinks he knows what the hell is going on here but he doesn't know shit. Qing is just taking him for a ride keeping him complaisant because he needs Luxord's backing when they attack the middle east after Luxord dethrones that bastard of a king."

"WHAT?!" Luxord bellowed with a struggle against his bonds before anyone could do or say anything to stop him.

"MARLUXIA YOU BASTARD YOU SET ME UP!" Larxene yelled into the phone.

"You're the one that surrounded yourself into your own web of lies. It was only a matter of time until they all fell apart."

"Let me up." Luxord hissed at Saïx.

Saïx looked from Luxord to Marluxia who shook his head then looked back a Luxord. "No."

"We're not quite done yet." Marluxia nodded at his long time friend. "Thank you Larxene." He hissed into the phone then flipped it closed and handed it back to Lexaeus. "Now," he stared hard at Luxord. "are you going to face the fact that your sister is nothing but a conniving liar or do you need more proof. Which mind you I can get."

"She wouldn't have done it," he growled darkly as he stared deadly at Lexaeus. "if she wasn't taken advantage of."

"I..." Lexaeus started but stopped when Marluxia cut him off.

"Yes pass the blame and live in the safety of a lie to avoid facing the fact that your sister is a liar." He glared at him. "Face the facts Luxord you built Larxene up into something she's NOT and this isn't all Lexaeus' fault."

"She manipulated you." Saïx nodded. "Even I can figure that much out and I don't even know her. Now the question is why would she do that and go through so much trouble just to keep you in the dark about what she's really doing?" When Luxord opened his mouth he interrupted him. "No," he shook his head. "take a minute and REALLY think about it before you answer." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then REALLY think about why everyone around you kept it a secret. I mean really Luxord I don't even know your sister or what was going on with her and Lexaeus and I figured out that Naminé and Demyx were related to you."

"Yes I too find it rather peculiar that you didn't figure it out." Vexen nodded at the man tied to the bed. "You're usually the first one to figure what's going on."

"No." Marluxia gave a small shake of his head. "He knew he just didn't want to admit the truth to himself."

"Silence." Luxord growled as he stared hard at Lexaeus. "You will tell me everything and maybe you'll be lucky enough to walk away with nothing but a damn good beating."

Lexaeus gave a small nod at his employer. "I have been with your sister on and off from the first day we met. I wanted to tell you but she told me no."

"Why didn't she want you to tell him?" Saïx questioned when Lexaeus just fell silent.

"She said he wouldn't understand and he wouldn't approve. It wasn't long after that that we found out she was pregnant with Demyx." He cast a small quick glance over at Vexen.

Luxord followed his glance and stared at the doctor knowing full well he'd have a lot so say on the subject.

Vexen sighed deeply. "Yes it was I that helped hide the pregnancy and the child from you," He looked over at Naminé when Zexion sat down on the bed and began rocking her. "both children Lexaeus' children."

"Both? Are you saying they had more than just the two?" Zexion stared wide eyed up at him.

"No the two we have here are Lexaeus' only children with Larxene but that doesn't mean she didn't have another with someone else." He looked from Luxord to Marluxia who in turn drew his brows deeply. "She had your child."

"What?!" His sapphire eyes widened hugely.

Vexen sighed deeply and moved to sit in the chair feeling like he was going to faint. "As you know we were looking for a surrogate to produce you a child and I had your sperm frozen in my lab in case we found someone."

"Yes." Marluxia hissed not liking where this was going and if he wasn't injured as he was he would have belted the doctor in the mouth for not telling him about it when it happened.

"Let me guess." Saïx sighed trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "She stole it, impregnated herself with it, and now Marluxia is a daddy but not only that he's the father of someone else in this house."

Luxord looked from Saïx to Vexen and narrowed his eyes deeply. "Who?" He growled darkly.

"Wait a minute!" Zexion jumped to his feet stopping Vexen from answering the question. "Why would she do that? She hates Marluxia as much as he hates her."

"I asked her the same question." Vexen sighed.

"And what did she say?" Saïx sat down next to Luxord and began to mindlessly run his fingers through his hair in hopes of preventing the man from having a heart attack.

"Marluxia was the next best choice in creating an heir to," he stared at Luxord a little nervously knowing full well he was next on his hit list. "to take everything you have. She believed a child with Marluxia would have the same strong drive for power that they both share."

Luxord felt like he was going to be sick, this was too much and all in one sitting.

"She actually wanted to have your child and tried to talk me into helping her acquire the necessary sample needed." He exaggerated the word sample as he stared at Luxord.

Everyone stared in wide eyed shock at the doctor but none so much so as Luxord. "What?" He whispered as his throat went dry.

"I of course refused so I can only assume she moved onto the next best candidate." He glanced at Marluxia. "Stole his sperm from my lab and viola she's the mother of child number three or more to the point child number one."

"Wow." Zexion sat back down onto the bed. "At the rate things are going I wouldn't be surprised if you said Larxene isn't really Luxord's sister."

"No as far as I know she's his sister." Vexen slumped ever further into the chair.

"Wait you said child number one." Saïx drew his brows. "So are you saying that whoever this mystery child is he or she is older than Demyx?"

"Yes" He nodded. "As a matter of fact he's three years older and nothing like Larxene imagined him to be." He snorted. "For that matter he's the exact opposite to her personality in every way possible. Hence how you came to be daddy number two." He stared at a rather pale looking Lexaeus. "She figured if someone the same as her produced a child opposite to her then someone opposite to her would give her what she wanted."

"But Demyx is nothing like her and how would she know he was nothing like her or Marly especially at three years old?" Zexion pointed out. "So why have a second child with him.

"No one ever said she was smart." Marluxia moved to sit in the chair on the other side of the table next to Vexen.

"There was no one else left." He nodded at Marluxia's statement. "At least that's what I figured or she did actually fall in love with Lexaeus." Vexen shrugged.

"Let me up." Luxord whispered tiredly to Saïx.

Saïx nodded and released the belt binding his hands to the headboard then got up to make the man a drink, he was sure he needed one. As he looked around the room it looked like everyone needed one at the moment including him. "Maybe we should take this into Luxord's office." He nodded. "I think we all need something to choke this down with."

"I agree." Lexaeus nodded and was the first one out of the room feeling rather ill about this whole mess.


	37. Chapter 46

Luxord sat on the couch and waited patiently and rather somberly for Saïx to finish making everyone a drink. He felt like he was stuck in a bizarre dream hoping that he would wake soon but also knew that this was no dream but a nightmarish reality.

"Here." Saïx handed him his drink and sat down next to him then looked over at Vexen. "I think you should tell us everything you know about what Larxene is really up to from the beginning."

Vexen shot back his drink poured another one then sat down in the overstuffed chair by the window. "Alright," he sighed deeply. "here's what I know." He looked over at Luxord. "You are not biologically Ansem's son."

Luxord choked on his drink and stared wide eyed at the doctor.

"What?" Zexion matched Luxord's stare as he clutched Naminé tighter to his chest fearing he might drop her from the shock.

He took another deep breath as he stared at Luxord. "You are a product of a scientific study on childhood development. Ansem found you and Larxene in a homeless shelter and bought you both from an alcoholic woman he assumed to be yours and Larxene's mother."

"Why was he searching homeless shelters?" Saïx question and drew his brows deeply.

"What better place to find children that have no real ties to anyone and no one to notice they're missing." Lexaeus stared at Vexen who nodded at him in return.

"So I can't really say for sure if you and Larxene are related unless I do a blood test to find out." He stared back over at Luxord. "Ansem may know for sure since he was using the two of you as a product of research."

"I don't want to know." He shot back his drink and handed his cup to Saïx who got up to refill it.

"You said he used them as a product of childhood development research; what did he do?" Zexion questioned not really understanding what was going on.

"As a doctor I find his research to be rather interesting but as a human I'm completely disgusted with his methods." He gave a small shake of his head. "He would isolate you both and introduce repetitive negative and positive behavioral images and sounds over and over again for hours to see how you would react afterwards."

"How did they react?" Marluxia questioned then stared at the doctor suspiciously. "And how do you know all of this?"

"You forget Ansem took me on as he protégé when I first began studying medicine. I stumbled across his research when I was going through his files." He shrugged. "I still have them in my lab."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luxord whispered feeling sicker by the second.

Vexen stared at him plainly. "Tell me how does knowing make you feel?" When Luxord blanched and paled he nodded curtly. "I didn't want you to know at all because what human being wants to know their whole life is nothing but a science experiment by a man he thought was his father?"

"I had a right to know."

Saïx shook his head and placed his hand on his thigh. "Maybe you did but if you had known would you be what you are today?" When he locked stares with the man he shook his head. "You and I both know you wouldn't be here now had you known so you're better off."

"Does Larxene know?"

Vexen sighed deeply and gave a small shake of his head. "She suspects it but doesn't know what happened. Though she's always known Ansem wasn't her father."

"How?" Luxord questioned as he leaned against Saïx trying to find some stability to this insanity.

"She never connected to him the way a daughter and father should." Zexion nodded as he stared at the doctor waiting for confirmation. "Woman's intuition."

"Exactly." Vexen nodded.

Marluxia drew his brows deeply trying to sort this whole mess out and getting nowhere. "So what does any of this have to do with China, the king, the Middle East, and Luxord?"

"Everything." He looked from Luxord to the attorney and back again. "Ansem works for the emperor as his personal scientific advisor." He nodded curtly at the blonde. "Did you never wonder how you had such a close connection to the most powerful family in China and not being of Chinese decent?"

"My twice great grandmother." He nodded then paled further. "She never existed." He answered flatly.

"Yes," Vexen nodded sadly. "your entire family tree is a work of fiction."

"Again what does this have to do with anything?" Marluxia bit out getting quite tired of them jumping the subject.

"Qing wants to build leaders to a specific standard. Ones that won't seek to control and only follow the orders given by him."

"One world rule." Saïx shook his head in disgust.

"I believe and I have yet to find confirmation on this but once Qing overthrows the Middle East and you take down New England he will expand China as a super power. With that kind of power at his disposal he'll be able to bring down the Americas, Russia, and the rest of Africa."

"Then he'll put his custom built leaders into power that will obey him and viola he's the one world ruler." Marluxia waved a disgusted hand through the air.

"As far as I can tell that's his plan." Vexen nodded and looked over at Luxord. "You are his first successful experiment. You're the standard in which they will be molded the only difference is they will constantly be told that Qing is their leader, their father, and that he is the only person in this world they are to listen to and obey. His word is law."

He suddenly felt even more sick than he already was and felt like he was going to hurl.

"Fine," Zexion bit out. "let him build his perfect little obedient slave that doesn't mean he'll be able to take over the world." He pointed out then looked over at Lexaeus who looked to be on the verge of tears or something. "Are you okay?"

"No." The large man shook his head. "I need my son." He set his cup down and left the room without another word.

"What?" He drew his brows as he stared at the door Lexaeus exited through.

"He thinks Ansem might have run his tests on Demyx." Marluxia placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder. "A father's worry."

"Oh." He sighed sadly and stared down at Naminé. "You don't think..." He looked from Naminé to Marluxia then to Vexen. "He didn't did he?"

"I can't say." Vexen shook his head. "I haven't had access to Ansem's records for many years so I don't know what research he has done over the last four years."

"Alright," Saïx sighed and stared at the doctor. "we need to get back to the very beginning here since we keep getting off line." He nodded curtly. "First I want to know and I'm sure Marluxia wants an answer to this as well; who is his son? Secondly..." He trailed off when Luxord slumped even further against him as he took long slow deep breaths. "Stop being such a baby!" He growled then looked back at Vexen. "Secondly why is Larxene so determined to gain control of Luxord's assets?"

"Well," Vexen started with a deep sigh as he looked over at Marluxia then moved his stare to Zexion. "Marluxia's biological son is Roxas."

"What?!" Marluxia hissed. "You have to be joking!"

"I wish I was." Vexen sighed deeply.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Zexion looked over at Marluxia.

"Nothing, he's an adult now and he's lived his whole life just fine as his adoptive parent's kid and that is where he will stay."

"I think you should tell him." Zexion nodded.

"Oh?" Marluxia arched a brow at him. "And do tell when Naminé gets older what are you going to tell her?"

"The truth." He nodded determinedly. "She has the right to know even if I don't like who her mother is." He looked over at Luxord. "And I'm sure Luxord would make the best uncle to her ever even if he is a bastard most of the time." He narrowed his eyes upon the man. "Right?" He threatened.

Luxord waved a dismissive hand through the air. "At the moment I don't care about her and her future. In comparison she has it bloody easy."

He couldn't argue with that considering Luxord was nothing but a science project to a man he thought was his father all these years.

"Okay I wish I could say I was shocked." Saïx snorted. "But at this rate I think it will take nothing short of God himself to appear before me to even surprise me let alone shock me." He again nudged Luxord off his shoulder when he nearly knocked them both over to the side from the force of his weight against him. "Would you stop it! Worse things have happened to people in their lives and they lived through it so suck it up and be a man! Why don't you go beat Sephiroth or something and find your spine I think you left it down there with him!"

Luxord scowled at him but didn't move. The shock of all this was getting to be too much to handle and he was sure it was only going to get worse the more Vexen revealed the truth about his life.

"Anyway," Saïx glared at Luxord one more time then looked back at the physician. "why does Larxene want to dethrone Luxord so to speak?"

"Security." Vexen nodded. "Qing takes control of the world the second most powerful person," he nodded at Luxord. "in the world will have some power in his new world and won't have to worry too much about Qing taking everything from them. Especially if he manages to seduce you," he stared pointedly at Luxord. "to his side to obey him as you currently do."

Luxord couldn't take it anymore this was all too much in one sitting. However there was one thing eating at him and only the doctor could answer it. "How do you know all this?" He stared suspiciously at the man.

Vexen sighed deeply. "I will tell you under one condition."

He narrowed his eyes deeply finally finding himself in the haze of shock. "You will tell me or face the consequences." He threatened. "And there will be no..."

"Shut up!" Saïx hissed interrupting him with a deadly glare. "Now is NOT the time to threaten people. It's the easiest and quickest way to shut them up." He huffed in annoyance. "I swear for the life of me I can't figure out WHY people are so loyal to you when I think they should dump your sorry ass in a gutter somewhere and be done with it!" He narrowed his ambers even further when Luxord opened his mouth to respond to that. "No not one single word." He growled threateningly. "I'm completely sick of you right now so just shut the hell up!"

He didn't know if he was liking this dominate side of Saïx at the moment and if this was any other time he would put Saïx in his rightful place and ponder on the boy's actions. However this was not the time nor the place and it was hard enough keeping his blood pressure down let alone keeping Saïx in line.

"Answer him." Saïx nodded at the doctor. "And don't worry he's NOT," he glowered at the blonde next to him. "going to do anything to you or the person you got your information from. Isn't that right?!" He continued to stare hard at Luxord.

"You're walking a thin line boy." He threatened.

"And you are being completely stupid, unreasonable, overbearing, demanding..." He smirked at him when he narrowed his eyes even further cutting him off. "I see everything is a one-way street with you isn't it." He stood up. "So be it you want to threaten people and lose allies because they fear what you'll do then you're one your own." With that he left the room without another word on the subject.

"I agree." Zexion bit out with a glare at Luxord, stood up, and followed Saïx out the door.

"I would storm out on you too but I'm too injured so I'll suffer your ego." Marluxia snorted.

"Tell me what you know!" Luxord growled deciding that first he would deal with Vexen then follow that up with putting his foot down on Saïx's ass and reminding him who was really in charge of this household.

Vexen gave a small curt shake of his head. "I'll tell you providing that you don't harm my source. Saïx is right you do tend to act out first then think about it later in some circumstances and putting your iron fist down on his head will cost you needed information that only he can get."

"Demyx." Marluxia nodded.

"Demyx," Vexen repeated with a nod at that attorney. "there is another mess twisted up there as well that could cost you deeply." He stared at Luxord.

Luxord sighed deeply once again feeling the first stirrings of nausea twisting his stomach. "How deep?"

"Deep enough that what he knows and how you play your cards you could bring down Qing's empire." Vexen nodded curtly at him.

Marluxia stared wide eye at the physician. "Just how deep does this run?"

"Honestly I don't know." He slumped back into his chair. "The boy only tells me bits and pieces. Its difficult to get a full story out of him due to his extremely short attention span. The second he gets bored he clams up and no amount of pleading or threats will get him to talk about it further until he's ready to do so."

"He will talk to me." Luxord growled darkly.

"No he won't." Marluxia threatened. "Even I will fight you on that one. That boy is a mere child."

Luxord knew he was right he wouldn't actually beat the boy but the mere threat that he might would most likely open his mouth or he could take the boy down and let him see what happens to people that cross him.

"I know what you're thinking." Vexen glowered at his employer. "I can assure you that no one will let that happen either."

"This my house and all under its roof will follow my rules!" He growled.

"Yes until they all walk out and tell you to kiss it." Marluxia nodded curtly at him. "Does the saying 'you can attract more flies with honey' mean anything to you?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying let Saïx and Zexion have the boy. Between the two of them I'm sure they can get anything and everything you've ever wanted out of him." Marluxia nodded. "Let their natural motherly so to speak instincts do the job. You'll get what you want and no one will get hurt in the process."

"Saïx isn't motherly." He grumbled to himself and slumped back into the couch. The thought that Saïx was like Zexion kind of made him sick to his stomach. "So be it then. Saïx and Zexion can work the boy and I'll deal with Larxene."

"Good." Marluxia nodded and looked over at Vexen. "You should talk to them and tell them what you know so they can get up to speed on things and they aren't prying information we already have wasting time."

Vexen stood up and nodded. "I'll talk to Lexaeus first. He'll probably be rather reluctant to let us talk to Demyx if he thinks Ansem used him as a guinea pig."

Marluxia nodded back at him then stared at Luxord waiting for Vexen to leave the room. "So what is the real plan then?" He questioned once Vexen was gone.

Luxord shook his head tiredly. "I do not know. I don't have the power to take control of the world."

"You don't have to. I think once we get the full story of what is going on we send word to the Americas and let them know of Qing's plans."

"It could trigger another world war." Luxord stared pointedly at him.

"So be it." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "It could be just what the world needs to break the many iron fists that wish to control it."

"Yes but there's always more hiding in the shadows to take up where their predecessors left off." Luxord pointed out. "Maybe I should border lock Greece send word to Russia, Africa, and the Americas about Qing's plans and for good measure let Stewart know and let the cards fall where they will."

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Marluxia agreed. "Once we get the information Demyx has we'll go from there."

Luxord sighed tiredly and nodded at his long time friend. Actually all he really wanted to do was to crawl back into bed, go to sleep, and wake up to find this was nothing but a bad bad dream.


	38. Chapter 47

"Well?" Axel questioned kind of disappointed at not seeing Luxord going all irate all over everyone over something so stupid.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Saïx glowered at him. "Where's Lexaeus and Demyx?"

"Big man took his boy out for some father son bonding." Xigbar nodded. "So what happened?" He looked at Zexion knowing whatever it was it was huge since the boy seemed more pale than usual.

Zexion snorted and rocked Naminé. "If you think Lexaeus having kids with Larxene was unbelievable then what Vexen told us will really nail your ass to the wall."

"Oh now you know it's gotta be good." Axel grinned wide eyed. "Innocent little Zexion cussed."

Xaldin snorted though he was rather curious himself. "So spill it boy what happened?"

"The short of it is things are going to get ugly for all of us." Saïx answered before Zexion could say a word. "I figure Luxord is in shock right now but once his head clears," he snorted in disgust. "he'll be on the war path." He turned to leave the room but stopped at the door and looked back at the beings staring at him. "I'll do what I can to quell his rage but no promises." With that he was gone.

"It can't be that bad; can it?" Axel questioned worriedly knowing full well how Luxord could get when he was REALLY pissed off. "Can it?" He again questioned the suddenly very silent boy rocking the baby.

"Tell me," Zexion stared pointedly at the red head. "if you found out your whole life up to this point was a lie; how would you feel?"

"What?" He drew his brows deeply.

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell us." Xaldin growled in irritation.

Zexion sighed deeply and nodded at him then began telling them what he knew.

xx

Saïx walked into Luxord's office and found him sitting in his chair staring through the window blankly. He stayed silent as he walked up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You're still you no matter the past."

"Am I?" He countered just above a whisper as he kept his eyes locked onto the horizon.

"Who else would you be?"

"I do not know. My whole life up to this point has been a lie so how can I say who I am."

Saïx sighed deeply. "You are who you are. The past may have been a lie but that doesn't change the now. Unless you believe the past dictates the now and you aren't as powerful as you say you are. You should just walk away and fade into obscurity." He smirked to himself. "And I will go my own way to Russia leaving you as nothing more than a memory of the past." He nearly laughed when Luxord's hand came up and clamped down on his wrist tightly.

"Where I go you will follow." He growled then pulled him around the chair and into his lap.

Saïx glowered deadly at him. "I am not some puppy that will blindly follow you wherever you may go." He growled.

"Nor did I say you were." He countered forcefully. "However you are mine and I will do with you as I please."

He narrowed his amber eyes deeply upon the man. "You will not speak of me like I am some **_thing_** you posses I am capable of thinking for myself."

Luxord sighed deeply and slumped back into the chair. "I'm in no mood to argue with you as much as we both seem to enjoy it. I must think on what I'm going to do about this mess with Qing."

Saïx stared at him for a long silent moment then gave a small nod. "You'll figure it out." He began to get up but stopped when Luxord held him in place by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Most likely," he agreed. "though in the mean time I have a job for you."

"What?" He stared at him suspiciously.

"I want you and Zexion to talk to the boy and get him to tell you everything he knows about Qing, his mother, and anything else you can get out of him."

Saïx drew his brows deeply. "Why me? Why would you think he would talk to me at all?"

"I don't but your purpose is to keep Zexion on track AND log the details so nothing gets missed."

"Right I'm the secretary." He glowered irritably.

Luxord smirked at him. "No luv you're the assistant.

Saïx ground his teeth together as he stared at him. "Again what is the difference?"

"Less pay."

So bad he wanted to hit him in the mouth. "You don't pay me at all." He hissed darkly.

"Nor will I." He nodded. "You are in debt to me and until you pay me back what you owe me you will continue to be my assistant."

"I don't owe you anything!"

Luxord arched a brow highly at him. "Oh? Then do tell who wrecked my car? Who forced me to higher Riku to find him, and who caused Marluxia's office to be destroyed?"

"You." He pointed out smartly.

"Me? I don't think so had you not behaved as you did none of it would have happened."

"And had you not acted as you did I wouldn't have had to do what I did." He poked him in the chest. "You have no one to blame but yourself for all of it."

"Perhaps by your calculations but by mine you are in debt to me for a long time to come."

Saïx smirked at him. "Very well if that is how you want it then."

He did not like that at all. "What are you thinking?" He growled.

"You are on a need to know basis and currently you don't need to know anything."

The boy was once again pushing his buttons and hitting every one of them perfectly which for some reason he had knack for. "You will tell me." He growled darkly.

Saïx snorted at that as he broke free of his hold and stood up. "Fine," he smirked. "if I'm in debt to you then I will dictate the price for certain things you want." He intentionally waved his hand down the length of his body though making sure to make it look like he did it absentmindedly.

His eyes narrowed deeply upon him. "I will not pay you for sex." He growled deadly.

"Then you won't get it at all." He easily countered.

"I don't think so." He grabbed him again and pulled him back down into his lap. "You will give me what I want when I want it."

Saïx pulled back and stared at him. "For a price and so you know I'm VERY expensive." He smirked.

"How expensive?" He questioned suspiciously.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "How much does your car, Marluxia's office repairs, and Riku's bill run?"

"You aren't worth that much." Luxord snorted.

"Oh?" He arched a brow highly. "I highly doubt that."

Luxord matched the stare the boy was giving him. "Do tell how do you figure."

"It is as simple as your need for what only I can give." He smirked at him.

"And what can you give that is so great that I would be willing to pay you for anything."

He slipped his hands under his shirt and ran his hands across his chest. "I can think of a few things." He smirked as he leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Things you've never experienced before."

Luxord felt his breath hitch in his chest as he stared at him. He could feel it deep in his gut and as much as he didn't like the thought he loved the feeling; Saïx owned him.

xx

"Insane." Axel shook his head and glanced around to see if Xigbar and Xaldin shared his same sense of shock.

Xaldin gave a curt shake of his head. "Things around Luxord just keep getting more insane by the day." He snorted then looked at Axel and Xigbar. "If I know Luxord you two will be leaving for China soon so I suggest you get packed."

"Why us?" Axel stared at him. "What about you?"

"Yea I think he'll want the muscle with him and leave the brains at home." Xigbar nodded.

"So what will you two be doing then?" Zexion questioned with a smirk. "Since you two are neither of those things." He waved a flippant hand through the air.

"Ha ha." Xigbar glowered at him. "I'll have you know I am quite smart when the need arises."

"The mere fact that you have to tell people that means you are not." Xaldin nodded curtly as he stood up. "And you told your secret so we know you know more then you let on." He stared at Axel.

"So see we are staying home then." The red head beamed.

"So you think but I can guarantee you will be on your way to China within the week." He nodded knowingly as he walked towards the door. "One word; recon." With that he was gone.

"Damn," Axel hissed with an agitated run of his fingers through his hair. "looks like we're going to China."

"Recon is Riku's job not ours." Xigbar snorted.

"You'll still be going either way." Zexion nodded. "If things are as bad as he suspects," He stared at them pointedly. "everyone is going."

Axel groaned. "When will this be over so we can all live a quiet normal life for a change?"

"Never," Xigbar grunted. "this IS our quiet normal life."

"What; going to war with someone every other month?" Axel questioned cynically.

"No," Zexion answered before Xigbar could respond. "world domination."

xx

"I can not do that." Vexen shook his head as he stared wide eyed at the man in front of him.

"Then I will and you will supply me with the materials to do so." Marluxia glowered at him.

Again Vexen shook his head. "I can't it goes against everything I believe in and my purpose as a doctor."

Marluxia pressed his lips together tightly and narrowed his eyes upon him. "Vexen you WILL give me what I want or do it yourself. Either way it will get done." He suddenly smirked causing the doctor to narrow his own eyes.

"What?" Vexen questioned suspiciously.

"Well," he started as his smirk grew into something wicked and rather unnerving to any who saw it. "I can help you get what you want in return and think of this as an experiment in life and death."

"What do you know about what I want?" He completely ignored the last part of his statement.

"Let's just say Xaldin has a weakness and I can help you exploit it to get what you want providing you give me what I want."

Vexen slowly shook his head. "Luxord will kill us both." He hissed in a whisper.

"After today I highly doubt he will care. He…" He trailed off when Lexaeus and a rather pale looking Demyx walked into the room.

"Vexen my boy isn't feeling well." Lexaeus nodded at him.

Vexen nodded back, grabbed his bag off Marluxia's bed, and stood up.

"You will do it." Marluxia hissed quietly at the doctor threateningly before he walked away and got no answer in response. "I need to talk to you." He stopped Lexaeus before he could leave.

"Go with Vexen and I'll be there in a minute." He nodded at his son then turned to Marluxia.

Marluxia waited until Vexen had left with the boy and Lexaeus closed the door before he started. "Sit." He waved a hand towards the chair next to his bed.

Lexaeus sat down and stared at the man knowing full well Marluxia was up to something and some how it involved him. "What's on your mind?"

"I wish to talk to you about Larxene. How do you really feel about her now knowing the truth." He questioned with a dissecting stare upon the man.

"I..." Lexaeus sighed deeply with a small shake of his head. "I still love her but I..." He slumped.

"Lexaeus I know this is difficult but the hard reality is she is not what you think she is and you were a means to an end." He sighed. "Listen you have your kids with you and if you really want I will give you Naminé." He held up a silencing hand when Lexaeus stiffened upright, eyes wide, and mouth open to respond to that. "Let me finish." He nodded at him. "Yes I know Zexion won't like it but she is your daughter and as such with you is where she really belongs."

"I..."

"I'm not done." Marluxia nodded curtly cutting him off. "Before you make that decision you better make sure it's what you want secondly I want you to forget about Larxene and DO NOT let your boy have another thing to do with her. You'll both be better off."

Lexaeus had known Marluxia for a long time and a cold chill was crawling up his spine. He could feel the threat radiating from the man. "What are you going to do to her?" He questioned just above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter what I'm going to do what you need to concern yourself with is being a good father to your kids."

"You can't." He blanched as he slumped back into his chair.

"I can and I will." Marluxia nodded curtly with a cold stare. "Let her go and focus on being a dad. You have the best parts of her there's nothing else to give or get."

He wasn't going to argue with him at the moment too much had happened already and he was still digesting it all. He would argue with Marluxia another day before he could get to Larxene. "Zexion."

"What about him?"

"He will do right by my daughter and raise her properly." He sighed. "It's best for her to be with you and your stability."

"Are you certain?" Marluxia questioned as he locked stares with the man.

"I am." He nodded. "I don't know that I can raise my son properly I'm just the muscle behind the brains."

"You most certainly are not." Marluxia glowered. "You will make a good father to that boy and teach him proper respect. I know you're smarter than that I've seen it and if you don't believe me I'm sure there are others around here to agree with me."

"I suppose." He agreed though not really listening to him. He was certain Ansem did something to his boy but Demyx wasn't saying a word and it was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"I think you need something else to do besides worry about Demyx and Larxene." Marluxia nodded. "I have a job for you that should help take your mind off your troubles some."

"What?" He questioned liking the idea of something to do so he wouldn't spend so much time thinking and imaging all the awful things Ansem did or didn't do to Demyx. That was probably why Demyx was so sick as a baby Ansem was using him as a guinea pig. He was going to kill him.


	39. Chapter 48

Luxord slipped his hands under Saïx's shirt and hugged him to his chest as he ran his fingers across the smooth expanse of his back. "Have you ever been to China?"

Saïx laid his head on his shoulder. "No; the only places I've ever been to is home, here, and Russia. Why; are we going to China?"

He sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes; we'll be leaving in a couple of days."

"That soon?" He lifted up and stared at him. "What are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to find out the truth about who I am and secondly find out if what Vexen said about Qing true."

Saïx furrowed his brows deeply. "If it is what can you do about it? I mean yes you're powerful here but this is an Emperor what means do you have to stop him?"

Luxord sighed deeply. "I do not know. I can only play it when we get there and I come face to face with the man." He pulled him back down against him. "I know enough that between Qing and Stewart I hold the ace in the hole so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Saïx questioned as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"Both sides need me to bring the other down." He snorted. "So which ever side I play the other will lose. And quite frankly either way I go in the end I will lose it all."

Saïx snapped up at that. "So you're just going to give up to which ever side is the lesser evil? Is that what you're saying?"

"No," he again pulled him back down. "once I find out exactly what Qing is up to only then will I decide what I'm going to do."

"Play one side against the other and let them both fall." Saïx smirked against his neck.

"Exactly." Luxord nodded.

"But what about the rest of the world? Won't this draw them into this mess and start another world war?"

A deep sigh expanded his chest as he closed his eyes. "Most likely."

"Then won't you be right back where you started only with a new one world ruler?"

"I suppose it depends on who wins the war." He smirked. "Wars aren't just one big battle of life and death they run deeper than that."

Again he lifted up to look at him. "I don't get it."

"The truth of the matter is this," he started as his hands slipped out from under his shirt and moved to rest on his hips. "yes wars are fought for one side to win dominance over another and bend them to their will but that is only half the battle. What the people don't see is the battle that takes place behind the troops the one where words and pens clash to win the right to dictate the new laws once the war is over." He snorted. "So even if the side you want to win wins you could actually lose if those in power suddenly change how they want to rule."

Saïx frowned deeply at that. "That means those who sacrificed their lives to fight died for nothing."

"I wouldn't go that far." He nodded. "They died for change and without change we'd all still be living in caves without the brain capacity for anything else but survival. Change is a stepping stone to bigger and better things."

"Until someone wants to change things not because of the people but because of their selfish desires. "Such as being one world ruler."

"Exactly." Luxord nodded in approval. "History always plays out this way and there's always one wanting to control all and you either allow it or fight it."

"And we're going to fight it." Saïx nodded then suddenly scowled at him. "You aren't trying to be the one world ruler are you?"

Luxord smirked at that. "What man isn't? Only I'm a little more realistic than that and people won't stand for it." He nodded. "Look what happened to Rome way back when they were the one super power or the United States. They grew too big to maintain spreading their military too thin trying to bring more under their control leaving them open for invaders."

"And failure." Saïx nodded.

"Yes failure." He nodded in return. "Which then led to wars for another to become the one super power and now the cycle is repeating itself once again. Same game different players."

"So how are you going to play the game?"

"I will stand by my core principles that man was born free. Not born to worship some man that thinks he's deserving because he either has the money to back it or because he's deluded himself into thinking he's some kind of God."

"Freedom." Saïx smiled.

"Freedom." Luxord nodded and smiled back. "Now enough about that. Lets get back to this absurd notion where you seem to think that your body is worth hundreds of thousands."

"It is." Saïx nodded acting deeply insulted at his words. "And I can prove it."

"Oh?" He arched a blonde brow highly at that. "Then by all means prove it."

"It's as simple at me being here and why you brought me back after telling me I could leave." He smirked at him when he narrowed his eyes upon him. "I believe Halcyon Bay is worth more than hundreds of thousands and as owner the cost of my bay just happens to be the same price as my body."

Luxord snorted at that. "Boy your precious bay isn't worth the salt water that surrounds it if Qing is doing what I hear he's doing."

"No." Saïx gave a curt shake of his head. "There's no proof other than what some woman who may or may not be your sister is saying. Therefore until you get proof my bay is worth millions as is this body." He waved a hand down the front of him.

Luxord leaned in until they were nose to nose. "I already own that bay therefore I own you."

"You don't." He countered. "The papers never got filed; remember? Right after I signed them I was kidnapped then Marluxia was taken and I'll bet my _bay_ that those papers are still sitting on Marluxia's desk voided for not being filed on time."

He narrowed his eyes deeply not liking that at all especially since the boy was probably correct.

Saïx suddenly grinned like he had just won a great victory. "I was only guessing but based on that face now I know I was right."

"No one likes a know it all." He glowered at him.

"I didn't know just guessed." He smirked. "I guess my poker face is as good as yours; now isn't it."

"I'll show you how good my poker face is." He growled then stood up but as he did so he plucked Saïx up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" He hissed as he squirmed against his hold.

Luxord laid his hand to his backside sharply. "No you are going to be punished for your smart mouth."

"I see you can dish it out but you certainly can't take it." He countered with an annoyed growl.

"I am master of this house and the rules..." He trailed off when he heard Saïx echoing him.

"Don't apply to me." Saïx snorted. "Which brings us back to this hypocrisy thing you claim not to have."

Luxord threw Saïx down onto the bed and stared at him. "That falls under being master of the house. I just make the rules based on those under MY roof which just so happens to include you."

Saïx snorted at that. "By force."

"Initially," Luxord agreed as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "but now you want to stay." He smirked as he threw his shirt to the floor. "I can see it all over your face."

"You are a very deluded person." Saïx waved a dismissive hand through the air. "See what you want to see no matter how much of a lie it is."

"I know a lie when I see one." He crawled onto the bed pushing Saïx back. "And every time you speak of not wanting to be here it's written all over your face." He leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Your poker face is failing you." He whispered.

"As is yours." He answered as his lids drooped the closer Luxord's face got to his. "You love me."

"As you do me." Luxord answered then closed the distance between them and captured Saïx's lips with his own.

xx

"Are you certain about this?" Lexaeus questioned with an arched brow. "Xaldin..."

"Vexen will handle Xaldin and those other two will work it out." Marluxia nodded curtly. "I would do this myself but in this state I can't so you'll have to do it for me."

"If you insist." Lexaeus nodded. "Though how do you expect me to gain access to Vexen's bag? He guards that thing like it's his child."

"I will take care of that." Marluxia nodded. "Go see if he's done with your boy then send him here. Then you will go make sure they're still here being the lazy asses they are."

Lexaeus nodded and stood up just as Zexion walked into the room. "What?" He scowled as he stared at Marluxia. "What are you doing?"

Lexaeus snorted at that then left the room with a small nod at Marluxia.

"Nothing." Marluxia shifted in the bed to get more comfortable.

"Marluxia don't you dare lie to me!" Zexion pointed a sharp finger at him. "You're doing something and I want to know what it is!" He demanded as he stormed over to the bed then laid Naminé in his lap to keep him from moving.

"Honestly; I'm not doing anything." Marluxia stared down at the baby to avoid Zexion's hard piercing gaze.

"LIAR!" He accused. "I can feel it and I know you Marluxia." He glowered at him though it was lost on him since Marluxia wasn't looking at him. "I want to know what you are doing!"

"What I'm doing is something you won't like," he finally locked stares with him. "therefore you don't need to know about it."

"Why do you always have to keep secrets from me?! Don't you trust me or don't you think I can handle it?!"

"No it is neither of those things." Marluxia stared hard at him. "It has everything to do with things you're better off not knowing about because you can't handle it."

Zexion felt like Marluxia had just punched him in the chest. "What?" He questioned trying to keep the hurt from his voice though failed miserably. "I'm not some naïve simple little child." He hissed.

"I never said you were I'm just saying there are things I do you don't need to know about now or ever." He nodded curtly at him with a death glare that said to drop it now or else.

Zexion stared at him for a long silent moment and for some reason something in his head just clicked. "They don't call you the assassin because you're such a good attorney; do they."

Marluxia pressed his lips together tightly as he stared at the boy. "Drop it Zexion." He whispered coldly.

He knew that Marluxia and Luxord had killed people in their lives but he only thought they did it to those that deserved it; like Sephiroth deserved it or murderers deserved it. He never once thought that Marluxia was actually an _'assassin'_ in every meaning of the word. "No." He shook his head.

"Zexion," Marluxia stared at him trying to put the preverbal finger down on the boy's head. "do not."

"How... no why... no..." He couldn't breathe; he felt like a giant weight had just settled onto his chest. "Marly?" He whispered as the backs of his eyes burned from the pain of finding out that he didn't know Marluxia as much as he thought he did.

Marluxia sighed deeply and shook his head. "Zexion you know everything there is to know about me and what you know is all you need to know." He looked over at him and gave him the look that said he knew best and this was for the best. "It's for your own good."

"Sephiroth," he stared at him. "is that why he came after you; really?" He wanted to take a step closer to him but couldn't move for fear that Marluxia would suddenly become some deadly monster that would kill him should he even blink.

"No." He looked down at Naminé holding onto his finger and ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "What I am to you has always and will always be the same person you know." He looked over at him. "However the other side of me and what I do when I'm gone is something you do not need to know about nor am I going to tell you."

"Why?" He choked feeling like Marluxia suddenly didn't care about him.

"Tell me Zexion do you honestly believe you can really handle knowing the horrors of what I do and then crawl into bed with me at night?" He arched a pink brow highly at the boy. "You struggle to deal with someone being beat by my hand or Luxord's. To know the full scale of the truth is more than you can handle."

"That's not true!" He bit out deeply insulted and hurt that Marluxia would think him to be so simple minded.

"Oh?" He stared at him. "Do you remember about four years ago when we were visiting your parents and we were sitting in their backyard talking?"

He drew his brows deeply as he worked to remember that day. "Yes." He nodded when it came to him.

"And do you remember what we were talking about?"

His brows knitted together even further as he tried to remember but he could only manage to pull bits and pieces of that day to the forefront of his mind. "Not really." He gave a small shake of his head.

"Sit." Marluxia patted the bed next to him and when Zexion didn't move he arched a brow at him. "I'm not going to hurt you I'm still the same person you've always known. I just like everyone else in the world has a secret."

"You kill people." He defended weakly.

"Yes," he nodded. "and after all these years I could have killed you any number of times but here you are alive and well." He again patted the bed. "Zexion I would never do anything to hurt you ever. I love you too much."

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. Marluxia was right he was still the same person and if he wanted to kill him he would have by now. He took a deep breath and moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"Now look," Marluxia started when the boy was seated comfortably next to him. "I tried to tell you that day at your parents. Remember; I asked you about how you felt about hitmen and people being killed because someone paid money for their death."

"I think so." He drew his brows deeply trying to remember that conversation. It seems like something he would remember talking about but being in association to someone like Luxord talks of murder and death were rather commonplace.

"And do you remember how you reacted to me just bringing up the subject?"

Zexion looked up at him and shook his head as his brows continued to knit tightly. "No; I barely remember talking about it."

"Well I do." Marluxia nodded. "And your reaction was one of believing I was talking about Luxord and all the horrible things you were going to do to him if he was one of those people." When Zexion looked up at him wide eyed he nodded curtly. "Now knowing how you reacted to just the thought it was Luxord why would I tell you it was me I was talking about? It's one thing for you to hate Luxord for what he does and doesn't do it's another to carry the burden of knowing the horrible things someone you love has done in their life. So when I say you are better off not knowing who and what I am beyond what you already know I'm only saying that to keep you from suffering."

"I'm not so weak." He hissed.

"I never said you were. You are one of the most terrifying people to be around when you get mad but that doesn't mean you can handle the truth of everything."

"What? What do you mean everything?" He stared up at him angrily. "What else are you hiding from me?!"

"Again if I don't tell you you should trust me enough to know there is a reason for what you know and don't know." He countered with a small edge to his voice.

"Well can you tell me this then," he glowered coldly at him as he got to his feet angrily. "WHO are you; really?! Are you the Marluxia I've always known or are you really some mass murder running about killing people just to expand your bank account?!"

"I understand that you're angry." He narrowed his eyes upon the boy. "But you are about to go too far."

"Don't you dare treat me like I'm just some person that you can do away with on a whim!" He pointed a threatening finger in his face.

"Nor am I. But you are judging something you know nothing about and I will not allow you to undermine who I am to sate your rage." He growled.

"Then tell me Marluxia who are you? And I want the truth!"

"I am the same person you've always known and you either love me as that person or you hate me for my secrets; which will it be?" He stared pointedly at him.

And there it was the looming ultimatum just hanging over head waiting for him to make the mistake of saying something he would regret for the rest of his life. He could feel his pain at being lied to and kept in the dark for so long was clouding his better judgment. The next words out of his mouth were going to be words that either kept things as they were or turned his perfect little world upside down.


	40. Chapter 49

Xaldin glared at the large man. "No." He growled.

Lexaeus pressed his lips together tightly. "One little sacrifice will not kill you."

"In this case it might." He nodded curtly. "One little hint of anything and he will blow it completely out of proportion."

"As he has done so many times before." Lexaeus stared at him. "And this time like the last and the time before will be exactly the same. No skin off your back."

"Why do you even care?" Roxas stared up at Xaldin. "You like the attention he gives you when he thinks there's a chance so it's a win win situation."

"Stay out of it boy." He growled at him. "You know nothing of my likes and dislikes."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "But would you hurry up and decide what you're going to do so you can take me home. Please?"

"Look if things get too far out of hand Marluxia will redirect Vexen's attention." Lexaeus nodded curtly. "Since it's quite obvious you're afraid of out resident physician."

"I am not!" He hissed. "Fine I'll do it. Let me take the boy home and when I get back I'll take care of everything."

"Good." Lexaeus nodded. "Now if you two don't mind I have to go check on my boy."

"Oh he's in the library strumming away on his guitar or whatever it is." Roxas nodded. "And Vexen's trying to get him to take some medication but he won't and Axel and Xigbar aren't helping the situation."

"I'm sure." Lexaeus sighed in annoyance then turned and left the room to go see what was wrong with Demyx that he wouldn't let Vexen help him.

xx

Saïx stared through the window of the plane watching the evening light fade as the sun set behind them while the plane flew higher into the sky. He slowly looked over at Luxord sitting next to him with head back, eyes closed, and sighed deeply.

"What?" Luxord questioned without opening his eyes to look at him.

Saïx shook his head and sighed again. "Nothing."

That caused Luxord to finally look at him and take in his tense features. "It doesn't sound like nothing. So what is it?"

Amber eyes slowly locked with silver/blue and he frowned. "Something is wrong."

That caused Luxord to draw his brows as he stared at him. "What do you mean something is wrong? Wrong with what?"

Saïx looked down at his lap and scowled in frustration. "I don't know." He bit out then sighed and looked back out the window when his tense features relaxed. "Xemnas always said I had the ability to divine prophecy but I never really believed it. Yet..."

Luxord watched him closely and could see that as much as Saïx looked calm and relaxed he was stiffened from head to toe. "Yet?"

Again he sighed deeply. "Yet so many times when the sensation came that something was wrong there really was something wrong." He looked over at him. "I felt it with my parents for two days prior to their death and I feel that same feeling now."

"Who?"

He broke eye contact with the blonde for a moment before he looked back up at him. "You."

That took Luxord back causing his eyes to widen some. "Me? You think something bad is going to happen to me."

Saïx gave a small shake of his head. "No; I don't think I sense it and the man who will do you wrong is someone close to you? I think?" He scowled. "I don't know."

Luxord sighed deeply. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to wait and see if anything happens."

"I guess." Saïx agreed and turned to look back out the window. He wasn't comforted in the least and he had a strong sense the he was going to be stranded in China and Luxord would be dead and gone.

Luxord grabbed him by the hand and laced their fingers together causing him to look over at him. "Don't worry. If anything happens to me Marluxia will make sure you're taken care of."

"How comforting." He growled.

Luxord sighed deeply. "What more do you want from me?"

"I don't know." He looked away from him. "A guarantee?" He whispered hopefully but knew that that was impossible.

"I can't give you that." He released his hand, grabbed him by the chin, and turned his head so he could lock stares with him. "All I can give you is my strength and security if anything should happen to me."

That was something he supposed which was a little more comforting than nothing. "I guess." He stared deep in to his silverish eyes. "But what will happen to everything if something does happen to you?"

Luxord leaned in and placed a light kiss upon his lips and smiled a small smile as he pulled away. "Marluxia knows what to do. We made sure that if something happens to one of us the other is prepared to take control of everything." He gave a gentle caress to his cheek. "Don't worry; Marluxia will take care of you."

"I don't want him to take care of me." He growled.

"What do you want then?" He dropped his hand from his cheek and could feel a fight coming on... again. Hell it seemed that was the only real time they could get along was when they were fighting. It probably had a lot to do with the make-up sex; there was nothing like it in the world.

"You." He bit out.

"You have me." He nearly sighed in annoyance.

Saïx narrowed his ambers deeply. "But I might not tomorrow."

Again the need to beat the boy until he was unconscious reared its ugly head. "Alright;" he growled. "what is this REALLY about?" Oh he knew Saïx as well as he knew his own name. The boy always picked a fight over the most ridiculous things to cover what was really wrong with him.

"I..." he sighed and looked down breaking the eye contact between them.

"What?" He nearly bit out.

"I want to go home."

Luxord pressed his lips together tightly. "Home." He repeated flatly.

"We shouldn't be on this trip." Saïx scowled at him. "I... We need to go home."

As he stared into his deep ambers he could see the fear in them as clearly as he could see the boy in front of him. He should have known this was going to happen especially with how testy Saïx was acting the day before they left. However he was so caught up in getting everything prepared for their departure and trying to deal with what Vexen told him he failed to see it. "Saïx." His voice calmed as he relaxed the tension in his shoulders.

"No." Saïx gave a curt shake of his head. "Home." He bit out. "We need to go home NOW!"

"Axel get Vexen." Luxord ordered the red head in the seat on the other side of the isle.

"Sure thing boss." Axel quickly jumped up from his seat and headed towards the back of the plane.

"Saïx calm down." He gripped him by the face with both hands and forcing their eyes to lock.

"We're not safe." He whispered.

"People fly all the time." He gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. "You're safer here than in any car on the road."

"That's not it!" He bit out. "I don't..." His words caught in his throat and his eyes widened hugely when the plane bounced from a small patch of turbulence.

"What?" Vexen questioned as he came to stand by his employer.

"He's afraid of flying." Luxord answered without looking at him. "Saïx look at me."

"No." He tried to shake his head and break free of Luxord's hold. "We have to get off this plane right now."

Vexen set his bag down on Luxord's knee, opened it, and got out a needle and bottle. "Keep him distracted so he doesn't thrash and hurt himself when I inject him."

Luxord gave a small curt nod and kept Saïx's eyes locked on himself. "Okay." He whispered. "We're going to go home right now."

"Now?" Saïx questioned as he stared at him.

"Now." Luxord nodded, leaned in, and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'll make sure you're safe." He whispered against his lips.

"Thank you." Saïx whispered back then lurched forward falling unconscious against the blonde man.

"That should hold him until we get there." Vexen nodded as he put the needle back in his bag.

Luxord gave a curt nod but didn't look at the doctor as he stroked his fingers though Saïx's hair. "So brave yet so vulnerable." He whispered to the being leaning against him before laying a small kiss to the X on his brow and settling them both so Saïx was leaning comfortably against him. He laced his fingers with Saïx's, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face at Saïx's fear.

However that smile soon turned to a small frown as Saïx's earlier words came back to him. The worry the boy had for his life wasn't setting right with him for some reason. Though there wasn't a lot he could do about it at the moment. He would just have to be a little more cautious from here on out and keep his eye closely locked onto those around him. He didn't make it this far in life by taking chances and if Saïx sensed something wrong then he was going to take every precaution necessary. Even if he thought the boy was full of it.

xx

"Why haven't you gone home yet? Didn't Marluxia leave two days ago?" Lexaeus questioned the boy sitting in Luxord's study rocking Naminé in his lap.

Zexion looked up at Lexaeus as he gently rocked Naminé to keep her asleep. "Marluxia and I are," he frowned deeply fighting back his tears. "over."

Lexaeus' brows rose highly at that. Of all the people in the world he would never believe that Marluxia and Zexion would ever break up. Those two had to have been born for each other so there was no way they would or could ever break up. "What?" He questioned sure he didn't hear him right.

He looked back down at Naminé and sighed deeply. "I had a choice to make and in the heat of the moment my hurt and anger decided that Marly and I couldn't be together anymore."

"Then go home and tell him you were wrong." He suggested simply.

"It's not that simple." Zexion stared blankly at the baby in his arms. "He's a murderer."

"So." He sat down in the couch across from him.

Zexion looked up at him eyes wide. "What do you mean so? He kills people for money!"

"Yes," he nodded. "and apparently you don't know the whole story." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what is the whole story?" He demanded. "All I know is he kills for personal gain and I can't be with someone like that."

"Yet you can be friends with someone like that." He arched a brow at him. "You know so little and are making rash decisions on things you know nothing about."

"So not only are Marluxia and Luxord murders they're liars too? Is that what you're saying?" He scowled. "That all this time they have done nothing but lie to me over and over again?"

"Not exactly." He shrugged. "I'd say it's more that they didn't tell you to save you the emotional trauma of knowing what they really are."

"Why does everyone think I'm so weak that I can't handle knowing the truth about stuff?!" He scowled deadly at him.

"Aren't you?" He countered causing the boy to stare at him. "You now know the truth and look at where you are. You're going to give up years of a good loving relationship because of the truth."

"I'm not!" He hissed. "I'm giving it up because of years of lies."

"So this lie is so important to you that you'll throw your whole life with Marluxia away." He nodded at him. "And before you even start calling Marluxia a murder ask yourself who and why he killed."

"Who and why?" He glowered. "What difference does it make who and why? The fact is he killed for personal gain him and Luxord both."

"Again you're making assumptions about things you know nothing about." He narrowed his eyes upon him. "Tell me boy what would you do to someone who beat their child on a daily basis? Or not only beat them raped them as well? What about real murderers that kill just for the thrill of it?"

Zexion drew his brows deeply. "Are you saying he only kills child abusers and other murderers?"

"Something like that." He nodded. "Child molesters, slave traders, murderers, rapists," he shrugged. "people that keep slipping through the cracks of the judicial system. People that should be in prison for life but somehow manage to escape facing justice." He sighed deeply. "You hear the word assassin and you think he's just a killer for hire that kills without prejudice."

Zexion drew his brows deeply confused by all of this new information.

Lexaeus nodded at the face he was making. "So you see you in fact know very little about the truth and only grabbed onto the part that sated your own pain at being kept in the dark." He held up a silencing hand when Zexion opened his mouth to respond to that. "No you have no place to defend yourself. My advice to you is to swallow your pride, go home, apologize for jumping to conclusions, and ask Marluxia to tell you the whole truth about who he and Luxord really are. I suggest that you listen to what he says and really think about it before you have your say." He stood up and looked down at him. "Go home Zexion." He ordered before he left the room.

Zexion looked from the door down to Naminé and sighed deeply. Part of him wanted to go home and the other part wanted to sit there an wallow in his wounded pride. However Lexaeus was right, his pride wasn't as important as his relationship with Marluxia and the years they had together. He couldn't imagine his life without Marluxia in it and really didn't want to find out what it would be like to have to live without him.

Yes he would swallow his pride and go home where he belonged. They could work through this their bond was strong enough that differences could be compromised. Though in this case he very much doubted there would be much of a compromise. Yet he either accepted Marluxia for what he was or he lost him forever and forever without Marluxia was a nightmare he did not want to experience.

He locked stares with the little girl in his arms when she suddenly woke up. "Lets go home to daddy." He whispered to her then stood up with every intention of going home and working this out with Marluxia.


	41. Chapter 50

Xaldin looked over at the physician when he sat down next to him. "What was that about?"

"Saïx is afraid of flying." He nodded. "I had to sedate him."

Xaldin snorted at that. "Wouldn't expect that out of him." He nodded and looked out the window.

"Nor would I but I suppose everyone fears something." He leaned his seat back and closed his eyes.

"Oh and what do you fear?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"An incurable disease." He answered simply. "What about you?" He questioned as he opened his eyes to look at him.

"The loss of self control." He lightly nodded.

"That doesn't seem so bad." He nodded back.

"No?" He arched a dark brow at him. "Imagine not being able to control your own actions or thoughts or worse someone else controlling them for you.

Vexen stared at him with head slightly cocked to the side. "Does not Luxord do that to you to an extent?"

"No." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I choose to work for Luxord and at any time I want I can tell him I'm done. It's my choice and he knows that." He nodded at him. "What about you do you choose to stay working for him or does he force you to?"

Vexen grinned at that. "My choice to work for Luxord has less to do with want or financial reasons or even him forcing me."

Xaldin arched a brow at that. "Then why do you stay so loyal to him?"

"As a physician the only other place I can treat so many injured people is in a hospital." He smirked at him. "With Luxord not only do I get practice medicine I get to travel. Nothing worse than being stuck in the same place day after day unable to practice experiments with different medications. I prefer flexibility to a set schedule."

"As do I." Xaldin agreed.

Vexen stared at him for a moment. "Why did you come to my house yesterday?" He suddenly questioned.

Xaldin sighed deeply not wanting to lie but didn't really want to tell him the truth either. However if he did lie he was going to have one swooning Vexen all over him and that was really the last thing he wanted. Yet on the other hand he did have a job to do and Marluxia was going to pay good money if did the assassin's bidding. So it all boiled down to which was more important getting paid or giving Vexen false hope and breaking his heart later.

Although breaking Vexen's heart just might be the one thing the doctor needed to realize nothing was ever going to happen between them. A small sacrifice now for a big payoff later. Though if Lexaeus would have done what he was told and got Vexen's bag like he was suppose too he wouldn't be making this sacrifice now. "I've been thinking," he sighed. "about us."

"Us?" Vexen questioned as he stared suspiciously at him. "You've made it quite clear there will now nor ever be a **US**."

"Only because," he swallowed hard already hating himself for giving Vexen hope for something that will never happen. "you expect too much too soon." He was going to hate himself after this was all over and Vexen was picking up the pieces of his shattered heart.

Damn that Marluxia, damn him straight to hell!

"You speak nonsense." Vexen glared at him. "I have never pushed for anything and what has occurred lately is the result of Axel and Xigbar playing their infantile games. So how is it I moved too fast when the fault is not mine?"

"You're right," he agreed. "however I don't talk of what those two nitwits did I'm talking about after." He stared pointedly at him. "What you said that night when you walked into my room about feeling like you were cheating on me when you would date. You are not bound to me Vexen."

"You're right I'm not." He looked away from him. "However have you never wanted something so bad you'd do anything to get it?"

"No." He gave a curt shake of his head.

"Then you wouldn't understand what I feel when it comes to you." He sighed deeply and still didn't look at him. "What I've done just for you and you alone." He whispered.

Then it clicked; that thing Xigbar and Axel were talking about, Vexen's great secret, the physician was a virgin. "You've been saving yourself for me." He whispered more to himself than for Vexen to answer.

"Yes." Vexen whispered and turned his head completely away from him. He didn't want to chance seeing what kind of face he would make at knowing that. "And I will continue to do so."

He stared at the blonde for a long moment before he sighed deeply. "Don't."

"That's so easy for you to say." He countered bitterly then looked over at him. "You've never experienced that need deep inside you. The want that never goes away an addiction you can never sate." He stood up and stepped into the isle. "For me it's you or no one." With that he walked down the isle and sat down next to Riku.

Xaldin stared at the now vacant seat and sighed deeply. He had no idea that Vexen's desire for him ran so deep. Yet that didn't mean he could or would do anything to ease the doctor's want. Hell he didn't even know what he wanted so how was he supposed to fill someone else's?

xx

Marluxia looked up from the book he was reading when Zexion walked into the bedroom. Part of him wanted to be bitter and hateful to him but the other part of him just wanted Zexion in bed with him where he belonged. However in this case he wasn't going to make the first move on this Zexion brought them to this point so it would have to be him to decide where he wanted to take it from this point on.

Zexion couldn't look Marluxia in the eye with how he behaved especially after what Lexaeus told him so he kept his eyes locked onto the floor. The silence between them was nearly suffocating him but he didn't know where to start; if only Marluxia would say something this would be so much easier.

Yet the silence continued on until he couldn't stand it a second longer and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I put Naminé in bed." It was a lame start and he knew it but it was something.

Marluxia arched a brow at that but still didn't say a word. Zexion was going to have to work through this and get his thoughts together so he would know where they stood with each other.

Zexion twisted his fingers nervously in front of him but still couldn't bring himself to look at him. He feared what he might see in his deep sapphires that at times could be so cold and emotionless. "Lexaeus," he started with a nervous sigh. "told me to come home and talk to you about the truth."

"The truth?" He questioned and noted that Zexion flinched slightly at his words. Did he think he was going to come flying off the bed and kill him. "I'm not going to do anything to you." He growled. "Do you take me for some kind of monster?"

Zexion snapped his head up and stared at him. "No it's not that." He shook his head and looked back down at the floor. "I'm scared that…" He trailed off as a large knot suddenly formed in his throat.

"Zexion I'll always love you." He nodded easily figuring what was upsetting him. "I want you home as much as you want to be home." He patted the bed when he looked up at him. "Come here."

He stared at him for a second before he slowly shuffled over to the bed and sat down next to him.

When he was seated next to him he reached over, grabbed him by the chin, and forced him to look at him. "I can only assume that Lexaeus told you what you wouldn't let me say and that's why you're here."

"Yea." He whispered with a small nod against the hand on his chin. "I'm sorry." He stared at him as his eyes glassed over. "I should have let you explain but it hurt so much that you never told me."

"Again I tried to tell you." He nodded. "Maybe the way Luxord and I have chosen to live our lives forced us to have dark secrets we kept hidden away from those close to us. But you have to believe we only kept you in the dark for your own good. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you because of what I've done." He leaned down and planted a loving kiss on his forehead. "The life I kept secret is a life that doesn't allow you to exist and even now that you know you still won't exist in that part of my life."

Zexion stared wide eyed up at him. "Has my life been in danger because of what you do?"

"No." He shook his head. "We do everything in our power to make sure no one knows who we really are so the ones we love will be safe." He palmed his face gently. Zexion I would never do anything to put your life in danger. If I ever thought there was the slightest chance something would happen to you because of what I do I wouldn't do it."

He smiled lightly at that as little tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. "It just hurt to find out you were keeping this a secret from me but if it was for the best then I guess that's okay." He reached up and grabbed the hand on his face. "But is it true you only kill those that truly deserve it; like rapists and murderers."

If he wasn't so controlled he would have arched a brow at that leading him to wonder just what exactly did Lexaeus tell him. "Yes." He nodded since it seemed that Zexion thinking he killed evil people was easier for him to deal with. He was definitely going to have to call Lexaeus and find out what he said so he could keep his own story straight. "Can you live with knowing that about me?"

Zexion stared at him before he slowly nodded his head. "I don't know that I'll ever like it or agree with what you do. But if you're saving someone else from being hurt or killed by someone evil then I guess I can live with it."

"With me?" He gently pulled him in close.

"Yes." He whispered then closed the small distance between them pressing their lips together.

xx

Saïx slowly cracked his eyes open and had to blink a few times to get his bearings. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being on the plane and now he was in a bed in a strange room.

He slowly sat up feeling light headed and dizzy. What was wrong with him? Had he been drugged and kidnapped again? Was it possible for him to be kidnapped off an airplane? Then again how long had he be out? And why in all hells was he naked? Where did his clothes go? Was he raped while unconscious? He didn't feel violated so maybe he was stripped to keep him vulnerable.

He slowly moved his eyes around the room and noted it contained two sliding doors, a small dresser against the wall across from the bed, and two nightstands on either side of the bed. Well if he was kidnapped at least he had a better room than what Sephiroth gave him.

He slowly turned to get out of the bed deciding that before he figured what had happened to him and why he needed to get to the bathroom. As he slowly stood up he had to place a hand on the wall to keep steady. His head was spinning or maybe it was the room either way he just hoped he didn't fall over. Once he was a little more steady he grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist.

Using the wall he slowly shuffled towards the closest sliding door and opened it. "A closet." He mumbled to himself. He was relieved that the closet had his and Luxord's clothes so at least he now knew he wasn't kidnapped.

He closed the closet then slowly made his way to the other door and slid it open. There he found a living room with Luxord sitting at a desk talking to some man.

"Well what do we have here?"

The man practically leered at him and the second he locked stares with him he didn't like him. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes upon him and grip the sheet wrapped around his waist tighter. Who was he and where did he get off looking at him like that?

Luxord stood up and looked at him. "About time you woke up." He nodded and smiled lightly at him. "If you didn't wake up soon I was going to have Vexen's head."

"Vexen?" He drew his brows not understanding what he was talking about. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later." He nodded.

He nodded back just relieved that he was still with Luxord and not at the mercy of some ass that hated the Brit. "Bathroom?" He suddenly questioned deciding that he absolutely had to take care of that issue first.

Luxord nodded his head towards the door on the farthest wall from him.

Saïx nodded and slowly began following the wall towards the door. He felt so dizzy and just wanted to get back in bed and sleep until whatever was wrong with him was gone. He slowly made it to the door, slid it opened, and stumbled in when the sheet tangled around his feet.

Luxord watched Saïx carefully and called Vexen when he practically fell into the bathroom. "Vexen I want you here now, he's awake, and stumbling around like a drunk." He hung up before the doctor could respond then turned back to the man on the other side of the table.

"Who was that?" Shen questioned the blonde though he kept his eyes locked onto the bathroom door.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Luxord glared at him not liking his sudden interest in Saïx.

Shen looked at him and smirked. "Must be someone important to get so defensive."

"Important to me not to you." He countered and narrowed his eyes deeply. "You're only concern is worrying about your upcoming wedding."

He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "All that's left is petty details your sister can well handle herself." He eyed him knowingly. "Now why are you so defensive? All I asked was who that was and you're acting like I'm taking you for everything you own."

"Because," he started and was cut off when Vexen walked into the room just as Saïx slowly exited the bathroom. He looked over at Vexen who was at Saïx's side keeping a steady hand on his arm. "Again did you overdose him?"

"No." Vexen hissed. "He probably has a weak tolerance to sedatives."

Luxord glared back at him and remembered the first time Vexen gave Saïx a sedative and what happened as a result. Suddenly he wanted a repeat performance but not with an audience. He turned back to Shen when Vexen and Saïx where closed off into the bedroom.

"Well I see you have your hands full." Shen nodded. "I'll be in touch."

Luxord watched him suspiciously as he gathered his papers and stuffed them into his briefcase.

"I'll have father call you tomorrow to work out the rest of the details." He nodded and headed for the door.

He nodded back. "And please do tell Larxene to call me A.S.A.P. I'm in no mood for her games."

"I'll tell her but no promises." He smirked. "She's a stubborn one when she wants to be and there's no making her do anything she doesn't want."

He snorted at that knowing full well how stubborn the woman could be at times. "Of course." He nodded. "I'll be going over there tomorrow so she can't avoid me for too long."

Shen stared at him. "What did she do to bring you all the way out here?" He arched a dark brow at him. "That's a long trip for a talking too and you could deal with my father over the phone."

"Why I'm here has nothing to do with you or your father." He nodded at him.

"Ah so they do have to do with your sister." He suddenly became serious. "Does this concern my family or our wedding?"

Luxord nearly sighed at that. "No this is family business with my father and has nothing to do with you or necessarily my sister."

"Luxord," Vexen opened the door and eyed him nervously. "I need your help."

"I'll be right there." He nodded and looked at Shen. "I'll be in touch." He opened the door.

"Alright." He nodded. "And tell your friend I hope he's feeling better." He smirked then left before he could respond.

He narrowed his eyes upon his retreating form not trusting him one big. Then again he never did trust him anyway, him nor his brother. Both were sorry bastards that no one should or could trust and he dreaded the day their father stepped down and they took control.


	42. Chapter 51

"Luxord!"

He closed the door at the sound of Vexen's voice and headed for the bedroom to see what the problem was.

"I don't want anymore of your drugs." Saïx growled and pulled the sheet over his head.

"For the last time I don't want to give you anything." Vexen huffed. "All I want is to check your vitals and make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." He bit out from under the covers. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"What's going on?" Luxord questioned as he entered the room and moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

Vexen huffed as he stared at his employer. "I want to check and make sure he's not having any adverse side effects but he won't let me."

"You just want to load me up on more of your homemade drugs." Saïx hissed from within his feeble shelter. "Leave me alone all I want is to go back to sleep."

Luxord looked from the body under the sheet to the doctor. "Are you trying to drug him up?"

"No." He hissed. "Like I said I just want to make sure there's no side effects and he's only sleeping like this because it hasn't worn off AND he needs to eat something. It's been nearly thirty-two hours now he has to eat."

He couldn't argue with that. "Saïx I'm not going to let him give you anything just let him check you and make sure you're fine."

Saïx sat up in a huff and glared at the blonde. "Fine."

"Good," he nodded at him then looked at Vexen. "has Axel returned?"

"Yes he got back just when you called me." He answered as he opened his bag and pulled out his stethoscope.

Luxord nodded and moved to the phone on the nightstand by the bed and picked up the receiver. He punched a single button and waited for an answer. "Xaldin tell Axel bring something for Saïx to eat." He went silent for a moment. "Fine, once it's done bring a plate for both of us we'll eat in here." He hung up the phone and looked at Saïx who was glaring at Vexen like he wanted to rip the doctor's head off. "How is he?"

"Fine, it'll take some time for it to wear off." He put his stuff away. "Although I would like him to stay awake for a few hours it will help push it through his system quicker. And eat." He nodded seriously at the male in the bed who was still glaring at him.

"I'll take care of it." Luxord winked at Saïx when he looked at him.

Amber eyes narrowed. "I'm in no mood." He hissed quietly knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Is moody a side effect?" He arched a brow at the boy in the bed.

"No but over sleeping is otherwise he's fine." Vexen answered and picked up his bag. "If you need me call." He nodded then left the room heading back to his own.

"So I think instead of staying in bed you get showered and we have dinner in the living room." He held up a hand silencing him when he opened his mouth. "And before you decide to start arguing with me just know I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Oh was he ever tempted to argue but knew he wouldn't win however that didn't mean he was going to be nice about it. "Fine." He bit out and slowly got out of bed keeping the dizziness down to a minimum.

"Indeed." Luxord bowed his head at him with a smirk knowing exactly what the boy was thinking.

Saïx eyed him carefully not liking how he was acting or looking at him. "You're not taking a shower with me." He narrowed his eyes challenging him to argue.

"Didn't intend to." Luxord answered dismissively. "There's a robe in the bathroom for you." He nodded then turned to leave the room.

"Stop." Saïx growled bringing him to a halt.

"What?" He turned to face him. When he said nothing he couldn't help but smile at him. "I see." He walked over to him, slipped an arm around his waist, and picked him up bridal style.

"Put me down." He hissed with a small struggle.

Luxord buried his face into his neck and placed a kiss on his pulse point. "No." He whispered and carried him out of the room.

xx

"Why is he here?!" Larxene growled to herself. "First that setup call from that bastard Marluxia and now Luxord is here?" She looked around her room half expecting someone or something to jump out and attack her.

Something was definitely up and whatever it was it hat to be serious. Luxord never did anything spur of the moment and what he did do was done for a reason. So him arriving suddenly especially after finding out about her kids and Lexaeus had to mean it was about her; right?

"Daddy!" She yelled loudly to get Ansem's attention over his experiments. "DAD!" She yelled again when he didn't answer her the first time.

"What?!" He jerked the door open to his office and glared at her.

"Daddy why is Luxord here?"

"How should I know." He sighed annoyed that she was bothering him for that... again. "Why don't you go to his place and ask him."

"Daaad," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "he found out about my kids and Lexaeus and now he's here." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "You don't think he's here because he executed Lexaeus or did something to my babies; do you?"

Ansem pressed his lips together tightly. "Firstly your kids shouldn't even exist. Secondly Luxord wouldn't bring harm to a child because of it's mother. And lastly you will forget about that man you have a wedding coming up and that should be your only concern."

She narrowed her eyes deeply upon him. "Whether you like it or not my kids matter!"

He matched the stare she was giving him. "So much so that you only claim two of them? What about the others?" He arched a brow highly at her.

"There were no others." She defended.

"No?" He snorted. "So you've denied them so much that you've forgotten about them?"

She flinched at that. "Well I didn't have them long enough to know them." She glowered. "You made me give them up the day after they were born."

"Well you should have thought about that before you whored yourself out."

"I didn't whore myself out!" She hissed. "You made me get rid of my babies and…"

"And you had more to attain an end that was out of your reach." He cut her off.

Her eyes widened. "You knew."

He nearly rolled his eyes at her. "Vexen's files weren't that hard to acquire." He sighed disgustedly. "I know about Marluxia and what you were trying to do with your brother." He narrowed his eyes upon her. "Luxord would never give up all he controls to you or an heir created from your lies."

"Well who would he give it too?" She glared. "He can't keep it forever and he would never allow Stewart or the Emperor to have it. It should be kept in the family."

He stared at her like she was the stupidest person he had ever known. "He will only give it to someone as ruthless as himself."

"Marluxia." She hissed.

"Marluxia," he nodded curtly. "and if not him someone else within his employ. My dear you're not even on the list of people he would give a grain of salt to let alone all he owns."

"That's not true, Luxy loves me!" She defended. "He would at least make sure I'm well taken care of."

"If you were so sure of that you wouldn't have had your own brother's kid." He eyed her disgustedly. "As much as we both know I'm not yours nor your bother's father you are in fact Luxord's sister."

He eyes widened as she stared at him. "He's really my brother?" She questioned and paled noticeably.

He sighed deeply and shook his head at her. "Just because I'm not your father it never meant you and Luxord weren't related. Therefore Aurora is not only your daughter but your niece as well." He snorted then turned and went back into his study leaving her gapped jaw and pale in the hallway.

xx

Saïx stretched out on the couch resting against the arm feeling wide awake and refreshed now that he had a shower and eaten. He couldn't believe he had been out for so long and wanted to sleep more when he first woke up.

He looked over at Luxord who was sitting at the desk going over the papers in front of him.

"What?" He questioned without looking up.

He didn't know why but for some unexplainable reason he wanted Luxord all to himself. No work, no enemies, and no world domination allowed, just him and Luxord. He suspected his need had something to do with the emperor's son and they way stared at him. Something in the pit of his gut was screaming at him that he was going to lose Luxord and be stranded here in China. "Are you going to be working the whole time we're here?"

Luxord looked up and smiled lightly at him. "Not unless you don't want me to."

"I don't." He nodded curtly the feeling of dread creeping up his spine. "I…" He trailed off and scowled down at his lap.

Luxord set the paper in his hand down, watched the boy on the couch carefully, and could easily see the tension in his features. It was the same stress and strain he saw in him on the plane only without the fear. "You sense something again." He said finishing what he was going to say.

Saïx slowly nodded his head. "I'm going to be stuck here without you." He sighed deeply. "No way home and alone." He whispered just barely loud enough for Luxord to hear.

He got up, moved to sit on the edge of the couch next to him, and gently grabbed him by the chin. "No matter what happens," he started as he tilted his head to look up at him. "you will be taken care of; I promise." He nodded lightly. "You won't be stuck here and Marluxia will make sure that whatever it is you need or want will be available to you."

"But you won't." He stared deep into his silverish blue eyes. "I know you can't guarantee your own life for me," he cut him off when he opened his mouth to respond to that. "and until this is over and we're home the feeling won't go away."

Luxord sighed and nodded at him. "Very well, I'll get my business here taken care of as quickly as possible so we can return home."

He nodded back at him and let a small smile grace his lips. That was something and though it was a small something it was something he could hold onto. "Who was that man that was here earlier?"

"That would be my future brother-in-law." He snorted.

"The emperor's son?" He scowled slightly. "I don't trust him."

"Oh?" He arched a brow at him. "You only saw him for barely over a minute. How could you make such a determination so quickly and when you had just woken up?"

Saïx stared at him for a quiet moment. "He's your enemy." He whispered. "He's the one… I think."

"The one close to me?" He questioned slightly wide eyed.

"I think so." He nodded and drew his brows. "Maybe… I don't know."

"Well I don't know about that." Luxord nodded. "He's not exactly what you would call close to me. Actually," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'd be hard pressed to call him associate let alone friend."

Saïx scowled at that and fiddled with the belt on his robe. "Be wary of him." He looked up and nodded determinedly at him.

Luxord smiled at his worry for him. "I always have been. He's never been one you could or would trust." He grabbed his hand and held it comfortingly in his own.

"So why allow your sister to marry him if you can't trust him?" He drew his brows as he stared at him. "Aside from making a stronger alliance with China." He nodded.

"Have you ever heard the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Yes but if that were true you would have foreseen my brother's betrayal of me and anything Stewart may be planning." He pointed out smartly.

"Well," he smirked at that. "you can't always keep your enemies so close nor would you want to. That's the easiest way to get a knife in the back." He nodded.

"So how do you choose who to keep close and who to keep at a distance?" He drew his brows deeply. "And how do you keep them close if they are your enemies?"

He again rubbed his chin in thought with his free hand. "It's a complicated thing to do and with so many variables to each person and what you're trying to accomplish," he shrugged lightly. "it's even harder to explain. But the short of it is keep he who can gain you the most the closest."

If possible his brows drew even deeper. "Well wouldn't that mean you'd want Stewart closer and not necessarily Qing or his sons?"

"Clever." He nodded at him. "However if you have one close it's not so hard to figure out what the other is doing. Both are rulers seeking world domination and they'll both go about it in much the same way. So all you have to do is watch one to know what the other would do or is doing. Both will try to take the other down because the other is their greatest enemy." He shrugged. "I'm just picking the side that gives me the easiest and most access to what's going on so I can decide what I want to do."

"And what are you going to do?" He tilted his head slightly. "If what Vexen said is true is it safe to be here?"

Luxord shook his head lightly and sighed. "I don't know." He then looked pointedly at him. "However I will soon find out and once I do I'll…" He trailed off when there was a loud continuous banging on the door.


	43. Chapter 52

"Who's that?" Saïx glared at the door and the noise whoever it was was making.

"Larxene." He sighed deeply, let go of his hand, and stood up.

"Shouldn't they have told you she was on her way up here?" He questioned narrowing his eyes even further upon the door and the way she kept beating on it.

"She probably beat Axel over the unconscious over the head, kicked Xaldin where it would hurt the most, and Vexen wouldn't have seen her from his room." He sighed and headed for the door before she beat it down.

"If that's how she behaves I don't see how you two could possibly be related." He grunted disgustedly and narrowed his eyes even further upon the door.

Luxord sighed and shook his head at that then opened the door. "You are the most uncouth person I know." He glared at her. "Even Axel has more manners than you."

"Stuff it Luxord." She bit back and shoved past him into the living room.

"Your lady-like behavior astounds me." He snorted sarcastically then shut the door.

"Why are you here?!" She spun on him and narrowed her eyes deeply upon him.

"You mean besides my sister lying to me all these years and having kids," he narrowed his eyes deeply upon her. "trying to have my kids, Marluxia's kid."

Her eyes widened at that. "You know?" She gasped. "Roxas? Aurora?"

"Yes Roxas but who is this Aurora now?" He demanded. "Who is her father? The way you've been running around popping out kids I highly doubt I'll be surprised as to who the father of that one is."

"I'm not a whore!" She pointed a sharp finger in his face. "I only slept with my Lexy. I would never with that bitch Marluxia!"

"Nor would he with you." He grabbed the finger pointing at him. "Just how many kids do you have?" He demanded with a tight squeeze to her hand.

She tried to jerk her hand free and only succeeded in having him squeeze it tighter. "Luxord look," she started calmly. "what I've done I did for a reason."

"To take everything I have." He glared at her. "Do you really think I would leave you with nothing?" He let go of her hand.

"No." She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I did what I did to secure my own future." She looked up at him. "Qing is only using you to attain the same thing Stewart is." She looked up at him. "And once the dust settles from the war that will come between those two you'll be the only one left standing. They fear you even more so than each other. So they're both using you to gain control… well I mean Qing is I don't know for sure if Stewart is or what he knows for sure."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Larxene what do you know?"

She stared at him for a moment debating on what she should tell him and how much. "Luxord," she started with a sigh. "Qing is going to support you in your war with England to bring down Stewart but he's not going to do it to free the world of Stewart's control." She shook her head. "He plans on seating himself as the one true ruler."

"Not all the other countries will fall just because England does." He pointed out.

"They will." She nodded. "He's already taking steps to make sure they do." She shrugged. "The Americas, Russia, and half of Africa is already heavily in debt to him. He's promised money to Australia, the Middle East, and several other smaller countries."

"He's going to control them through debt." Luxord nodded.

"Exactly." She nodded back. "Because they owe so much to him they'll make deals with him to try and clear the debt without paying it back."

Luxord sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Aren't you in debt to him?"

"No." He shook his head. "Any money I borrowed I paid back already."

She stared up at him. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He stared at her. "I'll have to spend some time thinking about it and make sure I have my own things in order before I make any decisions."

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly between her own two hands. "Luxord please don't leave me here." She stared up at him eyes wide and pleading.

"What else is there?" He questioned as he stared hard at her.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just know I don't want to stay here and I do not want to marry Shen. I don't feel right about it. Plus," she shifted nervously in front of him. "I want all my kids back."

Saïx snorted at that drawing both Luxord and Larxene's attention his way.

"Who's that?" Larxene stared at the male on the couch.

"That's Saïx," Luxord nodded at him. "Saïx, Larxene." He waved his hand at his sister.

Saïx stared at her and a sudden dislike for the woman welled up deep within him. Something about her eyes didn't sit well with him and his senses were telling him that she was nothing but a class A liar. "Ah the woman who had her own brother's kid."

Her eyes widened at that. "Who told you?!"

He smirked wickedly at her. "No one told me it was just a guess." He snorted. "And you just gave yourself away. So which one of your kids is really Luxord's? So far we know Roxas belongs to Marluxia and Demyx and Naminé belong to Lexaeus. Now knowing that all of those are true the question is; how many kids do you have that you have yet told anyone about? And which one of them is related to you and Luxord," he arched a condescending brow at her. "twice?"

"Larxene?" Luxord drew her attention his way by the edge in his voice. "You didn't." He growled deadly.

Larxene moved to the chair and sat down in it solemnly. "I did." She whispered.

"When? How?" He ground his teeth sharply against the nausea welling up within his gut.

"I…" she started and looked away in an attempt to avoid the hurt and rage within his eyes. "drugged you when you came home for Ansem's birthday that one year. I stole what I would need from Vexen's lab and during dinner…" She trailed off at that letting him fill out the rest within his own mind.

Luxord moved to the couch and fell down into it next to Saïx. He was sick beyond all reason; he had sex with his sister. True it wasn't by choice and he certainly didn't remember it but if there was a child from that union there was no denying it. "How could you?" He whispered as he stared wide eyed at her.

"I did it to ensure my own future." She nodded at him. "Do whatever you have to do to ensure your own future. Isn't that what you always told me?"

"I didn't mean for you to do what you did!" He growled. "I meant for you to save, make connections, marry, have kids with your husband." He bit out the last part. "How could you?" He questioned disgustedly.

"Lots of alcohol." She laughed bitterly.

"I'm not laughing." He narrowed his eyes deeply upon her.

Saïx placed his hand on Luxord's thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Alright so you had your brother's kid and it didn't get you what you wanted. You had Marluxia's kid and got nothing. You had Lexaeus' kids and still have nothing." He shook his head at her. "So many kids without a mother, only one has his father, and the rest believe other people are their parents. Quite the legacy to leave behind."

"Who the fuck are you to judge me?" She glared at him. "You don't know anything about my situation."

His ambers narrowed deeply upon her. "I don't need to know you to know what you are." He countered. "I've seen the proof of who you are first hand. So who's next; you want to have my kid? What about Xaldin he seems to be the most logical next in line."

"Luxord," she moved her glare to her brother. "who the hell is this man. Why is he even here? Does he work for you or something?"

"He is the last person you need to be worrying about." Luxord growled. "I can not believe you!" He jabbed his fingers through his hair. "What were you thinking?!"

"About my future." She answered with a glare at him.

"Oh so your future is so much more important than anyone else's." Saïx glowered at her. "Of course the most important thing is you. Who cares about anyone else as long you're secure in your future." It was decided he did not like this sister and was going to do his level best to keep her out of their lives as much as possible.

Actually he was a little concerned that the bitch was going to pull the same trick on him and try to have his kid. He was going to keep a damn close eye on the crazy bitch. All it would take is a moment of inattention and the next thing he knew he would be the next father to the bitch's latest kid.

xx

Xaldin sighed deeply as he pushed the door open to Vexen's room. He was hoping the physician wasn't in his room but of course luck wasn't on his side it never was. Sure enough there sat Vexen at his desk going over formulas for medications.

"I didn't hear you knock nor did I invite you in." Vexen growled without looking up. "Go away Axel."

"I'm not Axel."

Vexen turned around and stared at him. "Xaldin? What do you want?"

He wanted to forget this whole thing and walk away but Marluxia's insistence, threat of death, and large paycheck ensured he followed through with the plan. He was going to hate himself for this later when Vexen laid his broken heart on the floor before him.

He moved to sit on the couch and stared at the doctor sitting at the desk. "I want to talk to you about what you said the other day."

Vexen drew his brows deeply. "What are you talking about?"

Xaldin sighed deeply. "Your…" He trailed off and sighed again getting his composure together before finishing. "Virginity." He practically choked on the word.

"Is none of your business." Vexen hissed as he glared at him. "You have made it abundantly clear where we stand so my life is no concern of yours."

"I'm trying to understand." He nodded at him. "You have devoted yourself to me and I want to know why you never let go. What is it you hang onto that has you saving yourself for me?"

Vexen sighed deeply at that and looked away. "For a long time I asked myself the same questions and I still don't have a clear answer." He looked back at him. "All I can say with any certainty is that you are the only one I ever wanted to be with." He shook his head and turned back to the papers on his desk. "However you have made it very clear to me that you and I will never be so I'm going to move on with my life. No point in holding on to a dream that will never be real. So best of luck to you in your lonely loveless future." He pointed towards the door. "Goodbye."

"You intend to give up so easily?" He stared at his back with an arched brow.

"How long do you think I should hang on to a dream?" He turned and rose his brows at him. "It's time to move on and leave you as a memory of the past." He nodded.

"Memory of the past?" He smirked at him. "How can you have memories of something that never happened?"

"You're right." He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing happened, nothing to remember, so nothing to feel guilty when I go out with Terra tomorrow."

"Terra?" He eyed him suspiciously. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Believe what you will." He shrugged dismissively and turned back to his desk. "All that matters in the end is you become nobody to me. Now if there's nothing else please leave I have a lot of work to do."

He just couldn't believe it. Was Vexen really over him and really moving on? Well it was what he wanted yet for some reason all this bothered him deep within his gut. He kind of felt like Vexen's virginity belonged to him and he didn't want to let anyone else have it. Yet on the other hand he didn't want Vexen and he sure as hell didn't want his virginity.


End file.
